Cœur de loup
by LilyPorridge
Summary: Newton. Neuf ans que je n'avais plus entendu son nom, il n'était désormais que le fantôme d'une vie passée. Une vie qu'on m'avait obligé à abandonner, des rêves qu'on m'avait forcé à briser. La couverture flamboyante brillait toujours sous mes doigts, attendant patiemment d'être ouverte. Le passé était un chose complexe, et il suffisait d'un rien pour redonner vie à ses chimères.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes amis lecteurs ! Ce jour est un jour spécial car c'est la première fois pour moi que j'écris une histoire (autre qu'une nouvelle) et surtout (roulement de tambours) que je la publie ! J'admets avoir un peu de mal à comprendre l'interface sombre et mystérieuse qu'est mais j'y arrive doucement mais sûrement !

Alors le pourquoi du comment ? Comme tout bon potterhead qui se respecte, je suis allée voir il n'y a pas si longtemps Fantastic Beasts que j'ai clairement adoré ! J'admire beaucoup Eddie Redmayne, l'acteur qui joue Newt Scamander, et la dimension qu'il a donné à ce personnage l'a placé dans mon top 3 des personnages fétiches. J'ai été très inspirée pour relater une partie de la vie de Newton, ses amours et ses déboires et je remercie la talentueuse J.K Rowling dont la créativité force le respect, pour nous prêter ce géant espace de liberté et de créativité en approfondissant ce nouveau personnage et ce nouvel univers!

Comme il me semble qu'il faut faire un disclaimer que personne ne lit, mais qui est nécessaire pour éviter qu'un érudit vienne nous rajouter des ennuis qu'on a pas forcément le temps de traiter (oui je suis une femme occupée môsieur) je vais vous faire le discours habituel comme quoi ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (sauf quelques uns) et que je suis terriblement et désespérément pas assez intelligente et créative pour m'en créer un moi-même !

Sur ce, je vous présente le prologue, qui j'espère plaira à certains d'entre vous car je n'ai aucune idée d'où va finir cette histoire (dans tous les sens possibles).

 **Alerte relou:** Quand y'en a plus et ben y'en a encore ! Cette histoire se passe à Poudlard lors de la scolarité de Newton et Leta ! Oui "l'histoire" m'appartient, j'ai donc pris pas mal de libertés comme appeler Leta Letanny (sans raisons précises mais c'est cool de pas avoir de raisons) ! Allez maintenant tchuss et bonne lecture !

* * *

Derrière les épais rideaux de ma fenêtre, j'observais depuis plusieurs minutes la pluie frapper les parapluies sous lesquels les dizaines de moldus se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur domicile. Chacun d'eux avait une vie, une femme préparant le dîner du soir, un foyer, des enfants peut-être. Ils vivaient leur vie banale, à mille lieux du monde magique, à mille lieux d'imaginer que là, sous leurs yeux, se cachait un monde que même les imaginations les plus débordantes ne pouvaient imaginer.

 _Mon monde_

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, je repris mes esprits et me détourna de la fenêtre où la vie continuerait de bouillonner sans moi. D'un coup de baguette, je fis venir jusqu'à moi une tasse de thé fumante. Sur les meubles en bois noble trônaient plusieurs cadres remplient de bribes de souvenirs de toute une vie. Les photos en noir et blanc s'agitaient sous mes yeux. Mes amis me souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ces souvenirs particulièrement heureux dataient de Poudlard, lorsque notre maison venait tout juste de remporter la première coupe de Quidditch de la saison. Julia et Sylver brandissaient une coupe étincelante en ma direction. Je souris légèrement face à leurs mines enjouées.

Sur la droite, un cadre rejouait inlassablement la photo traditionnelle, où deux familles s'unissent par mariage. Des dizaines de personnes s'entassaient dans leurs plus bel attirail, sous l'œil expert du photographe. Mon père se tenait au premier rang, dans sa plus sombre tenue de sorcier, le visage pincé et le menton levé. Ma mère, au visage plus souriant, était à coté de lui, couvant la mariée de ses yeux doux. Son regard m'emmena au centre de la photo, où se tenaient la mariée et son époux. Ce furent des prunelles bien familières qui croisèrent alors mon regard. Je me tenais là, dans ma robe de mariée, sous des traits plus jeunes et certainement moins soucieux. A mes cotés mon époux aussi blond que le blés, me dépassait bien d'une demie-tête. Son port princier dégageait force et pouvoir. Son regard fermeté et exigence. A l'époque, je ne l'avais vu qu'aux soirées mondaines organisées par les plus grandes et illustres familles sorcières, dont la mienne. Il obtint ses ASPICS lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard, et ce fut les seuls fois ou j'entraperçus cette homme avec lequel je m'apprêtais à finir mes jours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je bus une gorgée de thé, la chaleur se diffusa alors dans ma gorge puis mon ventre, brûlant ses souvenirs pensants. Chez les familles de sang-pur les mariages arrangés restaient courants. On plaçait ses nouveau-nés sous contrat de mariage avant même leur naissance, assurant ainsi la « pureté » de sa lignée. C'est comme cela que je fus promise, dès mon premier souffle, à Robert. A 18 ans nous avons alors célébré mon mariage à un homme qui m'était totalement inconnu, afin de faire prospérer le nom de la famille Lestrange et les affaires de la famille Rowle.

Je suis alors devenue Mme Letanny Grace Rowle, née Lestrange.

Mon mariage n'était pas malheureux, au contraire. Robert me donna deux petites filles, âgées de 10 et 8 ans. Lucy et Holly étaient mon cadeau le plus précieux. Aussi blonde que son père, Lucy ma fille aînée, était une vrai Rowle : pragmatique et raisonnée, elle promettait un bel avenir et faisait la fierté de mon mari. Holly elle, tenait de moi. Rêveuse et passionnée elle n'hésitait pas un instant à écouter son cœur. Je me reconnaissais en cette petite fille maladroite et pleine d'espoir. Parfois, j'aurais préféré quelle ressemble davantage à sa sœur. Dans notre monde, être une petite fille insouciante n'était pas un cadeau. J'avais vite appris à mes dépends que je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer telle que j'étais vraiment. Le cœur divise et la raison tranche. Ma condition m'avait obligé à faire les choix les plus dures, à briser mes rêves. Après ma sortie de Poudlard le monde avait vite changé et mes amies, tout comme moi, nous sommes vites mariées, et nos rêves d'enfant furent définitivement mis au placard.

\- **Maman, un hibou vient de livrer un colis à ton nom** ! S'écria ma cadette du salon

\- **A cette heure de la journée** ? M'exclamai-je

Il n'était pas habituel qu'un hibou livre en plein milieu d'après-midi. Holly arriva dans la cuisine, l'oiseau tacheté sur l'épaule. J'attrapai un miam-hibou et le donna à l'animal, qui n'hésita pas à attraper un bout de mon doigt au passage, sûrement pour avoir été missionné si tard dans la journée. _Sale bête_. Je pris le colis, intriguée, et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. En le faisant tourner sous mes doigts j'y découvris une écriture fine et penchée, mentionnant notre adresse, précédé de la mention

 _ **A l'attention de Mrs Letanny Rowle.**_

J'ouvris le papier et en sortit un joli livre rouge à la reliure dorée. La couverture brillait sous mes doigts et les lettres dorées « _Animaux fantastiques : vie et habitat_ » se découpaient en son centre. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le nom de l'auteur. **Newt Scamander**.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mais mon cerveau assaillit par tant de souvenirs m'empêcha toute réflexion censée. Newton. 9 ans que je n'avais plus entendu son nom, il n'était désormais que le fantôme d'une vie passée. Un vie qu'on m'avait obligé à abandonner, des rêves qu'on m'avait forcé à briser. En ouvrant la première page une phrase se dessina alors sous mes yeux

« Le temps passe, les souvenirs demeurent. A nos rêves. Newt »

 **\- C'est quoi maman ?**

Le passé était un chose bien complexe. Il suffisait d'une seconde pour redonner vie à ses chimères. Ma tête tournait. Je m'assis sur une chaise, les yeux toujours braqués sur le livre. Peut-être bien que mes rêves à moi n'étaient pas tous morts. Mon placard à souvenir venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, me traînant dans un tourbillon de souvenirs.

 **-** **Newton ...**

* * *

C'est court mais c'est un prologue Messire !

Comme je nage à contre courant dans l'océan de l'incertitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si (dieu que je l'espère) vous êtes curieux d'en savoir un peu plus !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journéesoiréenuit, et espère vous revoir un de ces quatre !

 **AR** : Oui l'alerte relou est nécéssaire encore une fois, car je suis en fin d'écriture du chapitre 4, j'aimerais atteindre le 5 avant de poster ! De toute façon je ne pense pas que la suite sera mise avant Noël peut importe mon avancement. Et ce, pour des raisons encore une fois inconnues !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec le 1er chapitrer de cette histoire ! Bon je vous avoue que je galère bien avec le site et j'ai supprimé mon prologue en essayant de poster, bref: la galère !

J'ai enfin trouvé comment on peaufine les chapitres avant publication donc j'en profite pour remercier mes premières revieweuses: **Lyriana** merci du fond du cœur pour avoir été la première à commenter ( et à te rendre compte à quel point je galère ahah).

 **Julie** j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! J'ai un peu la pression !

 **Mathilde** ta review ma fait très plaisir et j'espère très fort que le reste te plaira aussi parce que je suis très très heureuse de partager tout ça avec vous ( et il n'y a jamais assez de très !)

 **Attention,** je vais encore devenir relou avec mes explications à rallonge, mais j'ai eu un long débat intérieur concernant le chapitre 1 et 2 de cette histoire que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. A vrai dire, c'est vraiment les deux chapitres ou je me "dérouille" après des mois d'inactivité dans l'écriture. Même après relecture et correction je ne les aimes pas, mais il me semble quand même indispensable pour mettre en place le décor...

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Poudlard. Septembre 1911. Troisième année. Cours de soins aux créatures magiques**

 **\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente: Mr. Petitas. Je suis votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques…**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il y aura du crumble aux poires au dîner ?**

Je me retourna vers mon ami qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Sylver était plutôt grand pour son âge. Ses boucles blondes et son air angélique lui donnait des airs de petit garçon pas sage.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te préoccuperas d'autre chose que de ton estomac un de ces quatre, Sylver ?** lui dis-je

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas, ce garçon me désespère...** m'interpella Julia en me traînant par le bras vers le premier rang.

Julia était du genre studieuse. En bonne Serdaigle, sa plus grande préoccupation était d'obtenir le plus d'Optimal à ses BUSES. Je ne faisais pas parti de ses grosses têtes, et bien souvent je préférais une bataille explosive avec Sylver dans la salle commune plutôt que de passer des heures à la bibliothèque. Je lançai un regard en arrière et vis mon ami rigoler de la réaction de la jolie brune.

 **\- Cette année nous allons étudier plus d'une trentaine de créature magique, plus ou moins grosses et plus ou moins agressives, je vous demanderai donc la plus grande minutie dans les consignes données si vous ne voulez pas être blesser, voire pire…**

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que je me demandais si c'était vraiment judicieux de suivre mes amis dans tous leurs choix. Le soin aux créatures magiques semblait aussi barbant que son intitulé et l'année risquait d'être longue. Je me mis à observer autour de moi. Au-dessus de nos têtes s'élevait le château, dans toute sa splendeur. Les tours semblaient toucher le ciel. Poudlard était majestueux et j'étais bien incapable de dire depuis quand il se tenait là, à accueillir tous les jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

Nous étions à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le soleil brûlait dans le ciel en ce début de septembre. Il était rare que les beaux jours perdurent aussi longtemps dans ce coin du pays. Je fermai les yeux, me délectant de sa chaleur sous mes paupières closes. Poudlard était ma maison. Loin des convenances, de la mondanité et de l'exigence de mon père.

Il avait été un peu déçu en apprenant que j'avais été envoyée à Serdaigle. Les Lestrange étaient plus connus pour leur dévouement à la maison Serpentard. Ma mère m'avait alors dit que l'ambition, si elle n'était pas réfléchie, ne conduisait qu'aux ennuis. Cette phrase n'avait pas soulagé ma peine mais avec du recul, elle me semblait tout à fait juste.

 **\- Savez-vous ce qu'est cet animal ?**

Malgré tout ma maison me convenait, j'y avais trouvé de vrais amis, une vraie famille. Je m'étais habituée aux remarques de mon père et la vie avait repris son cours, tranquillement. J'étais fière, fière d'être moi, loin des stéréotypes de la famille Lestrange et cette différence était devenue ma force. J'aimais rire et causer des cheveux blancs à mon directeur de maison.

J'aimais être libre et faire ce que j'avais vraiment envie. Et Poudlard me donnait cette chance, du moins ma maison. Il était vrai que les Serdaigle étaient plus laxiste que leurs compères Serpentard. Une fois dans la salle commune, je n'étais plus 'la fille de' mais seulement Letanny, une élève parmi d'autres.

 **\- Un bou** r **souf, monsieur.**

J'ouvris les yeux, contemplant le garçon à ma droite. Il semblait gêner d'avoir donné cette réponse et fixait dorénavant le sol comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de l'herbe. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux châtain-clair tirant sur le roux, bouclaient sur le haut de sa tête. De minuscules taches de rousseur recouvraient l'intégralité de son nez pointu. L'air gêné sur son visage enfantin lui donnait un air d'animal blessé. Pour ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, j'en déduis qu'il était de la maison Poufsouffle qui partageait ce cours avec nous.

 **\- Il va me falloir des volontaires maintenant** , s'exclama le professeur

- **Moi !** Lança Julia, le doigt droit comme un i. _Pas étonnant_ pensai-je

 **\- Approchez-vous miss, et vous aussi** **!** dit Petitas en désignant un poufsouffle à sa gauche. **Maintenant je veux que vous vous mettiez tous par deux afin de commencer notre premier exercice, un poufsouffle et un serdaigle.** Indiqua-t-il **Allez, plus rapidement**

Je me tournai pour trouver Sylver qui m'adressa un sourire d'excuse. Bon, faire ami-ami avec un blaireau était dans mes cordes... Je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon à côté de moi, qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa contemplation du sol. _Totalement inintéressant soit dit en passant_. D'un geste de la main je l'interpella. Il sursauta, interrompu dans ses pensées.

 **\- Letanny Lestrange** , lui dis-je en tendant la main

\- **Euh… D'accord,** me répondit-il. Je vis ses yeux faire plusieurs fois le chemin entre ma main et mon visage avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que j'attendais. **Euh… Ah… Newton, Newton Scamander,** s'empressa-t-il de répondre, en pressant sa main dans la mienne.

 **-Enchanté alors, Newton.** Le saluai-je avec un sourire.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de cours théorique, le cours se termina sur un parchemin à rédiger concernant la vie des boursoufs. _Barbant à souhait_. Nous remontâmes dans notre salle commune épuisée de cette première journée à Poudlard. Sylver parlait de stratégies de Quidditch avec d'autres garçon **s** de mon année et les filles classaient les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard dans leur top 10, rituel de rentrée oblige.

 **\- Les choses reprennent leurs cours** , fit remarquer Julia

 **\- Et c'est bien mieux comme ça,** lui dis-je. **Quelles vacances horribles cette fois,** ajoutai-je. **Mon père passe ses journées dans son bureau à régler ses affaires, et il n'en sort que pour manger ou critiquer le ministre de la magie et les négociateurs étrangers.**

- **Je suis allée chez ma famille en Italie, c'était réellement magique. Enfin, magique sans la magie** rigola-t-elle

Les parents de Sophia étaient moldus, originaires d'Italie. Ils avaient déménagé peu après son septième anniversaire, pour faire examiner leur fille aux plus grands spécialistes moldus. Puis à ses onze ans, les phénomènes étranges qui l'entouraient furent dévoilé par les professeurs de Poudlard à ses parents. Elle était une sorcière.

Il aura fallu pas mal de larmes durant notre première année au château pour que ses parents acceptent sa magie. Mais finalement leur relation s'était arrangé et ils étaient repartis vivre en Italie, lui envoyant régulièrement des lettres. A l'époque elle partageait déjà mon dortoir et nous nous étions beaucoup soutenue l'une l'autre.

- **T'en penses quoi de Mackenzie ?** Lâcha-t-elle, me coupant dans mes pensées

- **Mackenzie le Gryffondor avec qui on est en cours de potion ?** Questionnai-je

 **\- Oui ce Mackenzie là…** Ajoute-t-elle

\- **Je ne le connais pas, donc je n'en pense rien, ou l'inverse.** Dis-je. **Pourquoi ?**

\- **L'année dernière, au banquet de fin d'année, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'écrire durant les vacances. J'ai accepté et depuis nous sommes devenus amis...** Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- **Je vois,** dis-je amusée, **et alors ?** Rajoutai-je

\- **Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.** Mentit-elle en partant rejoindre sa chambre à toute vitesse.

* * *

Je m'excuse des coquilles qui subsistent après relecture, n'hésitez pas à me fâcher je comprendrai parfaitement !

C'est donc un chapitre très très court, comme le prochain. L'histoire débutera donc en 7ème année, c'est pour cela que je voulais quand même ouvrir une petite fenêtre sur les années précédentes.

Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Tchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! J'espère que vos fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées, et que le Père Noël vous a gâté comme il se doit ! Il a été très généreux avec moi, et j'ai reçu de jolies reviews très gentilles, et le nombres de visiteurs augmentent, que demander de mieux ?

Merci encore les filles de prendre un peu de temps pour me donner votre avis, c'est tellement important pour moi de connaître votre avis, et puis de partager un peu de temps avec vous ! En tout cas, vous embellissez mes journées !

 **Mathilde:** Merci encore pour tes jolis compliments ! Je ne sais pas comment JKR voit Leta, mais pour ma part, je ne peux pas imaginer que Newton tombe amoureux (ou du moins affectionne) une personne dont le cœur est empoisonné ! Je préfère l'idée d'un personnage plutôt sain (malgré sa famille) et qui vit dans une époque, elle, plutôt sombre.

 **Lyriana** : Merci de me pardonner ahah, je ne passerai donc pas au bucher aujourd'hui ! J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes, et j'attends ton avis avec impatience !

Je vous laisse donc avec le dernier court chapitre, avant d'embrayer sur la septième année de nos sorciers !

* * *

 **Poudlard. Juin 1913. Cinquième année **

En sortant des couloirs sombres du château, la clarté du ciel m'éblouit légèrement. La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, et les BUSES venaient de se terminer sur l'épreuve de métamorphose. Je n'avais jamais été douée dans cette matière mais ma production me semblait plutôt convenable. _Selon ma petite expérience_. Julia nous avait fait travailler durant deux mois sans nous laisser aucun répit, à Sylver et moi. Malgré les protestations, il dût jongler entre ses entraînements de Quidditch et ses révisions durant des semaines. L'humeur massacrante de notre amie s'était dissipée dès qu'elle eut rendu ses quatre parchemins de théorie sur la transformation d'un rat des champs en service à thé dans le temps imparti. Cette fille était une vraie machine de guerre.

Après tant d'efforts de réflexion, mes pieds m'emmenèrent directement au lac, où des dizaines d'élèves flânaient, profitant des beaux jours naissants. L'arrivée de l'été me laissait quelque peu mélancolique, car il était temps de faire ses valises et de retourner chez moi, de retrouver ma famille. Le seul plaisir que j'avais de retourner au manoir était de retrouver ma sœur ainée, Rose, que j'appréciais particulièrement.

 **\- Andrew passe deux semaines à la maison cette été !** Cria Julia en courant dans ma direction, une lettre totalement froissée dans sa main gauche

La furie brune brandit sa lettre sous mon nez. En deux ans, mon amie avait bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient pris une dizaine de centimètres et les courbes de son corps avaient commencé à se dessiner. Notre troisième année avait été une année pleine de rebondissements pour elle. Mon amie, plutôt studieuse, n'avait pas hésité à flâner quelques après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Andrew Mackenzie, et sa persévérance paya en quatrième année où elle lui céda son cœur, puis sa main. Depuis ce temps-là, les deux amoureux ne cessaient de roucouler sous mon nez, malgré mes vives protestations.

Sylver lui, lassé par temps de guimauverie, c'était rapproché de plusieurs garçons de notre année et c'était décidé à postuler au poste de poursuiveur vacant, après le départ du septième année l'occupant. Il avait fallu des journées entières de supplication et d'incitation pour le faire accepter de avait été pris avec brio et se consacrait désormais à ce jeu qu'il adorait plus que tout. Ses épaules s'étaient élargi, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance. Mon ami, devenu un beau garçon, s'était alors placé doucement dans le top 10 des sorcières de l'école, qui convoitaient toutes une place dans son cœur.

 **\- Oh c'est super** , je suis très heureuse pour toi, réponds-je, en cherchant quel endroit convenait le mieux pour profiter de la douceur de ce début d'été.

 **\- On ira visiter Rome avec mes parents, je pense qu'il va adorer le Colisée, et puis Venise, la ville des amoureux, ça sera tellement romantique… Je sens que ces vacances seront parfaites… Tu sais qu...**

Ça y est, elle était repartie de plus belle. Je comprenais pourquoi Sylver avait préféré les entraînements tardifs de Quidditch aux longues soirées d'hiver dans la salle commune. Je m'assis enfin sous un arbre, profitant de son feuillage pour nous dissimuler au bouillon de jeunes sorciers qui grouillait tout autour de nous. Définitivement, l'approche des vacances me rendait maussade.

 **\- Du coup, Leta, tu prends quoi l'année prochaine comme option ?**

 **\- Je vais arrêter les cours de potion et maintenir les soins aux créatures magique ainsi que la botanique, c'est des points faciles,** réponds-je, **et toi ?**

 **\- Soins aux créatures magiques ? Je croyais que cette option t'ennuyait l'année dernière ?** S'étonna-t-elle **. Je garde Potion, c'est obligatoire pour devenir médicomage.** Précisa la jolie brune **. Sylver et moi nous arrêtons tous les deux le SaCM, il pense recevoir un Piètre à ses buses et c'est tout juste si je vais décrocher un Effort Exceptionnel !** Me dit-elle agacée, arrachant une touffe d'herbe innocente au passage. **Ce Petitas ne m'aime pas depuis que j'ai critiqué ses veracrasses !**

 **\- Oui elle m'ennuyait mais finalement je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Ça me donne quelques bonnes raisons de rester.** Eludais-je. **Mon père trouve que c'est une matière inutile, mais je sais que ma mère saura le convaincre de me laisser m'y inscrire l'année prochaine**. Ajoutai-je

 **\- J'oublie parfois que ton père est si... intransigeant.** Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

 **\- Oh tu sais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude.** Dis-je, faussement joyeuse.

Il y avait un monde entre ma vie et celle de Julia. Elle ne connaissait pas les codes des familles « nobles » comme elles aimaient s'appeler. Nous évitions de parler de toutes ces aberrations ensemble, elle ne tolérait pas toutes ses idioties, et en parler me rendait souvent d'humeur désagréable.

 **\- En tout cas, tu restes un mystère à mes yeux. Comment peux-tu supporter deux ans de Petitas en plus ?** Changea-t-elle de sujet.

 **\- Ça va, ce n'est pas l'horreur. J'aime les créatures magiques bien plus que tu ne le penses… Elles sont…** Dis-je en cherchant un adjectif adéquate.

 **-Elles sont ... ?** Reprit-elle.

 **\- Intéressante ?** Tentai-je

 **\- Et toi étrange, Lestrange !** Dit-elle suspicieuse. **Tiens, qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore fait en plein milieu de la journée hors du château ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas…** Se questionna mon amie en tournant la tête vers le château.

Je me retourna afin de d'observer l'intéressé. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de sortir du château, et se dirigeait vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Albus Dumbledore était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, robuste et très charismatique. L'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait, malgré son jeune âge, forçait le respect même chez les sorciers plus âgés, et décourageait tous les malheureux avant même qu'ils n'osent faire une farce durant son cours.

Il enseignait les cours de métamorphose et je devais reconnaître qu'il était un très bon professeur. Phineas Black, le directeur de Poudlard, l'avait engagé juste après sa sortie de l'école. Chez les grandes familles de sorcier, il tournait une rumeur qui accusait Dumbledore d'avoir eu recours à la magie noire lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ces légendes le rendaient d'autant plus mystérieux, mais personne ne pouvait croire ce qu'elles racontaient. Aujourd'hui il était un sorcier bien trop brillant pour que quiconque y fasse allusion.

 **\- Il est accompagné de qui ?** Je vis Julia plisser les yeux à mes côtés. **Oh ce n'est pas le garçon qui partageait notre cours de Soins ? Tu sais à coté de qui tu étais toujours ?** ** _Norton ?_** Dit-elle.

 ** _\- Newton_** corrigeais-je

Je plissai les yeux légèrement afin d'observer la scène. Dumbledore était bien accompagné de Newton. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation. Je ne savais pas que ces deux-là se connaissaient ou conversaient en dehors des cours de métamorphose. Newton était resté mon coéquipier lors des cours de SaCM. Nous formions un binôme insolite. J'étais aussi nulle qu'il excellait en cette matière, et je ne faisais que suivre ses instructions la plupart du temps. Ou le regardais faire. Il n'était pas du genre causant, mais je finis par apprendre qu'il venait d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Les Scamander étaient une famille de sang pur, mais nous les fréquentions peu voire pas du tout.

Certaines familles comme les Scamander, les Prewett ou les Shackelbot étaient plutôt « visionnaire ». Les principes de lignée pure ne les intéressaient pas, et on comptait plusieurs sangs-mêlés dans leur descendance.

A l'époque, la déchirure entre les vieilles familles conservatrices et eux avait été relayé dans toutes les presses du monde sorcier. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit, et avait causer du tort aux deux camps. Les sorciers conservateurs étaient accusés de magie noire. Et les autres familles, de cracmoles pouilleuses et condamnées à s'éteindre. Aujourd'hui les relations étaient plus clémentes, mais les liens ne furent pas rétablis bien qu'ils devinrent plus souples.

 **\- Ils vont où comme ça ?** S'interrogea Julia

 **\- Tu fais partie de la brigade de police magique ?** Lui dis-je en rigolant

 **\- Qui sait, peut-être un jour,** me répondit mon amie dans un sourire

Je suivis les deux promeneurs des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Scamander avait changé depuis notre première rencontre. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bouclés, mais ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient atténuées.

Malgré sa réserve, nous nous étions rapproché en deux ans. C'était un garçon très attachant et très sensible. Sa passion pour les créatures magiques le rendait fascinant, et vraiment bizarre. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé à m'améliorer dans cette discipline, et j'avais appris à aimer ses créatures.

Newton n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et passait tout son temps près de la cabane du garde-chasse ou sous la volière. Les rares fois où je le croisais en dehors des cours nous échangions quelques mots puis il partait je ne sais où.

Sa stature fluette lui valut le surnom de « botruc » par certains élèves de Poudlard. Je n'avais jamais pris part à ses commérages et ses méchancetés gratuites. L'insouciance nous pousse à faire et dire des choses que l'on paiera amèrement plus tard, et moi, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour payer cher les lubies de mon père tôt ou tard.

Quand on prenait le temps de connaître ce garçon, il exerçait sur nous une magie incontrôlable. Il nous emmenait dans son monde. Dans ses rêves. Mais ça c'était hors de question de l'admettre.

Et au-delà des créatures magiques, de Petitas ou d'un avenir quelconque, c'était pour lui que j'avais choisi de continuer le cours de SaCM jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

* * *

Bon réveillon de fin d'année ! Et tiens, quelles sont vos résolutions 2017 ? :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Helloooo les petits pots ! Déjà je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne année, une bonne santé et la réalisation de tous vos souhaits !

Comment c'est passé vos fêtes de fin d'année ? Le père Noël vous a gâté ? Pour ma part j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser entre la dinde et le champagne hihi

Sur cette note festive, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Septembre 1915. 7** **ème** **année. Quai 9/34**

La locomotive rouge et noire brillait sous mes yeux, crachant des volutes de fumées épaisses qui s'élevaient au-dessus des voyageurs bruyants. Des sorciers de tout âge jouaient des coudes afin de rejoindre le train qui attendait sagement le signal du départ.

Je resserrai ma prise sur mon chariot et m'enfonça dans la masse, essayant de me frayer un chemin entre les parents inquiets pour leur progéniture, les premières années complètement perdus dans leur nouvelle vie et les sorciers excités de retrouver leurs amis pour une nouvelle année. Moon, ma chouette effraie, hululait d'énervement dans sa cage face à tant d'agitation.

Je rejoignis le train en vitesse et y glissa toutes mes affaires. Les cris furent alors étouffés par l'habitacle et je pus enfin souffler. Je n'avais jamais vraiment supporter la foule et l'insécurité que cela procurait. Je fis de mon mieux pour traîner ma lourde malle jusqu'à un compartiment libre, sans y laisser un bras.

Transporter un an de vie n'était pas une mince affaire. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant le départ du train et celui-ci était encore vide d'étudiants, je pris alors le temps de trouver mon compartiment en traînant péniblement ma valise derrière moi.

\- **Attends je vais t'aider,** dit une voix dans mon dos

Sylver arriva à ma hauteur et me libéra du poids de ma valise, la fit glisser dans un porte-bagage puis se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **On retourne à la maison** , lança-t-il joyeux

\- **Pour la dernière fois** , remarquais-je

\- **Dis donc que s'est-il passé cet été ? Ton père aurait-il fait appel à son réseau pour te dégoter ça ?** Rigola-t-il en pointant du doigt l'insigne brillante qui trônait fièrement sur ma poitrine

 **\- Arrête ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Sylver ! Je ne sais quelle mouche à piquer Gloom pour me nommer Préfète-en-chef mais je suis bien la dernière disposée à faire régner l'ordre** , rigolais-je à mon tour

 **\- Selon le** ** _Sorcier du Soir_** **il se serait fait piétiner par un troupeau d'Hypogriffes il y a deux semaines à peine, ceci expliquerait cela...** lança Julia en arrivant dans le wagon, accompagnée de son fiancée. **Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux !**

 **\- Dis donc tu ne trouves pas que notre ami s'est encore élargit des épaules,** lui dis-je en détournant la conversation

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis,** dit-elle en s'approchant du blond, l'auscultant minutieusement **, et peut-être mes des biceps naissants dis donc !**

 **\- Arrêtez les filles vous me flattez !** S'exclama-t-il **, c'est ça d'être une star de Quidditch...**

 **\- Ou pas mon pote,** le coupa Andrew

Le train s'ébranla dans un torrent de fumée et le quai disparu petit à petit. Je saluai mes amis et parti me réfugier dans les couloirs avant que la guerre Serdaigle/Gryffondor au Quidditch soit définitivement lancée par les garçons. Je marchais dans l'allée, jetant de temps à autre un œil dans les compartiments, afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce petit jeu était finalement amusant, et puis, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire perdre de points à ma maison maintenant.

Malgré mon désintéressement total à l'enseignement, j'étais arrivée en 7ème année sans trop de tracas. Bon, peut-être qu'être la meilleure amie de la première fille de sa promotion avait un petit rôle dans ma réussite, mais j'étais bien trop de mauvaise foi pour l'avouer. Et puis, c'était mes efforts de persuasion qui me permettait d'avoir accès à ses devoirs dès qu'elle les finissaient. _Déjà_.

Les relations avec mon père n'étaient pas au beau fixe, surtout depuis le mariage de ma sœur avec Maximilius Rosier. Il fut officiellement annoncé le soir de Noël et il eut lieu quelques semaines avant la rentrée.

Depuis ce temps, je n'avais jamais pu pardonner à mon père et ma mère de m'avoir caché leur macabre plan concernant l'avenir de ma sœur, et j'avais eu bien du mal face à l'absence de réaction de celle-ci durant ces derniers mois. Je ne pouvais admettre que le mariage forcé soit une quelconque solution aux problèmes familiaux, ou pire, économiques.

Des gloussements puis des rires francs parvinrent à mes oreilles. En levant les yeux, je vis qu'un petit groupe de sorcier s'était entassé à l'entrée d'un compartiment. Les curieux jetaient un coup d'œil et repartaient en rigolant. En m'approchant j'entendis les conversations plus distinctement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore fait pendant ses vacances** , gloussèrent deux noires et or en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je contournai les deux filles en me frayant un passage jusqu'au principal intéressé. En arrivant je vis deux garçons de dos qui m'empêchèrent de voir à qui ils s'adressaient.

\- **Alors on a essayé de s'accoupler avec un dragon** dit le premier en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes éloquents

\- **Allez-vous en d'ici** répondit le garçon d'un ton calme

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Newton, mon compagnon de soin aux créatures magiques. Je ne comprenais pas comment ce garçon qui passait son temps à éviter les vivants et qu'on ne voyait jamais en dehors des salles de classe, arrivait à se mettre en permanence dans les ennuis. Il était fort, vraiment très fort.

Je bousculai le gros costaud qui venait de parler, et il retourna alors ses énormes épaules vers moi. Il était tellement grand qu'il dût baisser les yeux pour me regarder. Je le reconnus aussitôt ; c'était Alessandre McGregor, un Serpentard de dernière année que le directeur Black avait bien voulu réintégrer un an de plus à l'école, malgré ses notes médiocres aux examens. Entre sang pur c'était un sacrifice que le directeur était bien capable de faire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lestrange ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, **t'as un problème ?**

 **\- Ouais c'est toi mon problème gros balourd,** lui réponds-je en gonflant la poitrine

 **\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire** , lança-t-il menaçant

 **\- Tu m'as très bien entendu McGregor, dix points en moins pour Serpentard,** dis-je fièrement. C'était étrange de dire cette phrase, et en même temps tellement excitant que l'adrénaline monta d'un coup. C'était plutôt grisant de faire figure d'autorité. **Maintenant sauvez-vous d'ici si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison avant même d'arriver au château,** dis-je plus fort à l'intention du troupeau d'élève qui nous regardait, avide d'action. **Allez on circule !**

Alessandre, surprit par l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef vissé à ma robe de sorcier, ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Le groupe d'adolescent commença alors à se dissiper. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, pour une première intervention j'avais fait mouche.

Il m'attrapa alors par un pan de ma veste et attira mon visage à quelques millimètres de sa grosse mâchoire de taureau. Il était rouge et de la fumée semblait lui sortir des oreilles. Bon, il était vrai que je venais de remettre le sorcier le plus craint de l'école à sa place devant des premières et secondes années, mais pas de quoi fouetter un hypo.

\- **Oh la petite fifille Lestrange protectrice de la veuve et de l'orphelin,** siffla-t-il, méchant. **Tu as de la chance que ma place ici ait coûté cher à mon père sinon je te ferai manger ton insigne par le nez.** Il lâcha ma veste et fit semblant de l'épousseter. **Ce n'est pas fini, tu me le paieras Lestrange**. Dit-il avant de s'en aller, non sans me lancer son épaule dans la mâchoire en passant.

Les McGregor avaient la désagréable impression d'être supérieur à tout le monde, tout le temps. Je baissai les yeux vers Newton qui remettait discrètement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier. Ce grand dadet avait encore grandit durant ces vacances. Il portait sa robe de sorcier, et un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres quand je me fis la remarque que, le surnom de Botruc lui collait étonnement bien.

 **\- Merci,** dit-il en levant son visage vers moi.

 **\- Par la barbe de Merlin Newton, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?** M'écriai-je en approchant mes mains de ses pommettes. **C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?** Dis-je en sortant ma baguette

Il baissa soudainement les yeux et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je m'approchai un peu plus près de lui et releva sa tête du bout des doigts. Une vilaine brûlure barrait son visage d'un bout à l'autre. Ses traits fins étaient défigurés par l'énorme boursouflure gonflée. Son nez droit était non plus recouvert de taches de rousseur mais de cloques prêtent à éclater à la moindre pression.

 **\- C'est… Très… Euh** tentais-je en essayant de qualifier l'horrible blessure

 **\- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui** dit-il, contrarié.

 **\- Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu as quelque chose à mettre là-dessus ? Sinon il faut passez à l'infirmerie en arrivant… Je vais prévenir quelqu...**

 **\- J'ai passé plus d'une semaine à Ste Mangouste et ça finira par partir, ce n'est qu'une brûlure de crabe de feu,** me coupa-t-il. **J'ai déjà des tas d'onguents à passer là-dessus, c'est gentil mais c'est bon… J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.** Finit-il par dire, en s'asseyant. **Tu peux y aller, ils vont finir par t'attendre.**

 **\- M'attendre pour quoi ?** Dis-je surprise

 **\- Beh tu sais, la réunion des Préfets,** dit-il en désignant mon insigne du doigt.

- **La réunion d… LA RÉUNION !** M'exclamais-je en regardant ma montre. **Je suis en retard !**

Je commençai à courir hors du wagon lorsque la voix de Newton m'interpella. Je fis volte-face et vis sa tête sortir de son compartiment.

 **\- Merci mais euh… Je gérais la situation hein, tout à l'heure,** me dit-il

Je souris à pleine dents et repartis en courant vers l'avant du train. Cette année risquait d'être mouvementée.

OOO

 **\- Les premières années c'est par ici !** Criai-je à l'ensemble des petits nouveaux qui quittaient la Grande Salle

 **\- On se voit tout à l'heure Leta !** Lança Julia en m'adressant un signe de la main avant de disparaître avec Sylver en haut de l'escalier

Je pris la tête du convoi exceptionnel et traversa les dédales de couloirs menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle. La cérémonie de répartition c'était plutôt bien passé, les nouveaux furent accueillis avec enthousiasme, et le repas fut copieux comme chaque année. Je me demandais bien ou était préparés les repas de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait que des elfes de maisons étaient missionnés pour cela, mais seuls les adolescents les plus aventuriers connaissaient la cachette des cuisines du château. Et bien sûr, c'était un secret plutôt difficile à arracher à ses détenteurs.

 **\- Combien de gouttes d'eau peut-on mettre dans un verre vide ?** Lança le heurtoir en forme d'aigle à mon arrivée.

Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là. Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur ma barbe imaginaire tentant de réfléchir. _Grr ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme l'humiliation face aux nouveaux_. Le silence se fit et je vis leur regard interloqué se braquer sur moi. Je me massai les tempes. La migraine causée par le bourdonnement incessant de la Grande Salle m'empêchait de me concentrer correctement. Je levai les yeux, m'apprêtant à donner une réponse vraiment pas assurée.

 **\- Une**. Fit une voix derrière moi. Le cliquetis magique de la porte retentit et celle-ci s'entrouvrit. **Allez c'est par ici jeunes gens, on rentre dans le calme s'il vous plaît.**

J'adressa un sourire reconnaissant à mon sauveur dont la tête dépassait à peine de la foule de première année. Il s'avança vers moi, un sourire enjoué collé aux lèvres

 **\- Merci Filius** dis-je au mi-homme mi-gobelin dont le deuxième insigne brillait sur la poitrine.

 **\- Dis donc tu as une drôle de tête !** Dit-il. **Tu es écroulée de fatigue toi. Allez va te coucher, je prends la relève.** Me dit-il, bienveillant.

 **\- C'est vrai Filius ? Ça me gêne de te laisser tout seul t'occuper des nouveaux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler…** Le remerciai-je

Il me fit déguerpir d'un geste. Je le saluai et commença à monter dans mon dortoir sans demander mon reste. Cette première soirée à Poudlard avait déjà épuisé toute mon énergie. Le monde magique avait beau être merveilleux il n'avait vraiment rien de reposant. En arrivant dans ma chambre Julia et mon autre colocataire, Lyne, une cinquième année qui avait élu domicile dans notre dortoir depuis deux ans, étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires.

- **T'as ta tête des mauvais jours** , rigola mon amie

 **\- J'ai une migraine à coucher un dragon** lui réponds-je en enfilant mon pyjama

 **\- Dis donc, tu as omis de nous raconter ta petite entrevue avec McGrégor dans le train ! Tout le monde en parle ici. Apparemment il est très remonté contre toi et Scamander. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas déjà fourré dans les ennuis !** Me blâma-t-elle, le regard sévère.

 **\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.** Dis-je coupant court à la conversation, laissant traîner mollement ma cape de sorcier sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

 **\- En parlant de dragon... C'est vrai que Scamander s'est fait lacérer le visage par un Vert Gallois ?** Demanda innocemment Lyne. **Tiens tu devrais prendre ça, ça te fera du bien.** Rajouta l'intéressée en me tendant un flacon ivoire.

Je le pris entre mes mains et bus la potion de sommeil d'une traite. Je me glissai sous les draps et ferma les yeux de plaisir. J'avançai mes mains à tâtons jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts rencontre ma baguette posée sur la table de chevet. J'entendis les filles se glisser elles aussi dans leur lit.

 **\- Ouais c'est vrai** dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. **Nox.**

* * *

Hé voilaaa c'est tout pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Tchuuuuuus

PS: Un grand merci aux filles qui laisse des reviews à chaque passage ! Tout le monde sait que c'est le nerf de la guerre. C'est aussi une manière pour l'auteur de s'améliorer ou de changer quelques petites erreurs...

Alors merci Amazaria, Mathilde, Lyrianna !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello world ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ne lâchez rien le week-end arrive !

Merci à **Mathilde** pour sa review qui est la seule et unique de la semaine ! Elle m'a beaucoup touché et je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'amour ahah, mais si cette histoire te plaît j'en suis extrêmement ravie ! Merci encore une fois !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture j'aimerais ajouter une dernière petite chose: mon emploi du temps est très chargé entre mes cours, la salle de sport, mon travail perso et _Monsieur Porridge_ à faire vivre quand tout le reste est terminé... Et malgré ça je prends un temps énorme à écrire cette histoire (j'adore le faire) et à la publier ici. Je pourrais écrire doucement et lier toutes mes activités mais j'ai fait le choix de poster un chapitre par semaine pour _vous_ , alors je m'engage à ne pas vous planter une semaine. Pourtant, je vois mes statistiques grimper (+de vingts passages sur le chapitre 3 en quatre jours) ce qui est énorme pour moi, mais je reçois très peu de reviews, ou de PM...

Je ne cherche pas à faire un max de review ou des statistiques de dingue ou même à vous forcer à le faire, _très peu pour moi_. Cette histoire je l'adore, j'adore l'écrire et c'est plus un plaisir qu'autre chose. Mais si je me suis inscrite ici en tant qu'auteur (je suis lectrice depuis bien longtemps) c'est pour **partager** ! Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire à chaque chapitre, loin de là, mais parfois je suis triste de voir autant de passage et de ne pas avoir vos avis... C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction et que je publie, alors c'est vrai que un simple "continue" ou "c'est bien" ou même une remarque négative m'aiderait à avancer.

Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule attristée par cela, beaucoup d'auteurs s'en plaignent... Je sais que parfois on lit dans les transport, à l'école ou au bureau et même à la maison et on a pas envie ou pas le temps de laisser une review à la fin, ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Mais sachez que lorsque vous postez, vous égayez la journée de l'auteur, vous le motivez à publier et partager avec vous, et vous l'aidez aussi à s'améliorer. Alors s'il vous plaît (que ce soit ici ou ailleurs) songer à cela !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **\- Leta debout !** tonna la voix de Julia, étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain. **Tu vas encore nous mettre en retard !**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Quelques rayons de lumières filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de mon lit baldaquin. Le cauchemar dont je sortais à peine m'avait fait perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace. Je me redressai péniblement et balaya les rideaux d'une main.

Des vêtements jonchaient le sol de la chambre, les couvertures des lits voisins étaient éventrées et divers objets -plus ou moins magiques- traînaient au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Pas moins de trois semaines ici et le dortoir était devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Je me frottai les yeux, m'étirant de tout mon long avant de regarder mon réveil. _8H35_.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt !** Me plains-je en me précipitant dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Ça fait 20 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller mais tu fais que te rendormir** ronchonna-t-elle

Mon amie se tenait devant le grand miroir, fraîche comme la rosée et prête à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle me regarda m'activer, les bras croisés et un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin collé sur les lèvres.

 **Ne m'attendez pas,** dis-je en me précipitant sous la douche. **Je vous rejoins devant la salle de cours, on commence par quoi déjà ?**

 **\- Métamorphose** dit-elle de l'autre côté de la vitre embuée, **je te garde des toasts.**

Je finis ma douche rapidement et retourna dans la chambre enfiler mon uniforme. Le dortoir était désormais vide et je courais dans tous les sens à la recherche de mes différents manuels. J'avais un réel problème avec la ponctualité, qui s'était étrangement accentué cette dernière année. Je pris ma baguette à la volée, lança trois sorts à mes cheveux, définitivement pas conciliants, et finis par les attacher en un chignon sans queue ni tête.

La salle commune était presque vide, seuls quelques retardataires couraient à droite à gauche, en rassemblant leurs dernières affaires. Je traversai la pièce confortable et rejoignis ma salle de classe d'un pas rapide. Je terminai les quelques mètres en courant et arriva juste au moment où le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.

 **\- Bonjour miss** , dit le professeur, amusé de me voir courir de si bon matin.

 **\- Professeur Dumbledore,** le saluais-je en rejoignant ma table.

Je sortis mes affaires et ouvrit mon manuel à la même page que celui de Julia. Dumbledore traversa la pièce afin de rejoindre l'estrade surplombant son auditoire. Cette année les cours de Métamorphose se déroulaient avec les Gryffondors. Je n'étais pas très enjouée de partager ce cours avec les lions. Aucune animosité régnait entre nos maisons, les Serdaigle étant des gens très pacifistes. Mais les rouges et ors s'avéraient souvent bruyants et agités, et vraiment très confiant en présence de leur directeur de maison.

 **\- Vous croyez que Dumbledore à une femme ?** souffla Sylver dans notre dos. **Je n'arrive pas à imaginer sa tête,** rajouta-t-il en rigolant

Je fixai le professeur qui me faisait face, agitant gracieusement sa baguette et donnant des explications sur la métamorphose humaine, les lois et les risques encourus. C'était un beau jeune homme, aux traits gracieux et au regard enfantin. Nul doute qu'il plaisait aux femmes.

Je commençai à imaginer sa vie en dehors du château : qui l'attendait, qui pensait à lui et à qui lui pensait. C'était étrange d'imaginer Albus Dumbledore amoureux, mais sa femme ne pouvait être qu'une grande et puissante sorcière. Je continuais de le fixer perdue dans mes pensées, quand son regard bleu azur croisa le mien.

 **\- Miss Lestrange, vous connaissez la réponse peut-être ?** Me questionna-t-il, ses yeux rieurs posés sur ma personne.

 **\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas compris... entendu la question professeur...** bafouillais-je en baissant la tête, le rouge me montant aux joues.

 **\- Eh bien miss, sachez qu'il n'est pas bon de se perdre trop longtemps dans les méandres de son imagination, aussi plaisant soit le voyage** dit-il en reprenant son cours le sourire aux lèvres, **quelqu'un d'autre ?**

OOO

 **C'est moi ou Alessandre est en train d'assassiner ta nuque du regard Lestrange ?** Lança Sylver entre deux énormes bouchées de tarte à la mélasse.

Je me retournai vers la table des verts et argents et croisa le regard meurtrier de McGregor, entouré de sa bande de vipères qui s'agitait autour de lui. Il avait l'air d'un roi, assis nonchalamment à sa table, ses sbires autour de lui guettant le moindre de ses mouvements pour combler ses désirs. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de vomir devant cette scène pathétique.

\- **Il n'est bon qu'à effrayer son audimat,** lançais-je, **c'est un cobra venimeux auquel on a retiré les crocs, je n'ai pas peur de lui.** Terminais-je en avalant une bouchée de mon pudding, qui ne me donnait plus si envie tout à coup.

 **\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais toute l'équipe est mortifiée d'ouvrir la saison de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Il parait que tous les cognards qu'il envoie touchent leurs cibles.**

 **\- S'ils te touche ça fera un boulet de moins sur le terrain Donovan,** lança le capitaine de Gryffondor qui passait derrière nous

\- **Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite !** cria le blond en courant à la suite de son ami.

 **\- Le garçons sont incorrigibles,** soupira la jolie italienne

- **Parce que tu le remarque juste** , rigolais-je

 **\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas peur de McGrégor ? Moi il me fait froid dans le dos ce type là...** Dit-elle en se levant de la table pour rejoindre notre salle commune

 **\- Non je ne risque rien. Lui et sa famille aboient plus fort que les autres mais ils sont tenus en laisse par bien plus puissant qu'eux tu sais. Il ne se risquera pas à mettre son nom en disgrâce aux yeux de mon père. Ils ont trop besoin du soutien des Lestrange.** Expliquais-je

 **\- Si tu le dis...** dit –elle **. La vie chez les moldus est bien moins complexe que tout cet art de vivre sorcier, bien qu'ils aient tout de même trois ou quatre Poudlard Express de retard sur la condition des femmes,** rigola-t-elle, **mais on avance doucement mais sûrement tu sais.**

Je pénétrai à sa suite dans notre salle commune. La salle était pleine de jeunes sorciers qui se reposaient, jouaient, rigolaient ou étudiaient sur des fauteuils confortables et des coussins rebondis. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée brûlait un feu dont la chaleur se diffusait dans toute la pièce circulaire.

Depuis les fenêtres, on apercevait le terrain de Quidditch encore occupé d'une séance d'entraînement tardive. A l'approche de l'ouverture de la saison, la tension était palpable dans chaque maison. On assistait même parfois à quelques querelles de couloirs au moment des paris, ou entre deux joueurs de maisons opposées.

Nous nous installâmes dans deux fauteuils libres, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, à l'abri du tumulte régnant. Julia prit son livre de runes et plongea le nez dedans afin de réviser une énième fois son contrôle du lendemain. Le tourne disque ensorcelé jouait une musique entraînante, dont quelques étudiants fredonnaient l'air.

Au-delà de la chaleur de la pièce, la lumière pure et scintillante de la lune capta mon regard. Dehors, la nuit recouvrait le monde de son épaisse cape noire. Seuls les reflets de l'astre de nuit me permettaient de distinguer le feuillage des arbres bordant la forêt interdite, ou le lac dont la lumière se reflétait à sa surface.

J'imaginai le manoir, son escalier de marbre et ses innombrables pièces plongées dans l'obscurité. _Que pouvez bien faire mes parents ?_ Songeai-je. De toute évidence, ils avaient terminé en silence le copieux repas qu'avait préparer nos elfes de maison, et mon père était sûrement remonter s'enfermer dans son bureau pour traiter d'affaires importantes. Ma mère, elle, devait tricoter ou lire un gros livre près du feu pour s'évader de son quotidien morose.

La vie chez les Lestrange n'était pas fabuleuse. Elle était même plutôt lisse et monotone. Les jours se ressemblaient étonnement et ça faisait des siècles que rien n'avait changé dans le manoir de famille. Mon père passait son temps au bureau ou au Ministère, et ma mère faisait bonne figure lors des interminables café lectures et _afternoons tea_ mondains, dont une femme de son rang était conviée. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres préoccupations que la pureté de leur nom et la pérennité de leur business.

- **C'est louche que Sylver ne soit pas revenu maintenant, non ?** Dit Julia en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

Je recentrai mon attention sur la salle commune en regardant autour de moi. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était 21h30 passé. A cette heure-là, tous les élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur salle commune.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai,** réponds-je en examinant les alentours.

Au bout de la pièce, Filius essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher un bout de papier sur le panneau d'information destiné aux élèves. Après quelques secondes il récupéra la pile de papier qu'il avait déposé par terre. Son regard croisa le mien et il traversa la pièce pour me rejoindre, les bras remplient de paperasse.

 **\- Salut Letanny.** Dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. **Bonsoir Julia**

 **\- Salut Filius,** réponds-je **, dis tu n'as pas vu Sylver dans les parages ?**

 **\- Ni ici ni dans les couloirs, navré.** Éluda le petit homme **. Letanny j'aurais un service à te demander...** Ajouta-t-il en levant ses yeux pleins d'espoir vers moi.

 **-Je t'écoute,** dis-je pas trop rassurée par sa future requête.

 **\- Hé bien tu sais, cette année le directeur m'a donné la responsabilité du club de sortilèges. Ça fait deux semaines que je mets des affiches partout, mais très peu d'élèves s'inscrivent.** Me dit le gobelin. **Et j'aurai besoin de 6ème et 7ème année, ça aiderait les plus jeunes à vouloir s'investir. Donc si tu voulais bien t'inscrire...** Proposa-t-il **.**

 **\- Désolé Filius mais je...** Commençai-je

 **\- Seulement l'histoire de quelques séances !** Me coupa-t-il, **et si ça ne te plait pas tu peux te désinscrire !** Lança-t-il désespéré

Le petit sorcier me fixait, les yeux suppliants. Je m'apprêtais à refuser mais je lui devais un service, et son ton suppliant me donna pitié de lui. _J'avais vraiment un cœur en mousse._

 **\- Bon écoute, je suis nulle en sortilèges et vraiment pas pédagogue... Mais je veux bien essayer si ça peut t'aider,** réponds-je à contre cœur

\- **Merci, merci beaucoup** dit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas vif

\- A **h les Lestrange et leur bonté d'âme** , se moqua mon amie. **Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher Sylver avant qu'il ne lui arrive des ennuis** , me dit-elle.

OOO

Il commençait à faire sombre dans les couloirs et voilà bien dix minutes que j'avais dû jeter un _lumos_ pour me guider dans ce labyrinthe. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Les sorciers pouvaient élever des dragons et de se déplacer dans l'espace, mais étaient incapable de chauffer un château magique, m'énervais-je. Ou avait bien pu disparaître Sylver ? J'avais déjà patrouillé aux alentours de la salle commune, mais les couloirs étaient désert.

Je pris l'escalier qui m'emmena directement au troisième étage. Heureusement que mon titre de Préfet-en-chef me couvrait, car vagabonder dans les couloirs à ces heures était la meilleure façon de se trouver à récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je longea le long couloir des statues, ma baguette tendue devant moi, prête à me défendre contre un indésirable qui pourrait surgir dans l'obscurité.

 **-Pourquoi tu as peur imbécile, ce château est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout la Grande-Bretagne** , murmurais-je à moi-même.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me mis à couvert derrière une statue. Le choc crée par le cristal brisé recommença, cette fois suivi par le tambourinement d'une course folle. Que se passait-il là-bas ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença à m'avancer prudemment en restant tapis dans l'ombre. Le tapage nocturne semblait venir de la salle des trophées. Par la barbe de Merlin quel petit malin s'amusait à cambrioler Poudlard ?

Je me redressai, prête à intervenir et cueillir les petits importuns, quand le bruit se stoppa net. Je fis trois pas de plus, et cette fois, des rires étouffés explosèrent à l'opposé. J'ouvris grand les oreilles, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille : c'était Sylver. Mes yeux passèrent de la porte de la Salle des Trophées à l'endroit où j'avais entendu la voix du Serdaigle.

 **-Vous avez de la chance vous** , dis-je en fixant la porte close.

Je me détournai et pris la direction du couloir où j'avais cru entendre la voix de mon ami. Je bifurquai à droite, dans un couloir plus étroit et continua mon chemin en tendant l'oreille. Des voix et des rires étouffés se distinguaient à mesure de mon avancé. Je m'approchai doucement des portes et écouta au travers du bois massif espérant entendre la voix de Sylver. A deux portes de moi, les gloussements reprirent. J'approchai de la porte et tambourina sur celle-ci

\- **Sylver t'es là-dedans ?** m'exclamais-je

Les rires se turent immédiatement et je m'apprêtai tourner la poignée quand le visage de mon ami apparu à l'interstice, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés.

 **\- Leta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Dit-il, prit sur le fait.

\- **Nom d'un chaudron, Sylver ! Il est dix heures passés et on s'inquiétait pour toi !** Le réprimandais-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Avec qui tu es ?** Dis-je en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule

- **Personne**. Dit-il précipitamment en me cachant l'intérieur de la pièce. **Je te rejoins tout de suite pars devant !** Dit-il embarrassé.

- **Par Merlin ! Tu es avec une fille ? Qui est-ce ?** Questionnais-je excitée. **Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de, enfin que tu...** M'horrifiai-je

\- **Leta s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment-là, retourne au dortoir je te rejoins** , dit-il gêné, **je t'en prie ne dis rien à Julia... Tu sais comment elle est...**

Je rebroussai chemin à toute vitesse, gênée d'avoir surpris mon ami dans un moment si... délicat. Il n'y avait que moi pour me trouver au milieu d'une situation si gênante ! Comment Sylver avait pu nous cacher ça ? Julia était la fouine la plus compétente de l'univers, comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Je souris face aux mystères qui entouraient notre ami commun. _Si j'avais su_ rigolais-je intérieurement. Je laissai mes pensées divaguer, imaginant quelle fille avait pu séduire mon ami, quand une ombre surgit à toute allure à l'autre bout du couloir, tournant dans un couloir parallèle.

 **-Hé**! M'écriai-je

Je me mis à courir à la suite du fuyard, le pourchassant à travers les innombrables couloirs du château. Je courrais à en perdre haleine, et l'étau dans ma poitrine commencer à me faire mal. _Leta tu devrais songer à te mettre au sport_. Je commençai à le rattraper, descendant les escaliers à tout vitesse, manquant tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Il descendait dans les sous-sols du château avec une rapidité incroyable. J'arrivai enfin en bas de l'escalier principal. Il n'y avait aucune trace du déserteur. Je tournai sur moi-même cherchant dans quelle direction il avait bien pu aller. J'allais m'engager dans le couloir de droite quand une porte de service entrouverte, à côté de l'escalier, attira mon attention.

Je me jetai au travers de celle-ci, reprenant la course poursuite. Ce petit malin n'allait pas m'échapper c'était hors de question. J'arriva dans une petite pièce ou plusieurs tonneaux s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Je vis le fuyard encapuchonné près à rentrer dans l'un d'eux.

\- **Toi là ! Descends d'ici tout de suite tu m'entends ?** Lançai-je en brandissant ma baguette vers l'inconnu

Il pivota lentement vers moi, levant les mains au ciel, vaincu. Je ne pus distinguer son visage, cacher par l'ombre de sa capuche.

- **Enlève ta capuche si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.** Ordonnai-je fermement. Le voleur fit lentement tomber son capuchon et le visage qui m'accueillit, la mine déconfite, était à mille lieux de mes suppositions.

\- **Newton !** Dis-je surprise, abaissant ma baguette

\- **Salut** , dit l'intéressé, gêné d'avoir été découvert.

\- **Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ?** M'exclamai-je. **Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ? Vous vous moquez tous de moi ou quoi !** Criai-je

\- **Non j'e n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur, ni de me moquer de toi,** dit-il en se grattant la tête, honteux.

Je regardai le jeune homme debout en face de moi. Il avait les cheveux en pagailles et quelques traces de poussières salissaient son visage ci et là. La cicatrice monstrueuse sur son nez avait enfin disparu et seul une jeune peau rosée et fragile, attestait d'une ancienne blessure sur son visage enfantin. Je vis quelque chose bouger sous sa cape et se faufiler dans le creux de ses mains, dissimulé par l'épais tissus.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est !** Dis-je en pointant du doigt l'endroit où je venais d'apercevoir du mouvement. **Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?** Fis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

\- **Rien !** Dit-il dans un mouvement de recul.

Je fus plus rapide que lui et arriva à sa hauteur prête à soulever sa cape. Il se débattit un instant mais ma poigne l'emporta. Je tirai le pan de son vêtement et découvris une petite boule de poils caché au creux de sa main.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** Dis-je en approchant doucement ma main de l'animal.

\- **Un niffleur** dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la petite bête. **Il est inoffensif, il est juste un peu**... **dynamique**.

\- **Un niffleur Newton ?** **Mais où avais-tu la tête quand tu as ramené ça ici ?** **Ce genre d'animal est interdit dans l'enceinte de château bon sang** ! Murmurai-je en relevant la tête vers lui. **Je devrais te dénoncer pour ça et tu risques gros !** M'énervai-je

- **Tu devrais ?** Dit-il, outrepassant mes remontrances. **Tu ne vas pas le faire ?** Rajouta-t-il pleins d'espoir.

\- **Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Tu es mon ami !** Dis-je avec évidence. **Mais tu dois te débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible il va te causer un tas d'ennuis !** Réponds-je. **Et que faisais tu dans la salle des trophées ?**

\- **Quand je suis rentré dans la salle il s'était échappé... Tu sais il est jeune et les jeunes niffleurs ne savent pas contrôler leur attirance pour les objets scintillants. Alors je suis allé le chercher et je l'ai retrouvé entrain de piquer les coupes de Quidditch**. M'éclaira-t-il, en couvrant l'animal d'un regard bienveillant. **Mais je ne peux pas m'en séparer et il est trop jeune pour vivre seul, il serait mort en quelques jours.** Dit-il

 **\- Il a fait un carnage dans la salle des trophées et quelqu'un découvrira un jour ou l'autre l'animal, et ils feront le lien !** Eludai-je

 **\- J'ai tout réparé je te promets, la salle est intacte !** Me supplia-t-il.

Je fixai mon ami qui semblait réellement peiné de devoir s'en débarrasser. C'est vrai que l'animal semblait jeune, mais on avait assez de problèmes lui comme moi pour nous en rajouter d'autres avec cette minuscule bête. Ce garçon était un réel chasse-la-paix mais il savait être convaincant.

\- **Bon garde le mais je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler Newton ! Compris ? Si j'apprends quoique ce soit au sujet de cet animal, je vous jette tous les deux dans la forêt interdite !** Cédai-je

\- **Promis !** Jura-t-il reconnaissant. **C'est vrai quand tu dis que tu es mon ami ?** Questionna-t-il, incertain.

\- **Bien sûr que oui, tu en doutes ?** Lui réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Et en tant qu'ami tu dois me promettre que tu n'as pas d'autres surprises de ce genre !**

\- **Pas comme celui-ci,** dit-il en rejoignant le tonneau, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu as d'autres animaux illégaux avec toi !** Me fâchai-je

\- **Non je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !** Se défendit-il en reculant

- **Non mais tu mens !** **Reviens là !** L'appelai-je en courant à sa suite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le rejoindre que le tonneau se ferma déjà derrière lui. _Sale blaireau tu vas me le payer !_ Je tambourinai des poings, tentant de faire céder la porte de la cachette de ce lâche. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre moi et le monde entier essayait de me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- **Ça ne s'arrêtera pas là Newton ! Je te promets que tu auras de mes nouvelles !** Criai-je au travers du bois.

Ce garçon était plein de ressources insoupçonnés et il n'avait pas fini de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il allait voir ce que ça faisait quand on jouait des tours à Letanny Lestrange ! Il allait payer sa désinvolture.

* * *

Bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Merci à **Mathilde** et **Lyriana** pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleures les filles !

* * *

\- **Et Serdaigle marque !** cria le commentateur.

La foule en délire hurla sa joie dans le stade. Je me joignis à l'effervescence ambiante et entonna les chants victorieux en chœur avec les autres élèves de ma tribune. Le début de saison avait ouvert sous un ciel clément, et les verts et argents affrontaient Serdaigle pour ce premier match. Après 90 minutes de jeu, le match était en faveur de mon équipe, bien que McGrégor avait terrassé, en moins de vingt minutes, les deux batteurs des aigles dont les remplaçants avaient alors pris la place, peu rassuré.

Sylver était très en forme pour ce premier match et avait marqué les trois quarts des points à lui seul. Tous les spectateurs étaient désormais pendus sur le fil du temps, attendant impatiemment qu'un des deux attrapeurs mettent fin au jeu en s'emparant de la petite sphère dorée.

\- **Ils vont gagner,** cria un garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant à mon attention, **Alisson est la meilleure attrapeuse de Serdaigle depuis des décennies.**

Je lui souris, pas trop sure de la réponse à donner. Je n'étais pas une férue de Quidditch, j'aimais simplement venir voir les matchs de mon équipe. Depuis que Sylver était devenu capitaine il n'était plus question d'en louper un, sous peine de mort terrible.

Mais je n'avais jamais été habitué à ce sport, pourtant institutionnel dans le monde sorcier. Mon père, les rares fois où ils nous avaient emmené voir un match ma sœur et moi, passait plus de temps à parler affaire en loge privé, plutôt que regarder les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain.

Je focalisai mon attention sur le déroulement du match. Les joueurs, hauts dans le ciel, n'étaient pas plus grand que mon pouce. Je fixai Sylver en pleine concentration, filant à toute vitesse derrière le poursuiveur adverse qui tenait le souaffle entre ses mains.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Alessandre fulminait de rage et frappa un cognard qui arrivait à sa hauteur, en direction de mon ami. Le boulet de canon le toucha en plein dans l'épaule. J'hurlai de tous mes poumons, jurant contre cette brute de serpent. Sous la puissance du choc, Sylver fut déstabilisé et manqua tomber de son balai, se rattrapant de son bras valide qu'à la dernière seconde. La douleur déformait son visage et il resta immobile plusieurs secondes.

Les Serpentards de leur côté hurlaient de joie, ravis d'avoir martyriser un autre joueur. L'action de McGrégor permit au Serpentard de prendre l'avantage et ils marquèrent un point dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

\- **Je vais le stupéfixer cette brute ! Specie di idiota !** Fulmina Julia à mes côtés, en levant les poings en l'air.

Je reportai mon attention sur le capitaine de notre équipe. Sylver faisait des grands signes de son bras intact à un autre poursuiveur, lui donnant des consignes pour la suite du jeu. Le garçon en face s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

Je suivais alors son regard et je vis les attrapeurs des deux équipes, au coude à coude, derrière la petite balle scintillante. Le stade entier retint sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, Alisson tournoya à toute vitesse sur elle-même et gagna en rapidité, ce qui lui donna l'avantage sur son adversaire déstabilisé, et attrapa l'orbe dorée du bout des doigts.

Le canon annonçant la fin du match retentit, et le stade explosa d'une joie non-contenue. Les victoires contre l'équipe des serpents étaient toujours les plus bruyantes car les autres maisons, qui appréciaient peu les Serpentard à cause de leur fourberie, fêtaient leur défaite.

Les joueurs descendirent les uns après les autres sur l'herbe du terrain. Les aigles levaient les bras au ciel, se donnaient des accolades victorieuses et jouaient avec leurs supporters, heureux d'avoir emporté cette première victoire. McGrégor partit avec fureur dans les vestiaires, bousculant tous les malheureux qui se tenaient sur son chemin.

Sylver descendit en dernier, le bras en écharpe. Deux joueurs le rattrapèrent à la descente de son balai et l'emmenèrent rapidement à la suite de l'infirmière.

Je fis signe à Julia de descendre les gradins. Je suivis la foule en jouant des coudes pour m'extirper le plus vite possible de l'attroupement humain. Je détestais me sentir oppressé de la sorte, sans avoir l'impression de pouvoir un jour m'extraire de la masse grouillante de sorciers juvéniles. En passant les portes du stade je me ruai sur le côté, me détachant de la foule. Je respirai enfin l'air frais et humide de ce jour d'automne et me retourna, cherchant Andrew et Julia des yeux. Mes deux amis avaient disparu, engloutis par la foule. _Tant-pis_.

Je décidai alors de me rendre au château en passant par le parc pour contourner tout ce monde. L'air était frais mais agréable. Je resserrai mon écharpe et pris le chemin opposé. A mesure que j'avançai vers le parc, les cris et les effusions de vie s'atténuèrent et les sons de la nature reprirent leur droit. Le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui les couleurs chaleureuses de la saison.

L'automne était sans nul doute mon moment de l'année préféré. La nature se parait de sa robe flamboyante et les feuilles au couleur du soleil dansaient paresseusement au rythme du vent. Au loin sur le lac, le calamar géant semblait lui aussi profiter du spectacle de la nature, et de temps en temps, remuait mollement ses tentacules à la surface de l'eau.

Je rejoignis rapidement le château montant les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ma salle commune, quand une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je me détournai de ma trajectoire et bifurqua vers l'escalier menant au cinquième étage. Il y'avait un mythe qui régnait à Poudlard, et j'avais enfin l'occasion de découvrir la vérité sur ce privilège sacro-saint. Je contourna la statue de Boris le Hagard et m'appuya contre la quatrième porte à droite.

\- **Bulle de douceur,** murmurai-je tout près de la porte.

Le cliquetis familier retentit, et je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce, prenant soin de refermer correctement derrière moi.

\- **Ça alors** , dis-je dubitative.

Une grande piscine de marbre blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce, éclairée par la douce lumière d'un lustre à chandelles. J'effleurai les innombrables robinets du bout de mes doigts avant de les ouvrir un par un, me délectant de l'odeur exquise que leurs parfums diffusaient dans la pièce. Je défis mon écharpe puis ma cape, avant d'enlever tous mes vêtements un par un. J'attrapai une serviette moelleuse et tiède dans un coin de la pièce et la rapprocha de la piscine.

La cuve était déjà pleine d'une eau bouillante et savonneuse. Des bulles s'élevaient dans l'air, et leurs reflets bleutés brillaient à la lumière du chandelier. Je glissai au fond du grand bain, les yeux clos de plaisir, savourant l'effet de l'eau bouillante sur mes muscles endoloris par la fraicheur de l'après-midi. J'appuyai mon dos contre la paroi et laissai mes pensées flâner dans les jardins de mon imagination durant un temps infini.

\- **J'espère que tu savoures ton bain Lestrange** , siffla une voix perfide dans mon dos.

Je sursautai à l'entente de ces paroles, et ramena instinctivement la mousse vers moi, me protégeant du regard de l'intrus.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** **Sors de cette pièce tu n'es pas autorisé à être là** , dis-je mal à l'aise.

Alessandre avança lentement près de la piscine. Sa carrure imposante le rendait menaçant. Il était semblable à un vautour tournant autour de sa proie, attendant le dernier battement de son cœur avant de transpercer sa peau de ses serres de charognard. Je resserrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en dernière perspective d'auto-défense.

\- **L'accès à la salle de bain des Préfets est aussi autorisé aux capitaines. Boucle d'or ne t'aurait pas informé à ce sujet ?** Dit-il malveillant, en se plantant en face de moi **. Que vas-tu faire ? Appeler ton papa à la rescousse ?** **Enlever des points à Serpentard ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vécu une situation aussi humiliante. Il semblait s'amuser de me voir si honteuse, prise au piège dans mon bain. Je regrettai immédiatement d'être venue ici, c'était la pire idée du siècle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il s'était redressé et un sourire cruel barrait son visage encore maculé de boue et de poussière du match de l'après-midi. Il défit lentement les sangles de sa tenue de Quidditch et planta ses yeux dans les miens, ravi de m'avoir sous son joug. Ce garçon était le mal incarné.

Je baissai soudainement les yeux quand il commença à retirer ses vêtements. J'entendis les lourdes protections de sa tenue s'écraser sur le sol. Il pénétra dans le bain, violant mon espace intime d'un seul coup. Une larme vint se poser sur ma joue et je n'osai plus lever les yeux, montrant ainsi ma faiblesse à ce démon.

\- **Apparemment ton petit copain aurait l'épaule déboité. Dommage j'aurais au moins aimé lui casser quelque chose** … Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Je n'osai ni bouger ni respirer. Je serrais tellement mes jambes contre mon corps que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair.

\- **Tu as perdu ta langue Lettany ?** Ajouta-t-il face à ma paralysie soudaine, en accentuant sur mon prénom. **Mais ! Tu as peur de moi ?**

Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Un sanglot coincé dans ma gorge depuis trop longtemps éclata. J'essuyai mes yeux rageusement, énervée de perdre devant ce monstre. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, et mon cœur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine. Je sentis son torse se presser contre mes jambes, et sa main vint à la rencontre de mon visage. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me dégouta au plus haut point. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et releva mon visage d'un de ses doigts.

\- **Les belles femmes ne devraient pas pleurer,** me confie-t-il en caressant mon visage du revers de sa main **. Je n'ai rien contre ta famille Letanny, tu le sais toi-même. Ma famille a besoin de la tienne. Mais toi Letanny,** **toi** dit-il en me pointant du doigt, **tu n'es rien. Juste une petite fourmi apeurée que j'écraserai sans remords,** Asséna-t-il **. Regarde-moi,** ajouta le démon en cherchant mon regard. **Regarde-moi !** Cria-t-il en me forçant à le fixer. **Je t'en prie Letanny, ne me donne plus l'occasion de le faire, ne me redonne plus jamais l'envie de t'écraser comme un misérable insecte. D'accord ?**

Je bougeai légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. J'étais pétrifiée. Toutes émotions avaient quitté mon cœur, et je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, meurtrie. Je sentis ses mains lâcher mon visage et son corps s'éloigner. J'avais perdu toutes notions du temps. Je perçus simplement l'éclaboussure d'eau sur le sol lorsqu'il sortit du bain, et la lourde porte claquer derrière lui. Je ne retins plus mes sanglots et pleura à en perdre haleine. Je restai plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures comme cela, sans bouger.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'ouvris les yeux, gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. L'eau était glacée et je sortis difficilement, le corps ankylosé par la peur et l'atrophie prolongée. Je m'enroulai dans la serviette magique qui diffusa sa chaleur sur mon épiderme. Je frissonnai de dégout en me rappelant la peau de McGrégor sur la mienne, quelques heures avant. Les yeux me piquèrent et je chassai cette image en frottant mes mains sur mon visage. Je remis mes vêtements et sortit pour rejoindre mon dortoir, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

Le château était désert, j'en déduisis que l'heure bien avancée en était la conséquence. Le repas avait dû être servi dans la Grande Salle et les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle commune. Je déambulai, ailleurs, jusqu'à la tour est.

En arrivant tout près de la salle commune, j'entendis des bruits de pas arriver dans ma direction. J'eus juste le temps de me cacher derrière un pilier, qu'une haute silhouette passa devant moi. Je reconnus Sylver, qui s'approchait de l'entrée. Il avait dû être retenu à l'infirmerie après le match et son pas rapide indiquait qu'il était pressé de rejoindre la fête donnée dans la salle commune.

A son entrée, j'entendis les cris de joies des Serdaigle qui attendaient impatiemment leur capitaine victorieux depuis la fin du match. J'en profita pour me faufiler dans la salle à sa suite. L'allégresse de son arrivée me permit de monter jusqu'à mon dortoir sans être vue.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je surpris Lyne assise paisiblement sur son lit, en train de bouquiner. Elle leva ses yeux sur moi, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O de surprise à la vue de mon pitoyable état. Elle comprit à mon expression que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et elle eut la décence de replonger dans son bouquin. Je finis par me déshabiller et me coucher au creux de mon lit, à l'abri de la folie d'Alessandre McGrégor.

 **OOO**

Désabusée par mon parchemin désespérément vierge, je lorgnai la plume de Julia créer de grandes arabesques sur sa feuille depuis plusieurs minutes. Je me retourna vers Filius, dont le tas de parchemins sur le bord de la table ne cessait d'augmenter, les traits de son visage tendu par l'effort de concentration intense qu'il fournissait depuis le début du contrôle. Le professeur de sortilège n'avait pas trouvé meilleure torture que de nous coller un contrôle sur le sort d'amnésie le jour des vacances de la toussaint.

\- **Qui a inventé le contre-sort ? Bouldave ou Bullenbrocq ?** murmurai-je du bout des lèvres.

\- **Bouldave en 1617, il a partagé cette découverte au Congrès Internationale de la Magie et des Enchantements en 1618.** Souffla mon amie en retour.

J'écrivais les précieuses informations du bout de ma plume, avant de contempler le vide absolu de ma copie. _La bonne note ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui_. Après quelques minutes, la cloche libératrice retentit et je me levai à toute vitesse pour rendre ma copie sous l'œil mauvais du professeur. Sa grosse tête de cochon me donnait l'impression qu'il avait les doigts en permanence coincés dans une porte. _Plus amical, tu meurs_. Je sortis dans le couloir que les sorciers commençaient à envahir, profitant de leurs premières secondes de vacances.

Filius et Julia sortirent en dernier de la salle de classe, échangeant sur les réponses qu'ils avaient données pour ce contrôle.

\- **Vous savez quand même qu'on est en vacances les têtes d'épingles ?** Dis-je en souriant à mes amis.

\- **Pas de répit pour les braves, nous sommes les successeurs de Rowena Serdaigle, on doit se montrer à la hauteur.** Rigola Julia

Je savais que malgré le ton humoristique qu'elle utilisait, cette phrase était devenue un principe de vie pour la jolie brune, dès que le choixpeau l'eut désigné Serdaigle le jour de notre cérémonie de répartition.

\- **Je vais rejoindre Andrew il a une surprise pour moi. Amusez-vous bien, et Filius, rends-la-moi en un seul morceau, d'accord ?** Dit-elle moqueuse, au semi homme.

\- **Très drôle** répliquais-je de mauvaise grâce.

Julia s'éloigna à pas de course et je suivis Filius vers le club de duel. Le premier cours commençait aujourd'hui et promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel. En arrivant devant la salle, de jeunes sorciers nous attendaient dans le calme. Filius les fit entrer dans la salle et je m'isolai dans un coin. Le groupe était composé essentiellement de jeunes entre la 2ème et 4ème année. Quelques élèves les dépassaient d'une demie-tête, des 6ème et 7ème année venant des quatre maisons confondues.

Filius expliqua les consignes aux jeunes qui buvaient ses paroles comme si c'était le meilleur jus de citrouilles qu'ils eurent gouté. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un retardataire qui semblait avoir couru un marathon pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tous les élèves se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et il sembla tout d'un coup se ratatiner sur lui-même. Je rigolai intérieurement de le voir se ridiculiser, encore amère du tour qu'il m'avait joué quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- **Tiens Newton tu tombes bien ! Il me fallait quelqu'un pour une démonstration !** Fit mon ami enjoué **. Allez approche-toi !** dit-il avec de grands signes de mains.

Newton baissa la tête et s'approcha de l'estrade, mal à l'aise. Filius avait dû lui faire ses yeux de chien battu les plus convaincants pour qu'il accepte de participer à ce cours. Je me fis toute petite à mon tour lorsque les yeux du gobelin se posèrent sur le public pour trouver un autre cobaye. Un Gryffondor de 6ème année se porta volontaire, surement pour impressionner la jeune blonde qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la leçon.

\- **Messieurs saluez-vous,** ordonna le petit homme.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face aux deux extrémités de la table. Le lion enclencha le premier pas. Il bombait le torse, fier d'être au centre l'attention. Je levai les yeux face à la bêtise du des Gryffondor. Newton avança aussi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- **Levez vos baguettes !**

Les deux garçons levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement, puis se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- **Bonne chance,** glissa le rouge et or.

Les rires fusèrent dans la salle. Newton était calme, son visage gardait une expression neutre. Malgré l'assurance de son adversaire, il n'avait absolument pas l'air déstabilisé. Ses mains tenaient sa baguette fermement entre des doigts. Il m'avait toujours impressionné lors des cours de soins au créatures magiques. Malgré sa réserve avec le genre humain et sous ses apparences de garçon timide, il était très précis dans ses gestes et dans les tâches qu'on lui confiait. Lors de notre première manipulation de Grinchebourdon en binôme, il avait pris les choses en mains et suivait les instructions avec précision. J'avais imaginé de lui un garçon tremblant comme une feuille à la moindre occasion, et il s'était révélé sur et fiable.

\- **Reculez** !

Je le regardai se reculer dos au lion. Sa démarche incertaine jurait avec l'allure féline du rouge et or.

\- **Mettez-vous en position !**

Les deux garçons se confrontèrent de nouveau, en chien de faïence. Baguettes tendus, l'atmosphère pesante fit taire les derniers bavardages.

\- **1,2,3 !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de cligner les yeux que les sorts fusèrent. Newton fut très rapide et prit l'avantage sur son adversaire en le désarmant d'un sort informulé. L'assemblée resta bouche-bée devant cette prouesse très difficile à exécuter.

Le gryffondor, désarmé et surprit, resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Le temps sembla figé et plus personne n'osait bouger, jusqu'à ce que Scamander recommence à fonctionner en premier. Il ramassa la baguette du lion et lui rendit en le saluant timidement. Les deux antagonistes redescendirent de l'estrade sous les applaudissements, et je vis le Poufsouffle se cacher dans un recoin de la pièce.

L'heure suivante passa vite, et les duels s'enchaînèrent. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer Newton, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il fixait la scène avec attention, souriant quand un des deux duellistes était humilié par son ami en public.

L'ambiance était très légère et quelques combattants étaient très drôle. Lancer un sort informulé était assez compliqué, et rares étaient les sorciers qui sortaient de l'école avec cette compétence. A ma connaissance, seul Flitwick était capable de le faire chez les aigles. Même Julia avait lâché l'affaire.

Je repensai à l'incident dans la salle de bain des préfets. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité nulle part dans ce château quand je me retrouvais seul. Je rasais les murs jusqu'à ma salle commune, et j'étais incapable de m'endormir les veilles d'une ronde nocturne. Alessandre Mcgrégor avait marqué son aura malveillante au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Si j'étais capable de réussir des sorts informulés, j'aurais une avance considérable sur ce monstre de serpent.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon camarade. Depuis notre tête à tête inopinée, je ne lui avais adressé la parole que par pure nécessité lors des cours communs. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui mais mon orgueil avait pris un coup et ce scélérat ne méritait plus mon attention. _On est une princesse ou on le l'est pas !_ La fin du cours fut donnée par Filius, et les élèves filèrent en rang d'oignon vers la Grande Salle.

- **Newton !** Criai-je à sa suite en fendant la foule. Il se retourna vers moi, surprit que je lui adresse la parole.

\- **Letanny, tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ?** Me questionna-t-il

\- **Non… En fait un peu, mais on va dire que non. On fait la paix ?** Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- **Ok…** Dit-il en la serrant entre ses doigts.

\- **J'ai besoin de toi… Pour un truc… Quelque chose… Enfin tu sais quoi, un service !** M'énervai-je contre moi-même

Il rigola face à mon changement d'humeur soudaine. C'était la première fois qu'on rigolait ensemble, c'était étrange. J'avais même l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il rigolait avec un être humain. Il avait un rire doux et c'eut le don de me détendre. En retour, je le gratifiai d'une moue vexée, ressemblant plus à un sourire qu'autre chose.

\- **J'aimerais apprendre à réaliser les sorts informulés, comme toi** , lui dis-je

\- **Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur enseignant pour ça** , me répondit-t-il désolé.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave on peut quand même essayer non ?** Tentai-je. **En échange tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, si ça peut t'aider !** Incitai-je.

Il hésita un moment, semblant réfléchir à ma proposition.

\- **Ça marche** , dit-il en s'éloignant, **mais je ne te promets rien** ! Rajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Un sourire élargit mon visage. Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, légère. Un nouveau sentiment était né en moi, mais j'étais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, il réchauffa mon cœur pour la première fois depuis la fêlure qu'avait créé Alessandre dans mon âme.

* * *

Crotte de Strangulots.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello mes petits bols de porridge ! Oui je vous dois des excuses car j'ai deux jours de retard ! _Shame on me_ ! Pour ma défense, j'ai pas une semaine sans examens avant les vacances, et mes projets professionnels viennent se greffer la dessus, bref, pas une minute à moi !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, et je suis contente de vous retrouver bien que ma réserve de chapitres s'amenuise et que c'est la croix et la bannière pour trouver le temps d'écrire deux lignes...

Merci à **Mathilde** d'être la contre vents et marées, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

\- **On pourrait seulement envisager un arrêt minute aux Trois-Balais,** répliqua Sylver en croquant dans sa tartine beurrée.

\- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es un garçon, et les garçons ont toujours l'habitude que tout leur soit servi sur un plateau** , dit Julia. **Mais ta cavalière, elle, aura pris quatre heures à choisir sa robe juste pour te plaire !**

\- **Peut-être que cette année on devrait sélectionner nos boutiques préférées au lieu de toutes les faire ?** Tentai-je. **On aura peut-être le temps de s'arrêter au pub…**

Mon ami posa ses yeux sur moi, reconnaissant. Depuis le moment gênant ou j'avais découvert qu'il fréquentait en cachette, aborder le sujet d'une éventuelle petite amie avec Julia était devenue très embarrassant. Si nous avions réussi à contourner le sujet maintes et maintes fois, l'approche du bal d'Halloween ne nous facilitait pas la tâche.

\- **Tiens en parlant de ça, j'espère que tu as trouvé une cavalière,** revint-elle à la charge, sourcils froncés.

\- **Je suis sur le coup…** Dit-il mal à l'aise.

La réponse du blond me surprit. Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Comment pouvait-il fréquenter une fille depuis si longtemps et ne pas lui demander de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ? Peut-être que leur histoire était terminé, et pourtant, ses disparitions tardives continuaient…

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps qu'une flopée de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande Salle, lâchant leurs courriers sur les tables. Ce bal m'impressionnait toujours, même après sept ans à Poudlard, c'était pour moi un spectacle captivant. Je vis Moon se détacher du groupe et planer à toute vitesse vers moi, lâchant une lettre au passage. Le sceau cacheté portait les armoiries de la maison Lestrange.

\- **Une lettre de ma mère,** dis-je tout bas, en prenant l'enveloppe dans ma main.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je sais que je manque à mon devoir de mère en t'écrivant si tardivement. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles cet été, mais tu es mon enfant, et je ne veux que ton bonheur._

 _J'espère que cette année se déroule comme tu le souhaites, et que tu fais de ton mieux pour honorer ta famille et ton rang. Je suis très fière de la femme que tu es, même si tu sembles penser l'inverse._

 _Je sais que le bal d'Halloween approche et que c'est un moment important pour toi et tes amis, alors je joins à cette lettre un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses acheter une belle robe et briller comme une vraie femme en devenir._

 _Tu grandis si vite et bientôt tu seras une femme accomplie qui me donnera de magnifiques petits enfants qui me rempliront de fierté. Ta sœur t'envoie sa plus tendre affection et sa nouvelle vie d'épouse la comble de bonheur._

 _Je profite de cette lettre pour t'informer que cette année la réception de Noël se passera chez les Prewett. Ton père n'est pas enchanté à cette nouvelle mais les liens doivent se ressouder en cette période de grands troubles._

 _Avec tous mes vœux de réussite, nous serons bientôt réunis._

 _Ambrosia Lestrange_

\- **Tu en fais une tête ! On dirait que tu viens de traverser la Dame Grise !** Rigola Julia.

\- **Juste une lettre de ma mère,** dis-je en la rangeant dans ma cape.

Je continuai de déjeuner en silence. Cette lettre avait un arrière-gout amer. Sa première lecture m'avait pourtant rempli de joie ; jamais encore ma mère avait été si élogieuse à mon égard. Puis en la relisant, quelque chose en elle me mit mal à l'aise. Était-ce tous ses compliments ou l'allusion à ma vie après Poudlard ? Ma mère était une femme douce et patiente, mais elle était sous l'influence de son mari, comme beaucoup. Ma mâchoire se contracta. _Ces mots…_ Ils n'étaient pas ceux de ma mère mais les pensées déguisées de mon père.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me marier et le destin funèbre de ma sœur ne tracerait pas le mien. Si elle avait accepté de plier l'échine, jamais je ne ferais de même. J'avais une chance qu'après ce mariage politique, je puisse échapper au même dessin, et faire ma vie à ma guise. Je me raccrochai de toutes mes forces à cette idée, ne voulant pas voir d'ambiguïté à cette lettre. Mon père était un homme calculateur, mais sa famille et ses apparences étaient primordiales. Jamais il ne laisserait un tel scandale éclater en essayant de me lier de force à un homme.

\- **Apparemment les sorciers sont encore assez réticents à mettre fin aux conflits moldus…** Dit Sylver en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- **Quel égoïsme !** S'énerva Julia à mes côtés.

\- **Malheureusement les sorciers sont eux aussi en guerre, et on ne peut pas être présent sur les deux fronts.** Dis-je

Depuis 1 an, les conflits non sorciers avaient éclatés un peu partout à l'est. Les mois suivants, on apprit que les moldus ayant attaqué l'archiduc hongrois, étaient en réalité sous Impérium et répondaient à la folie d'un groupe de sorciers. C'est à la suite de cette révélation que les sorciers rentrèrent en guerre à leur tour, sans aucune connaissance de leur ennemi. La guerre qui s'ensuit fut alors ce que le monde de la sorcellerie appela « _une guerre à papote_ ». Tous les dirigeants des pays créèrent alors des alliances pour se disculper ou trouver les responsables du carnage.

La Grande Bretagne resta relativement en retrait de cette guerre, bien que mon père, chef du DRAME _Département des Relations et Affaires Magiques Etrangères_ , resta accablé de travail et de lourdes responsabilités face au conflit. Puis une milice magique se créa à l'est, sans dirigeants connus, avec pour seule motivation de libérer les sorciers de leur « non-droit » face aux moldus. Depuis, des sorciers furent envoyés sur le front, et des pays comme la Grande Bretagne apporta son soutien en envoyant de l'argent, des vivres et des volontaires au combat.

Je fixai le journal tendu de mon ami, essayant d'y trouver de nouvelles bribes d'informations concernant cette guerre. Apparemment, les allemands continuaient à avancer en terres françaises sans difficultés et les aurors étaient débordés face aux nombres de sorciers à mettre à l'abri. Du coin de l'œil, un article attira particulièrement mon attention.

\- **Donne-moi ça** , dis-je en arrachant le journal des mains de Sylver

\- **Hé !**

 _Théséus Scamander, le héros de guerre_

 _Bien que jeune, Théséus Scamander est un auror très brillant, promis à une belle carrière. Après sa sortie de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, il a été sélectionné pour rentrer dans la prestigieuse école d'Auror de Brooklyn et finit premier de sa promotion l'année suivante. Il resta quelques mois aux États-Unis en tant qu'assistant du très estimé Percival Graves -dont le renom risque d'être aussi prestigieux que celui de son père- avant de revenir en terre natale. Il y a quelques mois, il prit la décision de s'engager et fut envoyé sur le front allemand, à la tête d'un petit groupe d'auror. Il déjoua deux attentats visant les quartiers généraux sorciers et reprit la forêt noire aux mains de la milice qui la tenait depuis le début de la guerre. Suite au décès de sa mère, Mary Scamander, durant l'été, il demanda une affectation à la brigade de renseignements magiques, afin de subvenir au besoin de son père et son jeune frère, encore scolarisé. Sa demande acceptée, le brillant sorcier travaille désormais dans une base secrète situé en Russie où il continue à exercer son talent d'auror. Malgré son retrait du terrain, on peut être sûr d'entendre parler de ce brillant sorcier dans les mois à venir._

Je fus très troublée par cette article. Je n'avais jamais songé que Newton pouvait avoir un frère, un frère auror qui plus est. L'annonce du décès de sa mère me peina énormément. Nos deux familles ne s'appréciant pas, je ne connaissais que peu de choses au sujet des parents de mon ami, mais je savais que sa maman était très malade par les rumeurs, et qu'elle partageait avec son fils la passion des créatures magiques comme il me l'avait dit en 4ème année.

Jamais il n'avait parlé du décès de sa mère et je m'en voulais soudainement de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur sa vie en dehors du château. J'avais beau détesté l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme de mon père, j'en avais apparemment hérité et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

\- **Vous me trouvez égocentrique ?** Dis-je soudainement à mes amis.

Les deux compères se regardèrent, étonnés de ma demande.

\- **Et bien…** hésita Julia en cherchant de l'aide dans le regard de Sylver.

\- **Parfois tu es…** compléta-t-il

\- **Disons, dans ton monde,** finit-t-elle.

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, interdite. Ils n'étaient pas censés être mes amis ? Et au contraire ils m'enfonçaient sans culpabilité ! Parfois, le genre humain pouvait être dur. Mais ces deux oiseaux allaient me le payer tôt ou tard. _Parole de Lestange_.

\- **Bande de serpents machiavéliques** , dis-je en plissant les yeux. **Le choixpeau a dû boire trop de Bièreaubeurre pour vous envoyer chez Serdaigle, c'est évident.**

 **OOO**

\- **Il faut… que tu… desserres un peu… ce truc.** Dis-je à Julia tendit qu'elle lassait une énième robe dans mon dos.

\- **Un corset ça doit épouser les formes du corps.** M'informa-t-elle

\- **Mais certainement pas étouffé la pauvre malheureuse qui le porte après dix minutes !** Réponds-je, rouge comme l'écharpe des gryffondors.

\- **Tu es de mauvaise grâce,** dit-elle. **C'est un motif très prisé en Italie.**

\- **Chez les moldus peut-être,** me moquai-je

Mon amie, vexée, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je sentis les lacets se desserrer dans mon dos et je pus enfin respirer. Je me tournai vers Julia qui fronçait les sourcils en ma direction, visiblement mécontente.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…** Tentai-je

\- **Tu as été insultante !** Me blâma-t-elle

\- **Ce n'était pas mon intention,** essayai-je de me défendre.

\- **Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la pureté de ton sang, je ne t'oblige pas à rester à mes côtés, principessa.** Ajoute-t-elle furieuse.

\- **Je suis désolée !** M'excusai-je. **J'admets avoir été irrespectueuse, mais tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas plus d'accord que toi avec toutes ces bêtises ! C'est juste que… J'ai tellement mis de robes de bal dans ma vie que je ne peux plus en essayer davantage.** Dis-je

\- **Et moi j'en ai mis si peu que je veux que tout soit parfait ! Comprends moi Leta ! On ne vient pas du même monde, et ta vie a de quoi faire rêver toutes les petites filles…** Me répond-t-elle.

\- **Je suis désolée,** dis-je, **je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi.**

\- **Ne recommence plus,** me pardonna-t-elle, **mais même si c'est pour aller au bal de Poudlard avec Flitwick, je veux que ma meilleure amie soit la plus belle dans sa robe ce soir-là…** Ajouta la brune **. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion Leta. Malgré notre amitié, ta famille ne tolèrera pas notre relation à la sortie de l'école, et j'aurai peu de chances d'assister un jour au mariage de celle que je considère comme ma sœur…** Révéla-t-elle.

Ces mots me touchèrent au plus profond. Sous ses airs de jeune fille amoureuse et innocente, Julia cachait aussi ses peines et ses désillusions. La vie n'épargnait personne, peu importe son rang, ses origines ou sa condition sociale. Je savais qu'à la fin de nos études, notre relation allait subir de plein fouet la réalité sociale dans laquelle nous vivions, mais l'entendre de la bouche de mon amie me brisa le cœur. Le soir, au creux de mon lit, Il m'arrivait de fermer les yeux en espérant de toutes mes forces que le temps se fige et que nous restions coincés en septième année le restant de nos jours.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ?** La questionnai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **OOO**

\- **Six Bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plait !**

Nous venions de rejoindre Sylver et ses amis aux Trois-Balais, après que Julia eut enfin trouver « la robe parfaite » pour moi. Notre ami était accompagné du capitaine des gryffondors, James, un garçon aux épaules larges et au sourire charmeur. Leur poursuiveuse, une dénommée Lola que je ne connaissais que de vue et Alisson, l'attrapeuse de notre équipe.

\- **Je mets ma main à couper que ça parle Quidditch ici** , rigola Julia en s'asseyant.

\- **James ne veut pas accepter que cette année, les grands gagnants de la saison seront Serdaigle !** Dit Sylver.

\- **Dans tes rêves Donovan !** **Avec toi comme capitaine, les aiglons feraient mieux de rester au fond de leur nid**. Rigola James en chahutant avec mon ami.

\- **Ils sont comme ça depuis toute à l'heure,** nous confessa Lola.

Je sirotais ma Bièreaubeurre dans une ambiance festive, tandis que le bar se remplissait petit à petit. Alisson s'avéra être une fille très drôle, avec beaucoup d'autodérision. Je la suspectais d'être l'heureuse élue qui avait volé le cœur de mon ami, mais ni leur geste ni leur regard trahissait quoi que ce soit.

\- **Qui a un cavalier ou une cavalière pour le bal ?** Demandai-je innocemment.

Les garçons faillirent s'étouffer avec leurs boissons alors que les filles rigolèrent en chœur.

\- **Moi je n'ai pas trouvé, à part un petit deuxième année téméraire, mais j'ai refusé l'invitation.** Souriait Lola.

\- **Je serai désespérément seul,** rigola Alisson, **et vous les garçons ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Hé bien je n'ai pas cherché,** dit James.

\- **Moi non plus,** avoua Sylver.

\- **Sylver !** Gronda Julia. **Une bonne dizaine de fille t'ont envoyé des lettres !**

\- **Des lettres anonymes !** se défendit le blond.

\- **Comment deux capitaines peuvent se retrouver seuls ? Ça va être la première fois depuis la création du quidditch !** Enchaîna Lola.

\- **Et si vous y alliez tous les quatre ?** Tentai-je

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de rigoler à ma suggestion. Après quelques minutes ils acceptèrent l'idée et les filles semblèrent malgré tout soulagées.

Après une autre pinte, nous prirent le chemin du retour, rentrant au château. La nuit allait commencer à descendre et les derniers élèves nous imitaient. L'alcool inhibait mes sens et le bout de mes doigts était cotonneux. Je sentais le mordant du froid sur mes joues, mais mon corps bouillonnait. C'était une sensation étrange, mais elle diffusait en moi un doux sentiment de bien-être. James, aussi éméché, entama une chanson en l'honneur des quatre fondateurs, que je repris en chœur avec mes amis. En arrivant dans le parc du château, tous les sorciers chantaient à tue-tête les classiques de notre enfance.

En contre-bas, je fus attirée par la lumière que diffusait la cabane du garde-chasse. En regardant plus attentivement, je vis un élève s'activer près des clapiers magiques. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, _Newton_. Mon cœur sauta de joie dans ma poitrine, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. _L'alcool était furieusement imprévisible_ , songeai-je.

\- **Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire** , dis-je à Julia, en m'éloignant.

Je descendis la colline jusqu'à la cabane. Le ciel au-dessus de moi brulait à mesure que le jour laissait place à la nuit. Newton me tournait le dos, concentrer sur sa tâche.

\- **Le ciel est magnifique** , dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

\- **Letanny ! Je ne t'ai pas vu venir !** Dit-il en sursautant.

\- **Pardon** , m'excusai-je faussement désolée.

Je m'approchai de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il était en train de nourrir des bébés boursoufs, pas plus gros que la paume de sa main. Je le regardai faire silencieusement. Ses mains s'activaient avec grâce et précision, et j'étais hypnotisé par ce ballet incessant.

\- **Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Proposai-je sans réfléchir.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer et il me sourit franchement.

\- **Volontiers** , dit-il.

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes, les positionnant correctement. Ce geste anodin me fit frémir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation avant, et ce contact venait de m'électriser sans que je ne sache pourquoi. _Arrêter la biereaubeurre_ notai-je intérieurement. La chaleur de ses doigts me fit prendre conscience à quelle point ma peau était froide, et me fit frissonner.

\- **Tu as froid** , nota-t-il en posant un bébé entre mes doigts.

\- **Non** , mentis-je

Il se reconcentra et continua de soigner les petites bêtes les unes après les autres, en silence. Je détaillai chaque partie de son visage. En sept ans, j'avais appris à connaitre mon camarade, sa gentillesse, sa maladresse et son air d'enfant gêné. Mais ce soir, ses traits fins et aristocratiques prirent un autre sens à mes yeux, et c'était un autre adjectif qui me venait en tête pour qualifier mon ami. Je trouvais _Newton Scamander_ _ **beau**_. Je chassai cette absurdité de mon esprit embrumé et me concentra à mon tour.

\- **Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère, je ne savais pas** … Dis-je de but en blanc.

Il tiqua face à ma réplique et se détourna, faisant mine d'aller chercher un autre petit animal.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave** , dit-il. **Alors tu as lu l'article** , ajouta-t-il.

\- **J'ignorais que tu avais un frère** , lui lançai-je, avide d'informations sur sa vie.

\- **Théséus à huit ans de plus que moi. Il est parti tôt d'Angleterre comme tu as pu le constater.** M'informa mon ami

\- **Apparemment c'est un auror très respecté, c'est étonnant que mon père n'ait jamais parlé de lui.** Notai-je, plus pour moi-même.

\- **Scamander est un nom toxique pour Articus Lestrange,** dit-il, cynique.

Je ne tiqua pas à sa remarque. Je n'approuvai pas les idées de mon père et je n'allais pas le contredire. Je repensai à l'article sur son frère et une question me vint en tête.

\- **Pourquoi avoir pris un virage si violent,** dis-je **, passer chef d'une troupe d'aurors d'élite à simple agent de renseignement ?** le questionnai-je.

\- **Après le décès de ma mère, mon père s'est effondré. Théséus a dû rentrer pour gérer les obsèques et tous les papiers comme je n'étais pas majeur. J'ai toujours connu ma mère malade, mais on ne peut pas se préparer à la disparition d'un parent.** Dit-il, peiné **. J'ai pris en charge l'élevage de ma mère, d'où le niffleur,** sourit-il **. Et Théséus a changé de poste pour nous aider, comme s'est écrit.**

\- **Ça me semble tout de même étrange,** dis-je, intriguée. **Partir en Russie est un choix insensé. Partir aussi loin de sa famille quand on veut les aider, c'est pas logique…** Murmurai-je.

Je levai les yeux en sa direction. Il me fixait. C'était la première fois qu'il soutenait mon regard de cette manière. Je vis dans ses yeux de la surprise et une once de peur. Que pouvait-il cacher ? Le mystère qui touchait sa famille dormait sous les yeux de tous, et j'étais curieuse de trouver tous les aboutissants de cette histoire. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres pincées en une ligne serrée. Elles avaient l'air chaude et douce, et je me maudissais de réfléchir ainsi. Jamais on ne m'avait pris avec de pareilles idées. Je rougis aussitôt, tournant le regard.

\- **Quelque chose n'est pas clair dans cette histoire** , dis-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il hésita un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et lâcha finalement

\- **Théséus réanime les fantômes du passé. Nous l'avons mis en garde, mais si c'est son choix, alors chacun se doit de le respecter.** Mettant fin à la conversation.

Cette phrase se transforma en un tourbillon d'interrogation dans ma tête. Newton referma les cages avec soin avant de se redresser. Il hésita un instant semblant vouloir faire ou dire quelque chose et se ravisa. Il se détourna et entreprit de ranger le reste du matériel.

\- **Tu devrais rentrer au château, tu vas tomber malade.** Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- **Tu as sans doute raison,** dis-je perdue dans mes pensées. **Bonne soirée, Newton.** Ajoutai-je en m'éloignant

\- **Letanny !** M'appela-t-il.

\- **Oui ?** réponds-je.

\- **Tu peux m'appeler Newt.** Lança-t-il. **Comme on est amis…**

\- **D'accord, mais à condition que tu m'appelles Leta.** Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres, et les joues rosées par ce sentiment puissant qui s'allumait en moi.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Patacitrouille et Fizwizbizz, je vous fait la bise !


	8. Chapter 7

Helloooooooo mes petits porridges !

C'est jeudi et le jeudi c'est synonyme de nouveau chapitre !

Merci **Mathilde** et **Lyriana** pour vos reviews ! Je suis tellement heureuse que cette "intrigue" vous intéresse ! Et pour pas vous mentir, je sais pas dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds ahah ! Je suis au chapitre 13, et j'en sais toujours pas plus que Leta :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les filles, ainsi qu'aux trente autres personnes qui passent sans laisser de mots ;)

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Autour de moi le monde n'était que ténèbres. Il me fallut quelques battements de cils pour me rappeler ou je m'étais endormie la veille. Mes sens et mes muscles se réanimèrent tout doucement, et j'attrapai ma baguette d'où sortit instantanément une lumière douce. La chambre somptueuse dans laquelle je me trouvais était impeccablement rangée et les draps de soie tombaient de part et d'autre du lit. Je glissai mes jambes hors de la tiédeur de mes draps, posant mes pieds sur tapis moelleux. Le contraste entre la température ambiante et de celle de mon corps me fit prendre conscience qu'une pellicule de sueur recouvrait ma peau. J'avais dû faire un cauchemar et ma gorge sèche réclamait de l'eau fraiche.

Je sortis dans les couloirs du manoir familial, plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence. Les reflets de la lune créaient des ombres menaçantes sur les murs, invoquant les pires démons de mon imaginaire. En arrivant près de la cuisine, une lumière dorée éclairait la salle de réception. Je m'avançais à pas feutrée pensant y trouver ma mère endormie près de la cheminée, un gros livre sur les genoux. Le feu ronflant diffusait une douce chaleur dans la grande pièce en marbre.

Une immense table de bois noble trônait en son centre, capable d'accueillir une vingtaine d'invités à partager un repas. Au fond de la pièce, la large cheminée ancestrale était encadrée de canapés de cuir, où mon père aimait finir le dîner avec les hommes les plus fortunés de Grande-Bretagne, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main.

Une haute silhouette me tournait le dos, observant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Je m'avançai tout doucement, incapable de contrôler mes pas, fascinés par les ombres qui dansait autour de l'inconnu. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je m'arrêtai, attendant une quelconque directive de sa part. Il releva doucement la tête, sentant ma présence.

\- **Bonsoir Letanny** , dit-il d'une voix suave. **Ça fait un moment que je t'attends.**

\- **Que faites-vous ici** ? le questionnai-je.

\- **C'est toi qui m'a appelé** , répond-t-il, **Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Théséus** … répondais-je à sa question, troublée.

Il se mit en face de moi. Ses cheveux, semblables à ceux de son frère, étaient plaqués en arrière. Newton lui ressemblait, bien que son ainé avait la mâchoire plus carrée et une lueur menaçante dans les yeux que mon ami n'avait pas.

\- **Vous devriez être en Russie** , commentai-je

\- **J'ai bien mieux à faire** , lança-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Je reculais de quelques pas, prête à m'enfuir. Je voulu courir jusqu'à la porte mais une force invisible m'en empêcha. Je me débattais de toute mes forces, cherchant à fuir, mais le monde autour de moi avançait au ralenti.

\- **Letanny !** Tonna une voix féminine que je connaissais par cœur.

Ma mère se tenait devant la porte, les traits déformés en un monstre de laideur.

\- **Tu es une jeune femme maintenant, ce n'est plus l'heure des enfantillages. Élève ton rang, élève le nom de ta famille ! Nous sommes si déçus de toi, tellement déçu !** Continua-t-elle, à présent avec une voix déformée. **J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas ma fille, j'aurais aimé ne jamais te porter dans mon ventre.** Me blâma-t-elle.

\- **Mère je vous en prie, arrêtez !** L'implorai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

\- **Tu paieras ton insolence,** ajoute-t-elle, maintenant avec la voix de mon père **. Tu te marieras et vous partirez loin de nous, tu rattraperas tes erreurs.**

Théséus m'attrapa violemment par le bras et me retourna face à lui. J'eus un hoquet de terreur en découvrant le visage d'Alessandre à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses yeux brulaient de haine et de perversion.

\- **Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant misérable insecte,** dit-il avec folie, **je vais t'écraser… Je te détruirai, je brulerai tout ce à quoi tu tiens, j'égorgerais tous ceux que tu aimes !** Hurlai-t-il à présent, en me trainant par les cheveux vers la cheminée.

Je criais et me débattais de toutes mes forces mais ils me tenaient fermement. J'appela ma mère encore et encore, qui me regardait m'éloigner avec un regard satisfait. Nous étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'âtre brulant. Une vision d'horreur me glaça le sang : sur les canapés noirs, les corps de Sylver, Julia et Filius gisaient sans vie, leur sang vermeil recouvrant le sol d'un rouge profond. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être. La brulure du feu commençait à se faire sentir sur ma peau et je ne voyais plus que la lumière éblouissante des flammes brulantes léchant les parois de la porte de l'enfer, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement.

\- **Leta**!

J'ouvris les yeux. Les visages de Lyne et Julia se tenaient au-dessus de moi, paniqués. Mon corps était engourdi et mon épiderme encore douloureux de la brulure imaginaire. Ce cauchemar m'avait semblé si réel que mes yeux étaient humide de mes pleurs. Lyne me frottait le dos, cherchant à me réconforter, tandis que Julia m'apportait à un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ?** Dit Julia **. Tu hurlais et te débattais dans ton lit, on a cru que tu allais réveiller tout Poudlard !**

\- **J'ai eu super peur,** avoua Lyne.

\- **C'était un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar,** dis-je encore sonnée **. Je suis désolée les filles, mais c'est fini vous devriez aller vous recouchez. Merci de m'avoir réveillée.**

Julia se leva, la mine soucieuse. Lyne ne demanda pas son reste et partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment.

\- **Tu as parlé d'Alessandre… Il ne t'a pas blessé depuis votre altercation de début d'année ?** Me demanda mon amie, peinée.

\- **Non** , mentis-je, **ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est un simple cauchemar. Va te recoucher, c'est une soirée importante pour toi ce soir, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois fatiguée.** Changeais-je de sujet.

L'évocation du bal d'Halloween sembla la détendre un peu et elle partit rejoindre son lit, non sans déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux avant. Je me recouchais, encore tremblante d'émotions. Quelques minutes plus tard, les respirations de mes amies s'apaisèrent et elles se rendormirent. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, terrifiées à l'idée de replonger dans ce un cauchemar.

Ma grand-mère maternelle me disait toujours que les cauchemars étaient les prémices de nos peurs les plus enfouies et relataient toujours une terrible vérité. Ces mots restèrent bloqués dans mon esprit et je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

 **OOO**

\- **Concentre-toi**

Je fixai le tas de tonneaux en face de moi, baguette tendue. Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que nous étions bloqués dans cette salle, au fin fond des cachots, et je n'arrivais à rien.

\- **Visualise ton sort. Imagine-le écrit, de la couleur que tu souhaites, de la forme et l'épaisseur de ton choix.** Dit Newton dans mon dos.

J'imaginais alors le parchemin, avec écrit dessus Expelliarmus d'une belle écriture et d'une encre profonde.

\- **Le geste t'est familier, ne te concentre pas dessus, et garde en tête ton sort.** Ajouta-t-il.

Je ne distinguais maintenant plus que ces 12 lettres, impeccablement écrites.

\- **Maintenant imagine le son de ta voix, visualise-toi en train de jeter ce sort de manière verbale, chaque intonation, chaque syllabe.** M'indiqua-t-il **.**

Je visualisai une dernière fois mon sort avant de le lancer. Je m'apprêtais enfin à le faire, résolue à réussir. Je levais ma baguette, déterminée.

\- **Et fais-le**. Murmura-t-il aussi concentré que moi.

Le ton de sa voix me déconcentra une demie seconde. Mon bras décrivit une courbe parfaite et je criai intérieurement de toutes mes forces les yeux rivés sur les tonneaux. Une pauvre gerbe d'étincelles sortit de ma baguette et finit par s'écraser lamentablement à mes pieds.

\- **Je suis nulle,** me lamentais-je.

\- **Je ne comprends pas,** dit-il en se frottant le menton, **tu as bien fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ?**

\- **Oui, ma voix, le sort, j'avais tout cette fois !**

\- **Ça aurait dû marcher, tu étais focalisé sur ce que tu faisais ?**

\- **Oui,** dis-je moins assuré.

Il était vrai que quand Newton était derrière moi j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir du cœur les étranges sentiments que j'avais ressenti en sa présence ces derniers jours.

\- **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui ne fonctionne pas alors** , dit-il vraiment confus

\- **Moi non plus** , ajoutai-je faussement étonnée

Je m'assis sur un tonneau bringuebalant. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée en sortilèges, c'était une certitude. Newt me regardait, la baguette sous le menton, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- **Pourquoi vouloir soudainement réussir les sortilèges informulés ?** Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- **Pour rien** , réponds-je

\- **Pourquoi ne pas demander à Filius ?** Renchérit-il.

\- **Pourquoi ton frère est-il en Russie ?** Répliquais-je, offensée.

Newton se ferma subitement, et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles. J'étais moi-même en train de fouiller dans son passé, il avait bien le droit de fouiner dans mes secrets, même si ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

\- **Reprenons** , dis-je en tenant de faire redescendre la tension.

\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire** , dit Newton en rangeant sa baguette dans un pan de sa cape. **Ce n'était pas une bonne idée**. Dit-il en se détournant.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se rapprocha de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine, et la déception m'envahit.

\- **Parce que j'ai peur** , avouai-je subitement en fermant les yeux, honteuse.

Je le sentis se stopper à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- **Il s'est passé un truc** , **un truc que j'ai de mal à oublier** dis-je en rougissant, **et je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je veux être sûre de pouvoir me défendre, si jamais…**

Il se retourna vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je fus soulagée de ne voir aucune pitié ou tristesse dans son regard. Je ne supportais pas de faire pitié aux gens, j'avais l'impression d'être une pauvre petite chose fragile.

\- **Qui ?** Dit-il simplement.

\- **Personne.**

\- **Qui ?** réitéra-t-il

\- **McGrégor** , avouai-je

Il lâcha la poignée de porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avança vers moi et je baissai la tête, gênée par mes révélations. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, et je vis son bras se tendre en ma direction, alors que sa main réclamait la mienne. Je lui tendis, et il serra mes doigts contre sa paume.

\- **On reprend ?** Dit-il, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres

 **OOO**

Je remontais au dortoir, éreintée de cette première leçon avec Newton. Je ne m'étais pas améliorée depuis le premier essai, mais j'en ressortais satisfaite et apaisée. Peut-être était-ce par ce que j'avais enfin pu me confier sur mes angoisses, ou parce que Newt n'avait pas insisté, bien que chacun de ses gestes dégageaient une nouvelle sympathie bienfaisante.

Julia m'attendait dans le dortoir, vêtue de sa somptueuse robe vermeille. Elle se concentrait à coiffer ses cheveux dans un chignon impeccable, tandis que Lyne se maquillait avec précision.

\- **Que faisais-tu ?** Me demanda Julia, électrique.

\- **J'avais une réunion des préfets, pour les consignes de ce soir,** dis-je

Mon amie était déjà excitée d'aller danser. Elle s'arrêta dans la confection de son chignon et s'approcha de mon lit où était posée ma robe.

\- **Tu devrais t'habiller** , dit-elle, en l'attrapant délicatement.

Je pris la robe et partis en direction de la salle de bain. Après une douche embuée, j'enfila la pièce délicatement cousue, et l'ajusta face au miroir. Julia avait très bon goût en matière de vêtements _. Selon les dires, le sens de la mode était inné chez les italiennes_.

La robe bustier d'un bleu nuit, me tombait jusque sur les pieds, épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon corps, sans le rendre aguichant. Un voilage de la même couleur prenait naissance sous mes omoplates, descendant en cascade jusqu'au sol, rendant chacun de mes mouvements aériens.

C'était une robe très élégante, de luxueuse fabrication. _Ma mère l'adorerait, songeai-je_. Je mis à mon cou une rivière de pierres scintillantes et peaufina ma tenue quelques minutes.

\- **Mon dieu Letanny !** cria Lyne ébahit, quand je revins dans la chambre.

\- **Bellissima !** Ajouta Julia, fière d'elle.

L'enthousiasme de mes amies me gêna, et je filais en vitesse face à mon miroir. D'un coup de baguette, j'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon haut, avant de me maquiller légèrement. Enfin, j'enfilais de jolis gants blancs, montant bien au-dessus de mes coudes, et suivis les filles à l'extérieur du dortoir.

Poudlard c'était transformé en un vrai château de princesses : des dizaines de filles se pressaient, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, dans les couloirs. Il se jouait dans le château un ballet féerique, et nous descendions vers la Grande-Salle dans un tourbillon de jupons multicolores et de parfums enchanteurs. Julia semblait émerveillée du spectacle et son visage espiègle me décrocha un sourire.

Comme le voulait la tradition, nos cavaliers nous attendaient au pied du grand escalier, dans leurs plus beaux costumes. Le visage d'Andrew s'illumina quand sa belle apparut en haut de l'escalier, belle comme le jour. Je regardais se jouer sous mes yeux la plus sincère scène d'amour qu'il m'eut donné de voir, et je fus émue quand il baissa le genou à terre, lui demandant une seconde fois de l'épouser, sous les rires de sa promise.

\- **Milady, vous êtes ravissante** , me dit Filius dans un baisemain.

\- **Et vous un vrai gentleman mon cher ami,** rigolais-je

Il m'entraina à sa suite dans la grande salle, richement décorée pour l'occasion. Halloween était une fête très appréciée par les anglo-saxons, et particulièrement ici, en écosse. A Poudlard, c'était une tradition d'organiser la plus belle soirée de l'année pour Halloween, puisque la quasi-totalité des sorciers rentraient chez eux pour Noël.

Quelques tables rondes recouvertes de nappes de tissus étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la salle pour que les danseurs puissent se reposer et manger à leur aise. Au fond, la table des professeurs était remplacée par un orchestre, qui animait la soirée. Un buffet gigantesque attendait les sorciers, proposant mille et un mets, tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Un ciel étoilé brillait au plafond magique, et de magnifiques étoiles filantes le déchirait de temps à autre.

\- **On va sur la piste !** dit Julia en entrainant Andrew par le bras.

\- **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?** Me demanda le semi homme

J'acceptai l'invitation et me dirigeait au centre de la piste à son bras. Les sorciers étaient amateurs de danse de toutes sortes, mais adorait par-dessus tous les valses sorcières. Celles-ci consistaient, pour les danseuses les plus chevronnées, à faire preuve de leur magie pendant leur performance en faisant apparaître généralement des papillons, oiseaux ou de danser entourée de volutes de magie.

Si je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiasmée par les réceptions, j'admirais vois les danseurs de valses évoluer sur la piste. Toutes les petites filles rêvaient de devenir la meilleure danseuse de valse sorcière.

Les étudiants étaient sur leur 31 et semblaient prendre du bon temps. Les danses s'enchainèrent et nous firent plusieurs tours au buffet pour nous reposer. Filius était très bon danseur, et c'était agréable de danser avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, je laissa mon cavalier au bras d'une malheureuse qui attendait de pouvoir danser, et partit me chercher de quoi me désaltérer.

J'observais la salle plusieurs minutes. Certains couples dansaient, d'autres les regardaient faire, gênés. Quelques filles attendaient sur le bord, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, alors que leurs cavaliers discutaient plus loin avec leurs amis. Je plaignais les malheureuses qui avaient dû rêver de ce bal des semaines durant et qui se retrouvaient sur le banc de touche.

Une tignasse particulière attira mon regard. Mon cœur sauta une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine en voyant Newton debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il se serait joint à la fête. Son costume sombre et élégant contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage et l'air enfantin que lui donnait ses petites taches de rousseur.

Je me mis à rougir en me surprenant à connaître aussi bien chaque détail du visage de mon ami. _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Leta_. Dis-je. Je décidai alors de le rejoindre, l'imaginant seul et perdu entre tous ces sorciers. Il n'était généralement pas à sa place dans notre monde. J'engageai le premier pas quand une jeune fille apparut à ses côtés, belle comme le jour. Elle lui lança un sourire charmeur qu'il lui rendit, plus modeste.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et il l'entraina au milieu de la piste de danse. C'était une poufsouffle de son année, _Rosa_ ou _Rosie,_ qui partageait mon cours de botanique. Je sentis mon cœur défleurir dans ma poitrine, et mes yeux me piquèrent sans raisons apparentes. Je détournai les yeux et décida de rejoindre Sylver, qui semblait seul à une table.

Un sentiment puissant envahit ma poitrine, et j'étais très en colère contre Newton. Je me maudissais de me sentir ainsi. Il ne m'était pas permis de ressentir tout cela à son encontre. Pourquoi me sentais-je si trahi ? N'avait-il pas le droit de sourire et de danser avec une fille ? Pourquoi avais-je imaginée que j'étais sa seule amie, et pire, la seule personne à qui il souriait, qu'il appréciait ?

\- **Tiens Leta ! Ça va ?** Dit Sylver en me voyant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- **Oui**. Réponds-je énervée, cherchant le couple de danseur des yeux.

Je méprisais Merlin et les quatre fondateurs d'avoir lancé une valse romantique au pire moment. J'aperçus ma cible évoluée doucement sur la piste. Je les détaillai hargneusement. Comme à son habitude et plus que jamais, Newton brillait de ses deux facettes distinctes. Il était à l'aise dans sa danse, menant sa partenaire avec volupté sur la piste, et j'imaginais tous ses muscles et toute sa concentration focalisée sur sa danse, alors que ses traits exprimaient l'embarras de son cœur face à une situation si…sociable.

\- **Quelle belle soirée, regarde ils sont beaux tous ces danseurs ! Waouh !** Dit Sylver un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

\- **Tu as bu ?** Lui demandais-je en focalisant mon attention sur lui.

\- **Un peeeeeeeeetit peu !** Dit-il en rapprochant son pouce et son index pour appuyer ses dires.

\- **T'es complétement dingue !** **Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?** Dis-je affolée, en regardant si personne ne l'avait vu.

\- **Allez Leta, sois pas si psychorigide** ! **Alisson m'a agressé toute la soirée !** Dit-il horrifié, **elle était collée à moi et battait des cils en permanence ! Faut pas faire ça les filles,** m'informa-t-il, **c'est effrayant…**

En d'autres circonstances j'aurai rigolé de la mésaventure de mon ami mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire.

\- **Je croyais que c'était elle la fille du couloir** , lui dis-je.

\- **Et bien tu croyais mal,** pouffa-t-il d'un rire dépourvu de joie **, tu croyais mal…**

Je le regardai attentivement, il avait perdu son air enjoué et semblait vraiment abattu, et cette vision acheva de briser mon cœur.

\- **Pourquoi c'est si dur de vouloir ce qu'on aime ? Pourquoi il faut toujours désirer ce qui nous est interdit ?** Dit-il en fixant la piste de danse.

Cette phrase fit écho à mes propres sentiments. Je ressentais plus que jamais la peine de Sylver. Ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la déloyauté que je ressentais envers Newt, c'était de la jalousie. J'étais jalouse de ne pas être l'unique, de ne pas être la seule qui partageait son quotidien.

\- **Je suis démesurément jalouse alors que c'est insensé** , avouai-je **. On ne peut pas désirer posséder quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne nous appartient pas**

\- **Bien sûr que si joli-cœur,** rigola franchement mon ami **, ça s'appelle l'amour.**

\- **Impossible** , dis-je chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je fixai mon ami. Sylver regardait Lola et James danser sur la piste, complices et heureux. Ce n'était donc pas Alisson, mais Lola, et apparemment elle l'avait laissé tomber pour d'autres horizons. J'observai le couple de danseur rigoler, en silence aux côtés de mon ami chagriné.

\- **Lola, c'était elle alors** … Dis-je doucement.

Je vis la mâchoire du blond se contracter, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de monter.

\- **Non**. Dit-il durement.

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers le couple de danseur. Je ne savais pas quoi penser face à cette révélation. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais face à pareille situation et j'essayais alors de ne pas paraitre heurté. Je détaillais James. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que Sylver était amoureux d'un garçon. C'était au-delà des bonnes mœurs, et considéré comme une maladie dans ce monde… *disclaimer*

Je restai silencieuse plusieurs minutes, laissant redescendre le choc de la révélation. Je comprenais l'immense peine qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Si j'avais un espoir de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, lui n'en aurait jamais. Il serait rejeté par tous si on venait à apprendre qu'il aimait les hommes. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer au grand jour, jamais s'unir et avoir une vie banale. Il était condamné à une vie triste et solitaire, cachée de tous. Son quotidien n'était que paraître et mensonge, et je ne pouvais imaginé toutes les peines qu'il portait chaque jour sur son dos.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et il me rendit mon étreinte. Révéler tout ça devait être une horrible épreuve pour lui, et je sentais sa reconnaissance dans la pression de ses doigts. Il était mon ami et jamais je l'abandonnerai, peu importe ses choix. Parfois la vie nous jouait des tours, et je comprenais plus que quiconque que pour survivre il fallait se battre contre vents et marées, quitte à faire de gros sacrifices. Nous nous regardâmes quelques minutes en silence, tous deux meurtris et lassé.

\- **Nous devrions aller nous coucher, nous en n'avons assez vu pour ce soir…** Lui dis-je alors.

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement, fuyant la fête bien trop bruyante et joyeuse pour nos cœurs en peine. Main dans la main, le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'au dortoir. La salle commune était vide de sorciers et Sylver se retourna face à moi avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

\- **Il avait trop peur… Trop peur qu'on nous découvre, trop peur de ses sentiments et de la réalité, alors il est parti.** Dit-il **. Bats-toi pour ce que tu veux Leta, ne laisse pas ton bonheur filer et bats-toi pour ce que tu trouves juste et honorable. Bats-toi pour toi et pour ceux que tu aimes.** Finit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front

Je regardais mon ami s'éloigner, le dos courbé. Je remontai silencieusement à mon dortoir, écroulée sous le poids de mes sentiments contradictoires. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment, et c'était cela qui me dévorait à petit feu. Tout ce mélange de sentiments en moi me donnait le vertige, tournant à toute vitesse sans que je puisse les distinguer les uns des autres.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, d'arrêter de me torturer. Mais une image persistait, tatouée sur ma rétine, imprimée sous ma paupière, et je m'endormis avec le sourire de Newton calligraphié sur mes prunelles.

* * *

Encore un chapitre en plus... Les semaines arrivent tellement vite et mon rythme d'écriture ne me satisfait pas du tout !

 **Disclaimer:** J'ai tenu à l'écrire durant l'histoire car ce sont des _propos qui peuvent choquer_ ! Ici on est en **1915** , l'homosexualité à cette époque est tabou et illégal, je n'invente rien, je ne donne pas mon avis, **ce sont des faits** ! Je tenais à le préciser car ce n'est ni mon avis, ni l'avis d'autres personnes, et encore moi un message à faire passer. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, l'homosexualité c'est personnel et ni moi, ni personne n'a le droit de juger un acte personnel (et consenti). Sujet clos :)

Pour ceux qui aurait remarqué, oui j'ai aucune imagination en matière de mode, et la robe de Letanny est celle de Anastasia dans le dessin animé.

Aucune personnalité, et alors ;)

Allez, moi je vais me coucher pour arriver à mon bol de porridge plus vite ! Tchusssssssssss


	9. Chapter 8

**Добрый день !** _\- Ceci veut dire bonjour en Russe..._ J'espère que vous allez bien et si c'est pas le cas, je vous le dis et redis: c'est bientôt le week-end !

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est déjà le 8ème chapitre et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à passer, à me mettre en alerte, à laisser des reviews ! Tout ça je n'y croyais pas du tout en m'inscrivant ici, et merci à tous pour vos mots de soutien, vos avis, le temps que vous passez ici !

Coucou **Mathilde** et merci pour ta review qui ne traine jamais beaucoup ahah ! Je suis si heureuse de te lire chaque fois et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, en tout cas, à moi, tu es aussi mon petit plaisir de fin de semaine ! A te lire ma belle :)

 **Lyriana** ! Je n'ai pas été très créative sur la robe mais mon sens de la mode est plus qu'inhibé, Cristina me traiterait surement d'has-been _ma chériiiiie_ ! Je suis très impatiente de connaître ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, et te souhaite un bon week-end !

Hello **Memo4ninja** et bienvenue ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir de "nouvelles têtes" et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review ! Oui en effet, JKR ô grande écrivaine et déesse de l'Olympe (j'exagère qu'un poil) a été cruelle avec notre petit Newt et l'a renvoyé de Poudlard... A cela je n'aurais qu'une chose à te répondre: **_l'année n'est pas finie..._ ;)**

 **DERNIER POINT:** **J'hésite à migrer vers la catégorie "film" de cette plateforme car un univers "les Animaux Fantastiques" a ouvert... Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris de décision pour l'instant, car l'univers Harry Potter y est aussi adapté, mais cette fiction pourrait aussi plaire la-bas. Enfin, je me pose tout pleins de questions, et si vous avez un petit avis la dessus je suis preneuse ! :)**

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et on se retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige crissait sous mes semelles alors que je me rendais à la cabane du garde-chasse. L'hiver s'était doucement installé et avait vêtu son manteau blanc depuis quelques jours. Le château contrastait dans ce paysage hivernal et ses tourelles blanches le rendait encore plus mystique. J'étais née dans ce monde, bercée par la magie depuis ma plus tendre enfance et mes yeux ne s'habituaient tout de même pas aux spectacles fascinants que m'offrait mon monde.

Parfois j'enviais les sorciers né-moldu de pouvoir découvrir toutes ces beautés. J'aurais aimé le découvrir aussi à 10 ans, quand on déborde d'imagination et qu'on se laisse encore porter par la vague de l'insouciance. J'avais toujours trouvé que les familles sorcières dénigraient un peu trop le côté envoutant que pouvait avoir la magie sur tous nos sens. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de ce monde aussi ensorcelé qu'ensorcelant.

Depuis la fin des vacances quelques semaines auparavant, signée par le bal d'Halloween, je reprenais le chemin de mon premier cours de soin au créatures magiques. Petitas avait contracté une grippe sévère et avait dû rester alité durant plusieurs jours pour faire descendre la fièvre. J'avais été très soulagée de cette nouvelle, retardant le moment où je devrais me retrouver face à Newton. Plus l'année avancée, plus je me retrouvais à longer les murs pour éviter de croiser d'autres élèves, ça devenait problématique.

Je savais bien que Newton n'avait pas connaissance de mes sentiments et que pour lui la situation n'avait pas évolué depuis ma séance d'entraînement dans les cachots, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir gêné de le revoir. Plus j'y songeais et plus je m'enfonçais dans l'incertitude et les doutes. Je me sentais trahi et triste de ne pas être la seule à ses yeux, et j'avais l'impression de le trahir et de trahir notre amitié de ressentir tout cela.

J'étais la première à arriver au cours. Petitas se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Comme les ¾ des cours se déroulaient en classe entière ou en binôme, j'étais grâce à Newton la deuxième meilleure élève de notre classe. Après quelques minutes les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et je fis en sorte de me noyer dans la masse pour retarder l'inévitable.

\- **Aujourd'hui nous irons dans la forêt interdite, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous**. Informa le professeur, **je vous demanderai de rester calme et de ne pas vous éloigner ni crier durant ce cours.**

Nous partîmes alors silencieusement à la suite du professeur. Je pressai le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur, loin du groupe. Je fis une centaine de mètres en silence, me demandant pourquoi il avait attaché une énorme carcasse de viande sur son épaule droite. Au loin je vis trois sorciers s'activer autour d'une cage en fer robuste. En approchant de celle-ci, un bébé dragon fut accueilli par les sifflements impressionnés des élèves.

Petitas expliqua que ce petit vert-gallois, capturé au Nord de l'Ecosse, avait dû être abandonné par un sorcier adepte du marché noir, et que les trois dresseurs le transportaient désormais au centre de dressage. Après plusieurs explications sur l'origine des dragons, leur mode de vie et le métier de dresseur de dragons, le professeur nous fit mettre en groupe pour dessiner un portrait le plus précis du de l'animal, et les gagnants remporteraient une vraie écaille de dragon.

Les groupes se formèrent et je restai immobile ne sachant que faire. Newton s'avança naturellement vers moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- **Salut,** dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur

\- **Salut**

J'étais paralysée de me retrouver à côté de lui, et je n'osais tellement pas bouger que je dus plusieurs fois avaler de grandes goulées d'air après avoir oublié de respirer plusieurs minutes. Il sortit sa baguette et entreprit de déneiger un petit coin à une distance raisonnable de la cage afin de pouvoir nous asseoir.

\- **Tout va bien Leta ?** Demanda-t-il alors que je m'asseyais.

\- **Oui oui** , dis-je mal à l'aise.

Il commença à dessiner sur la feuille et je restai en retrait, silencieuse. Il était bien meilleur dessinateur que moi, et je me levai plusieurs fois pour observer la créature de plus près afin de lui donner de plus amples détails. Jamais un cours n'avait été si silencieux, les élèves étant tous concentrés sur leur tâche.

J'observais les mains de Newton évoluer sur le papier blanc. Ses longs doigts bougeaient minutieusement, recréant petit à petit l'animal en face de nous. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur sa mâchoire, contractée sous la concentration. Je remarquai un petit tressautement à la commissure de ses lèvres, chaque fois qu'il donnait un mauvais coup de crayon. Il semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la jolie blonde n'y était pas pour rien. Un élan de jalousie pinça mon cœur et je détournai les yeux de mon ami, fâchée.

\- **Tu as l'air nerveuse** , dit-il sans lâcher son dessin des yeux.

\- **Non** , réponds-je un peu plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers moi, me détaillant minutieusement. Je le vis hésiter quelques instants, ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer, cherchant ses mots.

\- **Il ne s'en est pas repris à toi ?** Me questionna-t-il sérieusement.

\- **Non et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?** M'énervais-je de le voir se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, étonné par mon ton cassant et replongea dans son dessin, fuyant ma colère. Le reste du cours continua dans le silence, et nous nous ignorions mutuellement jusqu'à ce que le professeur passe faire le tour des rangs, regardant nos productions. Après quelques minutes à débattre avec les dresseurs, Petitas se retourna vers nous.

\- **Hé bien, après une longue réflexion nous sommes tous quatre d'avis que le dessin de miss Lestrange et de est le plus précis**. Dit-il enjoué, **vous m'attendrez à la fin du cours pour que je vous donne ce qui vous est dû.**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans l'allégresse, et les élèves partirent enjoués rejoindre le château, nous laissant Newton et moi murés dans notre silence. Le professeur partit chercher notre récompense dans la cabane, et je m'efforçais à ignorer mon ami qui malaxait ses doigts depuis dix minutes.

\- **Hé voici ! De vraies écailles de dragons datant de plusieurs décennies. Faites-en bon usage se sont des pièces rares** , nous dit-il ravi.

J'attrapai l'objet entre mes mains et partis vers le château sans demander mon reste. Au fur et à mesure de ma montée je pressai le pas, sentant Newton tout près derrière moi. A une centaine de mètre des portes principales il m'interpella. Je me retourna vivement et je le vis arriver vers moi à grandes enjambées.

\- **Je sais pas ce que tu as Letanny et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque manière, ce n'était pas intentionnel**. S'excusa-t-il, **mais tu es mon amie tu me l'a dit toi-même et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, par ma faute ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je tiquai sur le mot _amie_. Il était aussi mon ami c'était un fait. Mais j'en voulais plus et j'étais triste de n'être **que** son amie. Je fronçai les sourcils, fâchée d'être si stupide.

\- **Hé bien je vais très bien alors tu peux aller demander à ton amie Rosa si elle a besoin de ton âme charitable à la place** , lançais-je

J'enfonçais mes ongles dans la paume de ma main, regrettant mes paroles blessantes. _Tu es tellement stupide ma pauvre Letanny, songeai-je_. Je regardai le visage de Newt passer par mille émotions avant de s'accrocher sur l'étonnement à l'entente du prénom de son autre amie.

\- **Rosie** , corrigea-t-il les yeux écarquillés, **que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?** Demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- **Rien,** répliquais-je maintenant honteuse.

J'avais été jalouse pendant des semaines de cette Rosie, et maintenant, le dire à haute voix me semblait ridicule. Je rougis légèrement, gênée par mes paroles. J'agissais trop souvent sans réfléchir quand il s'agissait de Newton, et cela me portait préjudice. Je le vis me regarder avec attention, cherchant une réponse sur mon visage.

\- **Les parents de Rosie sont de vieux amis à mes parents, elle a toujours fait partie de ma famille. Mais j'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez…** Dit-il en se grattant la tête

\- **Je l'ai juste aperçue quelques fois,** dis-je en baissant les yeux, **on ne se connait pas.**

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans l'incompréhension. N'importe qui aurait compris que j'étais rongée par la jalousie, mais Newton était un garçon à part, capable de comprendre un animal dénué de paroles, mais incapable de déchiffrer les sentiments de ses congénères.

\- **Laisse tomber je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça…** Dis-je. **On se voit plus tard**.

\- **Attends Leta** , me rattrapa-t-il, **c'est quand ta prochaine ronde nocturne ?**

\- **Pourquoi ?** Réponds-je

\- **J'ai quelque chose à te montrer,** dit-il un mince sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- **Demain soir,** l'informai-je alors, suspicieuse.

\- **Alors je t'attendrai** dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le vis s'éloigner vers le château avant de disparaître derrière les lourdes portes. Je pus enfin respirer normalement à nouveau. Je me frappai en repensant à mon idiotie _. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?_ _Parfois je ferai mieux de contracter la dragoncelle plutôt que de me lever le matin, ça m'éviterai de faire n'importe quoi_ , songeai-je. Je fila à mon tour vers l'école, bien décidé à ne plus rester une minute de plus en proie au froid glacial.

 **OOO**

\- **Sylver essaie de faire un roque**. M'informa Julia en levant les yeux de son bouquin d'arithmancie.

\- **Hé ! Mais c'est de la triche, tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir comme ça !** Répliqua le blond, mécontent.

Je regardai les pièces s'impatienter face à mon manque de réaction. J'étais nulle aux échecs explosives et ça faisait la deuxième partie que Sylver gagnait.

\- **Je dois faire quoi ?** Lui demandai-je.

\- **Joue ton fou en d5** , dit-elle.

\- **Arrêtez de tricher comme ça ! J'arrête de jouer avec vous, vous êtes agaçantes !** S'insurgea-t-il.

\- **Les femmes ne trichent pas, les femmes s'entraident** , rigolai-je en déplaçant mon fou.

La partie reprit sous les œillades sévères du blond. Il était très mauvais joueur et il suffisait que Julia mette son grain de sel dans une partie pour déclencher une tempête. Malgré l'aide de Julia je savais quand même que j'allais aussi perdre cette partie. Sylver était un très bon joueur et lorsqu'il ne jouait pas au Quidditch il sortait son jeu d'échecs.

Son père était un grand fan d'échecs explosives et un jour Sylver m'avait avoué que, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il partait tous les week-ends aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour participer aux tournois sorciers. Cette révélation ne m'avait pas étonné car son père avait le parfait look du joueur d'échecs chevronné. Un petit bonhomme grisonnant, portant des lunettes carrées au bout de son nez pointu et des vêtements moldus surannés.

Sylver était de sang-mêlé. Son père venait d'une famille majoritairement sorcière tandis que sa mère, moldu, n'avait découvert le monde des sorciers qu'à la rencontre de son mari des années plus tôt. Mon ami m'avait vaguement dit qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle pour pouvoir vivre avec son père, mais il restait toujours très flou sur cette histoire qui devait être encore un peu délicate à aborder pour ses parents.

\- **C'est à ton tour** , m'indiqua-t-il.

J'examinai le jeu et joua un coup au hasard. Sylver replongea dans ses réflexions, surement surpris de mon jeu qu'il devait interpréter comme une stratégie complexe et réfléchie. Je levai les yeux vers la pendule qui indiquait 21 :45. Dans quelques minutes j'étais censé prendre mon tour de garde avec une préfète de poufsouffle durant une heure et demie. Tout au long de la journée, j'étais devenue de plus en plus impatiente à l'idée de retrouver Newton et de partager son secret.

En réalité, cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait de si confidentiel à cacher pour le faire en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais passé la journée entière à me faire des plans dans la tête en imaginant bien ce que cela pouvait-être, et en adoptant des stratégies improbables pour abandonner la poufsouffle et d'autres plans plus farfelus encore. Tous ces mystères me rendaient électrique et j'aimais l'adrénaline que cela procurait en moi.

\- **Echec et mat** , chantonna Sylver après quelques coups.

Je lui fis une moue vexée tandis qu'il savourait sa victoire de l'autre côté de la table. En réalité, je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête : descendre dans les couloirs du château et commencer ma ronde.

\- **Je dois y aller** , dis-je en me levant, **le devoir m'appelle.**

\- **Tu en as simplement marre de perdre** , me nargua mon ami.

\- **Tu rigoleras moins quand les Gryffondors gratteront la victoire au prochain match,** rigolai-je à mon tour.

Mon ami se tut immédiatement sous ma blague, et sa moue vexée fit rire Julia. Je les saluai et partit en direction du cinquième étage ou débutait ma surveillance. En arrivant au cinquième étage, cinq étudiants attendaient en discutant.

\- **Ah Letanny !** On t'attendait dit le préfet des lions.

\- **Salut** , dis-je

\- **On a établi la garde,** dit mon homologue poufsouffle, **on a le quatrième et cinquième étage, ça te va ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

\- **Oui,** répondis-je.

En fait, je n'avais aucune idée si ça me convenait ou non. Newton ne m'avait absolument pas dit ou on devait se rejoindre, ni à quelle heure. Chacun partit à sa garde, et le couloir se vida. Une petite boule commença à se former dans mon ventre. Et si c'était annulé ? Et si c'était à moi de le retrouver ? Je ne savais même pas où il pouvait être à cette heure-ci…

\- **On y va ?**

\- **Dis, peut être que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais si on prenait un étage chacune ? Ça nous éviterait de faire une centaine de détours…** Tentai-je

Je vis la noire et or me regarder, pesant le pour ou le contre de ma proposition.

\- **Oui pourquoi pas, la surveillance sera renforcée. Je prends le quatrième** , dit-elle, **à tout à l'heure alors.**

Elle partit en direction de l'escalier et je commençai ma garde le sourire aux lèvres. _Déjà une bonne chose de faite, et ce ne sera plus un problème pour le bon déroulement de la soirée_ , notai-je. Je patrouillai dans les couloirs, baguette tendue, depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je tendais l'oreille au moindre bruit, espérant voir apparaître Newton derrière chaque tableau. Les minutes s'étiraient à l'infini et je commençai à d'espérer de voir mon ami arriver.

\- **T'es toute seule ma pauvre Leta. Toute seule pauvre idiote,** dis-je rageusement.

Je m'approchai d'une immense fenêtre, éclairée par les reflets de la lune. A travers des vitraux, le paysage se découpait en mosaïque colorée. Tout était calme dehors et le monde semblait figé dans un écrin de plénitude, contrastant avec les vagues de déception déferlant sur mon cœur.

Je restai plusieurs minutes comme ça, observant les alentours. Au moment de reprendre mon chemin, quelque chose se posa sur mon épaule droite. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier qu'une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Newton se tenait en face de moi, essoufflé. Il garda sa main quelques secondes sur ma bouche, le temps de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur ; puis il me libéra en pressant son index sur ses lèvres, m'intimant de rester silencieuse.

\- **Tu m'as fichu la trouille !** murmurai-je, mécontente.

\- **Désolé, j'ai dû faire des centaines de détour pour éviter les patrouilles,** s'excusa-t-il.

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer au beau milieu de la nuit ?** Le questionnai-je, avide.

\- **Suis-moi,** dit-il dans un sourire.

Je partis à sa suite, le plus silencieusement possible. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, et je savais que ce n'était pas dû à la peur qu'il venait de me faire. Je pris soin de marcher en retrait, cachant le sourire béat qui s'était collé sur mes lèvres. Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de voir quelqu'un. Il bifurqua dans le couloir de droite, menant directement aux escaliers du sixième étage.

\- **On ne peut pas aller par la,** dis-je, **les couloirs sont sous surveillance**.

\- **On n'a pas le choix, on doit aller au septième étage.** M'informa-t-il

\- **De mieux en mieux** , protestai-je

On progressait très lentement, nous cachant à chaque intersection, prêt à voir surgir deux préfets. Newton était très concentré et méthodique, et je le soupçonnais de rôder dans les couloirs régulièrement. Il avançait à allure modéré, tapis dans l'ombre et plus silencieux qu'un chat. C'était un tout autre schéma pour moi, aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes. _Même le calamar géant devait m'entendre à l'autre bout du parc_.

\- **Comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser de Polly ?** Me questionna Newton.

\- **Je lui ai dit qu'on gagnerait du temps à prendre un étage chacune.** Réponds-je

\- **Ingénieux** , dit-il

Je n'avais pas idée de comment cela était possible, mais mon sourire s'élargit face à son compliment et la fierté gonfla dans ma poitrine. Nous venions d'arriver au septième étage sans tracas et mon ami m'intima de m'arrêter.

\- **Bon c'est là que ça se corse** , avoua Newton, **il faut qu'on rejoigne l'autre bout du château.**

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** Lançai-je, de bonne humeur.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, concentrés. Il me fit comprendre que nous étions plus qu'à deux couloirs de notre destination. Je me mis à sa hauteur, pressée de découvrir ses petits secrets. Je me sentis happée sur le côté et mon nez vint se heurter contre sa poitrine. La douleur me donna envie d'éternuer mais je compris que quelque chose tournait mal. En tendant l'oreille je perçus des rires venir en notre direction.

Newton me tenait contre lui, le dos était collé contre le pilier, tentant de nous fondre dans le décor. Son parfum vint chatouiller mes narines et je rougis instantanément, gênée d'apprécier autant la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me libéra et je regrettais presque la chaleur de cette étreinte. Il reprit son chemin, comme s'y rien ne s'était passé alors que mon esprit était chamboulé et que mes mains tremblaient encore d'avoir été si proche de lui.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Dis-je alors qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu du couloir.

\- **\- C'est ici,** lança-t-il en faisant les quatre cents pas.

Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir et tourna sur moi-même plusieurs fois, cherchant une explication. Au bout d'un moment, une porte se dessina dans le mur, autrefois vide. Je fus stupéfaite de voir une toute nouvelle pièce apparaître sous mes yeux, comme par enchantement. Sept ans au château ne suffisaient incontestablement pas à percer tous ses secrets.

\- **Waouh** , dis-je

\- **Après toi** , m'invita-t-il à rentrer.

Je tournai la poignée et m'engouffra dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me laissa bouche bée. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était immensément grande. Le plafond, imitant celui de la Grande Salle, se découpait en quatre ambiances distinctes, sur ce qui semblait être d'énormes enclos.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** murmurai-je, dubitative.

\- **Ma mère était éleveuse de créatures magiques, notamment d'hyppogriffes.** M'expliqua-t-il. **A son décès mon père a cédé la totalité de l'élevage au premier éleveur venu, malgré mes protestations. Seulement, elle détenait quatre créatures exotiques, que des sorciers lui ont ramené, incapable de s'en occuper eux-mêmes.**

\- **Comme ce vert-gallois hier,** dis-je.

\- **Oui. Les sorciers ont la fâcheuse tendance à collectionner des animaux qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure d'élever. Ma mère était quelqu'un de charitable et était toujours prêt à aider les autres, et encore plus s'il s'agissait d'animaux.** M'expliqua-t-il.

\- **Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre** , lançai-je, amusée.

Il me rendit un sourire, gêné, et s'avança près d'un enclos. Dans l'énorme enclos boisé brulait un feu magique ardent d'une dizaine de mètre. A l'intérieur, une salamandre géante dormait, enroulée sur elle-même.

\- **C'est une salamandre d'Amazonie** , dit-il, **elle est obligée de vivre dans le feu pour survivre. Ses écailles une fois rougit par le feu ont des propriétés curatives très puissante.**

Je lâchai l'animal du regard et m'approcha d'un second enclos tandis que Newton ravivait le feu avec quelques sortilèges. Un oiseau de plus d'un mètre, aux plumes bouffantes, jouait dans une petite marre. Son corps rondelet lui conférait une allure d'oiseau pataud et maladroit. L'enclos dans lequel il se situait était chaud et humide _. Un climat insulaire_ , songeai-je.

\- **C'est un Dirico,** m'informa Newton en arrivant à ma hauteur, **les moldus appellent ça des Dodo, quel drôle d'idée.**

\- **Il est inoffensif ?** Demandai-je

\- **Oui, il ne mange que des petits insectes et vers.** **C'est un oiseau originaire de l'Ile Maurice, les moldus pensent que c'est une espèce éteinte alors qu'en fait ils se téléportent quand ils sentent de danger** , rigola-t-il.

\- **C'est impressionnant tout ça** , dis-je bluffé, **tu es vraiment faire pour ce métier.**

Il me regarda d'un air étrange, et je crus déceler un peu de fierté dans ses yeux.

\- **Peut-être. J'aimerais faire le tour du monde afin de connaître toutes les créatures magiques qui peuplent la Terre.**

Newton se détourna et je le suivis jusqu'à un autre enclos ou se tenait un unique arbre. Je cherchai des yeux un autre animal mais l'enclos était vide.

\- **Il est vide ?** Demandai-je étonnée.

\- **Regarde bien** , dit-il en souriant.

En y regardant de plus près, je vis les écorces d'arbres fourmiller sur tout son tronc.

\- **Des botrucs !** Dis-je, ravie de revoir ces mignonnes créatures.

Je m'approchai de l'arbre pour les observer, et rigola de leur petit manège. Les botrucs était des créatures très drôle à regarder évoluer. Newton se posta à côté de moi, les observant à son tour.

\- **Tu sais que la moitié des élèves du château me surnomme le Botruc ?** Me dit-il

J'eus un sourire gêné à sa remarque ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il le remarqua et secoua la tête face à mon embarras, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Qui ne le sait pas ?** Rigola-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai percer l'arbre avec un instrument étrange. Je me souvins alors que Petitas faisait la même chose lors de notre quatrième année pour aider les petites créatures à se nourrir de la sève de l'arbre. S'ils y parvenaient eux-mêmes à l'état sauvage, les botrucs en captivité avait besoin d'une intervention humaine. Le visage de Newton était détendu, il était dans son élément entouré de tous ces animaux.

\- **Et dans cet enclos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** dis-je en m'approchant du dernier parc

\- **Un Percesprit** , me répondit Newton à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je vis briller à l'autre bout de l'enclos un petit animal, pas plus grand qu'un chat. Il s'approcha de moi et je pus l'observer à ma guise. Ses oreilles ressemblaient à celles des hyènes. Son museau, fin et pointu, lui donnait une allure de renard. Le plus impressionnant était son pelage et ses yeux. Sa peau était recouverte d'une sorte d'écailles brillantes, comme des centaines de petits miroirs et ses yeux brillaient comme deux saphirs. Le petit animal s'approcha de moi et vint se frotter à mes pieds. Je caressai son corps lisse et étonnement chaud, alors qu'il ronronnait à tue-tête

\- **Je n'avais jamais vu pareil animal auparavant**. Dis-je à Newton.

\- **Ce sont des espèces très rares, il doit y'en avoir à tout casser une vingtaine dans le monde** , m'informa-t-il, **je me demande encore comment un sorcier a réussi s'en procurer un œuf.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ?** Demandai-je en caressant le ventre de l'animal.

\- **Les percesprits sont des créatures très spéciales. Ils se nourrissent des émotions des êtres vivants environnants. Ma mère a longtemps étudié les phénomènes les entourant. Elle n'a jamais trouvé de pouls à ses animaux. Elle supposait même qu'ils n'aient pas d'organes vitaux non plus. C'est comme s'ils vivaient entre notre monde et un autre qu'on ne connait pas, comme les fantômes.**

\- **C'est impressionnant,** dis-je.

\- **Oui mais il faut prendre beaucoup de précautions, ce sont des éponges à sentiments. Ils peuvent donc être capable du meilleur comme du pire,** dit-il en se penchant **, d'ailleurs c'est étrange, elle est plutôt sentimentale aujourd'hui.**

Je me relevai à toute vitesse, le rouge me montant aux oreilles. Newton se détourna aussi, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. _Cette fois-ci j'étais grillée_. Je partis vers l'enclos du Dirico, bien moins dangereux. Il prit son temps à soigner ses créatures et à remettre de l'ordre. Je ne savais définitivement plus où me mettre et j'étais incapable de l'affronter. Nous venions de passer en une demie seconde d'un moment agréable au moment le plus gênant du monde. Je le vis finir de s'affairer et je m'approchai de la porte, prête à partir. Il vint me rejoindre et semblait aussi gêné que moi.

\- **Il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi. Personne n'est au courant. Si un professeur l'apprends je risque de me faire renvoyer,** me dit-il.

\- **Tu te ferais renvoyer à coup sûr,** corrigeai-je **. Newton tout ça, toutes ces créatures c'est tellement de la folie et en même temps c'est si** … Dis-je en cherchant mes mots

\- **Si ?**

\- **Fantastique** , lâchai-je, **des créatures fantastiques.**

Il me regarda étrangement, et je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce que cela signifiait. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et attendrissant jusqu'à ce soir. Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine et je luttai pour ne pas rougir une fois de plus.

\- **Désolé pour tout à l'heure** , dit-il, **j'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal pris tu sais, c'est juste que je suis vraiment heureux de partager tout ça avec toi.**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Il pensait que le Percesprit c'était lui ! Je lui adressai le plus beau de mes sourires, aussi légère qu'un nuage.

\- **Moi aussi je suis heureuse de partager tout ça avec toi Newt** , lui dis-je

Il me fixa quelques minutes et sa main hésitante vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- **Tu dois y aller** , dit-il

\- **Je dois y aller** , repris-je, ne pouvant détourner mon regard du vert de ses yeux.

Nous restâmes encore quelques secondes comme ça avant qu'il ne rompe le contact, ouvrant la porte.

\- **Bonne nuit Newt** , dis-je en sortant hors de la pièce.

\- **Bonne nuit Leta** , dit-il à son tour

Je m'éloignai dans le couloir et après quelques mètres j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je sautillai sur place, incapable de contrôler mon bonheur. Cette soirée avait été magique et j'étais désormais sur un petit nuage, semblant flotter à chaque pas. Je descendais les étages, rejoignant mes camarades, et une seule phrase tournait sans cesse dans ma tête _: J'étais irrémédiablement tomber amoureuse de Newton Scamander_.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas il a été l'un des plus intéressants à écrire :) Pleins d'émotions, pleins de doutes et puis... Leta s'avoue ses propres sentiments !

Avant de vous quitter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je reviens sur le nombre de lecteurs qui s'accroit de semaine en semaine. Je suis triste que vous ne soyez qu'un nombre, qu'un pseudo derrière votre ordinateur, et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur **vous** !

J'ai donc quelques petites questions à vous poser et j'adorerai lire vos réponses ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot si vous souhaitez connaitre les miennes :)

 ** _1) Quel est votre personnage préféré du monde Harry Potter ?_**

 ** _2) Quelle est votre fanfiction préférée sur cette plateforme ? (Harry Potter ou autre)_**

 ** _3) Quel est votre livre, série ou film préféré ? (plusieurs choix possibles je ne suis pas cruelle... ;) )  
_**

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, un bon début de semaine et on se voit jeudi prochain ! Tchuuuuuuuuuuus


	10. Chapter 9

Buoggiorno ! (Un chapitre, une langue)

Ca vaaaaaaaaaaa les petits porridges ? Comment ça, moi ? Bien sûr que ça va ! Demain c'est les vacances, et qui dit vacances dit: **écrire !**

Écrire me manque de plus en plus, pleins d'idées s'entrechoquent dans ma caboche et _pas le moyen de trouver une minute pour les poser quelque part !_ Alors le clavier va chauffer j'vous l'dis !

Par contre... Et c'est moins le drôle... Les prochains chapitres se feront attendre car Newt et Leta prennent eux aussi une courte période de farniente ! Je sais c'est pas cool (mille excuses) mais je préfère ne pas me prendre la tête pendant ces deux semaines et prendre de l'avance, plutôt que bâcler des chapitres dans quelques semaines faute de matières !

 **Mathilde** , hello lovely ! J'espère que ta semaine c'est bien passé ! Je sais que tu ne prendras pas longtemps à écrire une petite review, apparemment le f5 chauffe pas mal ;) A chaque fois tes mots me touchent énormément, et si je continue à publier, c'est pour des personnes comme toi ! Mille merci de suivre cette histoire et de me soutenir, et mille merci c'est trop peu ! _Sorry_ de briser ton cœur, ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je te promets, j'essaierai d'être la plus douce possible avec les cœurs de nos protagonistes préférés :P Merci merci merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Salut **Camille** , bravo pour ta review, elle est bien arrivée à destination ;) ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, c'est toujours très sympathique d'avoir des retours de lecteurs, et c'est très motivant ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, et -si tu y arrive une nouvelle fois- je serai ravie de lire ton avis ! Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi a **Salem1105** , j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ;) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- **Sois plus précis dans ton geste, comme ça !** Dis-je en créant des moulinets avec mon poignet. **C'est un sort rapide et précis il faut que ton geste le soit aussi.**

La quatrième année acquiesça, et je me mis en position à quelques mètres. Le club de duel avançait bien et Filius avait fidélisé les adhérents. Le rendez-vous plaisait tellement que, une fois par mois, il avait instauré un gouter tous ensemble, pour favoriser l'entente entre nos maisons. C'était un endroit sympa et je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu. Les gryffondors laissaient leur fierté à la porte et même quelques serpentards étaient venus nous rejoindre, suite aux recommandations de leurs amis.

\- **Experliarmus !**

Je fus désarmée dans la seconde. Les élèves autour de nous s'arrêtèrent quelques instants puis applaudirent, et j'en fis de même. On travaillait généralement en binôme, palliant les difficultés les uns des autres. Les plus vieux aidaient les plus jeunes, et quand on avait une minute on s'aidait mutuellement. Le groupe avait crée des affinités profondes et je m'amusais de voir les élèves du club se côtoyer dans les couloirs du château.

Même Newton avait trouvé un semblant de place entre nous tous, aidant les plus jeunes à s'améliorer. Depuis qu'il m'avait confié son secret, notre relation avait quelque peu évoluée. Ce n'était pas rare que nos regards se croisent furtivement au détour d'un couloir ou d'un duel. La situation m'amusait beaucoup et j'adorais sentir les nuées de papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre. Quelques fois, quand c'était à mon tour de surveiller les couloirs, j'allais le rejoindre dans la Salle-sur-Demande et on passait la soirée à discuter et à rire en s'occupant des créatures magiques.

\- **Merci à tous d'avoir encore une fois été présent au club** ! Dit Filius, ravi. **Cette fois-ci j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'était notre dernier rassemblement avant les vacances de Noël ! Je vous souhaite donc à tous de très bonnes fêtes et mes meilleurs vœux !**

Les étudiants saluèrent le petit homme. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui qu'il ait trouvé sa voie dans ce club. Filius était un sorcier généreux et toujours prêt à rendre service. C'était un ami fidèle sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, et je mettais ma main à couper que s'il n'était pas si perfectionniste dans son travail, il aurait fait un excellent poufsouffle.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle petit à petit, happés par l'appel de la faim, et je restai pour aider le gobelin. Je rangeai les mannequins ou l'on s'entrainait aux sorts les plus complexes, et remis les chaises en place. Le semi-homme me souriait, très heureux du déroulement de son club.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si à la rentrée j'organise un petit concours de duel ?** Me demanda mon ami.

\- **Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, en effet.** Dis-je

\- **Je pense oui,** dit-il en continuant sa phrase pour lui-même.

Je sortis dans les couloirs et partis en direction de la grande salle, affamée. Newton était appuyé sur un pilier, et il se redressa en m'apercevant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?** Dis-je, étonnée.

\- **Rien** , dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres en se joignant à moi.

Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à la Grande-Salle, cote à cote. C'était du Newton tout craché : il ne savait pas parler, alors il agissait. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était quelques semaines plus tôt. J'étais en retard au cours de SaCM, et j'étais sortie du dortoir en oubliant mon écharpe. Il neigeait dehors et le froid glacial nous dévorait tous. Petitas, prévoyant comme à son habitude, nous avait fait passer les deux heures dehors, à nourrir des chartiers. Newton s'était alors approché de moi, et m'avait tendu son écharpe sans un mot.

Depuis ce jour, il multipliait les attentions du genre pour mon plus grand bonheur. Si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de tout ça, j'étais au moins fixé sur l'attention qu'il me portait. J'étais devenue plus que son amie en tout cas. _Et ça me rendait furieusement heureuse_. Alors il m'arrivait de sourire en plein milieu d'un cours, ou de la journée, sans raisons apparentes. Sylver se moquait souvent de moi en voyant mes joues rosées, diagnostiquant les symptômes d'une éclabouille sévère. Il criait ça sur tous les toits et Julia en était furieuse car elle avait remarqué que les premières années nous évitaient soigneusement. Et moi, j'étais bien trop heureuse pour me préoccuper de tout ça.

Le brouhaha de la grande salle commençait à bourdonner à nos oreilles et le tintement particulier des couverts emplissaient le couloir. Je lançai un regard en coin à Newton, qui semblait aussi ravi que moi d'aller manger après une séance d'entrainement intensive. Trois sorciers venaient de sortir, et je levai les yeux vers eux, sentant Newt se tendre à mes côtés.

Je tomba nez à nez avec le regard malsain d'Alessandre qui semblait me souhaiter les pires horreurs. Incapable de contrôler la peur qui glaçait mon cœur à sa vue, je baissai instantanément les yeux. Le corps de Newton se rapprocha inconsciemment, en signe de protection. _Qui pouvait bien me protéger des souvenirs à présent ?_ Je continuai ma route, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Je priai Merlin que Newt à mes côtés fasse de même. Je fis encore quelques mètres, le corps tendu comme un arc.

\- **Y'a un problème Scamander ?**

Le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. Je fermai les yeux, espérant disparaître instantanément. Newton se stoppa et je fis de même.

\- **Aucun problème**. Dit-il, mesuré.

\- **T'es sur ? Parce que j'aurais parié que t'étais en train de me fixer méchamment ?** Lança le serpent en rebroussant chemin.

Je tirai sur sa manche, l'attirant vers moi. Il ne manquait plus que Newton donne de bonnes raisons à McGrégor pour relancer les hostilités, et je signais mon arrêt de mort dans la seconde. J'insistai, lui faisant comprendre que le meilleur moyen d'éviter le conflit était de fuir.

\- **Ce n'était pas intentionnel alors,** dit-il finalement.

\- **Ah oui ? Tu vois, moi je pense plutôt que ta petite copine t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle t'a dit à quel point elle pleurait ?** Rigola-t-il, malveillant.

Newton s'avança vers lui, furieux. Alessandre avança aussi, prêt à se battre. Je m'interposai entre eux deux, plaquant mes bras sur Newton, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- **Je t'en prie, Newt, arrête ça. S'il te plait, fais demi-tour et laisse tomber. Ignore-le c'est une vipère, il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui prête attention**. Le suppliai-je.

Newton continuait de fixer McGrégor, sans sourciller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna son regard vers moi et je sentis son corps relâcher la pression sous mes bras. J'en profitai pour le tirer par la manche, l'emmenant le plus loin possible de ce nid de serpent venimeux. J'entendais la troupe de Mcgrégor nous huer et rigoler à gorge déployée derrière nous.

\- **C'est ça Scamander, fuis ! Dommage que tu ne puisses plus pleurer dans la cape de ta maman maintenant !** Cria Alessandre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre le sens de la phrase que Newton fit volte-face. Le temps de me retourner, je vis McGrégor projeté dans les airs s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, comme une poupée de chiffon. Et Newton immobile, bras et baguette tendus. Je plaqua mes mains sur ma bouche, incapable de croire ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. Newton venait d'agresser Alessandre en plein milieu du couloir, devant des dizaines de témoins. Personne ne bougeait, et les acclamations dans la foule commençaient à monter, virulentes. Les élèves sortant de la grande salle venaient se masser autour de nous, regardant McGrégor qui essayait de se relever, encore sonné.

Les pas pressés du professeur de potions retentirent, et il s'approcha d'Alessandre, l'aidant à se relever. Il nous toisa un instant, hargneux, et partit vers l'infirmerie, son élève sous le bras. Le reste du corps professoral arriva à toute vitesse, attiré par le bruit.

\- **Miss Lestrange** , **veuillez me suivre.** Dit mon directeur de maison, furibond.

 **OOO**

\- **Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris !** S'écria le directeur de l'école.

Ça faisait une dizaine de minutes que le directeur nous remontait les bretelles devant tous les professeurs. J'étais plus rouge que l'écharpe des gyffondors, et incapable de relever la tête sous la virulence des réprimandes. Si mon père venait à apprendre ce qui c'était passé, j'allais être consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, voire plus. Je tentai un léger coup d'œil vers Newton qui se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux rivés au sol, la mâchoire contractée. Il était surement entrain d'imaginer McGrégor se faire piétiner par un troupeau de centaure.

\- **M. Scamander,** tonna la voix de Phineas Black, implacable. **Vous avez conscience que la violence est lourdement sanctionnée dans mon école ! Pourquoi avoir attaqué M. McGrégor ?  
**

Je fermai les yeux, prête à entendre Newton dévoiler ma plus grosse honte à l'ensemble des professeurs. Je me sentais vraiment incapable de rendre des comptes devant toute cette assemblée. Je respira un grand coup, attendant la sentence.

\- **Il m'a provoqué, c'est tout.** Dit Newton.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise. Alors il préférait cacher la vérité quitte à être lourdement sanctionné, plutôt que de me mettre dans l'embarras. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre dans les ennuis pour moi. Ce garçon était indéchiffrable.

\- **Vous vous exposez à de lourdes sanctions**. Dit le directeur.

\- **Il mérite d'être renvoyé !** S'insurgea le professeur de potion. **Il a agressé un de mes élèves volontairement !**

Dumbledore venait de bouger à quelques mètres de moi, surement réveillé par la dureté de la sanction évoquée. Il s'avança au milieu de l'assemblée, serein, son regard perçant posé sur Newton et moi, nous passant au rayon X.

\- **Voyons professeur Curechaudron, ce ne sont que de jeunes élèves qui ne réalisent pas encore la portée de leurs actions.** Dit le professeur, tempérant la fougue de son collègue. **Monsieur le directeur, si vous le permettez, je pense qu'effectivement, M. Scamander mérite une sanction pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école, mais surement pas d'être renvoyé. L'école est un lieu où on n'apprend chaque jour, et même de ses erreurs. Il serait malvenu de renvoyer un élève pour avoir appris une leçon de plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'assemblée acquiesça d'un même mouvement, conquit par la sagesse de Dumbledore. Cet homme ne cessait de forcer le respect. Je n'avais aucun doute sur sa qualité de directeur au moment du départ en retraite de Black.

\- **Hé bien Albus, je vous laisse vous charger de la sanction de M. Scamander. Et vous** , dit le directeur en fixant Newton, **ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, ou je serais moins clément que votre professeur sur l'apprentissage de vos leçons.**

Les professeurs se séparèrent en vitesse et Newton et moi sortirent à la suite de Dumbledore, qui nous fit signe de le suivre. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à son bureau ou il nous invita à entrer avec un sourire bienveillant. Le cabinet était attenant à sa salle de classe et regorgeait de mille et un objets farfelus. Mon regard fut attiré par les fizwizzbiz qui attendaient sagement dans un saladier, appelant mon ventre affamé. Au fond de la salle, sur un perchoir doré, un oiseau flamboyant dormait paisiblement.

\- **Que s'est-il passé Newton ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être agressif de la sorte.** Dit Dumbledore en rejoignant son bureau.

Le professeur me fixait, attendant une réponse de Newton. Je détournai le regard et repartit une énième fois à la contemplation du sol de château. Il avait cette désagréable manière de donner l'impression de découvrir nos secrets inavouables, rien qu'en nous observant.

\- **Il a parlé de ma mère** , répondit Newton, encore irrité.

Le directeur des lions s'adossa à son fauteuil dans un soupir. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait ce soir, mais ces deux étaient plus que professeur-élève, c'était évident.

\- **Parfois les gens sont cruels** , renchérit le professeur de métamorphose, **l'Homme est fait ainsi, capable du meilleur et du pire. Mais ne laisse pas les âmes les plus amères ternir la tienne. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous miss,** ajouta-t-il dans un sourire espiègle.

Je rougis légèrement sous la remarque du professeur, convaincue qu'il était allé fouiller dans mon esprit grâce à je ne savais quelle magie. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de l'oiseau qui dormait, immobile. Il lui gratta la tête et celui-ci se réveilla, enchanté. Newton le fixait en attendant la suite.

\- **Ta mère savait voir le meilleur là où le pire faisait son œuvre.** Lança-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'animal. **Je l'ai toujours admiré pour cette qualité, et nous devrions tous nous efforcés à devenir aussi vertueux qu'elle.**

\- **Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû agir sous le coup de la colère** , s'excusa Newton.

\- **Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses** , fit Dumbledore. **C'est à Alessandre et à toi-même. Maintenant, tu te doutes que les professeurs Curechaudron et Black attendent de moi une sanction à la hauteur de tes infractions. J'ai quelques essais de métamorphoses qui trainent dans mes archives, je serai ravi que tu m'aides à remettre tout ça en ordre** , dit-il enjoué.

Connaissant le professeur Dumbledore, Newton allait en avoir pour des siècles de paperasses à trier, mais ça valait toujours mieux que de récurer des chaudrons au fin fond des cachots humides. Ou même d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Il nous offrit son sourire le plus sympathique avant de nous congédier. Une fois la porte de close, j'osai lever la tête vers mon ami qui me fixait en retour.

\- **On a loupé le dîner** , dit-il dans un sourire.

Je rigola à m'en tordre le ventre, évacuant toute la pression. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à rire dans les couloirs, sans pouvoir ni vouloir s'arrêter. Cette soirée avait été éprouvante et promettait pleins de nouveaux ennuis. Mais ce soir je m'en fichais parce que j'étais dans les couloirs avec la personne qui faisait rougir mon cœur, rigolant à pleines dents de nos bêtises. Et c'était vraiment agréable de se délester de ses problèmes.

\- **Tu as faim ?** Demanda-t-il. **On peut aller faire un tour dans les cuisines si tu veux.**

\- **Tu sais où sont les cuisines ?** Dis-je, étonnée.

\- **Bien sûr, comme la plupart des poufsouffle !** Lança-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. **Faut juste savoir comment y rentrer.**

Nous prîmes la route des cuisines, imitant le directeur Black nous réprimander et riant de bon cœur. Les cuisines se situaient à côté de l'entrée de la salle commune des poufsouffles, ou j'avais surpris Newton quelques mois plus tôt. Je souris en repensant à ce moment, qui avait marqué notre amitié. Il s'approcha d'un tableau ou une énorme coupe argentée vomissait des fruits colorés et caressa l'immense poire verte en son centre, quand une poignée sortit du tableau. Il l'actionna et m'invita à entrer dans la pièce.

L'énorme pièce ressemblait en tout point à la Grande Salle et j'en déduisis qu'elle se situait juste en dessous de celle-ci. Des tables y étaient agencées de la même manière et des énormes casseroles et marmites de cuivres étaient suspendus au mur et au plafond. Des petits elfes de maisons gambadèrent jusqu'à nous, les bras chargés de victuailles. Ils nous firent nous asseoir à une table, et posèrent devant nous assez de nourritures pour rassasiés une dizaine de personnes.

Newton discutait avec eux, naturellement, et je l'observais traiter ces créatures comme ses égales. Je n'avais jamais vu auparavant de sorciers être aussi courtois avec des elfes de maison. Mes parents nous avaient toujours élevé en les ignorants et je me sentis bête tout d'un coup, me rendant compte que j'avais négligé pendant des dizaines d'années des êtres vivants, comme moi. Je croquai dans un bout de tarte à la citrouille, songeant à l'incroyable soirée que l'on venait de passer.

\- **Tu connais bien le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?** Dis-je à Newton.

\- **Oui,** répondit-il en coupant court à la conversation.

Je tournai le regard vers lui, exaspérée. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué mon mécontentement, bien qu'un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

\- **C'est un vieil ami de ma mère, c'est comme un parent pour moi.** Eluda-t-il. **Mon frère et moi on l'a toujours connu, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne.**

\- **Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?** Dis-je.

Newton me regarda quelques instants, partagé.

\- **La sœur d'Albus était très malade. Alors son frère, Alberforth, est venu chez mes parents alors que ma mère était enceinte de moi. Elle est toujours restée très floue sur l'histoire, mais elle a accompagné Ariana pendant plus de deux ans.** Ajouta-t-il **. Cet été, en fouillant dans ses notes, j'ai appris qu'elle travaillait sur une sorte de magie inconnue qui touche une faible proportion de sorciers, l'obscurus. Une magie rare et oubliée à en croire ce qu'elle décrivait.**

\- **Qu'est-ce ?** Dis-je, intéressée.

\- **Je ne sais pas trop, une sorte de magie incontrôlable apparemment, qui se manifeste chez certains sorciers.**

\- **Alors Ariana était un obscurus ?**

\- **Oui, enfin un obscurial,** corrigea-t-il **, c'est comme ça qu'elle mentionne les sorciers émanant cette magie dans ses notes. A l'époque, les enfants Dumbledore étaient orphelins et Albus et Alberforth s'occupaient de leur sœur.**

\- **Qu'est devenue Ariana ?**

\- **Elle est morte. Un soir alors que ma mère était chez les Dumbledore, il y'eut apparemment une dispute entre Alberforth, Albus et son meilleur ami, un certain Gellert Grindelwald. Personne ne sait vraiment la suite de l'histoire mais vraisemblablement Ariana n'a pas pu contrôler sa magie et ma mère s'est interposée.**

\- **Oh…** Demandai-je, troublée

\- **Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé après… Ariana a simplement disparu.** Dit-il **. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. Mais ma mère a été gravement blessé, et a dû rester à Ste Mangouste plusieurs mois.** Ajouta-t-il, la mine sombre **. Depuis cela, elle est toujours restée très fragile, pouvant à peine sortir de la maison. Elle avait beaucoup de problèmes respiratoires, et sa santé était très fragile.**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les rumeurs qui couraient sur Dumbledore était en réalité si... dingue...** Dis-je, surprise.

 **\- C'est une partie de l'histoire d'Albus qui reste très floue, malgré qu'elle ait défrayé la chronique. Ma mère et les Dumbledore ont tout fait pour garder cette histoire secrète afin d'éviter les rumeurs grotesques.**

\- **Waouh, je suis désolée…** Dis-je **, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et à leur sœur.  
**

J'étais sous le choc, je n'avais jamais imaginé que la mère de Newton avait eu un accident aussi grave alors que ses fils étaient si jeunes.

\- **Oui,** avoua-t-il **, depuis ce temps-là Alberforth et Albus sont restés très proche de ma famille, se sentant certainement coupables de toute cette histoire.** Dit-il **. En tout cas, les deux frères eux, ne s'adressent plus vraiment la parole.**

\- **Et ton père, comment il a réagi ?** Dis-je, un peu indiscrète.

\- **Mal. Très mal. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir,** dit-il **, mais il n'a jamais adressé la parole à Albus depuis l'accident. Alberforth a dû lui dire des choses qu'on ignore pour qu'il en veuille autant à Albus.**

\- **Et ta mère ?**

\- **Ma mère a toujours affectionné les frères Dumbledore de manière égale.** M'informa-t-il. **Elle n'en a jamais voulu à l'un ou à l'autre pour cet accident, disant que c'était les risques de son métier et que si elle devait retourner en arrière, elle ne changerait rien mise à part le décès tragique de la cadette. Elle considérait Ariana comme sa propre sœur je pense, elle était très chagrinée après sa mort.**

\- **Ta mère était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle…**

Je n'avais jamais vu les parents de Newton, même sur le quai de la gare. Je savais maintenant pourquoi : le destin n'avait pas épargné sa famille. J'imaginais à quoi pouvait ressembler sa mère. Elle devait être une belle sorcière, forte et déterminée, tout le contraire de la mienne.

\- **Oui,** dit-il **, il y'avait une histoire qu'Albus nous racontait toujours à Théséus et à moi, quand on était plus jeune. Il nous disait que ma mère, quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, l'avait invitée à boire le thé.** Commença Newton **.**

Je le fixais, absorbé par ses paroles. C'était surement la première fois qu'il se confiait autant sur sa vie à quiconque.

\- **A la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil commençait à décliner, elle lui dit de l'emmener au fond du jardin. Albus l'aida alors à se déplacer, lui servant de canne.** Newton s'arrêta et sourit à pleine dents, semblant se souvenir de quelques détails **. Il rigolait toujours à ce moment-là en disant que ma mère était une dure à cuire, et que même un dragon préférerait fuir devant son entêtement.**

Je pouffai, m'imaginant la scène loufoque.

\- **Arrivée devant son cabanon, elle y entra et sortit une petite boite, qu'elle lui tendit. En l'ouvrant il y découvrit un magnifique oisillon, dont le plumage de feu était en train de s'embraser. Il refusa poliment le cadeau, certain qu'il ne le méritait pas. Sur ce, ma mère s'est approchée de lui et a planté ses yeux dans les siens.**

Newton se mit face à moi, imitant sa mère face à Albus, et commença à prendre un ton enjoué, comme Dumbledore devait le faire quand il leur racontait autrefois des histoires.

\- **Là, elle lui dit :**

 ** _« Personne n'a le droit de te dire que tu n'es pas méritant, et certainement pas toi-même. Tu es doté d'intelligence, douée de paroles et d'actions, et tu agis. Le soleil vient avec la lune et le jour avec la nuit. Sans le froid, pas de chaleur et sans lumière pas d'obscurité. Alors peut-être que tu n'as pas toujours fait les bons choix dans ta vie, mais bats-toi pour ce que tu as de meilleur en toi, et tout le monde oubliera qui tu étais. Parfois Albus, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre ou renaître de ses cendres, il faut apprendre à se pardonner soi-même, et accepter de mourir un peu. »_**

\- **Depuis ce jour il ne s'est jamais séparé de Fumseck.** Finit-il.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensez des mésaventures de nos héros ? Moi aussi, ce Mcgrégor me sort par les yeux ! :D

Quel plaisir d'écrire sur Dumbledore mon personnage préféré ! C'était vraiment cool d'écrire ce passage, de lier la mère de Newton aux Dumbledore et j'espère que ça vous aura plu a vous aussi !

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et je vous dis, à contre-cœur, à dans trois semaines !


	11. Chapitre 10

La team Porridge est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

 **Sawat Die !** (Bonjour en Thaï)

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous les amigos, parce que je suis _in_ , je suis _on_ , je suis méga heureuse d'être de retour !

 **Mathilde:** *bouquet de love* pour tes petits mots gentils mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te le dire :P

 **Camille:** A chaque fois je meurs de rire devant tes reviews pas assurée :P Si si, celle-ci est encore arrivée à bon port ! Merci pour tous tes jolis mots, c'est toujours très motivant d'entendre les retours des lecteurs, ça nous permet aussi de s'améliorer pour vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **.n:** Merci pour cette petite review ! La suite est là, alors bonne lecture ! :D

Je vous laisse avec ce nouuuuuuuuuuuveau chapitre, et on se rejoint tout en bas !

* * *

Le hall principal était rempli de malles de toutes tailles, signant le départ des étudiants pour les vacances de Noël. Je déposai la mienne au-dessus de celle de Sylver et partis à la suite de l'italienne, rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Le moment ou la pièce était la plus calme était généralement lors du petit-déjeuner, quand chacun se réveillait en douceur. Mais aujourd'hui, l'allégresse du départ créait un brouhaha assourdissant. Je m'assis à coté de Sylver qui déjeunait tranquillement, et commença à beurrer mes toasts en écoutant distraitement le planning de mes amis. Je n'aimais pas tellement l'idée de rentrer au manoir, sachant que l'ambiance était souvent tendue à l'approche des fêtes de Noël.

Les réceptions de fin d'année créaient beaucoup de tensions. C'était principalement lors de ces rendez-vous qu'on entretenait ou signait les alliances entre familles pour l'année suivante. Autant dire que c'était le moment de l'année où l'humeur de mon père était la plus massacrante.

\- **Et toi Leta, tu fais Noël où ?** Demanda Sylver

\- **Chez les Prewett apparemment. _Les sangs-purs ont besoin de se rapprocher en ces temps de troubles._** Expliquai-je avec ironie.

Je sentis Julia se tasser sur elle-même à l'évocation de la guerre qui secouait l'Europe. Elle était arrivée aussi pâle qu'un fantôme dans le dortoir quelques jours plus tôt. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une lettre, l'informant qu'elle resterait à Poudlard pour Noël car leur petit village en Italie n'était plus sûr ni pour les moldus, ni pour les sorciers. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup sa famille coincée là-bas, et j'étais incapable de trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Alors je me contentais de ne pas évoquer le sujet, un peu lâchement. Je me sentais prise au piège, impossible de rester avec mon amie au château, et incapable de l'inviter chez moi. Son fiancé, Andrew, avait prévenu ses parents qu'il restait au château pour l'épauler. A cette nouvelle, j'étais égoïstement plus sereine de la laisser ici, en retournant auprès de ma famille alors qu'elle n'avait pas cette chance.

\- **Je donne ma main à couper que Flitwick va passer Noël à Gringotts** , rigola Sylver.

\- **Vraiment t'as aucun honneur** , ajouta Andrew en riant

\- **Vous me désespérez** , dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les garçons s'amusaient à faire des blagues de très mauvais goût, à notre plus grand déplaisir à Julia et moi. Quoique, parfois, ils étaient vraiment drôles. Mais si je l'admettais, Julia me tuerait en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire _quidditch_. Et je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de mourir si jeune. J'abandonna la conversation pour chercher un visage familier parmi les tables voisines. Newton ne rentrait pas pour les fêtes, en parti à cause des créatures qu'il cachait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dumbledore avait tout de même négocié qu'il rentre auprès de sa famille pour le réveillon de Noël, ce qui avait provoqué sa mauvaise humeur durant une semaine complète.

Il m'avait tout de même promis qu'il viendrait me dire au revoir avant que le train parte pour Londres, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé dans la grande salle et mon cœur oscillait entre l'anxiété et la colère. Je n'avais pas songé, jusqu'à quelques jours, à quel point Newt allait me manquer durant ce laps de temps. Ici, le temps semblait figé dans un autre monde, loin de la vie bouillonnante de Londres et des villes sorcières. Mais la réalité me frappait de plein fouet, et j'allais être séparé de mes amis durant deux longues semaines.

\- **Allez Leta, faut y'aller** , dit Sylver en voyant la salle se vider autour de nous, **on va louper le train**.

Je me levai à la suite de mes amis, suivant le groupe de sorciers qui se dirigeait à l'extérieur du château. Dans le hall d'entrée, toutes les valises avaient disparu, nous attendant sagement sur le quai de la gare. Je grimpai dans une calèche vide, et nous fîmes le chemin sous les blagues d'Andrew et de Sylver. J'étais heureuse de voir que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, surtout après la déchirure amicale et amoureuse que mon ami avait vécue. Le terme que James avait mis à leur relation avait aussi entaché leur amitié, et Sylver s'était éloigné de son groupe d'amis fans de quidditch.

En arrivant près de la petite gare de Pré-au-lard, je vis la horde de jeunes étudiants, entassés sur les quais. Je partis récupérer ma valise avec Sylver, avant de rejoindre le bout de la plate-forme, préservée de la foule. Dix minutes plus tard, le signal de la montée dans le train fut lancé, indiquant qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le départ. Sylver lança une accolade amicale à Andrew et Julia, promettant de leur écrire pendant les vacances, tandis que je prenais mon amie dans les bras, moins à l'aise que Sylver avec les mots.

Le blond prit ma valise et monta dans le train pour nous chercher un compartiment. Je restai quelques minutes avec Julia avant de le suivre. En montant sur la première marche du train je salua la jolie brune et son fiancé qui secouèrent les bras à mon encontre, un sourire chaleureux sur leur visage. Au moment de passer la porte, une tignasse bouclée se découpa dans mon champ de vision. Newton était en train de courir à toute vitesse vers le quai, bousculant les sorciers sur son passage. Il arriva à ma hauteur, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé

\- **Salut** , dis-je, le cœur groggy.

\- **J'ai failli être en retard** , lança-t-il essoufflé.

\- **Effectivement**

\- **Mais je ne le suis pas, apparemment**.

\- **Oui, apparemment.** Dis-je dans un sourire.

On se regardait en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait à vrai dire. Il triturait ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas plus assurée que lui, perturbée par mon cœur qui dansait la polka et le regard de Julia qui brulait ma nuque.

\- **Bonnes vacances** , dit-il après un moment.

\- **Toi aussi Newt, prends soin de… tu sais quoi** , lançai-je entendue.

\- **Je n'y manquerai pas,** répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ retentit enfin, et je montais dans le train.

\- **Et profite de ton frère à Noël** , l'incitai-je, **et profite des vacances pour échanger avec les autres, et n'oublie pas…**

Le contrôleur venait de fermer la porte sous mon nez. J'avançai dans le compartiment que Sylver venait de réserver. Il était déjà assis, en train de faire des grimaces à Julia et Andrew à travers la vitre. Je m'assis en face de lui, et l'italienne me sourit de toutes ses dents. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir comment interpréter son sourire, et je lui rendis, gênée. Newton se tenait un peu plus loin et me regardait. Je le fixais à mon tour alors que le train quittait la gare, l'éloignant un peu plus de moi, et de mon cœur inhabituellement lourd.

 **OOO**

Des dizaines de sorciers s'amassaient sur les quais, tendant le cou pour trouver leur progéniture. J'avançai calmement, trainant ma lourde malle derrière moi. Ma mère m'attendait vers la sortie, un chariot à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé durant ces quelques mois. Elle se tenait fièrement, le port de tête tellement haut que s'en était ridicule. Elle portait un gros blouson de fourrure qu'elle achetait plusieurs milliers de gallions chaque hiver, et ses chaussures de belles fabrications tambourinaient le sol au rythme de son agacement.

\- **Enfin Letanny que faisais-tu ?** Dit-elle à mon arrivée.

\- **Bonjour,** dis-je en posant ma valise sur le chariot.

\- **Bonjour,** s'excusa-t-elle **, comment se passe l'école ?**

\- **Très bien,** mis-je fin à la conversation.

Nous traversâmes le mur de brique afin de se retrouver dans la gare moldue. J'avais toujours trouvé que les sorciers vivaient à mille à l'heure, mais les moldus étaient bien pire. Ils tourbillonnaient autour de nous, levant la voix, ou agitant leurs bras dans tous les sens. Ma mère tiqua face à leur cirque, augmentant son agacement.

\- **Comment va Rose ?** Demandai-je.

\- **Elle t'attend à la maison.** Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je pressai le pas, impatiente de retrouver ma sœur. En arrivant hors de la gare, je bifurquai dans une petite ruelle, suivie de ma mère. Des sorciers y disparaissaient, et je me mis en position, attendant le signal. Elle me prit par le bras et je me sentis aspirée par le nombril.

J'atterris lourdement devant les barrières en fer forgé du grand manoir familial. Ma mère fit coulisser les portes d'un coup de baguette et commença à s'avancer le long de l'allée impeccablement dessiné. Un ploc familier retentit et un petit elfe de maison apparut à mes côtés, récupérant ma valise.

\- **Bonjour** , dis-je

Le petit être leva ses grands yeux vitreux vers moi, surprit. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment adressé la parole à un elfe de maison avant de connaître Newton.

\- **Maîtresse Letanny, Winliky est heureuse de vous revoir au manoir Lestrange** , me salua la petite créature.

\- **Pas moi,** murmurai-je en avançant vers la grande bâtisse.

Les gravillons crissaient sous mes chaussures, et j'observais le parc du manoir. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ. _Rien n'a même changé depuis le temps où je jouais dehors avec Rose_ , songeai-je. Après une centaine de mètre, l'énorme fontaine de marbre me fit face, ou de l'eau jaillissait de la bouche de strangulots entrelacés. La silhouette de ma sœur se découpait derrière la porte de bois massif. Je me précipitai vers elle, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- **Rose !** Criai-je en l'enlaçant.

\- **Letanny !** **J'ai l'impression que tu as encore changé !** Dit-elle, **rentre et** **mets-toi à l'aise, le repas va être servi**.

Je rentrai à sa suite dans le hall d'entrée. Rose partit vers la salle à manger et je pris l'escalier, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. La pièce baignait dans la lumière du jour, réchauffant les étoffes rose pâle qui surplombaient le lit. Je m'approchai de celui-ci et effleura le tissu du bout des doigts, me remémorant le désagréable cauchemar que j'avais fait quelques mois plus tôt. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis mon premier départ à Poudlard. Seuls quelques objets plus récents s'entassaient sur les étagères et ma coiffeuse. Je détachai ma cape, et troqua mon uniforme de Poudlard contre une robe simple.

Une fois prête je descendis à la salle à manger ou ma sœur et ma mère discutaient tranquillement, alors que mon père lisait la Gazette du sorcier avec un verre de schnaps. Je m'approchai de lui avec réserve. En me voyant arrivé il leva un œil sévère et baissa son journal.

\- **Bonjour père** , dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- **Bonjour ma fille, tu as fait bon voyage ?** Me demanda-t-il.

\- **Très bien, merci.**

La conversation s'arrêta pour mon plus grand bonheur à l'arrivé des elfes de maisons, transportant les plats fumants. Je m'assis à côté de ma sœur et commença le repas en discutant de ma vie à Poudlard et des professeurs que l'on avait eus en commun. Apparemment, mes parents essayaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre que j'avais brandit l'été dernier. Bien que ça me semblait étrange, je fus soulagée de voir que les vacances allaient être allégée de cette tension. Mon père n'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu parler de notre petite entrevue avec Alessandre dans les couloirs, et je priai Merlin pour ce miracle.

\- **Depuis quand les Lestrange sont en bon terme avec la famille Prewett**? Demandai-je ironiquement à mes parents, en sirotant mon thé.

Mon père se racla la gorge, dédaigneux, et ma mère serra la mâchoire sous ma remarque.

\- **Dis pas de sottises voyons Letanny !** Répondit ma mère. **Ton père a reçu un faire-part comme la plupart des familles de sang noble.**

\- **Et ?** Dis-je

\- **Et après mures réflexions il a été convenu qu'on accepterait l'invitation.** Enchaina mon père, tranchant. **Ce sont des traitres à leur rang mais ils ont une place importante dans les affaires étrangères et interne à la Grande-Bretagne. Ça ne peut être qu'un plus de traiter avec eux.**

 _Alors comme ça le gratin anglais allait se retrouver sous le même toit le soir de Noël_ , songeai-je. Ça promettait une soirée plus drôle que prévu. Comment Articus Lestrange allait pouvoir mettre sa fierté de côté et traiter avec de simples « sang-mêlé » ? J'en jubilai d'avance.

\- **Et si nous allions nous promener dans le parc Letanny ?** Proposa ma sœur, dissipant la gêne que j'avais créé. **Comme au bon vieux temps**

Je partis à la suite de Rose, vers l'extérieur du manoir. Le vent froid vint caresser mes cheveux et j'enfouis mon nez au fond de mon écharpe afin de garder un peu de chaleur. Le parc, taillé à la française, semblait dormir. La nature hibernerait jusqu'au printemps, où les oiseaux et les écureuils réveilleront la vie en gambadant dans la végétation à nouveau chatoyante. Je marchais silencieusement au côté de ma sœur, le long du sous-bois, perdu dans nos pensées.

\- **Tu n'as pas changé Leta** , dit ma sœur, troublant le silence. T **oujours à provoquer les sujets qui fâchent.**

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient la véracité de ses mots, malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.

\- **Je crois que c'est trop tard pour changer cette habitude** , répondis-je, peu enjoué de me voir réprimander de manière si bienséante.

Ma sœur garda son air grave cloué sur le visage. Rose avait toujours brillé par son absence de réaction et sa docilité, et rien ne m'énervait autant que de me ranger derrière une idéologie que je ne partageais pas. Je l'aimais profondément, mais notre différence de caractère avait créé des centaines de conflits entre nous.

\- **Tu n'es plus une petite fille Letanny, il faut que tu comprennes que tes actions et tes choix ont des répercussions sur tout ta famille désormais.** Ajouta-t-elle.

\- **Tu parles comme père,** dis-je avec dégout.

\- **Je parle comme une adulte responsable !** haussa-t-elle le ton en me faisant face. **Tu seras amené à faire des choix pour le bien de ta famille, et non pour tes propres commodités. Alors cesse de réfléchir comme un enfant égoïste.**

\- **Comme toi qui t'est marier avec un homme que tu n'aimes même pas ?** Assénai-je.

\- **Un homme que j'ai appris à aimer ! Pour la tranquillité de ma famille et la prospérité de mon nom ! Pour toi Leta !** Hurla-t-elle.

\- **Ce sont les desseins de père que tu sers !** **Pas les miens !** Criai-je à mon tour.

\- **Sans la renommée de ton nom Letanny, tu n'es plus rien.**

Nous restâmes quelques instants en chien de faïence, nous observant l'une l'autre, fâchées. Au bout d'un moment, les traits de Rose se radoucirent et elle prit ma main dans la sienne, en grande sœur protectrice.

\- **Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, ou te faire changer Leta. Je ne suis pas père. Mais un jour tu comprendras, et tu verras qu'il est plus simple d'être préparé à donner de soi avant que la vie nous y oblige.** Dit-elle calmement.

\- **Bien.** Mis-je fin à la dispute **. J'espère au moins que tu es heureuse dans ta vie de femme au foyer** , fis-je, boudeuse.

Son regard s'illumina, et un sourire élargit son visage.

\- **Je peux ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant ma main

J'acquiesçai, ne comprenant pas ou elle venait en venir. Elle prit ma main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre, à l'endroit même où la maman porte

\- **Un bébé !** M'exclamais-je.

 **OOO**

Je fondai la foule avec difficulté depuis plusieurs minutes. On avait beau être la veille de Noël, les sorciers flânaient sur le chemin de Traverse comme s'ils n'avaient pas de réveillon à préparer. _Ils feraient mieux de rentrer fourrer leurs dindes ces idiots_ , bougonnai-je. J'avais durement négocier cette journée avec ma mère, mais elle avait une fois de plus gagné, me trainant toute l'après-midi dans les boutiques sorcières pour me trouver une robe saillante. Chaque Noël c'était la même chose : je négociais pour remettre une de mes innombrables robes que j'avais, et dont le prix ferait rougir un gobelin, et ma mère l'emportait toujours en rabâchant qu'une robe n'était plus une robe une fois portée, mais une guenille. Alors je passais l'après-midi à bousculer des sorciers, et à m'étouffer sous des montagnes de tissus, et on ne s'arrêtait pas avant que ses pieds la fassent souffrir, dans ses souliers en peau de dragon.

\- **On rentre maintenant,** suppliai-je.

\- **Je dois récupérer des étoffes chez Sorcière au fil, va prendre un thé au Chaudron Baveur.** Dit ma mère, sans regarder en arrière.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Quelques sorciers me rentrèrent dedans et reprirent leur course, mécontents. Ma mère était déjà loin devant, et je rebroussai chemin pour me rendre chez le vieux Thomas. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres, et des centaines de chandelles brillaient aux vitrines des boutiques, illuminant la ville. Des traineaux tirés par des rênes volaient au-dessus-de nos têtes, déversant des dizaines de paquets colorées qui éclataient comme des artifices à quelques mètres de nous. En entrant dans le vieux pub, une odeur de soupe de légumes et de vieux pains rances m'accueillit. Le vieux Thomas me jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, sans arrêter d'astiquer son bar. Je partis m'asseoir au fond de la salle, loin des quelques sorciers qui sirotaient leurs boissons en silence.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

Le garçon bossu venait d'apparaître dans mon dos. Je commandai un chocolat et le regarda s'éloigner distraitement. Le fils du vieux, Tom, était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Son dos vouté et sa calvitie précoce laissait penser qu'il était bien plus vieux, mais l'acné juvénile qui tapissait son visage trahissait une adolescence pas si lointaine. Il m'apporta une tasse fumante et je bus quelques gorgées, réconfortée par la chaleur du breuvage et la note subtile de cannelle qui se déposa sur mes lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant pénétrer l'air glacial à l'intérieur du pub. Un petit homme tout en noir s'avança vers le comptoir, une malle de voyage à la main, suivit d'un jeune homme le dépassant aisément de trois têtes. Je fixai mon attention sur les deux nouveaux clients, si spéciaux que le vieux Thomas décolla de son tabouret en moins d'une demie seconde.

\- **Mr Scamander, le ministère m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée,** dit le vieil homme, mielleux, malgré sa voix bourrue.

Mon cœur vrilla dans ma poitrine _. Scamander_. J'observai le jeune homme, avide. Il s'agissait donc du fameux Théséus, le frère de Newt. Il ressemblait tout à fait à l'image que je m'en étais faite : il avait les cheveux mal peignés de son frère, et ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, malgré des épaules plus robustes que son cadet. Il portait une veste d'uniforme sombre sous sa cape de voyage, ou quelques médailles brillantes étaient épinglés. Sa mâchoire carrée était contractée, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un dragon surgir à n'importe quel moment. Il ressemblait tellement à son frère que j'aurais donné ma main à couper que son nez était recouvert de fine tâches de rousseurs.

\- **Voilà les clés de la chambre monsieur, laissez-moi porter votre malle.**

Le vieux Thomas délesta le petit homme de sa valise et serpenta entre les tables avec le plus grand mal, montant l'escalier menant à l'auberge. Les deux hommes le suivirent alors discrètement, avant de monter les marches. Le regard de Théséus croisa le mien durant de longues secondes, avant que je me détourne, rouge de honte. Je me concentrai sur ma tasse de chocolat, plus intéressante que la moyenne, et tenta de reprendre mes esprits. _Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne rentrait pas chez son père ? Est-ce que Newton savait qu'il était arrivé ? Est-ce que Newton était lui aussi rentré de Poudlard ?_ Des centaines de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans ma tête, m'embrouillant l'esprit

* * *

Maintenant que j'ai écrit le double de chapitre, relire celui-ci me fait froid dans le dos ahah. C'est dingue comme d'un chapitre à l'autre notre style évolue ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus écrire de la même manière sur mes derniers chapitres, c'est étrange.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a donc plus, c'est une reprise toute en douceur mais je vous promets que le prochain apportera son lot de surprises.

Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il pourra bien contenir et je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire: _**See you next week !**_


	12. Chapter 11

Hello mes petits Porridges ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi cette semaine ça a été mes épreuves blanches et on verra bien si j'ai du talent !

C'est assez calme par ici, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir après cette petite pause ! :P

Coucou **Camille**.. enfin je devine que c'est toi ;) Merci d'être présente ça fait toujours très plaisir, et je sens une nette amélioration ! :) PS: Tu as l'œil, c'est bien le Tom de l'époque d'Harry !

 **Mathilde** , oh je suis tellement désolée de faire apparaître Newt si peu... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même ! Hé oui ses parents sont le charme à l'état brut ! Merci toujours d'être la :)

* * *

\- **Winlinky !** Criai-je

\- **Mademoiselle Letanny, vous m'avez fait demander,** dit l'elfe dans un ploc sonore.

\- **Oui j'ai besoin de toi pour choisir ma robe** , dis-je en décapitant le tiroir de ma commode à la recherche d'un bas convenable.

En me retournant, je vis la petite elfe prête à exploser face à une responsabilité si énorme. Je ne savais pas si elle allait pleurer ou crier et je me précipitai vers elle pour la rassurer.

\- **Ecoute** , dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules frêles. **Je mets plusieurs robes et tu me dis laquelle convient le mieux, on fait comme ça ?**

La petite elfe acquiesça et je partis chercher la montagne de robe que ma mère venait de m'acheter. Après de longues minutes d'essayage, nous nous mirent d'accord sur une robe. Enfin je me mis d'accord avec moi-même, étant donné que Winliky approuvait et réfutait chacune de mes remarques, sans me donner son avis.

\- **Pourquoi mes parents me font subir ça un an de plus ?** Me lamentai-je

La petite elfe couina et je me précipitai sur elle avant qu'elle ne se mette à se frapper ou pleurer.

\- **Oublie ça, oublie ça** , dis-je précipitamment. **Tiens assieds-toi la et ne touche à rien. Ne prends rien pour te frapper et ne crie surtout pas.**

Je me mis à me maquiller sous les yeux du petit elfe perdu. Son petit corps chétif me faisait de la peine et je me surpris à être tentée de lui donner un objet personnel. _T'es trop sentimentale en période de Noël Leta_ , songeai-je.

\- **Je suis désolée** , dis-je

\- **Vous n'avez pas à être désolée madame Letanny, ne vous excusez pas, Winlinky n'a pas à pardonner sa maîtresse, c'est Winlinky qui doit se faire pardonner, pas madame Letanny.**

\- **Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle** , soulignai-je. La petite créature passa son regard affolé sur les objets à proximité. **Non non ne touches à rien !** Ordonnai-je. **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'être un tant soit peu agréable avec vous avant. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que…** J'arrêta ma phrase, ayant moi-même peur de ce que j'avais pu penser. **Enfin il a fallu que quelqu'un, qu'un ami, m'ouvre les yeux pour voir le monde autrement.** Terminai-je.

\- **Hé bien c'est un très bon ami madame Letanny, gardez-le avec vous.**

Je levai mes yeux vers mon reflet, pâle et monotone. Je n'étais ni jolie, ni talentueuse. J'étais une piètre sorcière et une piètre amie, incapable de réconforter mes proches quand ils avaient besoin de moi. Si ma mère avait été à mes côtés, elle aurait surement dit que j'étais magnifique, une vraie Lestrange. Mais ma mère ne voyait que les strass et les paillettes, et ma robe et ce maquillage n'étaient que des artifices pour cacher ce que l'on était vraiment, des êtres humains. Et moi, je venais d'apprendre il y'a quelques mois seulement ce que signifiait « se sentir vivant ».

Jamais je n'avais été si moi et si en vie que lorsque je plongeai mes yeux dans les iris opales de Newton, que lorsque son sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ou même quand il passait une main gênée dans sa tignasse bouclée. Alors là, mon cœur battait la chamade et tout mon corps me criait que j'étais vivante, tout devenait possible. C'était un constat que j'avais fait lorsque le train m'avait arraché à lui, j'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir vivante, besoin de Newton pour être heureuse.

 **OOO**

J'atterris maladroitement devant le haut portail sombre, me rattrapant à la dernière seconde au bras de mon père qui tiqua sous mon manque de raffinement. Des sorciers en costumes chics nous accueillirent avec quelques courbettes, et nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur d'une calèche tirée par d'énormes chevaux blancs. Nous traversâmes la grande propriété de la vieille tante Prewett, située en Irlande. D'énormes arbres aux branches touffues couvraient nos têtes et la calèche avançait sur un petit sentier sinueux.

Les grands-parents de la vieille Trevina Prewett avait construit la richesse de leur famille grâce à leurs énormes plantations d'arbres magiques, utilisés pour fabriquer des baguettes aux quatre coins du monde. Il était raconté que Trévina avait fait construire une banque secrète et aussi bien protégée que Gringotts, seulement pour son usage personnel. La façade du château était éclairée de mille et une lumière magique, donnant un air féerique à la grande bâtisse. A l'intérieur, la lumière dorée des bougies découpait la silhouette de dizaines de sorciers, qui couraient dans tous les sens. J'entra dans la pièce à la suite de mon père, et un air de valse étouffée se faisait déjà entendre.

D'autres sorciers vinrent à notre rencontre, prenant nos capes et nous tendant une coupe de champagne. Je pris un verre sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère et m'avança vers la salle de réception. Trévina avait mis la barre haute et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. La salle de réception était si immense que la Grande Salle de Poudlard y logeait deux fois sans difficultés. Un énorme escalier de marbre descendait jusqu'au parquet lustré, ou des dizaines de couples valsaient sur la musique d'un énorme orchestre. La piste était en contrebas, et elle était encerclé par un gigantesque étage ouvert sur les danseurs, où les sorciers discutaient joyeusement, accoudés à la rambarde de marbre sculpté. L'immense salle était surplombée par trois lustres de diamants, si grand qu'un seul ne tenait pas dans ma chambre.

\- **Articus Lestrange !** Tonna une voix amicale, **mon vieil ami !**

Un grand sorcier s'approcha de mon père et le salua chaleureusement. Je le saluai poliment alors que mes parents commencèrent à entamer une discussion avec lui. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu plusieurs fois au manoir, mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom sur son visage. Je profitai de ce moment de distraction pour fuir le plus loin possible de mes parents. Chaque enfants et adolescents obéissaient à la même règle lors de ces fêtes : rester assez loin des adultes pour ne pas qu'ils te disent de venir te présenter à tout le gratin, et être assez près pour avoir leur approbation quand quelque chose se tramait.

J'avança vers le buffet ou des fontaines déversaient des breuvages alléchants. Je pris un petit-four et commença à observer les alentours. Aussi loin que je m'en souvenais c'était la soirée de Noël la plus grande et chic que j'avais vécu. Il n'y avait pas moins de quatre cents sorciers au château, _si ce n'est plus_ songeai-je. Je m'approchai de la balustrade afin d'observer les danseurs. Ils évoluaient gracieusement sur la piste, et des nuées de papillons et de colombes s'élevaient dans le ciel. J'admirais les couples plusieurs minutes, reprenant une coupe de champagne au passage.

\- **Vous aimez la danse ?** Dit-une voix sympathique dans mon dos.

Un jeune homme, grand et costaud, vint se placer à mes côtés, observant les valseurs à son tour.

\- **J'adore les voir tourbillonner, c'est un spectacle magnifique** , répondis-je à mon interlocuteur. **En revanche, je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse.**

\- **Vous avez raison,** répondit-il **, moi la valse me donne le tournis.**

Je rigolai et observa mon compagnon. Il était plutôt grand, et son costume sombre et chic aurait tout de même semblé suranné pour un œil aguerri comme celui de ma mère. Il avait des cheveux roux flamboyants, et un sourire charmeur.

\- **Je perds toutes mes bonnes manières en présence de ravissantes jeunes femmes** , dit-il en voyant que je le fixais, **Septimus Weasley** , se présenta-t-il.

Mon sourire fana légèrement à l'entente de son nom, mais je ne fis comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Letanny, Letanny Lestrange** , dis-je alors qu'il déposait un baisemain sur ma peau.

A l'entente de mon nom de famille il eut la même réaction que moi et je m'amusai de sentir la pression de sa main se relâcher rapidement.

\- **Eh bien, on m'avait toujours dit que les Lestrange avait les cheveux ébouriffés et une lueur de folie au fond des yeux, mais apparemment je me trompe.** Dit-il dans un sourire.

\- **Seulement les hommes,** confessai-je, **mais on les reconnait facilement au filet de bave.**

On rigola de bon cœur et continua de discuter de tout et de rien. Septimus était un garçon plutôt sympathique et pleins d'humour. Il m'expliqua qu'il travaillait au bureau de recensement des créatures dangereuses et illégales, mais qu'il rêvait secrètement de devenir une star de quidditch.

\- **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?** Dit-il en tendant sa main en ma direction.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant mon père des yeux. Accorder une danse à un Weasley avait facilement de quoi l'énerver et je n'étais pas prête à recevoir sa colère alors que les vacances se passaient plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant.

\- **Vous cherchez votre père hein ?** Devina-t-il, amer. **Je ne pense pas qu'il vous reniera pour avoir accordé une danse à un Weasley. Après tout, c'est lui qui a décidé de venir ici, tout le monde le sait.**

Je cédai et déposa ma main dans la sienne. Après tout il n'avait pas tort, c'est mon père qui avait lui-même décider de répondre présent à l'invitation, alors m'entendre avec Septimus ressemblait plus à un coup de main de ma part, plutôt qu'une faute. Je le suivis jusqu'à la piste de danse, ou on s'élança dans un tourbillon de jupon. Il n'était pas si mauvais danseur, et on avait surement l'air moins ridicule que je ne l'aurais pensé. On commentait les couples, leurs prêtant des histoires plus ou moins loufoques, dans une avalanche de rire.

\- **Et eux ?** dis-je en riant.

\- **Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils habitent au milieu de l'allée des embrumes ceux-là,** commenta-t-il. **Je les imagine bien vendeur de dents de lait.**

\- **Ou collectionneur d'orteils,** rigolai-je

\- **Collectionneurs d'orteils me semble plus juste,** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'approbation.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser et je remontai vers le buffet, suivis de Septimus. Je ne savais pas si c'était le champagne ou la valse, mais je dus m'aider de la rambarde pour arriver jusqu'au buffet. J'attrapai un toast et Septimus me tendit une coupe de punch que je ne refusa pas, par politesse. Je reconnaissais certaines têtes autour de moi, des camarades de Poudlard comme d'anciens étudiants. Je saluai deux trois personnes et me retourna vers Septimus qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

\- **Letanny enfin tu es là ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je te cherche ! Viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !** Dit ma mère en trottinant vers moi, enjouée. **Bonsoir** , dit-elle en formulation d'usage quand elle vit Septimus. Elle le reluqua de la tête au pied, lui jetant un regard mauvais en voyant son costume un peu révolu.

\- **J'arrive mère**

Elle repartit dans l'autre sens, se retournant plusieurs fois en me jetant des œillades impatientes.

\- **Excusez là** , dis-je à l'attention du roux, **elle a un peu abusé du punch** , appuyai-je en soulevant ma coupe.

\- **Il n'y a pas de mal,** rigola-t-il **, alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent donc.**

Je lui lançai un sourire désolé et il me fit un baisemain avant de s'éloigner dans un sourire. Je m'avançai du petit attroupement ou était ma mère. Quand elle me vit, elle fit des signes de la main pour me dépêcher. Je pressai le pas, et elle me prit par l'épaule.

\- **Ah , je vous présente ma fille, Letanny, Letanny je te présente éséus Scamander, c'est un sorcier très brillant, il est auror pour le ministère, c'est un héros de guerre !** Dit-elle mielleuse.

Les autres poules se mirent à caqueter de plaisir en entendant son CV une énième fois. En voyant le jeune-homme, mon visage perdit toute sa couleur. Il me regardait avec un sourire charmeur et j'étais incapable de savoir s'il se souvenait de notre contact visuel quelques heures avant. Comme un vrai gentleman, il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Je fus troublée par le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, ses lèvres ressemblant un peu trop à celle de _Newt_.

\- **Ravi de vous rencontrer milady, votre charmante mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.** Me salua-t-il en bonne et due forme.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les quadras beaucoup trop parfumées soupiraient de plaisir.

\- **Letanny, tu dois connaître son petit frère, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

\- **Newton,** dis-je avant que l'intéressé réponde.

\- **Alors vous vous connaissez ?** S'enquit-il, surprit.

J'hochai la tête, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il gardait son sourire charmeur et continua sa discussion avec sa basse-cour. Toutes avec une coupe à la main, la seule réponse qu'elles arrivaient à donner étaient des « Oh » ou des « Aah » dès qu'il prononçait un mot. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles se baisser discrètement vers mon épaule pour me jeter des « Il est mignon hein ? », « Ça doit être un bon parti » d'un air complice. Je levai les yeux au ciel, préoccupée par une seule et unique chose : _est-ce que Newton était là lui aussi ?_

 _Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il rentre en famille pour Noël, donc il y'avait toutes les chances qu'ils se trouvent ici en ce moment même,_ songeai-je _._ Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et les papillons se réveillèrent dans mon ventre. J'étais plus excitée que jamais de le retrouver. J'attendis le moment propice pour m'éclipser, et partis à pas feutré vers le balcon. Une quarantaine de couple dansait, et je détaillai chacun d'entre eux à la recherche de Newton. Au loin j'aperçus Septimus au bras d'une jolie femme, et cette vision me fit sourire. _Quel tombeur_.

Les couples s'enlaçaient et aucune trace de Newton. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrêta ma recherche et pris une énième coupe de champagne. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais mes pieds me faisaient souffrir à force de rester debout, et l'adrénaline provoquée par la surprise de voir Newton commençait à redescendre.

\- **Vous passez une bonne soirée ?**

 _Y'avait-il un code secret du parfait gentleman pour qu'ils s'adressent tous aux femmes seules et accoudées à la balustrade ?_

\- **Meilleure que la vôtre, je suppose ?** dis-je avec le même sourire charmeur qu'il arborait.

\- **C'est une question d'habitude, et puis elles ne sont pas méchantes,** rit Théséus.

\- **Comment avez-vous fait pour vous extirpez de de toutes ces fans ?**

\- **Ça demande beaucoup de ruse, mais on apprend vite,** m'expliqua-t-il.

\- **Je vois, vous êtes surement devenu très habile maintenant que vous êtes un espion…** Dis-je sérieusement.

Il me regarda d'un air indéchiffrable avant de reprendre son air charmeur.

\- **Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée,** remarqua-t-il, **Etes-vous une amie de Newton ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Non, enfin si, non…** M'enfonçai-je.

\- **Je vois,** dit-il entendu **, Newt est un garçon à part, il n'a jamais vraiment été doué pour se lier avec les autres.**

 _Tu crois,_ Rigolai-je intérieurement _. Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il représente pour moi._

\- **Oui vous avez peut-être raison,** dis-je en suivant son raisonnement. **C'est vrai que je le connais très peu. Est-il là ce soir ?** Demandai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de rester impassible.

\- **Bien sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit enchanté, mais apparemment il passe du bon temps,** dit-il en me désignant la piste de danse.

Mon regard se posa sur un couple qui dansait au plein milieu de la piste. Newton dansait avec Rosie et ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Je sentis des frissons remonter le long de mon dos, à la vue de son visage qui m'avait tant manqué. J'essayais de rester neutre en présence de son frère mais en réalité, je trépignais d'impatience de le rejoindre. Théséus leva son verre au-dessus de la rambarde, et en reportant mon attention sur Newt, je vis qu'il avait les yeux levés vers nous. Il salua son frère d'un signe de tête avant de porter son regard sur moi. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, comme moi, puis échangea quelques mots avec Rosie qui acquiesça.

Il abandonna alors sa partenaire et s'avança vers l'escalier pour nous rejoindre. Il portait un costume sombre, similaire à celui du bal d'Halloween, et je piétinai sur place, incapable de gérer mon excitation. En arrivant à notre hauteur il salua son frère d'un signe de tête.

\- **J'ai fait la connaissance de cette charmante demoiselle, elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez** , lança Théséus

\- **Letanny** , dit Newton en me saluant un peu plus réservé que d'habitude.

\- **Newton,** répondis-je en contrôlant la teinte de mes joues.

Je les observais échanger quelques mots sur la soirée. Côte à côte, leur ressemblance était plus frappante encore. Leurs yeux étaient presque de la même couleur, bien que ce de Théséus semblait tirer sur le bleu, et leur manière de parler étaient similaires. Seul l'assurance de l'ainé jurait avec la timidité naturelle de Newton. Je revins à la conversation au moment où Théséus me salua puis partit vers un groupe d'homme qui l'interpellait.

\- **Je ne savais pas que tu étais là** , dis-je en comblant le silence.

\- **Moi non plus** , répondit-t-il.

Le silence retomba. On faisait mine de fixer les danseurs avec attention mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards par-dessus mon épaule, alors qu'il faisait de même.

\- **Je suis heureuse de te voir ici,** ajoutai-je dans une grande inspiration **. Ça se passe bien à Poudlard ?**

\- **C'est très calme** , dit-il, **je passe la plupart de mon temps au cinquième étage.**

Je souris légèrement, comprenant que cinquième étage signifiait la Salle sur Demande. Il m'expliqua que les botrucs avaient déclarés une guerre civile pour une branche qui venait de sortir du tronc, et qu'ils étaient impossibles à calmer, même en élevant la voix. On discutait depuis plusieurs minutes et mon esprit ne cessait de s'accrocher aux lèvres de Newton, l'alcool embrouillant ma raison.

\- **J'étouffe** , fis-je sentant les bouffées d'alcool rougir mes joues, **il faut que j'aille me rafraichir,** ajoutai-je en m'éloignant.

J'essayai de rester en équilibre sur mes jambes, sentant ma tête tourner. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce dernier verre, _songeai-je_. Je sentis le bras de Newton prendre le mien délicatement et me serrer contre lui. Cette proximité fit rougir mes joues de plaisir. Nous partîmes vers le balcon, zigzaguant entre les invités. J'entendis vaguement la vieille Prewett faire son discours alors qu'on passait les grandes portes fenêtres. Heureusement le balcon était totalement vide, tous les sorciers étaient rentrés écouter les remerciements de Trevina. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais afin d'éclaircir mes pensées embrumées. Le vent d'hiver fit frissonner ma peau et j'apprécia son contact sur mes joues brulantes.

\- **Ça va ?** Demanda Newton, inquiet.

\- **Oui, je n'ai pas dû manger depuis un petit moment,** dis-je en omettant que j'avais, à l'inverse, trop bu.

\- **Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose alors** , lança-t-il en se détachant de moi.

\- **Non !** Le rattrapai-je par le bras, **reste avec moi.**

Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Je le sentis gesticuler derrière moi et un tissu chaud et doux se posa sur mes épaules _. Sa veste_. Tu vas attraper froid, _expliqua-t-il_. J'avais une fois de plus perdu le contrôle de mes pensées au contact du parfum de Newton juste sous mon nez. _Par merlin, pourquoi fait-il ça ?_ Le maudissais-je.

Je le vis s'accouder à la rambarde et observer les alentours. Je fis de même et scruta l'horizon rempli d'arbres centenaires. Je me doutais que pour Newton, cette nature sauvage était d'une beauté sans pareille, et qu'elle regorgeait d'animaux qui l'étaient plus encore.

\- **C'est magnifique** , dit-il en écho à mes pensées.

Je me retournai vers lui en fixant son visage que mes j'avais dévorer des centaines de fois, épousant la perfection de ses traits une fois de plus. Le mot magnifique prenait tout son sens sous mes yeux.

\- **Oui…** Soufflais-je

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris par l'intonation de ma voix, et nos visages étaient alors à quelques centimètres. Il ne disait rien et me regarder dans les yeux, alors que mon regard déviait dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool ou le désir qui brulait dans mon bas ventre, mais le minuscule espace fut comblé en un millième de secondes et mes lèvres vinrent rencontrer les siennes, douces et chaudes. Je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise et son souffle chaud vint percuter la mienne, démultipliant les papillons qui dansaient dans mon ventre. Je retirai mes lèvres gênées, et baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû** , bafouillai-je, **je vais, je enfin…**

\- **Letanny**

\- **Vraiment ce n'est pas, non c'est vraiment pas…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon procès qu'il colla à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon souffle se coupa immédiatement et je lui rendis son baiser, oubliant de respirer. Je sentis sa main attraper mon épaule timidement, et je m'accrochai à sa chemise, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes dans ce moment si agréable. J'approfondis le baiser, nos langues se rencontrèrent timidement, et je savourais chaque seconde de mon rêve éveillé. Quelques secondes après, la porte grinça et on se détacha à toute vitesse. Deux sorciers rentrèrent sur le balcon en rigolant, alors qu'on se tenait à l'opposé, à bout de souffle. Ils nous regardèrent étonnés, avant de reprendre leur conversation, ne sachant pas qu'ils avaient gâchés le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Je fixai le sol, incapable de regarder mon ami en face, gênée de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et encore plus du plaisir que ça m'avait procuré. Au bout d'un moment, mon corps se décongela et je rendis la veste à Newton et partis en coup de vent. Je pressai le pas vers la foule, écraser par la gêne. _Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu ?_ Mes pas me dirigèrent machinalement vers mes parents. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion sérieuse avec deux hommes plutôt grands et élégants, dont les cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés. En arrivant à leur hauteur, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, perplexes.

\- **Ah Letanny** , dit ma mère embarrassée, **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Euh…** commençai-je.

\- **Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante,** me coupa le plus âgé des deux hommes. **Vous devez vous souvenir de mon fils Robert ?**

\- **Oui,** répondis-je en reconnaissant vaguement le jeune homme.

\- **Bonsoir Milady,** ajouta l'intéressé en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

\- **Je suis bienheureux que votre père est assuré la prospérité de notre contrat.** Reprit le plus vieux. **C'est un privilège pour nos deux familles.**

\- **Oui…** Dis-je dans un sourire, cachant mon ignorance face aux affaires que mon père menait

Robert me regardait intensément, et j'évitais soigneusement de croiser son regard. Son père devait avoir la cinquantaine, et sa bienséance ainsi que son allure sophistiquée trahissait son rang de sang pur imbus de lui-même. _Quelle horreur_. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère qui était tendue comme un arc et je me douta instantanément que quelque chose clochait. Mon père à coté avait la mâchoire crispée alors que les deux blonds ne semblaient rien remarquer.

\- **Alors levons nos verres à l'alliance de nos deux familles, à leur force et leur prospérité au travers du futur mariage de votre charmante fille et de mon fils !**

* * *

Soupe potiron-châtaigne.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Bon, je m'excuse platement pour le poste de ce chapitre avec plus de 24heures de retard. Vous m'en voulez ? :(

Merci à **Mathilde** et **Camille** pour leurs petites reviews ! Yi sé qué yé brisé vos péti cour, mais yé né voulé paaaaaaaaaa ! Vous êtes toutes les deux adorables et vous êtes nommées les **sergent-chef Porridge** , toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci les fiiiiiilles !

Pour mes autres petits lecteurs d'amour, je suis une petite auteur seule et tristounette, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews :)

A vos lunettes, le nouveau chapitre est laaaaaaaaa !

* * *

Je voyais rouge. A l'annonce de mon mariage avec ce petit péteux de sang pur j'étais partis dans la seconde, courant jusqu'au premier portoloin menant à Londres, et transplanant au manoir aussi sec. J'avais envie de hurler. Je remontais l'allée du manoir en courant, les larmes de rage souillant mes joues parfaitement maquillées.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de mon père à la volée, faisant voler les parchemins parfaitement alignés. Je décapitai tous les tiroirs un par un, fouillant à l'intérieur, même pas sure de ce que je cherchais. _Un mariage_. _Même pas en rêve je préfèrerai être enfermée à Azkaban_. Des dizaines de chiffres s'alignaient sous mes yeux, mais aucun contrat de quoique ce soit. Je me stoppai net et hurla à pleins poumons, expulsant toute ma rage.

\- **Maîtresse Letanny, que se passe-t-il ? Il ne faut pas fouiller dans le bureau du maître le maître sera pas content !** Hurla Winlinky paniquée, surement attirée par le boucan.

Je n'écoutais pas la petite elfe et me mis à taper dans tout ce que je trouvais. La chaise. L'armoire. Le bureau.

\- **Ils vont me le payer ! Ils vont me le payer ! Je ne me marierai jamais !** Hurlai-je.

Je recommençai à fouiller, dans les placards cette fois-ci, décimant tous ses dossiers. Winlinky ramassait les rouleaux que je jetais au sol, les empilant par dizaines entre ses doigts fins, et les rangeant soigneusement. Je passai au secrétaire et recommença mon manège. L'elfe rangeait toujours et j'entendis la lourde porte du manoir grincer. _Bouse de dragon_. Je referma les tiroirs en vitesse et eus juste le temps de ramasser une petite chaine brillante que je fourra dans la poche de ma cape, avant de filer m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

 **OOO**

Ça faisait plus de trois jours que j'étais enfermée dans mes appartements, toujours aussi décidée à y rester cloitrée. Mes yeux étaient secs à force de trop pleurer, et mon reflet dans le miroir ne me renvoyait qu'un visage morne au teint cireux. Ma mère était montée plusieurs fois toquer à la porte, exposant son discours hypocrite et ses excuses avant de s'emporter devant mon silence. Je n'avais plus envie de les voir, ni mon père ni ma mère, ils me dégoutaient. _Depuis le début ils le savaient_. _Ils avaient tout calculé_.

Rose était aussi montée le deuxième jour, et cette fois-ci j'étais sortis de mes gonds et lui avait craché toute ma rage à la figure, cloitrée derrière la porte de ma chambre. _Rose_. Elle m'avait trahi, trahit ma confiance et mon amour. J'étais persuadée qu'elle était de mèche elle aussi, et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore me décrocher des larmes. J'étais vide. Vide de tout. Vide d'amour, vide de vie, vide de joie. J'errais sans but précis, ayant perdue le goût de tout, et quand les souvenirs douloureux se pointaient, j'allais me recoucher pour oublier.

Winlinky était monté avec un plat chaud le midi, et j'avais refusé d'y toucher. Le deuxième soir, alors que je n'avais pas encore touchée quelques nourritures que ce soit, elle était restée dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je mange. Cette attitude de rébellion était très rare chez les elfes de maison, et ça avait mis un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur détruit. Depuis, elle montait discrètement dans la chambre, tôt le matin et tard le soir, afin de m'apporter de quoi ne pas mourir _littéralement_ de faim.

J'avais écrit à Julia dès le soir même, obligée de recommencer mon parchemin plusieurs fois car il finissait souillé de larmes. Sa réponse n'avait pas tardé, et elle m'avait dit de ne pas agir bêtement et sans réfléchir, d'être plus intelligente qu'eux. Sur le coup sa missive m'avait offusqué et je l'avais brulé sec, mais une nuit de sommeil plus tard, ses conseils m'avaient paru judicieux. Sauf que je n'avais aucun plan, aucune issue de secours et le mariage avec cet Albert ou Robert semblait une fatalité.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, en position mortuaire. Tout tournait dans ma tête et me collait des migraines affreuses. J'essayais de deviner quand cet accord avait été passé. _Avant ou après ma naissance ? Qui était ce garçon ?_ et je me damnais d'avoir oublié leur nom de famille. _Comment s'était-ils présentés ? C'était-il même présentés ?_ Je me releva rapidement et le précipita vers ma coiffeuse en vacillant, afin de coucher le peu d'informations que je détenais sur un parchemin avant de le relire des centaines et centaines de fois.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, j'abandonnai l'idée qu'un détail me reviendrait miraculeusement en mémoire et me mis à regarder autour de moi. Ma robe de bal gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de ranger mes affaires. Je l'attrapa du bout des doigts et fis rouler le tissu sous mes doigts. Comme une première bouffée d'air après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau, un souvenir me revint en mémoire. _Les lèvres de Newton sur les miennes et mon corps brulant dans le froid glacial._ Mes joues se réchauffèrent et mon reflet me renvoya mon teint rosé, contrastant avec sa pâleur cadavérique des derniers jours. Je fermai les yeux, qui me piquaient soudainement. _Newt_.

Depuis l'annonce terrible, mon monde s'était écroulé et je n'avais même plus songé à autre chose que ça, même pas à _lui_. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de le trahir et de l'abandonner maintenant. C'était stupide et je rougissais encore plus en y pensant. Je n'avais jamais imaginé un quelconque avenir avec lui, j'avais même rien imaginé d'autre que notre amitié. Mes sentiments un peu flous à son égard m'avaient en aucun cas semblaient réciproques, et je ne pouvais admettre que mon cœur battait pour lui. Mais maintenant que l'on me privait de tout ça, de ce potentiel avenir, je me rendais bêtement compte que ça me dévorait de tristesse.

Winlinky apparut dans un ploc sonore, et je me tournai vers elle, surprise de la voir si tôt.

\- **Mademoiselle Letanny, deux hommes arrivent au manoir.** Dit-elle effrayée

\- **Deux hommes ? Comme sont-ils ?** Ajoutai-je aussi inquiète.

\- **Je ne sais pas madame Letanny, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop les voir, mais ils sont grands, grands et très blonds.**

Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. C'était eux. Je cherchais frénétiquement un trou de souris ou me cacher.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ma mère frappa à la porte et criait à travers le bois, hystérique.

\- **Sorsdelatoutdesuitetuvasavoirdesnouvellesdetonpèresitunedescendspasilssontlàetnesoispasunehontepourtafamille !** Hurlai-t-elle hystérique.

Son ton était plus suppliant qu'autoritaire, et je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan.

\- **OUVRE !** Cria-t-elle en furie.

Son ton inhabituel m'affolait je me concentrai afin de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Julia ? Qu'est qu'aurait fait Julia ?**_ Murmurai-je en me massant les tempes.

Je pris une grande respiration. _Je n'avais aucun indice, aucun plan_. Et si je voulais me sortir de cette situation désastreuse je n'avais pas le choix. _Réfléchis avant d'agir, sois plus intelligente qu'eux_. Les paroles de mon amie me revenaient en mémoire et je n'avais plus le choix. Il fallait que je prenne le dragon par les cornes et faire face. Je devais me battre jusqu'au bout. Et pour me laisser une chance de gagner je devais prendre de l'avance sur eux.

\- **Je descends dans dix minutes !** Lançai-je.

Ma mère se tut de surprise à l'autre bout, étonnée de me voir capitulée si vite.

\- **Pas une de plus !**

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain attenante et commença à faire couler l'eau. Le petit elfe s'affairait dans mes commodes et je devinais qu'elle me faisait gagner du temps à trouver des vêtements pour moi. Je sautai sous la douche et en sortit deux minutes plus tard, déjà en train de sécher et coiffer mes cheveux à la hâte. Je filai dans ma chambre et pris la robe et les bas que Winliky avait laissée sur mon lit avant de partir faire le service. Je sortis dans le couloir et me dépêcha jusqu'à la salle de réception ou je devinais que mon père avait trainé ses invités.

\- **Comment se porte votre fille, elle n'est plus souffrante**? Entendis-je de l'autre coté de la pièce.

\- **Non, non merci Merlin, elle va bien mieux et elle ne devrait pas tarder, vous savez les jeunes femmes…** Tentait ma mère, cachant tant bien que mal son malaise.

Je me stoppai à quelques pas de l'entrée, hésitant à repartir en courant. _Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas_. Je pris une grande respiration et franchis les portes les yeux fermés. En les ouvrant je vis qu'ils me regardaient franchir le seuil, et ça me rappela le fameux soir ou tout avait basculé. Les deux blonds semblaient heureux de me voir bien portante, et derrière eux, mes parents soufflèrent discrètement, soulagés de me voir arriver. Robert s'approcha de moi avec un sourire bienveillant. Il semblait plus âgé que je ne le pensais. _Et moins vilain_. Il me fit un baisemain et je salua son père d'un signe de tête.

\- **Hé bien miss, vous semblez en meilleur forme que lors du bal,** dit le vieux.

\- **Ça va mieux en effet.** Répondis-je dans un sourire crispé, en sentant rougir mes joues.

Je ne savais pas ce que mon père était allés leur raconter pour justifier ma fuite, mais je sentis la colère monter d'avance. Ils reprirent leurs places sur les sofas en cuir et je m'assis sagement à côté de ma mère. Ils échangèrent pendant des longues minutes et je regardais par la fenêtre, distraite. _Rowle_ , c'était leur nom de famille. Le patriarche de la famille était connu pour être un homme très autoritaire, et un business man hors pair. Je me souvins que mon père parlait souvent de lui et de son travail au ministère.

Quand je revins à la conversation, tous les yeux étaient braqués une fois de plus sur moi, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- **Letanny voulez-vous faire une promenade dans le parc ?** Réitéra poliment Robert.

\- **Oui, oui bien sûr.** _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ?_

Je le suivis jusque dans le parc et Winliky me tendit ma cape avant que je ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

\- **Merci** , murmurai-je.

Il me parlait depuis plaisir minutes et je ne faisais que répondre par des _mhhh_ peu engageants. Il entra dans le sous-bois et je le suivis, hésitante. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se stoppa et se retourna vers moi.

\- **Écoutez, si vous voulez rentrer au manoir, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient** , dit-il de but en blanc.

Son ton me surprit mais je ne me démonta pas.

\- **Écoutez Robert, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai aucunement envie de me marier avec vous, et jusqu'au bal de Noël, je n'étais même pas au courant de cette accord…** Répondis-je en sentant pointer la colère.

Il me dévisagea, piqué par ma remarque. _Oups_.

\- **Je ne savais pas…** dit-il confus.

\- **Ce n'est pas de votre faute, rassurez-vous. Vous avez l'air d'être un homme fort sympathique, mais me marier ne fait pas partie de mes aspirations futures.** Lançai-je en faisant demi-tour.

Il ne bougea pas, et je continuai mon chemin.

\- **Hé bien cela ne vous empêche pas de rester respectueuse mademoiselle** , dit-il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je me sentis rougir des orteils à la pointe des oreilles. Je me stoppa et fis volte-face, déconfite. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés et un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

\- **Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû,** lançai-je comme une petite fille réprimandée d'avoir mis ses doigts dans la confiture.

\- **Bien. Mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'on continue notre balade,** lança-t-il sévère.

\- **Soit,** dis-je en m'efforçant d'être courtoise.

Nous reprîmes notre promenade dans une attitude plus gênée encore. J'appris que Robert travaillait au département de la justice magique et il semblait avoir un poste à responsabilité, bien que je n'avais aucune idée duquel. Il était autoritaire, à l'image de ce que j'avais pu entendre sur son père et sa famille, mais il était très galant et intéressant à la conversation. Je ne faisais que l'écouter me raconter sa carrière, ses relations avec le magenmagots et le ministre ainsi que les quelques affaires de justice qu'il avait pu suivre.

\- **Et vous Letanny, que songez-vous faire après vos études ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Et bien je ne sais pas** , répondis-je, un peu honteuse.

\- **_Hmmm,_** **il me semblait que vous me parliez de vos aspirations tout à l'heure,** dit-il sèchement.

Je rougis violemment et serra les poings _. Quel empoté celui-là._

\- **Pour vous le mariage forcé est une ambition ?** Lançai-je mauvaise.

\- **Il ne s'agit pas que de vous,** dit-il sur le même ton. **Arrêtez de réfléchir comme une idiote.**

\- **Vous êtes offensant,** répondis-je agacée. **Vous pensez être à la hauteur de la famille Lestrange ?**

\- **Hé bien c'est ce que votre père pense.**

\- **Désolée mais mon cœur est pris,** lançai-je sans même réfléchir à mes paroles.

\- **Oh !** se moqua-t-il **. Alors vous vous êtes amourachée d'un charmant jeune homme ? Peut-être un étudiant de Poudlard ?** Rigola-t-il. **Que pensez-vous que votre père fera quand il l'apprendra ? Qu'il vous laissera partir avec votre** ** _moitié_** **?**

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !** Dis-je en haussant la voix, blessée.

\- **Vous croyez ?** Lança-t-il **. Vous croyez que je n'ai jamais aimé moi non plus ? Que je n'ai jamais aimé une femme ? Mais vous apprendrez que la vie est faite ainsi, de sacrifices et de tourments. On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut, milady.**

Je restai interdite face à ses paroles. Il tenait le discours de mon père, de ma mère, de ma sœur. Et ses mots brûlaient mon cœur comme s'il le marquait au fer rouge.

\- **Le danger est partout et constant. Sachez-le. La guerre qui a éclaté en Europe devrait vous le prouver.** Dit-il, plus cordial.

Je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches, accablée. Mes doigts rencontrèrent un objet en métal froid, et je le serra rageusement entre mes doigts.

\- **Je ne vous forcerai pas à m'épouser. Je ne suis pas un bourreau. Mais arrêtez de vivre dans vos rêves. Vous n'aurais jamais ce que vous désirez, vous êtes née au mauvais endroit pour cela.** Lança-t-il, lassé. **Laissez-moi en tout cas une chance de vous prouver que vous pourriez être heureuse à mes côtés.**

Il s'approcha de moi et s'apprêta à poser son bras sur le mien. Je sursauta, mal à l'aise par cette proximité, et le petit objet que je tenais dans ma main tomba par terre dans un tintement métallique. Robert se baissa pour le ramasser et il s'arrêta net dans son geste. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger qu'il prit ce qui semblait être un collier dans sa main et se jeta sur moi, hystérique.

\- **Ou avez-vous eu ça ? Qui vous la donnez ? Que savez-vous ?** Hurla-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier

\- **Vous me faites mal** , me plaignis-je en sentant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes bras.

\- **Répondez-moi ! Ou avez-vous trouvé ce collier ?** Continua-t-il de hurler.

Il me secouait dans tous les sens et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. J'étais effrayée, et j'essayais de desserrer ses mains autour de mes bras en feu. En voyant les larmes sur mon visage il me lâcha brusquement, tendant toujours l'objet près de mon visage.

\- **Je ne sais pas, c'est à mon père** sanglotai-je, **je l'ai volé dans son bureau.**

\- **Que savez-vous là-dessus ?** Réitéra-t-il autoritaire, **qu'est-ce que votre père vous a dit ?**

\- **Rien, je ne sais rien,** répondis-je terrorisée. **J'ai peur.**

\- **J'en étais sûr** … dit-il pour lui-même en se frottant le visage **.**

Je continuai de sangloter, impossible de me calmer. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal et il m'avait fait très peur. Je me sentais humiliée d'avoir été traitée de la sorte, et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Robert se remit à me parler, me frottant les bras endoloris.

\- **Letanny je vous en prie, regardez-moi,** m'implora-t-il, **je n'aurais pas dû vous violenter de la sorte.**

Je leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, la tristesse voilait son regard.

\- **Est-ce que votre père sait que vous avez cet objet en votre possession ?**

\- **Je ne crois pas** , dis-je

Je regardai le petit collier qui se balançait autour de la main de Robert, la chaine argentée était surmontée d'un pendentif triangulaire, ou des symboles se superposaient.

\- **Vous devez m'écouter** , me dit-il sérieusement, **vous êtes avec moi ?**

Je fis un signe de tête à l'affirmative, reniflant.

\- **Ce collier est un objet très dangereux, pour vous comme pour moi.** Expliqua-t-il, **vous devez le remettre à sa place le plus vite possible. D'accord ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demandai-je en sentant les larmes déborder une nouvelle fois.

\- **Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ici, c'est trop risqué. Mais je vous assure que c'est une menace pour le monde entier. Alors remettez-le à sa place.**

\- **Vous me faites peur** , dis-je.

\- **Je vous écrirai quand vous serez à Poudlard, vous me le permettez ?** _J'acquiesçai_. **Je vous** **promets de vous expliquer tout ça, mais maintenant je dois aller régler des affaires urgentes. Ne parlez pas à votre père de tout ça, à quiconque d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé pour tout ça Letanny. Mais faites-moi confiance.**

On avait rejoint le manoir en vitesse après avoir séché mes larmes. Robert s'excusait platement auprès de mes parents, disant qu'il avait reçu un patronus délivrant un message urgent et qu'il devait se rendre au ministère. Ils se saluèrent poliment et les deux hommes partirent en vitesse, non pas sans avoir déposé un baisemain sur ma peau encore tremblante. Robert serra ma main, signe de soutien. Je sentis les larmes monter aux coins de mes yeux et je les refoulais de toutes mes forces. Je partis à leur suite pour rejoindre ma chambre mais quelque chose m'attrapa fermement le bras.

\- **Je me fiche de tes états d'âme, ou de tes puérils enfantillages. Ne manges pas, ne bois pas et ne sors pas de ta chambre si tu le souhaites. Mais réfléchis à deux fois avant de causer du tort à ton nom. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu souilles ma réputation. Compris ?** Dit mon père, féroce.

J'acquiesçai, tremblante. Je m'éloignai le plus vite de lui, cherchant à fuir son aura malsaine.

\- **Une dernière chose, jeune fille.** _Je me stoppai_. **Il serait fâcheux que le jeune fils Scamander soit mêlé à ta sottise et ta frivolité.**

* * *

 _Ma passion secrète sont les sushis, chuuuuut !_


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Moi... **Pas vraiment**.

 _Pourquoi?_

Parce que je vois que _(pour ne pas changer)_ ce sont toujours les même qui laissent des reviews (Bonjour **Mathilde** et **Camille** :P).

Alors je ne vais pas vous faire le fichu discours "les reviews c'est le salaire de l'auteur" non, j'en ai marre.

 **Alors j'ai le regret d'annoncer que si les choses ne changent pas, j'enverrai mes chapitres en privé à tout ceux qui commentent régulièrement.**

C'est une maladie quand même de voir que certains de mes lecteurs (car j'ai les chiffres) n'ont jamais pris la peine de commenter ! Moi, je ne me sers pas dans votre frigo avant de partir comme une voleuse, alors soyez respectueux, et laissez au moins **UNE** review sur les histoires que vous lisez.

Une histoire, c'est beaucoup de travail d'imagination, de relecture, de correction et de temps que l'on prends, et en partie pour vous ! Il me reste que deux ou trois chapitres à écrire, pour moi la boucle est bouclée, cette histoire est achevée. Alors si je viens ici toutes les semaines, ce n'est pas pour moi, **c'est pour vous !**

 _Alors pour moi, et pour tous les autres auteurs, accordez une minute de votre vie pour donner un petit avis..._

* * *

\- **Sois plus souple dans ton mouvement** , dit patiemment Filius.

Je retentai une énième fois de lancer mon sort, mais le résultat fut aussi médiocre que les dizaines de tentatives précédentes. Le gobelin me lança un regard indigné et s'approcha de moi les sourcils froncés.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Leta, je ne t'ai jamais vu rater un sort si facile, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-il à voix basse, le regard inquiet.

\- **Je suis seulement fatiguée,** dis-je

\- **Tu devrais te reposer alors, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.**

Je partis m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, observant les autres s'entrainer. J'étais soulagée d'être de retour à Poudlard, à des centaines de kilomètres de mon père. Depuis la venue des Rowle au manoir je ne dormais plus. Des milliers d'interrogations ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête, des questions auxquels je n'avais aucune réponse. _Que signifiait ce collier ? Quand me contacterait Robert ? Que savait mon père de ma relation avec Newt ? Jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller ? Comment l'avait-il su ? Savait-il que j'avais vu ce collier ? Avait-il remarqué qu'il avait disparu quelques jours ?_

Je ne dormais plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Dès que je fermais l'œil je voyais des scénarios cauchemardesques se profiler. Si ce n'était pas mon mariage forcé auquel je ne pouvais échapper, c'était la perte de Newton qui déchirait mon corps de toute part. Alors je restais éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts à attendre que l'aube se dessine à travers les rideaux. Julia me surveillait de près, consciente de mon mal-être. Elle me reprochait d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, mais malgré ses efforts et sa présence, j'avais perdu l'appétit.

Alors je m'éloignais doucement. Je me repliai sur moi-même, évitant le plus possible mes amis. Je voyais bien la peine de Julia et ça me déchirait le cœur, mais c'était plus supportable que de lire la crainte et la peur dans ses yeux, reflétant les miennes. J'avais peur, c'était une certitude. Les paroles de Robert défilaient sans cesse dans ma tête. _Que pensez-vous que votre père fera quand il l'apprendra ? Qu'il vous laissera partir avec votre moitié ?_ _Le danger est partout et constant._ J'avais peur de ce que signifiait ce collier, et peur de ce dont mon père était capable. J'avais toujours su qu'il n'était pas un enfant de cœur et qu'il ne laissait rien lui barrer le chemin, mais les paroles de Robert m'avait ramenée à la réalité. _Rien_ ne lui barrerait le chemin, même pas le chair de son sang, même pas moi. _Alors Newton.._ Je ne voulais pas compromettre son avenir, ou tacher son nom, car mon père était capable des pires horreurs pour arriver à ses fins.

Je balayai la salle des yeux pour chasser les images noires que mon esprit dessinait. Les étudiants s'entrainaient avec acharnement et sérieux. Depuis que Filius avait mis en application son tournoi de duel, les sorciers ne loupaient les rendez-vous du club sous aucun prétexte. A part Newton, qui séchait les entrainements depuis plusieurs jours. Quelques semaines auparavant ça m'aurait rendu triste et je serais partie à sa recherche, mais aujourd'hui j'en étais soulagée.

Comme avec Julia et Sylver, je le fuyais aussi. Dans mon malheur j'avais tout de même de la chance, car lui-même me fuyait. Autant dire qu'on se croisait très rarement, et quand on se voyait au loin on évitait soigneusement de se regarder. Il devait crouler sous la gêne du soir de Noël ou après s'être embrassés j'étais partie comme une sauvage. Il devait penser que je regrettais ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, je m'accrochais à ce moment comme une bouée de sauvetage quand je sentais les larmes piquer mes yeux, m'imaginant de retour sur ce balcon dans le froid glacial.

J'étais incapable de l'affronter pour l'instant, angoissé que mon père l'apprenne. Et j'avais peur de replonger dans ses yeux, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'épiait, détaillait chacun de mes gestes pour les rapporter à mon père. Alors je gardais mes distances, et c'était mieux comme ça.

 **OOO**

\- **Je vous jure que ce n'est rien !** M'exclamai-je, **j'étais en retard dans mes révisions et j'ai sauté le petit déjeuner !**

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et posa les mains sur ses hanches

\- **Vous devriez savoir à votre âge que c'est irresponsable de sauter un repas,** gronda-t-elle. **Ce n'est peut-être pas très pédagogique, mais je préfère que vous ayez une mauvaise note à votre devoir plutôt que vous me fassiez une peur bleue en vous évanouissant de la sorte !**

 _Toi tu n'as jamais eu affaire avec Curechaudron,_ songeai-je. Elle partit dans son bureau, non sans claquer des dents, grommelant des reproches sur _ces étudiants qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre leur santé en péril._

 **\- Merci Filius** , marmonnai-je de mauvaise grâce.

A la fin du club de duel, j'étais restée comme à mon habitude pour aider le gobelin à remettre la salle de classe en ordre, quand des étoiles ont commencé à clignoter dans mon champ de vision. En ouvrant les yeux, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec l'infirmière penchée sur mon visage, le lendemain midi, et qui essayait de me faire ingurgiter une mixture immonde.

Après plusieurs heures de supplications et de remontrance, j'avais accepté de manger un peu et promis de me coucher plus tôt, et elle m'avait libéré de cet enfer aseptisé.

En jetant un œil à ma montre, j'appris qu'il était déjà _16h15_. _La négociation a été plus longue que prévu,_ pensais-je. J'arpentai les couloirs à la recherche d'une activité pas trop éreintante pour combler mon après-midi. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours ou je savais que des œillades indiscrètes m'attendaient, œillades qui allait irrémédiablement me rendre exécrable pour le reste de la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes je franchis les doubles-portes de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Bingley , qui n'aimait pas que de nouvelles têtes viennent profaner son sanctuaire.

Je continuai mon chemin en feignant ne pas l'avoir vu, et partit me cacher entre les étagères. Je rodai au milieu des couloirs de livres, cherchant la section qui m'intéressait. Au bout de quelques minutes, je franchis le panneau « Histoire de la magie ». J'acquiesçai un sourire en voyant que les rangées étaient désertes. Pas étonnant, rien n'était plus barbants que les cours de Binns. Je pris plusieurs livres et partis m'asseoir vers une table excentrée des autres étudiants.

C'est pas parce que mes relations amicales n'étaient pas au beau fixe et que je ne parlais plus avec Newton que je n'allais pas continuer mon enquête sur son frère. Et s'il le pensait, et bien il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil !

Je commença à feuilleter les énormes volumes, couchant les informations qui m'intéressaient sur un parchemin. Je releva la tête au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, regardant autour de moi. Les élèves studieux étaient plongés dans leurs révisions, et je crus entendre les mouches voler. Je trifouilla quelques livres devant moi avant de tomber sur un ouvrage poussiéreux _« L'empire magique de Russie : les sombres dessous du règne des Romanov »._ L'auteur, un certain Kristov Tcherbakoff n'avait pas froid aux yeux. S'attaquer aux Romanov était aussi dangereux que d'écrire une lettre ouverte sur le ministre de la magie et de la faire publier dans la gazette des sorciers. Certains s'étaient retrouvés à Azkaban pour moins que ça.

J'avais appris quelques années plus tôt que cette famille était les seuls dirigeants moldus à gérer aussi le monde sorcier russe. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment cela pouvait être possible. Rien que d'imaginer les moldus connaître notre existence me donnait la chair de poule, alors les voir diriger nos vies, hors de question !

J'attaqua ma lecture rapidement. Le livre n'était pas vieux et pourtant, les pages jaunies et l'amas de poussière sur sa couverture laissaient penser le contraire. Il relatait en grande partie la dynastie des Romanov dans son intégralité, dont l'arbre généalogique s'étendait à n'en plus finir sur des dizaines de pages. Je m'apprêtai à fermer le livre quand un chapitre, écrit l'encre rouge foncée, m'interpella : « Michel, l'avorton traitre à son sang » Je survolai le chapitre, apprenant que Michel était le frère de Nicolas II et héritier présomptif du trône jusqu'en 1904.

La famille Romanov avait apparemment compté quelques sorciers dans ses rangs, mais une très légère minorité. Michel en faisait d'ailleurs parti. Selon les dires de l'auteur, il n'entretenait pas forcément de bonnes relations avec son frère l'empereur, et ils avaient même connus des désaccords assez tumultueux. Vraisemblablement ce Tcherbakoff avait côtoyé la famille royale de près, car il citait des anecdotes assez précises concernant leurs vies privées. _Ou alors c'était un sacré menteur_ , songeai-je. Il dressait un portrait peu flatteur de Michel, le qualifiant de « manipulateur sournois et pleins de vices, cherchant la moindre occasion pour causer du tort à l'empereur »

 _Comment ce livre étrange avait pu atterrir dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?_ Jamais auparavant je n'avais entendu parler de ce frère manipulateur et de sa déloyauté envers son tzar.

Le chapitre se terminait par un cours paragraphe expliquant la disparition mystérieuse de Michel durant l'hiver 1905, après la naissance du premier fils du tzar. Le chapitre suivant parlait d'un certain Raspoutine, apparut quelques mois avant la disparition de Michel. Ce Raspoutine était un sorcier et conseiller proche de Nicolas II, président à la gestion de l'empire magique.

Tcherbakoff avait rajouté des feuilles volantes manuscrites, ou il théorisait sur le fait que l'arrivée de ce sorcier n'était pas anodine et qu'il fricotait avec le frère cadet de l'empereur, menant des affaires souterraines pour faire tomber la dynastie et prendre le pouvoir.

Je stoppa ma lecture : deux sorciers s'associant pour faire tomber le gouvernement moldu, ça ressemblait bien à une piste ça. Je tournai ma plume entre mes doigts, laissant tomber plusieurs tâches d'encre sur mon uniforme. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Un riche hériter Romanov essayant de faire tomber son frère moldu, une milice magique auto-proclamée crée l'année dernière à l'est et en pleine période de troubles, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Et pourtant ça collait étrangement bien.

\- **Qui es-tu ?** Murmurai-je en passant mon doigt sur le nom de l'auteur.

Je partis ranger tous les livres à leur place avant de chercher minutieusement un indice sur Kristov Tcherbakoff. Après avoir fait la bibliothèque de fond en comble sous la surveillance de la bibliothéquaire, qui devait se dire que j'avais plus ma place à Ste Mangouste que dans une école, j'abandonna mes recherches. Il n'existait nulle part d'autre, n'avait pas écrit d'autres livres, et rien n'avait été écrit sur lui. Je lançai un coup d'œil sur ma montre. _19h15_.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et commença alors à me diriger vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, je fis volte-face et retourna sur mes pas pour récupérer ce mystérieux livre. Je me hâta vers le bureau de Bingley qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers moi. _Elle est aussi aimable qu'un détraqueur celle-là_ , songeai-je énervée.

 **\- Nom** , lança-t-elle sèchement.

\- **Lestrange**. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- **Prénom ?** Ajouta-t-elle.

\- **Letanny Lestrange, 7** **ème** **année à Serdaigle,** lançai-je pressée.

Elle claqua sa langue dans un bruit sourd en signe d'agacement, et prit tout son temps pour remplir la nouvelle fiche d'emprunt. Je tapai du pied, m'impatientant, et elle semblait satisfaite de jouer avec mes nerfs. Au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables, elle tendit sa main en ma direction, et je laissa tomber l'ouvrage entre ses doigts. Elle examina la couverture quelques secondes et releva la tête vers moi, encore plus affable qu'avant.

\- **C'est une plaisanterie miss Lestrange ? Ce livre n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard** , pesta la vieille harpie, **si ça vous amuse de me faire perdre mon temps, ça amusera surement moins votre directeur de maison** , finit-elle en lançant le livre sur le bureau.

Je pris le livre entre mes doigts et le rangea précautionneusement dans ma besace. Je partis de l'antre de cette vieille folle en marmonnant quelques excuses et commença à avancer dans les couloirs. Ce livre occupait toutes mes pensées et cette révélation surprenante titillait encore plus ma curiosité. _Qui avait pu laisser ce livre ici ?_ Tout ce que je savais c'était que cette ouvrage n'était pas comme les autres. Je me frayai un chemin entre les étudiants qui commençait à quitter leur salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, perdue dans mes pensées.

\- **Leta, Leta !**

Nom d'un chaudron ! Je leva les yeux vers la voix familière et aperçus Julia à l'autre bout du couloir qui arrivait dans ma direction, les bras comme deux moulins. Je fis mine de pas la voir et rebroussa chemin en vitesse. Je pressai le pas, cherchant une issue. J'étais vraiment pas motivée à faire face au dragon italien maintenant. J'entendais déjà les « tu ne manges pas assez » « prends un bout de tarte » « l'infirmière à raison tu es surmenée Letanny » « Tu devrais voir un psychomage » « Tu ne vois plus Newton ? » me vriller les oreilles durant des heures. Je pris un escalier annexe et trottina le plus loin possible de la Grande Salle. J'atterris dans la tour ouest, totalement essoufflée. Je m'appuyai sur un pan de mur afin de reprendre mon souffle. Ma tête tourna quelques minutes et je fermai les yeux afin de reprendre mes esprits. _Note à moi-même : faire un détour par les cuisines_.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me redressai et repris ma route. Je profitai d'être dans la tour ouest pour faire un détour vers la volière. Comme j'avais tendance à sécher le petit-déjeuner, je ne recevais plus mon courrier. Pas que je croulais sous les lettres, mais Robert avait promis de m'écrire rapidement, et je n'avais pas encore reçu la moindre nouvelle.

J'arpentai l'escalier sinueux menant au sommet, manquant tomber à la renverse des dizaines de fois. Les courants d'airs se faisaient de plus en plus prononcé et je resserrai ma cape autour de ma poitrine. En réalité, je me rendais que très rarement à la volière car le froid et l'odeur de fiente d'oiseau me dégoutaient au plus haut point.

Je poussai la petite porte de la pièce et le vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux autour de mon visage. Je me bouchai le nez pour éviter de rendre le maigre repas que m'avait obligé à avaler l'infirmière. La volière était occupée par un élève se tenant à l'autre bout de la salle, et complétement emmitouflé dans sa cape. Le hululement des oiseaux avait couvert le bruit de ma venue, et je lui tournais le dos, partant à l'opposé de la pièce circulaire. Moon sauta de son perchoir en m'apercevant et voleta vers moi. Ses deux grands yeux jaunes cherchant une friandise à se mettre sous le bec, et je détacha une enveloppe soigneusement attachée à sa patte.

Je la décachetai en quelques secondes et en sortit un parchemin de première qualité ou une écriture fine et penchée s'étalait. Je m'adossai sur un pan de mur épargné de cadavre de mulots et de fientes d'oiseau, et je commença ma lecture.

 _Chère Letanny,_

 _Je suis navré de vous écrire si tardivement mais j'ai été pris de cours par plusieurs affaires importantes au ministère._

 _Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour le trouble que j'ai pu causer lors de notre dernière entrevue, et j'ai conscience que ces dernières semaines ont dû être éprouvantes pour vous._

 _Sachez qu'il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne pense pas à cet incident, ainsi qu'à vous, et aucun mot ne pourront excuser mon comportement indécent. Jamais je n'aurais dû réagir de la sorte. Je comprendrai tout à fait que vous ne m'accordiez pas votre pardon, cela serait légitime de votre part._

 _Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de vive-voix de ce malentendu et du tort que j'ai pu vous causer. De plus, je devine aisément que vous êtes pleines d'interrogations et je vous dois des explications._

 _J'espère de tout mon être que vous accepteriez de me revoir, ne serait-ce que pour répondre à vos questions, lors de votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard._

 _J'attendrais avec espoir et impatience votre réponse, car la culpabilité me ronge à chaque instant, et rien ne pourra l'apaiser tant que vous n'aurez pas accepter de me rencontrer une nouvelle fois._

 _Malheureusement je ne peux me permettre d'étendre mes explications dans cette missive, mais je ne vous apprends rien._

 _Bien affectueusement,_

 _Robert Rowle_

Même au bout d'une énième lecture, mon cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Cette lettre était mystérieuse, concise et disciplinée, au même titre de son destinateur. Robert laissait une énième fois planer le doute, et aucune clé me permettait de répondre à mes questions. Il était resté très implicite dans sa formulation, afin de ne laisser aucun indice à un quelconque fouineur qui aurait pu trouver ce courrier avant moi.

J'ouvris ma besace et en sortis un morceau de parchemin ainsi que ma plume. Je la trempai dans mon encrier mais celle-ci ressortit sèche. _Mince !_ Mes recherches de l'après-midi avaient eu raison de ma réserve d'encre. J'avisa le sorcier qui s'était maintenant assis sur le sol, et qui semblait être penché sur une lettre.

\- **Excuse-moi, je peux t'emprunter un peu d'encre ?** Demandai-je en m'approchant.

Je vis ses épaules tressauter et sa capuche se tourner vers moi.

\- **New…Newton** , bafouillais-je en voyant son visage apparaître derrière le tissu sombre de sa cape.

 **\- Letanny** , dit-il en se levant brusquement.

On se tenait l'un et l'autre droit comme des i, le regard fuyant. Je fourra rapidement la lettre de Robert dans ma poche et il triturait ses doigts, gêné. Poudlard était tellement grand que fuir dans ses dédales de couloirs et de recoins sombres paraissait être jeu d'enfant, mais j'arrivais à me retrouver face à face avec la personne que je cherchais le plus à éviter, et cela dans la pièce la plus improbable du château. _Bravo Letanny, tu mérites l'ordre de Merlin pour ta médiocrité_ , songeai-je.

\- **Euh, oui, oui bien sûr** , ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?_

\- **Tiens** , dit-il en me tendant son encrier.

 _L'encrier évidemment, quelle idiote._

\- **Merci**.

Je repartis vers l'autre bout de la pièce et je l'entendis se rasseoir dans mon dos. Je gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin et rattacha l'enveloppe à la patte de Moon. _Tant-pis pour les formes, il faut qu'elle parte dès ce soir_. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait lieu le sept février, _soit dans dix-sept jours_ , calculai-je. C'était long mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me devait des explications, _mais aussi des excuses_.

Je me retournai vers Newton qui venait lui aussi de se lever et de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Je lui rendis son encrier sans le regarder et balbutia un genre de merci. _Ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas_ , m'énervais-je. Je me dépêchai de quitter la pièce mon sac sur le dos, évitant d'être confrontée à lui plus longtemps. J'avais beau essayer de rester le plus naturel possible, le bruit de ses pas derrière moi, et son regard brulant ma nuque, me perturbaient au plus haut point. Je passai trois escaliers et une dizaine de couloirs, essayant de garder une bonne distance entre nous. _Plus que deux cents mètres et un escalier, et nos chemins se séparent_ , songeai-je. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon sac et continua ma route, Newt sur les talons. Au bout d'un moment, les bruits de pas derrière moi arrêtèrent de raisonner. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, me concentrant de toute me forces pour ne pas me retourner. Après quelques mètres, seuls mes semelles continuaient de claquer sur la pierre. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans mon dos.

Newton se tenait debout en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux braqués sur moi et le visage fermé. Je l'observa quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard vers le mur opposé. _Pas si près du but !_ Mes yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre lui et le couloir, cherchant une issue. Je n'étais pas un serpentard, ni un gryffondor. Pas assez lâche pour l'abandonner et prendre la fuite, pas assez courageuse pour le rejoindre. Moi je n'étais qu'une simple serdaigle, et je me tenais lamentablement courbée à l'autre bout du corridor, le cerveau en ébullition.

Au bout d'un moment il se mit à bouger et s'avança doucement vers moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas m'évanouir une nouvelle fois. Mon regard oscillait entre mes chaussures et sa silhouette, et je dus me faire violence pour garder les yeux braqués sur lui. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, je pouvais observer plus nettement ses traits froncés, sa démarche hésitante, et ses _yeux_. Mon cœur cessa tout mouvement dans ma poitrine durant une demie seconde. Ce n'était pas de la déception, de la colère ou du mépris que je pus y lire, mais de la tristesse. De la tristesse sincère et pure, et je me maudissais plus que jamais, me dégoutais d'en être la cause.

\- **Je suis sincèrement désolé Letanny**. Dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Il m'observa quelques secondes en silence, alors que mon visage s'empourprait. Je m'efforçai de le regarder dans les yeux, mais la culpabilité me rongeait. Il brisa le contact visuel en premier, et baissa la tête, cassé. Il repartit en silence, me tournant le dos à son tour. Je fermai les yeux, retenant un sanglot. Une larme chaude roula sur ma joue encore rouge de honte. Dans mon narcissisme et mon égoïsme face à mes doutes, j'avais fait la chose que je redoutais le plus. _J'avais blessé Newt_. J'avais piétiné son cœur sans remords, ne pensant qu'à ma propre existence, mes propres problèmes.

 _Et je l'avais irrémédiablement éloigné de moi._

* * *

 _Camille, Mathilde... Je vous aime !  
_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour !**

Un peu de retard mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur.

Merci aux nouvelles têtes qui ont laissé une review après mon coup de gueule de la semaine dernière... Du coup je poste cette semaine-ci, et tant que les lecteurs feront des efforts pour reviewer, j'en ferai pour poster aussi !

 **MiuStein:** Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

 **Mathilde:** Chaque semaine quand je vois ta review, j'ai un petit sourire ! Je suis trèèès contente que l'histoire te plaise encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (mais il devrait je pense :P)

 **Guest(?):** Ta review m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la laisser. Moi aussi j'ai un peu du mal avec cette plateforme mais rien qu'un _coucou_ pour dire que tu es passée, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

 **Camille:** Coucou Camille ! Merci encore et encore ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Toujours dans les premières à reviewer, tu mérites la médaille d'honneur ! Bisousss

 **Luciiiie:** Bonjour mademoiiiiselle :P Merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review ! Je comprends que parfois c'est un peu difficile d'écrire une review, mais juste un petit coucou me fait déjà plaisir !

* * *

 **\- Crois moi Letanny, rien n'est irréparable.**

J'étais assise dans les tribunes du stade de quidditch avec Julia, observant Sylver et ses co-équipiers évoluer sur le terrain. Les joueurs faisaient des grands gestes de la main, et mon ami leur criait des instructions de son balai. Après ma rencontre avec Newt dans les couloirs du château quelques jours auparavant, j'étais rentrée dans mon dortoir en larmes, et Julia était venue me rejoindre dans mon lit. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, aucune remarque, et avait seulement posé ses bras autour de mes épaules, restant à mes côtés une bonne partie de la nuit.

J'avais pris conscience que m'éloigner des seules personnes qui me voulaient du bien était une grave erreur. J'avais donc suivis Julia jusqu'à la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, et elle avait elle-même beurrer les toasts que j'avais difficilement avalé. Je m'étais demandée si Sylver avait remarqué quelque chose de changer dans mon comportement des dernières semaines car il n'avait pas paru surprit de me voir réapparaitre, et encore moins froissé de mon éloignement. Les garçons n'étaient généralement pas de bons devins, et restait piètrement naïf dans l'art de comprendre les femmes. Mais un soir il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'avait soufflé quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

\- **_Content de te revoir parmi les vivants Leta_** _, avait-il dit dans un sourire._

Alors j'avais continué à avancer grâce à eux, malgré mon cœur lourd et la douleur qui serrait ma poitrine, m'étouffant à petit feu.

\- **Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis, il m'ignore dans les couloirs et il s'est mis avec Paty Gulrick en soins aux créatures magiques !** Dis-je offensée. **Il a cassé notre binôme après quatre ans !**

J'avais avoué à Julia, un soir au coin du feu, que mes sentiments envers Newton avaient évolué. Elle m'avait fait son plus beau sourire, et un clin d'œil entendu. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, Julia lisait ce genre de chose aussi facilement qu'un livre sur les guerres gobelines. Elle m'avait bassiné de questions, et j'avais répondu du mieux que je pouvais, en omettant de parler des créatures de Newt, cachées au cinquième étage, ainsi que mes doutes sur les motivations réelles de son frère.

\- **Il est vexé Leta ! Imagine si tu étais à sa place, il doit penser que tu lui en veux d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait y'avoir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre vous. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts !** Répliqua Julia.

\- **Mais il n'avait pas tort !**

 **\- Sauf qu'il ne le sait pas puisque tu es partie en courant,** Dit-elle dans un regard entendu.

\- **Beh oui c'est facile pour toi de dire ça** , dis-je désespérée. **Tout se passe si facilement entre toi et Andrew** ! Fis-je, boudeuse.

\- **Ce n'est pas vrai** , dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Et puis, y a ce fichu mariage et Robert et les menaces de mon père** … Marmonnai-je.

\- **Enfin arrête maintenant !** S'énerva-t-elle. **Ton père est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il ne va pas envoyer un hibou à Black pour lui dire de vous séparer si vous êtes à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre ! Il ne peut pas t'obliger à abandonner Newton, et encore moins à épouser un parfait inconnu !**

Je reportai mon attention sur Sylver qui venait de frapper puissamment dans une balle. J'avais aussi omis de parler de mon entrevue au manoir avec Robert, ainsi que du rendez-vous qu'il m'avait fixé à Pré-au-lard. J'avais un étrange pressentiment concernant cette histoire, et alors que j'avais voulu en parler à Julia un jour, je m'étais finalement ravisée, gardant mes craintes pour moi. Tout ça me dépassait, et puait le danger à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'était pas question que j'inquiète mon amie avec ces histoires, elle se faisait déjà un sang d'encre pour sa famille italienne.

\- **Mhh** , fis-je de mauvaise grâce.

\- **Leta** , dit la brune en me prenant la main. Elle me regardait avec le même air qu'elle prenait quand elle s'apprêtait à me remonter les bretelles. **Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais allée voir Newton et tout lui expliquer.**

 **\- Salut Newt,** dis-je en prenant une voix aigüe et totalement détestable, **je sais que ça fait des semaines que je ne t'adresse plus la parole et qu'on s'ignore mutuellement, mais tu sais je suis amoureuse de toi donc j'espère qu'on ouvrira un élevage d'hippogriffes toi et moi et qu'on aura pleins de petites têtes blondes. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il faudra prévoir une chambre en plus pour mon futur mari. Et mon père débarquera surement d'ici quelques jours pour essayer de t'arracher la tête. Allez, sans rancunes ?**

Julia rigola et me mis une petite claque derrière la tête.

\- **Bon faudra surement tourner les choses autrement. Et éviter de parler de Robert. Et de ton père…** Admit-elle **. Mais vraiment un élevage d'hippogriffes Leta ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

Je secouai les épaules et nous nous mirent à rigoler en chœur. C'est vrai qu'il était plus raisonnable de me contenter de quelques hiboux et crapauds. Sylver tourna son visage vers nous en entendant les rires et nous fit un signe de main qu'on lui rendit. Toute l'équipe était perchée sur leurs balais, volant à quelques mètres du sol, en cercle, s'envoyant la balle de plus en plus vite. Je vis de l'agitation à l'entrée du terrain et plusieurs sorciers entrèrent en rigolant, balais en main. Leur uniforme rouge et or étaient facilement identifiable. _L'équipe de James_. Les joueurs de serdaigle venaient aussi de les repérer et Sylver descendit à terre, suivi de ses poursuiveurs.

James s'approcha à grands pas, poitrine gonflée. _A quoi il joue ?_ Songeai-je. Je descendis des tribunes et m'approcha du terrain pour mieux les entendre. Julia resta en retrait, observant la scène calmement.

\- **Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ?** Dit Sylver en engageant la conversation.

 **\- De l'aide ?** Rigola James, **non merci. L'entrainement est fini les gars, c'est à notre tour d'utiliser le terrain**

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Il restait une bonne demi-heure à l'équipe de Serdaigle avant la fin de l'entrainement.

\- **Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais l'entrainement n'est pas terminé alors il faudra patienter.** Dit mon ami d'un ton sec.

\- **Ah quoi joue James ?** me demanda Julia en arrivant à ma hauteur.

 **\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée...** Grommelais-je. **Reste ici.**

Je m'approchai d'un pas rapide des deux équipes. Tous les visages étaient fermés et James et Sylver se toisaient sans ciller. Je jetai un œil à Alisson qui observait soucieusement l'orage monter entre les deux capitaines. Derrière James se tenait Lola, gênée de sentir l'atmosphère tendue entre ses deux amis.

\- **Il y'a un problème James ?** Dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- **Ne t'en mêle pas Leta,** dit Sylver en m'attirant derrière lui.

James me jeta un coup d'œil moqueur et je sentis l'énervement picoter le bout de mes doigts. _Tu n'as pas fait assez souffrir Sylver espèce de crétin ?!_

\- **L'oiseau est tombé du nid** dit-il me regardant. Le reste de son équipe rigola à sa remarque. **Bon,** ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules _._

Il se retourna et fit mine de quitter le terrain quand, dans un geste rapide, son poing vint s'abattre sur le nez de Sylver qui tomba sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser la situation que les deux équipes se rentraient déjà dedans dans un assaut rageur. J'entendis Julia crier au bord du terrain. Mon ami se releva le nez en sang alors que James allait récidiver. Il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et je tendis ma baguette en sa direction. Un sort bleu électrique en jaillit et James fut projeté à terre, stupéfixé. Lola se jeta sur lui pour le protéger des coups, et je fonçai déjà dans la mêlée, portée par l'adrénaline qui bouillait dans mes veines.

 **OOO**

 **\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez en ce moment miss, mais vous filez de la laine de dragon, croyez-moi !** S'énervait l'infirmière en ajoutant un énième point de suture sur mon arcade sourcilière. **J'ai l'habitude des bagarres entre équipes de quidditch, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois une jeune femme se battre !**

Je tiquai alors qu'elle serrait le fil. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle me vrillait les oreilles avec ses remontrances, alors que je ne pensais qu'à une chose : écraser mon poing sur le nez de James.

\- **Bafouer l'éducation de vos parents de la sorte, vous n'avez vraiment pas honte.** Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je m'appuyai au bord du lit et posa mes pieds à terre. La tête me tournait et un marteau s'abattait sur mes temps à chaque mouvement brusque, mais ça allait. Je jeta un coup d'œil à mon uniforme. F _outu !_ Des taches de sangs, de boue et d'herbes recouvraient le tissu aux peu d'endroits où il n'était pas déchiré. Je me dirigeai vers le coin de ma chambre de fortune, dont les murs n'étaient que des draps immaculés tendus d'un bout à l'autre. J'ouvris le rideau et tomba sur la chambre de Sylver, ou Julia et Alisson se tenaient en bout de lit.

\- **Mon dieu Letanny t'es sacrément amochée !** dit Julia en s'approchant de moi.

\- **Comment vas-tu ?** Demandai-je à Sylver qui était couché sur le lit, ignorant l'italienne.

\- **Ca va,** répondit le blond dans un sourire, la voix déformée par son nez cassé et l'énorme pâte visqueuse qui le recouvrait. **Faut pas se fier aux apparences, t'es un vrai dragon !**

 **\- On ne s'en prends pas à mes amis impunément,** glissai-je dans un sourire. **En tout cas, préparez-vous à entendre la beuglante la plus assourdissante de votre vie dans les prochains jours.**

Ils rigolèrent à ma remarque, y compris Julia. Les bagarres entre équipes étaient tellement fréquentes qu'on n'avait simplement écopé de quelques heures de retenues et d'un bon sermon chacun. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et partis pour prendre une douche et jeter les restes de mon uniforme. L'infirmière nous avait placé tout au fond de l'infirmerie, et je la voyais s'activer près de l'entrée, derrière des draps qui abritaient surement les blessés de gryffondor. En arrivant près de la sortie, elle passa hors d'un drap de fortune en glissant pour elle : _James Fischer baume d'orties_ , en rayant une phrase sur son calepin, puis repartit vers un autre lit au pas de course.

Je m'assurai qu'elle ne revenait pas vers ici et me glissa derrière le rideau. James était allongé sur un lit, le pied bandé et des ecchymoses violettes recouvrant son visage. Il avait dû être piétiné comme une vieille chaussette durant la bagarre. _Bien fait !_ Il me regarda avancer dans la petite chambre d'un air incertain, et je lança un _Silencio_ avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

 **\- J'espère que tu souffres, parce que tu le mérites,** dis-je sèchement.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais son corps endolorit l'en empêcha.

\- **Tu peux rugir devant qui tu veux James, mais je te déconseille de t'en prendre à mes amis** , le menaçai-je. **Compris ?**

Il me lança un regard plein de mépris et cracha à mes pieds. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, et j'appuyai sans remord sur son pied blessé. Il grimaça de douleur, se retenant de hurler.

\- **Je sais tout James, tout** , lançai-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa cheville. **Alors tu peux faire semblant de détester Sylver si ça te chante, mais recommence encore une fois, et je ne me retiendrais pas de dire la vérité à ton sujet.**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à l'évocation de son secret, et je lâchai sa cheville non sans y mettre un coup brusque au passage. Il souffla de soulagement et son regard obstiné se fit moins dur. Au bout d'un moment je fis volte-face, sachant que j'avais gagné. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix de faire profil bas dorénavant. Je sortis rapidement de l'infirmerie, plus remontée qu'avant d'y rentrer. Je remontai rapidement dans mon dortoir, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. Je me déshabillai avec précaution, effleurant ma peau endolorie. Le miroir me renvoyait mon reflet, et un énorme pansement immaculé recouvrait ma tempe droite, contrastant avec la poussière qui recouvrait le reste de mon visage.

Je me faufilai sous le jet d'eau chaude, et mes muscles se délassèrent immédiatement. L'eau balaya toute la saleté accrochée sur ma peau, et je me frottai énergiquement avec une mousse aux notes fleuries. J'enfila rapidement un uniforme propre et sec, avant de rejoindre la chambre. L'adrénaline n'avait toujours pas quittée mes veines et je fis les cents pas dans la pièce vide, cherchant à occuper mon esprit. L'image de Newton s'immisça dans mon esprit et je m'approchai de la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur. La nuit tombait sur la forêt interdite.

Julia avait raison, la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Mon cœur saignait depuis trop longtemps, à l'instar du sien. On en était arrivé là à cause de mes erreurs, et c'était à moi de les réparer. J'attrapa ma cape sagement posée sur mon lit et jeta un œil dans le miroir. _T'as déjà eu meilleure mine_ , songeai-je avant de quitter le dortoir. Arrivée dans le couloir je m'arrêta, penaude.

 _Ou pouvait-il être à cette heure-là ? Cabane du garde-chasse ?_ Non Petitas s'occupait des animaux quand on descendait au stade plus tôt dans l'après-midi… _La salle commune des blaireaux ?_ Ça m'étonnerait bien de lui… Il ne restait qu'une seule solution possible. J'avança en direction du cinquième étage. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de la Salle-sur-demande mon courage s'étiolait. _Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? S'il avait tiré une croix sur notre amitié ? S'il n'était simplement pas là-bas ?_

Je me postai devant l'entrée secrète et me concentra quelques secondes. Une porte apparut dans mon champ de vision et je l'ouvris, tremblante. Rien n'avait réellement changé dans la pièce, seuls quelques objets avaient été déplacé par Newton lors de ses différents passages. Les chandelles brulaient, signifiant qu'il était dans le coin. Je tendis l'oreille et entendis un sifflotement au fond de la pièce. Je m'approcha en silence, d'un pas peu assuré.

Newton était là, entrain de bricoler dans son cabanon de fortune. Il était dos à moi et je me figea, pas sure de l'attitude à adopter. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva la tête, se sentant épié. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il se leva d'un bond.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Dit-il surprit.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, il était simplement surpris. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux, cherchant mes mots.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il posa instinctivement ses mains froides sur mon front, examinant la blessure.

\- **Oh, euh juste un accident.** Bafouillai-je

\- **Ce n'est pas à cause _de l'autre_ ?** Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, la voix dure.

 _L'autre. Alessandre McGrégor_. J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise et ouvris la bouche. _Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé_! L'évidence se dessina sous mes yeux. Je m'étais inquiétée durant des jours, retournée des centaines de fois dans les couloirs pour savoir si j'étais suivie, alors que tout était parfaitement clair. C'était Alessandre qui était allé raconter à mon père que j'étais proche de Newton. Il l'avait su le jour où on l'avait croisé dans le couloir et que Newt s'était emporté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que mon ami savait pour la mésaventure de la salle de bain des préfets, et qu'on était donc bien plus qu'un binôme de travail. _On évitait d'ébruiter ce genre de situation gênante, la preuve en témoignait : je n'avais rien dit à ma meilleure amie._

\- **Non non !** Le rassurai-je, **simple malentendu.**

Il retira rapidement ses mains de mon visage, et ce changement brusque de comportement me froissa. Il se retourna et ramassa l'objet qu'il bricolait à mon arrivée et partit le ranger. Je le suivis jusqu'au fond de la pièce en silence. Il s'affairait à ranger tout le matériel qui trainait alors que mes yeux s'accrochaient à son dos. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire, une phrase de quelques mots pour m'excuser, mais je restai muette. Il s'éloigna quelques minutes et je restai plantée là, attendant qu'il revienne. Je me frappai le front avec la paume de main, et un petit cri de douleur m'échappa alors que mes doigts vinrent rencontrer ma récente blessure. _Imbécile !_ Il revint les bras chargés d'étranges objets, et reprit son manège. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde respiration.

\- **Je ne regrette rien**. Lançai-je précipitamment.

J'ouvris un œil, guettant sa réaction. Il s'était stoppé dans ses gestes et restait immobile, dos à moi. Il souffla bruyamment et posa ses mains sur le bureau. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, à l'affut de ses réactions.

\- **Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé sur ce balcon** , m'expliquai-je.

Je le vis secouer lentement la tête, surement pour chasser la douleur que lui infligeait ce souvenir. J'arriva au niveau de son épaule, et il garda la tête baissée. Il fermait les yeux et se mordait l'intérieur de la joue alors que je posai timidement une main sur son épaule.

\- **Je ne te comprends pas Leta** , dit-il. **Un jour tu fuis sans explications, l'autre tu reviens et me dis… _tout ça_.**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ce balcon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter tout court Newt,** ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

Il se retourna vers moi, et son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me sentais soudainement complexée d'avoir la moitié du visage défigurée. Il me regardait, cherchant des réponses dans le fond de mes yeux, et je dévorai chaque parcelle de son visage. Mes yeux, mes mains, ma bouche étaient avides de lui. Il m'avait manqué, énormément. Je me noyais dans le vert de ses yeux et plus rien n'existait. Mon père, Robert, ma sœur, Alessandre, tout ça n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, là, dans la salle sur demande du cinquième étage de Poudlard, au milieu de ses animaux illégaux.

Mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine, et je sentais mon sang bouillonner. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les serra de toutes mes forces, le tenant près de moi. Avec lui j'étais vivante, à ses côtés j'étais invincible. Cette fois-ci ma décision était prise, je savais ce qui me restait à faire et ni mon père ni personne ne pouvait m'écarter de mon bonheur.

\- **Je te veux près de moi, et pour toujours Newton. Je veux partir avec toi, je veux qu'on parte loin d'ici à la sortie de Poudlard.**

* * *

Je suis en week-end **  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour par ici !**

Boh je sais j'ai une journée d'avance maiiiiis.. On a qu'une vie !

Bien, j'ai reçu de bien jolis et gentils commentaires, et je voulais vous dire **merci** ! Certains d'entre vous ont pris le temps de me laisser quelques mots, et ça fait trèèèès plaisir.

Pour répondre à beaucoup d'interrogations, les publications marcheront dorénavant aux reviews laissés. Si moins d'un quart des lecteurs ne prennent pas la peine de se manifester, pas de chapitre pour la semaine suivante etc... Bien sûr, ceux qui auront pris le temps de laisser une review seront contactés pour recevoir le chapitre suivant !

Je suis triste d'en arriver là, mais ma présence sur ce site me prends énormément de temps, alors si ce n'est pas pour partager, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt. Mais bien entendu, on ira pas aussi loin, hein ?

 **Mathilde:** J'adore les coalitions alors j'adhère, j'adhère et j'adhère ! :D Moi aussi je bave sur mon dvd et je me prends pour une cracmol avec la baguette du ô sacré et grand Newt *bavebavebave*. Merci d'être toujours là, contre vents et marées (note l'humour crustaciale). J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira ma belle ! PS: Oui j'ai inventé le mot crustacial, que tu peux décliner à ta convenance en crustaciel, crustaciaux, ou même crustacité...

 **Luciiiie:** Bonjour gentille demoiselle ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, et je suis très heureuse de voir que le précédent chapitre t'a plu ! Du coup, j'ai un peu la pression pour celui-ci ! :D Je te laisse le découvrir et je suis pressée de connaître ton avis !

 **Guest:** _:Reconciliationnnnn ouii enfin! ils sont trop mignons, Newt est juste adorable [...] A la prochaine ! 3_ Merci pour ta reviewwww ! Mais Leta est une vraie caillera wesh tavu ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre la te plaira et comblera tout le suspens... ;) J'attends ton avis avec impatience bien sûr ! PS: N'oublie pas de mettre ton petit nom que je puisse t'identifier, car vous êtes plusieurs à vous appeler Guest hihi !

 **Guest:** _Bonjour :) J'ai commencé à lire ta fanfic il y'a [...]c'est merveilleux comme fanfic et tu as un réel talent :)_ Bonjour toi ! Waouh je n'étais pas prête pour ta review je l'avoue ! Mais elle m'a mis de tellement bonne humeur pour le reste de la semaine alors merci ! :D J'étais complétement bouche bée devant tant de compliments hihi. Je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque talent mais je suis tellement heureuse de voir que ça mets un peu de joie dans le quotidien des lecteurs et c'est ma plus belle réussite ! C'est pour des personnes comme toi que j'adore partager cette histoire, ces avis et ces sentiments sur ce site ! Alors encore une fois, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce petit commentaire, qui signifie beaucoup de choses pour moi ! Je te laisse enfin avec ce chapitre en espèrant qu'il te plaise (et réduise ton temps d'attente dans les transports :P !) PS: N'oublie pas de mettre un petit nom, que je puisse t'identifier :)

* * *

Seul le grattement particulier des plumes sur le parchemin était audible. La bibliothèque était vide en ce samedi matin, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je levai les yeux de mon livre, observa les élèves travailler en m'étirant de tout mon long. J'avais dû répéter deux fois à Julia que je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle l'intègre. _Le lieu où tu ne vas jamais, remplit de livres ennuyants et de tête d'épingles ?_ avait-elle dit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'admettais que le fait que passer soudainement autant de temps à la bibliothèque pouvait sembler étrange, mais il le fallait. Depuis que j'avais trouvé le livre de Tcherbakoff, je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. Après l'avoir réouvert et étudié tranquillement dans mon lit, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune date de publication inscrite. Il avait aussi rajouté un paquet de feuilles volantes, rectifiant des informations ou en rajoutant de nouvelles. Ce n'était pas vraiment un livre, c'était comme… _Un carnet de travail_.

Des millions de questions se superposaient dans ma tête. _Un détective privé ? Un espion ? Un agent de police ? Un romancier ?_ Les informations les plus récentes s'arrêtaient en 1904 et le livre gardait des dizaines de pages vierges. Soit il avait abandonné ses recherches ou ce livre, soit il était mort.

 _Mais_ _comment il était arrivé jusqu'en Angleterre et pourquoi il se retrouvait à Poudlard ?_

En ouvrant le livre ce matin même, un ticket cartonné était tombé sur le sol. En le ramassant, j'avais examiné le document jauni par le temps. C'était le billet de train d'une certaine Alexandra. La moitié de son nom de famille était effacé par le temps, seul _Koss_ était visible. Au dos était gribouillé à la va-vite une phrase en russe. Il m'avait fallu deux heures pour déchiffrer le billet et cette inscription. Le billet partait de St-Petersbourg en direction de Smolensk, une petite ville russe, pas loin des frontières de l'empire. Au dos du billet était inscrit une adresse ainsi qu'une petite phrase écrite dans la précipitation.

 _Fuyez et ne revenez jamais. Amicalement, O._

Je me frottai les yeux d'une main, replongeant dans mon livre. Cette Alexandra avait donc quitté la Russie. _O_ mentionnait une fuite. Alexandra était peut-être une criminelle… _Je passai ma main sur ma barbe imaginaire, imitant le célèbre Sherlock Holmes._ Mais comment se faisait-il que Kristov ait en sa possession son billet de train ?

Mes doigts tapotaient instinctivement un air inconnu sur la table pour m'aider à réfléchir. Mrs Bingley tiqua, me lançant un regard sévère, et je m'excusai d'un geste de la main. Peut-être qu'ils étaient espions tous les deux, et qu'elle était sa complice ?

 _Mais pourquoi avait-il gardé ce billet avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dans son livre ? Quel lien les unissaient vraiment lui et cette femme ?_

 **\- Mais oui !** M'exclamais-je.

Je pris ma plume et commença à gratter le papier frénétiquement, regroupant les informations. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui avait le billet d'Alexandra, mais elle le livre de Kristov ! Si elle avait réussi à fuir, elle aurait très bien pu se réfugier au Royaume-Uni, ce qui expliquait comment le livre était arrivé jusqu'ici ! Tout du moins sur le sol britannique… Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine. Cette Alexandra était ici, en Angleterre, et était arrivée en 1904 au plus tard, selon les dernières informations datées de Tcherbakoff. Et peut-être que lui aussi était là, se cachant avec elle !

Du bruit attira mon attention à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Des étudiants rentraient en riant, sous les réprimandes de la bibliothécaire. La matinée semblait être bien avancée et la bibliothèque commençait à se remplir. Je rangeai mes documents à la hâte et les fourra dans mon sac. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps de faire des recherches supplémentaires. Je libéra ma table et sortit de l'ambiance feutrée pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Plusieurs élèves se promenaient dans les couloirs, en vêtement moldus ou sorciers. Généralement, les élèves abandonnaient leur uniforme pour des vêtements plus confortables le week-end. Je montai l'escalier quatre à quatre, évitant les sorciers en sens inverse. Arrivée dans la salle commune, l'ambiance chaleureuse m'enveloppa. Les Serdaigles riaient, écoutaient la musique et jouaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je repérai Julia et Sylver en pleine conversation sur les fauteuils confortables, et les rejoins d'un pas rapide.

\- **Tiens Leta ! Ton élan de génie s'est envolé ?** Demanda Sylver en me voyant arriver.

\- **On se lance dans l'humour monsieur Patate ?** Répliquai-je.

Il fit une moue vexée et Julia rigola. Depuis que James l'avait amoché, le nez de Sylver n'avait cessé de passer par différentes teintes et bleus, et s'il reprenait sa couleur initiale, ce n'était pas encore le cas de sa taille.

 **\- On va à HoneyDukes et aux Trois-Balais cet après-midi avec Sylver et Andrew,** dit Julia, **tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

 **\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois passer chez Derviche et Bang pour faire réparer l'éguillatricot de mère, et j'ai promis à Filius de préparer les remises de prix de son tournoi.** M'excusai-je.

\- **Comme tu voudras.**

En réalité les lots étaient prêts et l'éguillatricot se trouvait déjà chez Derviche et Bang. J'avais rendez-vous avec Robert dans l'après-midi mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un le découvre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais excitée ou effrayée par ce rendez-vous avec lui, mais mon cœur s'accélérait dès que j'y songeai. J'allais enfin connaître la vérité et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce pendentif de malheur. J'avais cherché à maintes reprises le symbole dans la bibliothèque de l'école, mais aucun ouvrage ne le mentionnait. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience et comptait les minutes qui me séparaient de la vérité.

Mes amis reprirent leur discussion et je fixa l'antre de la cheminée, mes pensées dansant sous mes yeux, au rythme du feu qui ronflait tranquillement. Je repensai à ma dernière entrevue avec Newton, au septième étage. Quelque chose se pinça dans ma poitrine et je respirai un grand coup, dissimulant ma peine. Après mes révélations il était resté muet pendant plusieurs secondes, se transformant rapidement en minutes.

.

 ** _\- Je… Newt je… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_** _M'inquiétais-je devant son absence de réaction._

 _Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard, bien que posé sur moi, semblait totalement perdu._

 _-_ _ **Non**_ _, balbutia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils,_ _ **c'est tellement soudain je…**_

 _-_ _ **Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Dis-je en sentant mon cœur s'émietter._

 _-_ _ **Non**_ _, se précipita-t-il en revenant à lui,_ _ **enfin si, non, si… Je ne sais pas Leta…**_ _Avoua-t-il en se grattant la tête._

 _-_ _ **Oh…**_

 _Je venais de me prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Même la bagarre sur le terrain de Quidditch ne m'avait pas autant remué. Il se frotta le visage, essayant de reprendre contenance._

 _-_ _ **Partir où ? C'est de la pure folie !**_ _S'exclama-t-il._ _ **Avec quel argent ? Et pourquoi partir ?**_

 ** _\- C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais faire le tour du monde pour recenser les créatures magiques !_**

 ** _\- Bien sûr que j'aimerais !_** _Dit-il,_ _ **mais je ne l'ai pas envisagé tout de suite ! Pas après ma sortie de Poudlard, pas dans l'immédiat !**_

 _-_ _ **Mais pourquoi pas ?**_ _M'insurgeai-je_

 _-_ _ **Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère Letanny !**_

 _-_ _ **Laquelle décision Newton ?**_ _Criai-je._ _ **D'aller parcourir le monde, ou de partir avec moi ?**_

 ** _\- Les deux !_** _Cria-t-il à son tour._ _ **Les deux Leta !**_ _ **Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça après avoir fui des semaines et attendre de moi que je te dise oui sans prendre le temps de réfléchir !**_

 _On s'observait en chien de faïence, haletant de colère, de frustration et d'excitation. Newton était un explorateur, un aventurier, il était fait pour être sur le terrain et je savais que l'idée de partir à l'aventure, au fond, lui plaisait._

 _-_ _ **Pourquoi ce revirement si soudain ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte si loin ?**_ _Demanda-t-il._

 _Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'était pas question que je flanche. Pas cette fois. Je les rouvris rapidement, déterminée._

 _-_ _ **Mon père,**_ _avouai-je durement_ _ **, tu n'es pas une option pour lui. Il sait que je tiens à toi, et il fera son possible pour nous éloigner. Nous ne faisons pas parti de son équation et il me l'a très bien fait comprendre.**_

 _Le regard de Newton se fit moins dur et il sembla chercher ses mots. Voilà, c'était dit. Je lui avais dit la vérité. Du moins une partie de la vérité. Etrangement je m'attendais à lire de la peur sur son visage, de la crainte à l'idée de mettre mon père en colère, mais, au contraire, je pus lire de la colère dans ses yeux, de la colère et de la détermination._

 ** _\- Je n'aurais jamais la vie que je veux ici Newton_** _. Achevai-je_

 _Son regard passait frénétiquement de mon œil gauche à mon œil droit. Je savais qu'il cherchait des réponses à ses propres doutes, qu'il pesait le pour et le contre._

 ** _\- Je dois y réfléchir,_** _lâcha-t-il finalement._ _ **J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.**_

.

J'étais désormais coincée, attendant une réponse de Newton, une réponse qui tardait à venir...

Les premiers jours d'hésitation m'avaient mise en colère. Je pensais que s'il hésitait autant c'était parce que ses sentiments pour moi étaient, eux aussi, hésitants. Mais au fil des jours et au fil des conversations avec Julia, j'avais admis que je l'avais profondément blessé, et que c'était normal qu'il ait besoin de temps pour me pardonner. Besoin de temps pour comprendre que j'étais sincère avec lui. Bien sûr je n'avais pas dit à la jolie brune que je comptais m'enfuir avec lui après mes études. _Je n'étais pas suicidaire_. Je lui avais simplement dit que Newton m'avait demandé du temps avant d'accepter ou non mes excuses. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ma décision était prise, et je me battrais contre vents et marées pour qu'il accepte ma proposition.

- **Bon les filles je meurs de faim moi** , lança Sylver en quittant son fauteuil.

 **OOO**

\- **T'es sur tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre cinq minutes ?** Réitéra Julia.

\- **Je n'aurais pas le temps, mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi je me débrouille.** La rassurai-je

\- **Allez elle n'a pas besoin de babysitter, elle est grande tu vois bien !** Dit Sylver en la trainant par les épaules vers le magasin.

L'italienne me fit un signe de la main et je les regardai passer la porte, faisant mine de me diriger vers Derviche. Quand ils eurent enfin disparu, je fis marche arrière et emprunta les ruelles annexes, m'éloignant des rues bondées de sorciers. Robert m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une rue sous-jacente, entre la poste sorcière et une vieille auberge miteuse. _Choix osé pour un premier rencard avec sa future femme_ , songeai-je avec ironie.

\- **Donne-moi ça ! Dépêche-toi !** Fit une voix menaçante.

En arrivant dans la ruelle étroite, je vis deux silhouettes appuyées contre un mur. Une personne était enveloppée dans une cape sombre et surplombait l'autre, petite et frêle, d'au moins deux têtes. Je vis le plus grand arracher quelque chose des mains de son interlocuteur et le fourrer dans sa poche. La victime, un jeune élève de Poudlard, lança un regard mouillé en ma direction, dans une supplication muette. Le voleur fit de même et je rencontrai ses prunelles malsaines. Quand il me vit, il esquissa un sourire mesquin et repoussa sa jeune victime violemment.

\- **Dégage de la et tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir ta gueule !** Lui dit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

La jeune tête blonde ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant. Je restai immobile, guettant les moindres faits et gestes d'Alessandre. Ce serpent n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre aux premières années maintenant. _Pitoyable._

\- **Tiens tiens Letanny ! Je t'ai manqué ?** Rigola-t-il.

\- **Alessandre** , dis-je, **et ton cerveau il te manque ? Oh je suis bête, tu ne peux pas savoir si ça te manque : tu n'en as jamais eu.**

Il ne rigola pas du tout à ma remarque, et je vis sa lèvre supérieure se lever sur ses dents acérées. Il ressemblait à ses chiens qui passaient leur vie à baver et ronfler _._ Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et je regrettai tout de suite mon élan de confiance. Je vis ses deux grosses mains entrer dans mon champ de vision, m'attraper par le col et me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Ma tête heurta le béton et des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux.

 **\- Répète Lestrange ?** Lança-t-il, menaçant.

\- **Je n'ai plus peur de toi Mcgrégor,** dis-je, le souffle coupé.

 **\- Crois moi, tu devrais.** Menaca-t-il en enserrant mon cou de sa main droite.

L'air quitta immédiatement mes poumons et l'étau que formait sa main m'empêchait de respirer. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses avant-bras, essayant vainement de me soustraire à sa prise. Son regard ne quittait pas le mien, et un sourire satisfait remplissait ses lèvres.

\- **La seule chose qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ c'est que je suis trop jeune pour aller à Azkaban** , ajouta-t-il, les yeux révulsés de colère. **Mais je t'assure que je te tuerai Lestrange, toi et Scamander je vous crèverai un jour.**

Des tâches noires commencèrent à se former dans mon champ de vision. Un bourdonnement agaçant remplissait l'espace et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir. Cet idiot allait me tuer dans cette ruelle crasseuse, et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il allait faire de mon cadavre. Je lâchai ses poignets, résignée. Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir si bêtement, mais tant pis. _On ne choisit pas toujours tout._

Je sentis ses doigts lâcher brusquement mon cou, et l'air s'infiltra dans mes poumons, avides de vivre. Son corps lourd quitta précipitamment le mien et je m'effondrai au sol, attrapant mon cou douloureux entre mes mains. Ma vision revint petit à petit et je vis une masse floue de l'autre côté de la ruelle, contre le mur du bâtiment. Je m'appuyai contre le béton, me relevant tout doucement. La masse était en fait une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant fermement Alessandre par les épaules, le cognant encore et encore contre le mur. _Robert_.

Je vacillai jusqu'à lui et posa ma main sur son épaule, tirant sa cape. Il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur mon agresseur, mais le secoua moins fort. Alessandre semblait totalement sonné et un filet de sang dégoulinait de son nez. Des plaintes sonores s'échappaient de sa bouche déformée par la douleur. Robert libéra sa main gauche et l'emmena vers moi, attrapant doucement mon bras.

\- **Letanny ça va ?** Dit-il durement, le regard toujours braqué sur le bouledogue.

\- **Oui ça va** , dis-je d'une voix enrouée. Il inclina faiblement la tête, rassuré.

\- **Regarde-moi toi,** lança-t-il à McGrégor, sévère.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et soutint le regard de Robert. La main du blond passa rapidement de mon bras à son cou. _L'agresseur agressé_.

\- **C'est quoi ton nom ?**

\- **Alessandre** , dit-il difficilement.

\- **Alessandre comment ?** Ajouta-t-il en le cognant une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

\- **McGrégor** , lâcha-t-il dans un râle.

\- **Ecoute moi bien** ** _Alessandre McGrégor_** **,** le menaça-t-il, **si tu touches encore un cheveu de Letanny, si tu la touche ou si tu la regarde encore une seule fois,** ** _une seule fois_** **tu m'entends ?** Il le cogna une énième fois contre le mur. **Je te promets que je te le ferai amèrement regretter** ** _, compris_** **? Crois-moi tu préfèrerais mourir que de recroiser mon chemin.**

Alessandre regarda Robert, jugeant la véracité de ses propos.

\- **T'as compris ?** Cria-t-il, féroce. Le serpent acquiesça mollement, baissant les yeux. **Dégage maintenant !** Dit le blond en le poussant violemment.

Mon agresseur tomba au sol, glissant sur la terre battue de la ruelle, se redressa difficilement et partit aussi vite qu'il le put. Robert resta dos à moi, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces et frappa plusieurs coups puissants contre le mur. Je reculai de quelques pas, effrayée par sa colère. Il baissa la tête sur ses mains ensanglantées et souffla un grand coup. Quand il se retourna, la colère avait quitté ses yeux et laissait place à l'inquiétude.

 **\- Comment allez-vous ?** Dit-il, **il aurait pu vous tuer ! Qui est ce type ? Pourquoi vous agressait-il de la sorte ?**

 **\- C'est un malade de serpentard, protégé du directeur. Il en a après moi depuis le début de l'année. Il a eu du mal à accepter que je le remette à sa place le premier jour,** dis-je.

\- **Letanny s'il recommence, s'il s'en prend à vous, je veux que vous me juriez que vous m'enverrez une lettre dans la seconde suivante.**

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Robert…**

\- **Jurez le moi** , me coupa-t-il.

Ses mains avaient attrapé les miennes. Son étreinte me perturba mais j'acquiesça.

\- **Je vous le jure.** Lâchai-je.

Ses mains quittèrent les miennes et vinrent effleurer mon cou. Il dénoua le châle de ses épaules et le place autour de mon cou, cachant les traces lancinantes.

\- **Il faudra vous faire examiner.**

Il me tendit son bras que j'accepta, et je le suivis dans les ruelles. Il m'entraina dans les coins faméliques de Pré-au-lard et entra dans un pub miteux.

 **\- On est ou là ?** Dis-je, peu rassurée.

 **\- A la tête de sanglier, on ne sera pas dérangé ici**

 **\- Sans blague…** Grommelai-je.

Il nous entraina au fond du pub et avisa une table en retrait. Il poussa une chaise, m'invitant à m'asseoir, et fit de même. Un jeune serveur au visage familier et aux yeux bleu azur s'approcha, et Robert commanda une bièrreaubeure et un Whiky pur-feu. Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement la table en attendant notre commande, et j'aperçus les multiples coupures sanguinolentes qui recouvraient ses phalanges.

\- **Vos mains !**

\- **Ce n'est rien** , m'assura-t-il en les dissimulant sous la table.

Le serveur revint avec nos verres. Robert le remercia et souleva son verre en ma direction avant d'en avaler une lampée. Je fis de même et le breuvage humidifia ma gorge desséchée et douloureuse.

\- **On est seul maintenant** , lui fis-je remarquer en rompant le silence.

Ses traits se détendirent et il esquissa un mince sourire.

 **\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord.**

\- **Jamais.**

 **\- Bien.** Dit-il. **Avant tout de chose je tenais à m'excuser pour…**

\- **C'est fait**. Le coupai-je. **Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure vaut plus que de grands discours.**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, les détaillant avec attention. Je soutins son regard, attendant la suite. Il rompit le contact en premier et se courba au-dessus de la table, rapprochant nos visages.

\- **Ce bijou… Ce symbole** , dit-il en chuchotant. **La première fois que je l'ai aperçu c'était dans des dossiers confidentiels, provenant tout droit de l'armée magique placée en Allemagne.**

Je buvais ses paroles essayant de retenir la moindre bribe d'information.

\- **C'est une sorte de signe d'appartenance, un bijou distinctif.** Ajouta-t-il.

\- **Une distinction religieuse ?** Demandai-je.

\- **Une distinction morale,** corrigea-t-il. **Beaucoup ont pensé comme vous au début et n'ont pas réagi. Mais en feuilletant les dossiers, je me suis aperçu que ce symbole revenait souvent dans les effets personnels des prisonniers de la milice de l'est.**

 **\- Pour le plus grand bien…** Murmurai-je.

 **\- C'est exactement ça** , dit-il, **je pense que c'est la marque des sorciers voulant exercer une quelconque domination sur les moldus.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi mon père en a t-il un en sa possession ? Il n'a jamais quitté le pays.** Dis-je

 **\- Les idées n'ont pas besoin de corps physiques pour voyager,** remarqua-t-il **. Et malheureusement elles se diffusent plus rapidement que le choléra. Ça fait des mois que je travaille là-dessus. Le ministre ferme les yeux sur la vérité, mais à force de vouloir se protéger de la guerre il la laisse progresser sur notre sol. J'ai failli plusieurs fois abandonner par manque de preuves mais…**

 **\- Mais mon père vous en a fourni une,** dis-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer. **Mais mon père est prêt à voir des centaines de sorciers et de moldus mourir et a rejoint leur cause…**

 **\- Letanny…** Dit Robert en cherchant mon regard.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon père est un psychopathe,** lâchai-je en levant les yeux vers son visage.

\- **Letanny** , m'appela-t-il. **Ce n'est pas votre père qui m'a fourni la preuve en premier…**

Je le fronçai les sourcils, _que voulait-t-il dire ?_

\- **C'est le mien**. Dit-il. **Il y'a quelque mois il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il penchait en faveur de ces idées et à essayer de me recruter, pensant que je partageais son point de vue. Quand il a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur, il s'est ravisé et à fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Depuis cela, j'épie ses moindres gestes, analyse ses moindres mots.**

 **\- Alors mon père et le vôtre…**

 **\- Oui,** confirma-t-il **, mais malheureusement ce ne sont pas les seuls. Je crains que des dizaines de familles de sorciers britanniques ce soit déjà ralliés à cette « confrérie de la mort. »**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai...** Dis-je, horrifiée.

\- **Letanny ce que je vous confie aujourd'hui nous dépasse tous les deux. Le danger plane au-dessus de nos têtes et attends le moment propice pour éclater. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous effrayer mais pour vous mettre en garde.** Il attrapa mes mains froides et les couvrit des siennes, chaudes et puissantes. **Votre père, tout comme le mien, est un homme dangereux et dénué de morale. Croyez-moi, mon père n'hésiterait pas à me tuer s'il apprenait que je luttais contre ces idées. Il y'a de grandes chances pour que le vôtre soit de la même race…**

Toutes ses informations tournaient dans ma tête, me déclenchant une migraine. Je voulais le faire taire, le supplier d'arrêter de me raconter tout ça, de m'impliquer dans cette histoire. Je me sentais petite fille, incapable de faire face à tant de violences, tant de haine et de bêtises humaine. Mes pensées dessinèrent le visage de Newton. Si mon père apprenait que je lui tenais tête, il le tuerait, et peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour me tuer aussi.

\- **Et vous, vous êtes seuls ?** Demandai-je bêtement.

\- **Ici oui** , admit-il. **On ne sait jamais vraiment où sont nos amis et nos ennemis. Certains disent qu'il faut être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis. Malheureusement c'est bien trop vrai et je ne peux compter sur personne,** ajouta le blond en buvant une autre gorgée de Whisky.

Il sembla tout à coup très fatigué. Les traits de son visage se tirèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ça devait faire des mois qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui, qu'il était à l'affut du moindre mouvement, cachant ses recherches. Là, dans sa chaise bringuebalante, il me fit penser à un vieux sorcier cassé, attendant l'ultime visiteuse.

\- **J'ai un associé britannique sur le terrain, m'informant des derniers évènements. Il sait aussi tout ce que je vous ai dit. C'est un homme de confiance et très compétent.** Laissa-t-il entendre sur le ton de la conversation.

 **\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?** Dis-je avec une once de reproche. **Vous auriez pu inventer un mensonge, me mentir, raconter n'importe quoi.**

Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux et finit son verre cul sec.

\- **J'ai hésité** , dit-il de but en blanc. **Mais j'ai perdu trop de personnes auxquels je tenais à cause du mensonge et de la malhonnêteté, je n'aurais pas risqué de vous perdre vous.**

Je cillai sous son honnêteté et reporta mon attention sur mon verre. Je le bus d'une traite, essayant de me donner un peu de contenance.

\- **Je vois** , dis-je simplement, incapable de rajouter quoique ce soit.

\- **On ne peut pas se battre contre des ombres, il faut connaître ses ennemis, même si la vérité est plus dure à avaler qu'un mensonge. Je peux vous protéger Letanny, je** ** _veux_** **vous protéger.** Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. **Laissez-moi vous le prouver, je peux vous défendre contre ce sale type là dehors,** dit-il d'un coup de tête **, contre votre père, contre tous ces fous. J'irai jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai commencé, rien ne m'arrêtera. J'enverrai mon propre père en prison s'il le faut, mais je mettrais un terme à cette folie.**

Je l'observai à la dérobée, incapable de soutenir sa force de conviction et son assurance plus de quelques minutes. Robert était un homme fort, puissant et sûr de lui. Il imposait le respect, respirait la confiance. Je me sentis tout d'un coup très petite à ses côtés, écrasée par sa force. Une image furtive, quelques traits gribouillés à la va vite apparurent devant mes yeux. L'esquisse d'une vie avec lui, à l'abri sous son aura protectrice. L'image fut chassée rapidement par deux prunelles opales, deux prunelles perçantes. _Newt_. Un battement familier reprit dans ma poitrine.

Tout ça c'était beaucoup trop pour moi, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop dangereux. Je n'étais pas de taille à affronter de telles choses. J'étais une piètre sorcière, je ne brillais pas, je n'avais pas l'intelligence de Julia, ni la maîtrise magique de Fillius. J'étais juste _moi_ , fille d'un mauvais type, enfermée dans une vie que je ne voulais pas.

\- **Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut Robert,** lançai-je. **Ce n'est pas mon monde, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.**

\- **Bien sûr que si.** Me coupa-t-il sèchement. **On parle de la guerre, pas de la dernière potion** ** _récuretou_** **à la mode.** S'énerva-t-il

 _Parce qu'il pense que les femmes ne s'intéressent qu'à ses idioties ?_ Me froissai-je intérieurement.

\- **C'est de notre avenir à tous que je vous parle.**

J'acquiesçai, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. _Non Robert je ne suis pas une sorte de héros ou de martyrs. Je ne suis pas comme ça._ J'essayai de paraître le plus neutre possible, mais mon corps me criait de fuir, de partir loin d'ici, quitter le pays avec Newton et d'oublier tout ça. Robert continuait de parler, essayant de me convaincre de le croire, de lui faire confiance. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur son visage mais mon esprit était loin. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, et il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de m'en rendre compte.

\- **C'est pas vrai !** Dit-il.

Son ton m'interpella et je revins au monde réel, assise dans ce pub miteux.

\- **Vous ne m'écoutez pas !** Rugit-il. **Letanny qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?**

\- **Rien je… Si je vous écoute…** Balbutiai-je.

Il se raidit soudainement, plantant ses deux prunelles d'acier dans mes yeux sombres.

\- **Vous avez déjà pris une décision,** éluda-t-il, froid comme le marbre. **Ça fait des jours que vous avez déjà pris une décision n'est-ce pas ?**

 _Comment avait-il pu comprendre ?_ Je rougis violemment, essayant de rattraper la situation.

\- **Je vous promets que vous faites une grave erreur** , ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa cape de voyageur et la posa sur ses épaules. Il me dominait de toute sa grandeur et je me ratatinai sur ma chaise.

\- **Vous avez prévu de quitter le pays, c'est la seule manière d'éviter ce mariage et votre père,** dit-il en se penchant vers moi. **Vous allez partir avec ce** ** _garçon_** **?**

Je rougis de plus belle et fixa mes genoux, fautive. Dit à haute voix par Robert, l'idée paraissait idiote et irréfléchie.

\- **Regardez-moi,** lança-t-il sévèrement. Je levai les yeux vers lui. **Vous êtes lâche tous les deux. Et quoi que vous fassiez, quoique vous décidiez, vous savez tout. Je vous ai tout dit.** Il posa les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise **. Je continuerai à vous protéger Letanny car j'en ai fait la promesse, mais je ne peux rien pour ce garçon.** Ajouta-t-il. **Je ne vous empêcherai pas de fuir, oh ça non. Mais rappelez-vous d'une chose : si vous choisissez de fermer les yeux, alors vous êtes aussi coupable que votre père.**

Il laissa quelques gallions sur la table et partit sans un autre regard pour moi. Une larme chaude roula sur ma joue. Il venait de m'envoyer un seau d'eau glaciale au visage, et il avait raison. J'étais bonne qu'à ça : fuir. Quand la porte claqua, la boule dans mon estomac disparut aussitôt. Je regardai autour de moi. Le pub semblait plus crasseux qu'à notre arrivée, et le temps plus grisâtre qu'à notre entrée. Il était parti, lui et son aura brillante, et je me retrouvais seule. Seule au milieu d'un bar peu fréquentable, au milieu d'un pays en guerre, et son écharpe sur mes épaules était comme une chape de plomb, me rappelant le poids de ma culpabilité.

* * *

 ** _Je ne le dis jamais, mais bien-sûr si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !_ **


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour les gros porridges !

Devinez quoi ? Allez un petit effort... Bon je vous aide: **Je suis encore en vacances !** C'est trop beau la vue d'étudiant :)

Mais bon, y a encore une autre nouvelle, mais ça je vous en parlerai en bas !

 **Sabrina C:** Oh oui je connais ce problème de reviews envoyées trop vite hihi, mais tu es toute pardonnée ! Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis -écris-. Développer les personnages que j'ai inventé me semble étrangement plus facile que ceux de JKR ! C'est une évidence pour moi ce que pense Robert, ses réactions etc.. Alors que pour Newton, par exemple, j'ai toujours peur de me retrouver dans du OOC ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera pour toi un trajet de train agréable :) Hâte de te lire !

 **MidonaTwilight:** Salut toi petit crustacé ! Hmhm petite maligne, tu avais donc un compte ! J'ai quelques jours devant moi, j'irai faire un petit tour par chez toi ;) Oui ce petit Robert n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Et puis c'est mon petit tout à moi, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer hihi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est un peu plus court !

 **Camille:** Bravooo Camille, tu nous la joue guest mystérieuse ? ;) #Mystèreetbouledegomme (#Expressionnonutiliséedepuisunmillénaire) Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours très heureuse de te lire, semaine après semaine ! Oui mon petit Robert mets les formes, il ne laisse rien au hasard ;) Je te laisse donc régler le compte de ce McGrégor, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Luciiiie:** Bonjour mademoiselle ! Pleins de gentils mots, je ne sais que dire ! Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Désolée pour ta dose de Leta/Newt, mais il réapparait dans ce chapitre ! Je ne te retiens donc pas plus longtemps, et je te laisse à ta lecture ! Hâte de te lire, et à la semaine prochaine !

 **Lyriana** et **Julie** , je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours dans les parages, mais je suis curieuse de le savoir ! Vous êtes mes premières lectrices hihi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous passez par la, j'en serai ravie ! :)

* * *

On était en cours de soins aux créatures magiques quand c'est arrivé. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, prémices de jours meilleurs. Robert était parti précipitamment hors de la Tête de Sanglier il y'avait maintenant plus de quinze jours. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de nouvelles, juste un petit mot « _Réfléchissez Letanny_ » griffonné à la va-vite sur une carte, accompagné d'une adresse Londonienne que je devinais être la sienne. Je n'avais pas répondu ni cherché à le recontacter. Je préférai oublier cette histoire.

Petitas avait décidé de faire cours dehors, pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes sorciers. Les rayons de soleil, bien que timide, réchauffaient nos joues trop pâles. Newton ne m'avait toujours pas donné de vraie réponse. Je désespérai même d'en avoir une un jour. Il semblait toutefois plus enclin à la discussion et était revenu innocemment à côté de moi lors d'un travail de groupe durant la semaine passée. J'évitais de le froisser un maximum, préférant faire profil bas. On parlait de tout et de rien, et l'atmosphère se réchauffait de jour en jour.

Les vacances arrivaient à grands pas et j'avais bonne espoir qu'il se montre plus clair d'ici-là. Parfois, quand j'étais seule et qu'on se croisait dans les couloirs, il me souriait, continuait sa route puis se retournait, s'arrêtait à ma hauteur et me posait une question du genre « Il faut un passeport pour voyager ? » puis repartait. La première fois il m'avait pris de cours, et je n'avais pas su quoi répondre. Depuis cela, j'avais établi une liste de toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables, et les avais toutes résolues afin de m'être un maximum de chances de mon côté.

\- **Apporte-moi la bassine en fer dans le petit cabanon s'il te plait,** avait dit Newt en me regardant.

Il tenait un des bébés boursoufs dans les mains, qui avait d'ailleurs triplé de volume depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vu. Ils étaient maintenant vifs et autonomes et Petitas avait décidé de leur donner leur premier bain aujourd'hui, faute d'inspiration pour la leçon du jour. Je m'éloigna du groupe et entra dans le petit cabanon. Des dizaines d'objets en tout genre trainaient sur les étagères et j'attrapa la bassine posée sur un étrange engin en ferraille et commença à la remplir. J'observais curieusement les petits outils brillants aux formes diverses et imaginais à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

Une forme attira mon attention par la fenêtre, et je vis deux professeurs descendre du château au pas de course, venant vers nous. Les étudiants ne les avaient pas vu arriver, fascinés par les petites créatures, et ils s'approchèrent de Petitas. Ils lui glissèrent quelques mots et leurs regards convergèrent vers Newton. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine et je me mis sur le pas de la porte pour les entendre.

\- **M Scamander** , héla Petitas.

Tous se retournèrent vers eux, puis vers Newton. Il se leva, penaud, et traversa le groupe de jeunes interloqués, jusqu'aux professeurs. Mrs O'Malley lui sourit d'un air compatissant et lui pria de la suivre. Je sus à ce moment-là que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je m'approcha de la foule, impuissante, et les observait remonter aux château dans un silence pesant. Petitas fit de de grands gestes et nous obligea à nous remettre au travail, un air soucieux sur le visage.

 **OOO**

J'attendais depuis une dizaine de minutes devant l'immense coupe de fruits peintes, marquant l'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard. A la fin du cours, j'avais couru jusqu'au château, cherchant Newton. Bloom, mon directeur de maison, m'avait informé que Newton était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'avais dévalé l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à son bureau, et en arrivant devant la porte, totalement essoufflée, j'avais vu le professeur de métamorphose en sortir. Il m'avait rapidement expliqué que Newton était partit faire ses affaires dans son dortoir et rentrait chez lui ce jour-même.

J'avais essayé de savoir si c'était grave, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu me dire. Alors j'étais là, assise sur un tonneau, à attendre qu'il revienne. Je tordais mes doigts dans tous les sens, essayant de réprimer la boule dans ma gorge. _Et s'il s'était fait prendre pour son élevage dans la Salle sur Demande ?_ Mon cerveau imaginait les pires suppositions, et pour éviter de me faire peur, je m'étais mise à compter le nombre de grains de raisins dessinés sur le tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tonneau s'ouvrit sur le visage pâle de Newton, trainant sa malle derrière lui. Je sautai rapidement de mon siège de fortune et couru vers lui.

\- **Newton qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? Demandai-je en l'aidant à extraire sa malle.

Son regard était voilé et ses traits tirés. Il réajusta son sac sur ses épaules et me regarda.

\- **C'est Théséus, il y'a eu une explosion au QG Russe** , expliqua-t-il en avançant.

\- **C'est pas vrai !** Dis-je en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- **Il est vivant mais a été blessé, ils l'ont rapatrié en urgence il y'a deux heures et il est transféré au service des grands blessés à Ste Mangouste.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Newton, vraiment désolée,** dis-je en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il pivota sur lui-même et me fit face **.** Je n'avais aucun mot pour le réconforter alors je me blottis dans ses bras, le serrant de toute mes forces. Il me rendit mon étreinte et je me détachai de lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Va vite rejoindre ton frère, il a besoin de toi,** dis-je **. Je m'occupe de tout ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Donne-moi des nouvelles quand tu le pourras.**

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit. Il hocha la tête pour me remercier et récupéra sa valise. Il s'éloigna vers le hall principal, moi sur les talons. Dumbledore l'attendait, enveloppé dans sa cape de voyage, et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Ils sortirent du château et je m'arrêta sur le seuil, les observant s'éloigner jusqu'aux limites du domaine. Je restai là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes ne deviennent plus que des points, et enfin disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

 **OOO**

 **\- Comment va notre cher Maximilius ?** Dit ma mère sur un ton enjoué.

 **\- Et bien avec l'arrivée du bébé et ses affaires il a fort à faire,** répondit Rose en caressant son ventre rebondit.

Elle me fit un signe de tête en direction de ma mère et je lui tendis ma tasse qu'elle remplit de thé noir fumant. C'était Rose qui était venue me chercher sur le quai de la gare, et j'avais passé la première semaine de congé dans leur maison à Northampton. Son deuxième trimestre de grossesse bien entamé, elle avait dit à ma mère que ma compagnie lui serait utile dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Je la soupçonnais en réalité de s'ennuyer à mourir dans leur demeure beaucoup trop vide d'amour et de joie. Je passais donc mes vacances à faire l'elfe de maison au compte des Rosier, mais je ne m'en sortais plutôt pas mal : mon père aurait trouvé pire corvée pour me punir de m'être battue sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- **Letanny as-tu appris la terrible nouvelle ?** Ajouta ma mère. **Le charmant jeune homme que je t'ai présenté au bal de Noël, le fils Scamander.** _Mon père tiqua_. **Il a été victime d'une explosion en Russie et serait entre la vie et la mort. Mrs Johns m'a confié que son père était dévasté.**

Articus, en bout de table, avait levé le nez de son journal et me fixait d'un regard inquisiteur. Son aura malsaine m'enveloppa et je baissai les yeux, me rappelant les dernières paroles de Robert. J'essayai de rester le plus impassible possible, il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre mes plans.

\- **Oh, en effet c'est terrible. J'ai lu dans la dernière gazette qu'une explosion avait eue lieu dans une base en Russie, mais j'ignorais que M Scamander y était. J'espère que ce pauvre malheureux s'en sortira.** Dis-je dans un souffle.

 **\- Et bien moi aussi figurez-vous**! Continua-t-elle, **avec Mrs Black et Mrs Malfoy, nous l'avions invité…**

J'avais arrêté d'écouter la discussion. Mon père avait repris sa lecture et j'en profitai pour expirer profondément. Apparemment, il n'avait pas de soupçons sur mes plans. J'avais vaguement envisagé que ce colosse de McGrégor lui serve d'espion, mais la distance entre Newt et moi durant ces quelques semaines avait joué en notre faveur. Et puis, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il revienne faire le toutou de mon père si tôt alors qu'il avait failli tuer sa fille.

\- **Enfin, espèce d'imbécile !** Cria ma mère

La porcelaine vint se briser au sol. Le petit elfe de maison se replia sur lui-même, essayant de disparaitre.

\- **Bande d'animaux sauvages, vous mériteriez que je vous enferme à la cave ! Vous allez voir !**

Une autre petite créature arriva dans le salon et commença à nettoyer rapidement les débris sur le sol. L'elfe maladroit se confondait maintenant en excuses, se frappant au visage avec ses petits poings décharnés. En quelques secondes le tapis fut nettoyé et la tasse réparée, et ils disparurent dans un ploc sonore. Ma mère se rassit à sa place, continuant à pester contre _leur idiotie et ce manque certain d'intelligence._ Je bus une gorgée de mon thé brulant en fixant le journal de mon père qui s'animait sous mes yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Je me concentrai sur une photo sans intérêt, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- **Ou est Winlinky ?** Dis-je soudainement.

\- **Winli qui ?** Me regarda ma mère.

\- **Winlinky,** rectifiai-je, **la petite elfe qui aide tout le temps au repas.**

\- **Depuis quand les elfes ont des prénoms ?** Rigola Rose.

\- **Depuis toujours Rosie** , répondis-je, froissée.

\- **Ne dis pas de sottises Letanny**. Me réprimanda ma mère. **Tu parles surement de celle avec ses oreilles pointues ? Ton père l'a congédié après ton départ à Poudlard. J'ai oublié de te l'écrire dans ma précédente lettre, mais cette effrontée a été prise sur le fait par ton père, entrain de fouiller dans son bureau !**

Elle finit sa phrase en regardant mon père, cherchant son approbation. Il leva de nouveau son visage vers moi et planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

 **\- Cette pauvre bête ne risque plus de mettre ses sales pattes nulle part,** ajouta-t-il dans un infâme rictus.

 **OOO**

Juste transplanée à Northampton, j'avais pris congé auprès de ma sœur. Une fois enfermée dans ma chambre, j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, frappé les coussins jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue empêche mes mains de continuer. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, le corps vide et le cœur lourd. Si Winlinky était rentrée dans le bureau de mon père ce jour-là, c'était à cause de moi. Après la visite de Robert, j'étais tellement terrorisée à l'idée que mon père ait remarqué la disparition du collier que j'avais chargé l'elfe de le remettre discrètement à sa place. Merlin sait ce qu'elle avait pu subir à cause de moi. Une larme salée roula sur ma joue. Encore une fois quelqu'un en payait de sa personne à cause de moi. C'était une boucle infernale, quoique je fasse le résultat était le même : mon père gagnait.

Trois coups sourds résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, Rose devait s'inquiéter. Je me levai rapidement, frotta mes yeux et partit ouvrir la porte en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet.

\- **Tu as beso…**

Le couloir était vide. Je passai la tête dans l'interstice, vérifiant que quelqu'un ne me fasse pas une mauvaise blague. Le corridor était plongé dans l'obscurité. Trois autres coups furent tapés dans mon dos. _La fenêtre_. Je ferma rapidement la porte et traversa la chambre. En tirant le rideau, je vis un hibou au plumage sombre qui attendait impatiemment derrière le carreau. Je lui ouvris et il délivra sa lettre avant de repartir en vitesse. En voyant la fine écriture sombre, je me hâtai de déchirer l'enveloppe.

 _Leta,_

 _Merci de t'être occupé de tout pendant mon absence. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé plus d'explications avant, entre les aller-retours à Londres et à Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps._

 _Théséus va s'en sortir. Il a été gravement blessé sur l'ensemble du corps, mais les médicomages ont le bon espoir de croire qu'il n'aura aucune séquelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, il s'est réveillé avant-hier, mais ne se souvient de rien._

 _Je sais que j'ai des réponses à t'apporter Letanny, je n'oublie pas. Je serai sur le Chemin de Traverse mercredi prochain, j'espérais que peut-être nous pourrions discuter._

 _Bien affectueusement, Newt_

Le message avait été écrit rapidement, mais il avait pensé à moi. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu mieux arriver. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de Newton. Je n'avais plus de choix possibles désormais. S'il venait à refuser de partir après nos aspics, j'étais perdue. Je me précipitai vers mon secrétaire pour lui répondre à l'affirmative. S'il y'avait bien une chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de le voir. J'accrochai ma réponse à la patte de Moon et commença à établir un plan pour le rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse. Je ne savais pas encore par quel moyen, mais j'allais le voir.

 **OOO**

 **\- Regarde toi Rose ! T'es complètement épuisée !**

 **\- ça va je t'assure,** se défendit-elle.

 **\- Non, on a marché toute la journée, tu as besoin de t'arrêter c'est mauvais pour le bébé !** M'exclamais-je. **Tiens, va prendre quelque chose chez le vieux Thomas, je dois juste passer à la bibliothèque et je te rejoins.**

 **\- Bien,** concéda-t-elle **. Mais ne traine pas trop la nuit tombe vite**

 **\- Oui chef !** Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Bien sur mon plan était tombé à l'eau dès que j'avais prononcé le mot Chemin de Traverse. Rose avait absolument tenu à m'accompagner, et ça faisait plusieurs heures que j'essayais de m'en débarrasser. Une fois hors de vue, je me mis à courir. J'étais en retard de presque une heure et j'avais bien peur que Newton soit déjà parti. Je sortis de la zone commerciale sorcière et m'engagea dans une avenue plus calme. Plusieurs maisons en brique rouge s'alignaient sur l'avenue. Les sorciers critiquaient le mode de vie des moldus en permanence, mais les deux étaient en réalité très similaire. Je bifurquai en direction de la 35th Wind Street Avenue et entra dans un petit parc de ville. Newton m'avait donné rendez-vous là-bas pour être plus tranquille. J'aperçus le petit pont en pierre des yeux et ralentis. Une grande silhouette se tenait appuyé contre le muret, observant les canards nager tranquillement.

\- **Je suis en retard** , dis-je, les joues rouges.

Il se redressa et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs, et ses yeux leur étincelle d'innocence habituelle. J'étais heureuse de le voir comme ça.

\- **C'est pas grave** , lança-t-il. **On marche ?**

Le soleil descendait sur Londres. La journée avait été douce et le ciel sans nuage. Nous marchions côte à côte, observant les résidents du quartier profitant encore de la lumière du jour. Trois vieilles femmes, assises sur un banc, nous dévisagèrent quand nous passâmes à leur hauteur. Je fis mine de ne pas les voir et Newton accéléra le pas. Deux autres jeunes filles nous croisèrent d'un air rêveur, et je sentis mes joues rosirent. _Croyait-elle vraiment que nous étions deux tourtereaux en promenade de santé ? Faisait-on un couple harmonieux ?_ Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un air de jeu pour enfants, ou quelques femmes gardaient un œil vigilant sur leur progéniture, tout en rigolant avec leurs voisines.

\- **Comment va Théséus ?** Demandai-je

\- **Mieux, bien mieux.** Dit-il. **Il peut enfin se redresser, et il arrive à rester éveiller plusieurs heures. Les médicomages disent que son corps est encore en état de choc, c'est pour ça qu'il dort autant.**

 **\- Il a besoin de repos. Toi aussi Newton, tu as l'air épuisé.**

Il sourit légèrement à ma remarque. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et observai les enfants jouer dans le sable.

\- **Théséus et Albus se sont fâchés hier soir** , lâcha-t-il **. Albus a proposé de m'accompagner à Ste Mangouste, mais quand nous sommes arrivés tous les deux, Théséus s'est mis à hurler. Il disait que si notre mère était morte c'était de sa faute, que c'était comme s'il l'avait tué de ses mains.**

\- **Pourquoi dirait-il ça maintenant, c'était-il y'a dix-sept ans** ? Demandai-je, surprise.

\- **Je ne sais pas. Il était si énervé que toute l'équipe médicale est arrivée en quelques secondes. Ils ont fait sortir Albus et je suis resté avec mon frère. Il continuait à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, que Dumbledore ne valait pas mieux que Grindelwald, qu'ils étaient responsables de tout ça. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il délirait à cause de l'accident, mais j'ai peur qu'il nous cache quelque chose.**

\- **Quel genre de chose ?** Dis-je, étonnée.

\- **L'explosion, Dumbledore et ce Grindelwald. J'ai peur que tout soit lié,** dit-il **. J'ai peur que Théséus ait des ennuis. Qu'il sache des choses qu'il nous cache à tous.**

 **\- Mais ce Grindelwald, il est ou maintenant ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.** Avoua-t-il **. Personne ne savait vraiment qui il était, à part Albus. Et après l'accident il a fui je crois. J'ai essayé de questionner Albus mais il a soigneusement évité la conversation.**

Le silence était revenu. Un enfant s'amusait à jeter du sable dans les yeux de ses petits copains. Sa mère haussa le ton, le tira vers lui et frappa sa paume de ses doigts. Le petit monstre se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

\- **Tu sais pour… ce que tu m'as dit** … Commença-t-il.

\- **Oui ?** Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- **Je pense que… c'est envisageable** , dit-il dans un sourire.

Mon regard s'illumina et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Face à ma réaction de petit enfant émerveillé, le sourire de mon compagnon s'élargit lui aussi.

\- **Ton père va surement essayer de me tuer,** dit-il, **mais je prends le risque.**

Je fis semblant de rire à sa remarque, mais elle était bien trop vrai pour que j'y trouve quelque chose de drôle. En effet, s'il l'apprenait…

\- **Nous devons être discret** , l'informai-je **. Je crois que McGrégor sert « d'espion » à mon père dans Poudlard. Il faut qu'il nous voie le moins ensemble possible pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.** Expliquai-je. **Newt ?**

Il me regardait dans les yeux, à l'écoute.

 **\- Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous préparons.**

Il continua de me fixer quelques secondes. En réponse, il s'avança lentement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Voiciiiii ! J'avoue que ce chapitre est plus petit que le précédent, j'espère donc que vous ne restez pas trop sur votre faim.

Et si par malheur ce serait le cas, voici de quoi vous sustenter:

La semaine prochaine -jeudi prochain précisément- c'est mon **anniversaiiiiire** !

Et pour cela, j'ai envie de vous offrir un petit cadeau... Ce ne sera donc pas **un** chapitre que je posterai, mais **deux** !

Et comme j'aimerais souffler mes bougies avec chacun de vous, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tous une petite review - _même un micromini review_ \- et ce serait là le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire !

A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 17

Hellooo !

On y est, aujourd'hui je vous livre _**deux chapitres !**_

Deux chapitres plutôt court, mais je vous avoue que celui-ci a été mon préféré à écrire, l'ambiance, les personnages... Bref !

Je vous dois la vérité, pas de Newton dans les trois prochains chapitres - _toutes mes excuses_ \- en revanche, l'histoire prends un nouveau tournant que je vous laisse découvrir !

 **MidonaTwilight:** ALORS ENCORE UNE FOIS DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR COUPÉ LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE LA SORTE MAIS JE TE PROMETS QUE JE VAIS ME RATTRAPER ! J'espère que ces deux la te plairont (même si je sais que tu vas me fâcher de pas voir ce petit crustacé de Newt :3)

 **Luciiiie:** Hé oui je suis généreuse j'aime offrir des chapitres hihi :3 J'espère qu'ils te plairont !

 **Camille:** Hola ! Je retiens la date et je te le souhaiterai donc -avec un jour de retard- la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont !

 **SabrinaC:** Toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Moi j'aime bien prendre du retard, ça me permet de pouvoir avaler plusieurs chapitres en même temps -ça reste entre nous :P-. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont, le rideau tombe sur un nouveau pan de l'histoire ! Hâte de te lire !

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant mon retour à Poudlard. Chaque heure avec ma sœur la-parfaite-épouse était d'un ennui mortel, et je comblais mon temps en organisant notre départ avec Newt.

 **\- Passez-moi le sel, s'il vous plait.**

Je tendis le récipient à Maximilius. Ce gros tas ne m'inspirait pas confiance. De jour en jour, son air mesquin et son regard inquisiteur me laissait croire qu'il faisait parti de ces sorciers aussi mauvais que la peste.

\- **Oh Letanny, j'allais oublier,** dit-il en découpant son roast-beef. **J'ai croisé Robert Rowle dans les couloirs du ministère cet après-midi.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Dit ma sœur d'une voix suraiguë.

Maximilius tiqua mais ne releva pas. _Il n'y avait pas que moi qu'elle agaçait._

\- **Nous avons échangé quelques mots au cours de cette conversation et je lui appris que vous séjourniez ici, à Northampton. Il m'a demandé si cela ne serait pas impoli de vous enlever demain soir pour vous inviter à diner.** **_Les Rowle et leur grande courtoisie_** , dit-il moqueur. **Bien sûr j'ai accepté, il est quand même le directeur de la justice magique, et votre futur époux.**

Ils me regardaient tous les deux. Ma sœur d'un air enjoué, Maximilius d'un air mesquin. Il mâchait bruyamment à l'autre bout de la table et je me retenais difficilement de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra.

- **Oh… C'est une joyeuse nouvelle,** dis-je. **Nous nous étions quittés précipitamment la fois dernière, voilà qui nous permettra de discuter plus amplement.**

 **\- Bien** , dit ce dernier, **n'hésitez pas à lui parler de moi dans ce cas.**

 **\- Robert est un excellent parti, et c'est un homme très intelligent, tu as de la chance.** Ajouta Rose **, et entre nous, les Rowle sont très fortunés et très distingués.**

 **\- Autant que des porcs peuvent l'être,** rigola grassement son mari. **C'est même étonnant qu'il ait réussi à avoir un poste si important.**

\- **Robert est un homme bon en tout point** , dis-je énervée. **Certains devraient prendre exemple.**

Un diner en tête à tête avec Robert. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé plus gênante situation. Mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. _Pourquoi voulait-il me revoir après notre dernière entrevue plutôt houleuse ?_ Je pensais qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur ma personne, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Qu'avait-il d'autre à me dire pour demander la permission de m'emmener diner à Rosier…

\- **Et bien Leta, j'ai quelques toilettes venues directement d'Italie qui te siéront à merveille !** S'exclama Rose.

 **OOO**

Je me retrouvais une énième fois étouffée dans un corset bien trop serré. Rose s'acharnait à le lasser dans mon dos alors que je sentais ma réserve d'oxygène se vider au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait que les hommes pour inventer une tenue si inconfortable, et que les femmes pour en faire une tendance. Elle déposa un châle de soie sur mes épaules et me contempla d'un air ravi.

\- **Bien** , dit-elle surexcitée. **J'ai encore fait des merveilles !** Elle regarda sa montre. **Notre ami n'arrive que dans trente minutes** , finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la chambre, trainant difficilement son ventre arrondi. Je m'assis devant une glace et entreprit de m'attacher les cheveux. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui céder : Rose avait bon goût en matière de mode. La robe rouge prune que je portais était sobre et élégante, mettant parfaitement mes yeux foncés en valeur. Je mis une dernière pince à mes cheveux et badigeonna un pinceau de fard. J'eus juste le temps de pigmenter mes lèvres alors que la voix de Rose s'éleva du séjour.

Je descendis l'escalier, ou j'y aperçus Rose, Robert et Maximilius en grande discussion. Ce dernier était courbé devant le fils Rowle, battant des cils comme une midinette amourachée. La scène aurait été comique à regarder si Robert n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur moi si vite. Il ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de la refermer d'un coup sec.

\- **Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir** , lança Rose en contenant à peine son excitation.

\- **Letanny** , salua Robert en me tendant son bras, **vous êtes ravissante.**

\- **Merci,** le remerciai-je en inclinant la tête.

\- **Je vous promets, Mrs Rosier, que je vous la ramènerai en un seul morceau.** Dit-il à l'attention de Rose

\- **Oh voyons M Rowle,** pouffa-t-elle **. Nous savons tous qu'il n'y a pas de lieu plus sûr en Grande-Bretagne qu'entre vos bras**.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Robert. Rose était aussi tordue que ma mère. Je sortis à la suite du blond. Mes pieds n'eurent pas le temps de toucher la dernière marche qu'il transplana. Nous atterrîmes dans une rue déserte et sombre, que je ne reconnaissais pas.

 **\- Où sommes-nous ?** Le questionnai-je.

\- **Dans une rue Londonienne**. Répondit-il.

\- **Nous dinerons ici ?** Le questionnai-je, un peu déçue d'être toujours invité dans des lieux sordides.

\- **Non**. Dit-il. **J'ai réservé un portoloin.**

\- **Un portoloin ?** Répétai-je, surprise.

\- **J'espère que vous aimez le ragoût irlandais,** ajouta-t-il en attrapant un chapeau haut-de-forme qui semblait avoir été oublié sur un banc.

J'atterris sur la pointe des pieds, soutenue par le bras de Robert. Une odeur particulière vint chatouiller mes narines. _L'iode_ , songeai-je. Mes yeux s'adaptant doucement à l'obscurité, je pus apercevoir la mer onduler lentement sous les reflets de la lune. La houle se fracassant sur le rocher jouait une mélodie parfaite. Je respirai un grand coup, inspirant l'air frais dans mes poumons. Nous avions atterri sur une colline surplombant la mer, et derrière nous, un village brillait en contre-bas.

\- **Bienvenue dans le comté de Cork** , murmura Robert près de mon oreille.

Je descendais la petite colline à son bras, avançant vers le village illuminé. Au fur et à mesure de notre approche, le son d'une cornemuse vint jouer une mélodie très rythmée à nos oreilles. Des lampions brillaient dans les rues du bourg, éclairant les pavées d'une lumière chaleureuse. Des irlandais buvaient, dansaient et discutaient dans les rues. Les tavernes étaient remplies d'hommes et de femmes chantant joyeusement des chants folkloriques, entrechoquant leurs pintes les unes contre les autres. Je lançai un œil vers Robert. Il avait un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage, et ses yeux semblaient briller. Je souris à mon tour, emportée par la féerie du lieu.

\- **Que célèbrent-ils ?** Demandai-je en élevant la voix pour couvrir la musique et les rires.

\- **La pleine lune** , m'expliqua-t-il. **Depuis des centaines d'années les irlandais célèbrent la troisième lune de l'année.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle apporterait chance, santé et amour. Elle réaliserait aussi les rêves les plus fous.**

Je fis semblant de ne pas relever les sous-entendus dans cette phrase. La lune argentée brillait haut dans le ciel. Nous remontâmes l'avenue principale. Ce devait être d'ordinaire un village calme. Les vieilles maisons et échoppes laissaient penser que ce village s'était tenu ici depuis les premiers Hommes.

\- **C'est un village moldu, n'est-ce pas ?**

Robert sourit à ma remarque. Il s'arrêta devant une petite bâtisse en pierre et poussa le portillon de la cour intérieur.

\- **Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?** Dit-il, amusé.

\- **Parce que les moldus ont cette chose différente… magique** , répondis-je.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, me regardant dans les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune couple riant aux éclats. Ils nous saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin en riant une nouvelle fois. Robert m'invita à entrer dans la maisonnette. La chaleur du lieu m'enveloppa aussitôt. La pièce était de taille moyenne, et un feu ronflait dans une énorme cheminée en pierre. Malgré que le plafond soit plutôt bas, la pièce était bien insonorisée et l'ambiance tamisée. Plusieurs personnes dinaient tranquillement. Je vis des couples, des amis, des familles entières. Une petite dame replète s'approcha de nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Robert !** Dit-elle avec un fort accent gaélique. **Je désespérai que tu reviennes me voir un jour !**

\- **Sive !** La salua-t-il. **Comment pourrais-je oublier ton Irish Stew, le plus fameux d'Irlande !**

\- **Tu n'as pas changé,** dit-elle le tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. **Qui est ta ravissante compagne ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait enfin me remarquer et je me mis à rougir. Elle me lança un regard attendri alors que Robert me présentait.

\- **Quand Magdalith m'a dit que tu avais envoyé un hibou, je t'ai réservé directement ma meilleure table, suivez-moi !** Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je la suivis dans une pièce annexe, ou d'autres tables étaient dressées. Sive nous emmena dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, _contre la fenêtre et tout près de la cheminée_ _!_ Robert me tendit un siège poliment et je m'assis en le remerciant. A l'extérieur, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue et à l'horizon, un énorme château se découpait fièrement dans les rayons de la lune, perché sur une colline.

\- **C'est un village très charmant** , dis-je songeuse.

\- **Oui…**

Il regardait par la fenêtre, observant le château. C'était la première fois que je voyais Robert avec un air si détendu, presque… serein. Ses yeux, ordinairement gris acier, semblait plus bleu. Ce n'était pas une couleur douce, elle était presque orageuse, comme lorsque la mer se déchaine sous un ciel électrique. Il posa son regard sur moi et je lui souris.

\- **Vous êtes irlandais, n'est-ce pas ?**

Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante nous apporta deux assiettes d'Irish Stew. Elle échangea quelques mots enjoués avec Robert et repartit avec un sourire éblouissant. Il attrapa ses couverts et commença à découper sa viande. Je fis de même et entama le repas, dont l'odeur exquise chatouillait mes narines.

 **\- C'est exact** , dit-il en prenant une bouchée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se délectant des saveurs sur son palais. **J'ai vécu ici une partie de mon enfance.**

Je pris une bouchée à mon tour. Les saveurs explosèrent sous mes papilles et je soupirai de plaisir. Ce ragout était la chose la plus divine que je n'eus jamais gouté. La viande fondait sur ma langue libérant tous ses charmes. Robert sourit face à ma réaction. Je me ressaisis, gênée par la situation.

\- **Sive est la meilleure cuisinière de tout le comté. Chaque personne que tu croiseras dans ce village te le dira** , dit-il.

\- **Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?** Demandai-je, curieuse.

\- **Je n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes à l'époque,** rigola-t-il. **Mes parents avaient un cottage sur la côte. Mon père travaillait déjà sur Londres et était très souvent absent. Sive me gardait la journée, alors que ma mère vaquait à ses occupations d'épouse. Elle a été comme une deuxième mère pour moi, je lui dois beaucoup. A l'époque, elle rêvait d'ouvrir son auberge mais elle n'avait pas les moyens, avec ses quatre enfants à charge.**

\- **Comment en est-elle arrivé là ?** Demandai-je, en désignant la pièce chaleureuse.

\- **Quand ma mère est décédée, mon père a vendu le cottage et nous sommes allés habiter à Londres. L'Irlande m'a toujours manqué, et Sive aussi. Alors je me suis fait la promesse que lorsque je le pourrais, je reviendrai et réaliserai son rêve.**

\- **Vous lui avez acheté cette auberge ?** M'exclamai-je, admirative.

\- **C'était-il y'a quelques années maintenant. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire,** dit-il. **C'est elle qui a rendu ce lieu mythique.**

Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Robert, une facette que j'admirais beaucoup. C'était un homme très discret, qui semblait même froid aux premiers abords. Mais en réalité il était plus complexe que ça, c'était un homme de parole, un homme loyal sur qui on pouvait compter. Un homme aimant et aimé.

\- **Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça Robert ?** Le questionnai-je.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et nous servit deux coupes de vin.

\- **Parce que je vous apprécie Letanny, je vous l'ai dit.** Répondit-il.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous** ** _attendez de moi_** **?** Dis-je un peu plus froide.

Il avait beau être un homme admirable, tout ça n'était que poudre aux yeux. La dernière fois, il m'avait traité de lâche, et aujourd'hui il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. La suite logique de notre précédent rendez-vous aurait été de s'ignorer, de se détester. Pas de venir au fin fond de l'Irlande et qu'il partage avec moi ses secrets d'enfance, comme deux amis de longue date. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et tiqua, agacé. Il prit sa coupe de vin entre les doigts et contempla le liquide foncé.

\- **Bien** , dit-il. **On ne peut rien vous cacher. J'ai besoin de vous Letanny, pour un service.**

Mon cœur se froissa. Malgré tout, cette soirée avait plutôt bien commencé et ce n'avait jamais été très agréable de se sentir utilisé de la sorte.

\- **J'écoute,** dis-je sèchement.

Il but une gorgée de vin et je fis de même.

\- **J'ai besoin que vous vous renseigniez sur les affaires de votre père, que vous fouilliez son bureau peut-être.**

\- **Je ne peux pas.**

Il reposa sa coupe de vin et entrelaça ses doigts sous son menton, plongeant ses yeux moqueurs dans les miens, agacés.

\- **Il est méfiant et quelqu'un a déjà payé le prix fort pour y avoir pénétré,** dis-je ne serrant les dents.

\- **C'est une bonne chose** , dit-il dans un sourire, **un homme méfiant est un homme coupable.**

 **\- Un homme coupable est un homme dangereux,** continuai-je.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, dans une attitude désinvolte qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- **Letanny vous ne m'avez pas compris. Ce n'est pas négociable, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.**

Enfin, l'homme ambitieux faisait son entrée. Je m'appuyai aussi contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine. Bien sûr que je n'avais pas le choix, il le savait. Il avait l'avantage sur le jeu. Il suffisait qu'il se déplace jusqu'au manoir et raconte tous mes desseins à mon père pour signer mon arrêt de mort et celui de Newt. Si je dévoilais ses secrets, je plongeai aussi avec lui. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

\- **Je veux un accès aux archives du ministère,** dis-je, implacable.

Il rigola fortement et reporta une énième fois son verre à sa bouche.

\- **Vous pensez être en position de négocier quoique ce soit ?** Se moqua-t-il. **Vous devriez déjà me remercier de ne pas vous blâmer de rompre notre contrat de mariage.**

 **\- Je ne négocie rien.** Dis-je. **Je vous demande ça comme une faveur entre… allié.**

 **\- Vous êtes une fille drôle Letanny, pleine de ressources.** Lança-t-il **. Je vous apprécie réellement vous savez**. Il reposa son verre **. Je vais faire un effort pour vous : si demain soir vous me faites un rapport détaillé de tous les indices suspects trouvé dans le bureau de votre père, je vous donne deux heures d'accès libre aux archives du ministère, mais pas une de plus.**

 **\- Marché conclu.** Achevai-je la conversation en levant mon verre.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire moi-même.


	19. Chapitre 18

Le plan était plutôt simple : pendant que nous prenions le thé avec mes parents, je m'éclipsai « faire mes affaires » dans ma chambre. Il suffisait seulement que je fasse un détour par le bureau de mon père et que je note tous les éléments susceptibles de plaire à Robert. Rien de bien compliqué, mise à part que mon temps était limité et que mon père était dans les parages. Je regarda ma montre d'un coup d'œil rapide. 15.30. C'était l'heure.

\- **Excusez-moi, mais je vais monter préparer mes affaires maintenant** , dis-je.

\- **Maintenant ? On a passé si peu de temps ensemble ces derniers temps ?** Lança ma mère. **Et tu ne nous as pas raconté ce diner avec Robert** , ajoute-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- **Rose a besoin de repos, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fatigue par ma faute** , dis-je en me levant. **Et le dîner était fort agréable.**

Une fois sortis du séjour je grimpai l'escalier quatre à quatre. En passant devant le bureau de mon père je vis la porte entrebâillée. Articus était penché sur sa paperasse, ses lunettes sur le nez. Coincée. Tant qu'il était dans cette pièce je ne pouvais rien faire. Je continuai ma route jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enferma dedans. Je sortis ma baguette de ma cape et fis apparaître une grosse malle sur le tapis duveteux. Je commença à vider les tiroirs de ma penderie. On avait convenu avec Newt que la préparation du voyage devait commencer au plus vite. Je rangeai mes capes de voyages à la hâte, puis enfourna les vêtements les plus confortable pour fuir un pays. Nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps le jour venu.

Je m'arrêtai de remplir la valise et balaya la pièce du regard. Rien n'ici ne me manquerait, ni ma mère, ni mon père, ni Rose. Rien ne me ressemblait, tout n'était qu'artifices et noirceur. Je jetai un œil sur mon lit, et me dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'énorme sommier luxueux, passant la main dessous. Mes doigts rencontrèrent une boite plus petite qu'une blague à tabac. Je la saisis entre mes doigts et la porta à mon regard. La petite boite en tissu rose poudré était délicatement sertie de pierres précieuses. Ma grand-mère maternelle me l'avait donné lorsque j'étais une petite fille. J'avais toujours été sa préférée entre Rose et moi, et elle n'hésitait jamais à le faire remarquer.

J'ouvris la petite boite. A l'intérieur, une petite chaine en or blanc était surmontée d'une pierre rose translucide, taillée en forme de larme. Ma grand-mère me l'avait donné quelques semaines avant son décès. Elle avait dit, avec sa grandeur d'âme habituelle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu, morte ou vive, voir le collier de sa mère entre les mains d'une idiote comme Rose. A l'époque, je ne m'étais pas offusquée de la méchanceté gratuite de cette vieille dame, c'était monnaie courante.

Petites filles, nous l'appelions la sorcière poison, car son parfum acre aurait pu tuer n'importe qui voulant le renifler de trop près. Je détestais cette femme, mais j'avais tout de même gardée le bijou. Je le trouvais magique. Sa beauté était ensorcelante et j'avais toujours cru en le pouvoir puissant des pierres. Celle-ci, la kunzite, était la pierre de l'amour. Je l'avais donc toujours gardé près de moi, espérant naïvement qu'elle pourrait un jour créer un peu d'amour dans ce manoir sordide.

\- **Les enfants peuvent être bêtes** , constatai-je

Des rires étouffés parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je me colla contre la porte, cherchant pourquoi il y'avait soudainement autant d'agitation dans le manoir.

\- **Où est ce cher Articus !** Lança une voix masculine.

\- **Monsieur Nott quel plaisir !** Chanta la voix hypocrite de ma mère, **laissez-moi vous inviter au salon, mon mari sera ravi de vous voir.**

 **\- Toi ! Va chercher père !** Ordonna la voix de Rose, alors que les voix de Nott et de ma mère s'éloignaient.

J'ouvris la porte, créant un petit interstice sur le couloir. Après quelques secondes, je vis la cape de mon père se découper dans mon champ de vision. Nott m'avait offert une chance inespérée. Je vérifiai que le couloir était bien désert et je m'y engouffrai silencieusement. Les voix joyeuses et hypocrites s'élevaient du séjour, et je me précipita dans le bureau de mon père.

Tout était sobre et bien trop rangé à mon goût. Je commençai à feuilleter les papiers sur le bureau, les reposant soigneusement à leur place. Les papiers exposaient sa comptabilité et ses correspondances avec ses collègues du ministère. J'ouvris les tiroirs du bureau et les fouilla rapidement. J'étais bredouille : aucune lettre, aucunes informations suspectes ne se distinguaient. Je me dirigea vers son armoire puis son secrétaire, aussi intéressantes. _Bon sang, où ça pouvait bien être !_

Le pendentif était au même endroit qu'avant que je le déplace, et mon cœur se serra en pensant à Winlinky. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, essayant de réfléchir rapidement. _Si j'avais des choses à cacher, ou les mettrais-je ?_ Je repensai furtivement à mon coffret à bijou d'enfant _._ La tante Péthula me l'avait offert à mes quatre ans. Elle avait été fière de me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il existait un tiroir à double fond pour y cacher ses lettres d'amour, et que ça lui avait bien servi. Je souris légèrement. A l'époque j'avais grimacé de dégout en imaginant les folles amours de la vieille tante.

Je me précipitai vers le bureau et rouvrit les tiroirs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir un tiroir secret. Je les refermai de rage, et m'assis devant. Si je n'apportai aucune information à Robert, il ne me laisserait pas avoir accès aux archives, et je resterai coincé dans mon enquête sur cette Alexandra Koss.

Un détail attira mon attention. Un bouton en laiton du bureau semblait…différent. Je m'approchai de celui-ci, le détaillant minutieusement. Il était plus terne que les autres. Je le pris dans mes mains et tenta de le tourner. Un léger « clic » retentit. Je le tirai vers moi et cette fois-ci le tiroir se rouvrit, sur un tout autre contenu.

\- **Bingo !**

Mon père détestait les moldus au plus haut point mais n'hésitait pas à utiliser leurs inventions. Une vieille carte enroulée prenait la moitié de la place. Je la pris entre mes mains et la déplia sur le bureau. C'était une carte de l'empire russe, ou plusieurs lieux en Sibérie étaient marqués d'une croix rouge. Je pris d'autres documents entre mes doigts. Plusieurs rapports écrits en russe se dessinaient sous mes yeux. Je pris le dernier dossier et mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. A l'intérieur d'un dossier nommé TS, plusieurs photos étaient épinglées. Elles bougeaient sous mes doigts, représentant un jeune homme que je connaissais, dans son quotidien. _Théséus_. A côté, plusieurs dossiers notaient tous ses faits et gestes des quinze derniers jours, heure par heure.

\- **C'est pas vrai…**

Mon père était derrière l'attentat de la base russe. Il faisait bel et bien parti de ces dégénérés et était même un membre actif. Je pris les dernières feuilles volantes. C'était des lettres.

 _Articus,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre dernière lettre mon ami._

 _Je n'arrive pas à contenir ma joie d'avoir retrouvé cette fouine de Scamander. Après des mois de recherches sans relâche, on l'a enfin sous le coude._

 _Là-bas, ils sont tous sur le qui-vive. Ils n'attendent plus que son signal, et moi aussi._

 _Ces hommes-là ne sont pas comme les britanniques, ce sont des hommes d'actions, ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux._

 _Pour l'instant nos recherches au ministère ne mènent à rien. Celui qui travaille avec Scamander est très agile, il sait se faire petit. Le ministre, cet idiot, ne remarque rien alors qu'on s'agite sous son nez. Quel imbécile !_

 _Je sais que vous m'avez demandé d'accélérer la cadence, mais on est sur le point de le trouver. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour._

 _Maintenant que Scamander ne pourra plus nuire à son plan, les choses vont changer et ce, pour le plus grand bien._

 _Amicalement,_

 _L Nott_

L'auteur de cette lettre, Nott, était en bas au moment même avec mon père. Ils avaient tous les deux complotés pour tuer le frère de Newton, et ce n'était surement pas les premières actions de ce genre. Je respirai un grand coup. _Qui était ce « il » dont il parlait ?_

Je feuilleta les autres lettres. Plusieurs noms de sorciers connus étaient inscrits. _Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Rowle_ et même _Rosier. Maximilus, je m'en doutais !_ Des dizaines de grandes familles avaient rejoint cette folie, Robert avait raison. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je remis tous les documents à la hâte dans le tiroir. J'eus juste le temps de me cacher sous le bureau quand mon père fit son entrée. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles sur le pas de la porte et je retins mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à tout allure dans ma poitrine alors qu'il s'avançait doucement dans la pièce. Le tiroir du secrétaire glissa et je l'entendis fouiller dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma derrière lui.

\- **C'était moins une** , dis-je en essayant de contrôler les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Je rouvris le tiroir une dernière fois pour y remettre les documents à l'identique. En posant le dossier de Théséus, une petite carte tomba au sol.

 _« Votre aide m'est précieuse » R_

 **OOO**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de vous déplacez jusqu'à mon bureau ?** Demanda Robert en fermant la porte derrière moi **. Un hibou aurait suffi vous savez.**

 **\- Je voulais être certaine que vous respecteriez votre parole.** Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il perdit son air moqueur, et s'approcha de moi, le visage dur.

\- **Je tiens toujours mes paroles.** Dit-il à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et il fit de même, de l'autre côté du bureau ébène. L'office était à son image, stricte et efficace. Seule une photo personnelle, où souriait Sive et ses enfants, trônait sur la cheminée. Je reconnus la chevelure flamboyante de la serveuse, sous des traits plus enfantins. _Magdalith_.

\- **Le ministère n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter** , dit-il agacé.

\- **Mon père est bien mêlé à vous savez quoi,** lançai-je en ignorant sa remarque **. Il y'avait d'autres noms aussi.**

\- **Qui ?** Demanda-t-il en prenant une plume bleue entre ses doigts.

 **\- Nott, Croupton, Carrow, Fawley, Rosier et Rowle pour ce que j'ai vu** , énumérai-je.

Je leva un œil vers lui à l'évocation de son nom de famille. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Pour lui ce n'était que des noms, des profils, des suspects. Il n'y avait pas une once de sensibilité qui perçait à travers sa carapace. Il était très fort pour cacher ses sentiments.

\- **Bien** , dit-il en tapotant d'un air distrait sur sa feuille.

\- **Il y'a autre chose,** signifiai-je.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi.

\- **Ils sont à l'origine de l'attentat contre Théséus Scamander.**

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et se mit à écrire rapidement sur sa feuille.

\- **Il y'avait plusieurs cartes de l'empire russe dans son bureau et un dossier complet sur Théséus. Il était espionné depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils le traquaient depuis des jours.** Ajoutai-je **. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils sont à la recherche de ses complices ici.**

Je lui lançai un regard appuyé. J'avais passé la nuit à retourner toutes ses informations dans ma tête. Robert m'avait dit qu'il avait un complice expérimenté sur le terrain une fois, et il semblait maintenant évident que c'était Théséus.

\- **L'avez-vous vu depuis son retour en Angleterre ?** Demandai-je

\- **Ca ne vous regarde pas.** Dit-il sèchement.

\- **Tiens ! Pour une fois que vous semblez penser que quelque chose ne me concerne pas !** M'enquis-je, froissée.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à écrire frénétiquement, alors que je boudais sur ma chaise. Je balançais les pieds dans le vide pour combler l'attente. Quelle ironie que Robert et le frère de Newton soit les deux « super-sorciers », sauveurs du monde en perdition.

\- **Je ne plaisante pas Robert, ils savent que quelqu'un travaille avec Théséus et je suis persuadée qu'il est encore surveillé ici.** Grondai-je

\- **Je sais me défendre tout seul Letanny** , dit-il en levant ses yeux d'acier vers moi.

Ce n'était pas un reproche ou une moquerie de sa part. Juste un constat. Je me replia une fois de plus dans mon siège, vexée.

\- **Bien.** Fit-il en se redressant, **vous l'avez mérité.**

Il sortit un badge de son bureau et lança vers moi. Sur celui-ci figurait le nom de « Britanny Johns » secrétaire au département de la justice. Une photo de moi y était épinglé, et je me demandais où il avait bien pu se la procurer.

\- **Deux heures, pas une minute de plus.**

 **OOO**

J'avais déjà perdu un quart d'heure à trouver les archives, et maintenant le secrétaire me regardait d'un œil mauvais, prenant tout son temps pour analyser mon badge. Je frappai le sol du talon, exprimant mon mécontentement.

 **\- C'est pour quoi ?** Dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

 **\- Confidentiel,** répondis-je sur le même ton.

 **\- Hmmm,** Fit-il. **Il me faut tout de même une justification. C'est la loi.**

Il baissa son nez crochu sur un registre des allés et venus et tapota de son doigt laiteux la case « justification ». Je tiqua, me retenant de lui faire avaler sa baguette.

 **\- Et bien, vous voulez surement que je demande à M. Rowle de venir vous donner une justification ?** Demandai-je. **Il sera heureux de quitter le conseil du magenmagot pour venir aux archives.**

Le secrétaire me lança un regard méchant par-dessus ses lunettes et me fis signe de circuler avant de pester dans mon dos. Je me précipitai dans la salle des archives, cherchant la section qui m'intéressait. Je parcouru plusieurs allées, me perdant le labyrinthe de parchemin. Les archives du ministère ressemblaient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard : des milliers d'étagères remplient de parchemins se dessinaient sur des centaines et des centaines de rangées. A chaque rangée, des tables s'alignaient, éclairées par des chandelles. Des panneaux d'indication flottaient au-dessus du sol, indiquant les sections. Je bifurqua dans la section « Registre des entrées et sorties de Grande Bretagne »

Les archives étaient classées par années. Je descendis jusqu'à l'année 1904 et fit léviter l'énorme boite jusqu'à moi. Je m'assis à une table et commença à fouiller dans le carton. Les dossiers étaient rangés par mois, puis par ordre alphabétique. Je n'avais aucune idée du mois d'arrivée d'Alexandra en Grande-Bretagne. J'éplucha les six premiers mois sans informations nouvelles. Je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il me restait plus qu'une heure et quart. Je me replongea directement dans me dossiers.

Au mois d'avril, le nom d'une jeune femme attira mon attention. _Dina Kossikovskaïa._ Le nom semblait correspondre mais pas le prénom. _Elle avait peut-être pris un surnom ?_ Je décidai tout de même de fouiller le reste du carton. Vingt minutes plus tard, aucun autre nom ne correspondait à mes recherches. Il restait moins d'une heure. J'avais le choix entre continuer la piste sur cette Dina, ou chercher dans l'année suivante. Je partis ranger le carton dans sa section. J'effleura le carton « 1905 » de mes doigts et sortis du secteur. Même si Alexandra apparaissait, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour trouver autre chose sur elle, j'avais donc décidé de me concentrer sur cette Dina.

\- **J'espère que c'est toi** , murmurai-je

Je fis un arrêt à la nouvelle intersection. _Où fallait-il que j'aille maintenant ?_ J'avais un nom, moins d'une heure et des millions de parchemins à éplucher. A son arrivée elle avait surement dû se rendre au ministère pour recenser son identité afin de pouvoir vivre ici. Je scruta le panneau d'information afin de trouver la section adaptée : « procès » « recensement » « permis baguette » « infraction » « régulation »

 **\- Régulation !** Dis-je en courant jusqu'à la section 501.

Je croisai plusieurs sorciers, les bras remplient de dizaines de parchemins. Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de tête et j'accéléra. Je n'avais ni le look, ni l'âge de travailler ici, et j'évitais de me faire remarquer pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. La signature de Robert sur mon badge avait de quoi repousser les moins téméraires mais je n'étais tout de même pas rassurée. Je pris la sous-section « permis de séjour » et recommença mon manège. Quarante minutes plus tard la fiche _Dina Kossikovskaïa_ se tenait entre mes mains.

Elle avait reçu son permis de séjourner dans le pays pour un an, à renouveler. Elle était arrivée à l'âge de 24 ans et résidait au 30a Great Sutton Street à Londres. Aucune autre fiche n'avait été remplie. Je notai l'adresse rapidement sur un bout de parchemin. Dina était arrivé il y'avait maintenant plus de dix ans, il était possible qu'elle ait déménagé, ou bien même était-elle repartie en Russie, mais c'était un début de piste. En jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge, j'appris que mon temps était écoulé. Je remonta jusqu'au hall du ministère, sans jeter un coup d'œil au secrétaire qui siffla méchamment à mon passage.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un flot de sorciers pressés. La plupart terminaient leur journée et semblaient pressés de rentrer chez eux. Je serra mon sac sur ma poitrine et m'enfonça dans la masse grouillante. Au loin, un groupe de sorciers en tenue de magistrats arrivait vers moi, en grande discussion. Je reconnus les cheveux blonds de Robert qui dépassait ses collègues d'une tête. Au moment où j'allais baisser le regard, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je le vis jeter œil à sa montre et glisser quelques mots à son confrère avant de se détacher du groupe. Il s'approcha de moi, encore plus impressionnant qu'à l'ordinaire dans cet accoutrement.

\- **Bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure** , remarqua-t-il. **Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?**

 **\- Oui,** dis-je en agitant l'adresse sous son nez.

\- **Une adresse** , avisa-t-il. **Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous maintenant, votre sœur ne doit pas avoir de soupçons.**

 **\- Non, je dois encore passer là-bas,** dis-je en désignant mon papier **, c'est mon dernier jour en ville avant mon retour à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.**

 **\- Bon,** dit-il en regardant sa montre **, j'ai une heure devant moi et il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans la nature alors que la nuit tombe, je vous accompagne.**

 **\- Non Robert, je vous assure.** M'opposai-je **. J'en ai pour quelques minutes, je dois juste rendre visite à quelqu'un.**

 **\- N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher Letanny, je vous accompagne.** Ajouta-t-il en ôtant sa robe d'avocat.

* * *

Tadaaaam !


	20. Chapitre 19

Arrivederci (je crois que c'est au revoir en italien mais c'est pas très important)

Parce que ce qui est important c'est que voici le chapitre 19, en chair et en encre !

Bon, est-ce le beau temps, les élections ou les vacances qui font qu'il n'y a pas un chat par ici ? Peut-être la combinaison des trois ma foi !

 **Luciiie:** Hola ! Que de mystères, que de mystères ! Je ne vais pas te le dire, ce serait gâcher le suspens, mais en effet tu as bonne mémoire ! Nous verrons donc comment tout ça se termine ;) Bonne lecture

 **Guest:** Encore un mysterieux guest ! A force je ne sais plus qui c'est j'en ai deux, trois par semaine hihi! Alors merci beaucoup, et Newt ne vas pas tarder à revenir, c'est promis !

 **Mathilde:** kk crotte, seras-tu la première à laisser une review ? Mais si ce Robert est mignooon ;) Sois pas de mauvaise foi comme ça !

 **Sabrina C** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours très complètes ! Oui Newt manque un peu, mais il fallait que marque un peu ce "tournant" de l'histoire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il revient bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

PS: Camille (si ce n'est pas toi la guest :P) Bon anniversaire en retard !

* * *

Nous venions d'atterrir sur la Great Sutton Street. C'était une immense avenue moldue mal famée, ou des dizaines de grands engins moldus circulaient, semblant transporter toutes sortes de marchandises.

 **\- C'est un axe commercial moldu,** m'informa Robert. **Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas laissé venir ici seule,** ajouta-t-il en désignant quelques sans abris qui dormaient à même le sol.

\- **_Hmmm_** , commentai-je de mauvaise grâce.

Je n'étais pas forcément heureuse de venir ici avec lui. J'étais toujours froissée contre sa supériorité naturelle et ses manipulations. J'avais tout de même pris des risques pour lui, et il ne m'avait même pas remercié. Je m'engageai dans la rue, cherchant le 30a. Des poubelles et des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, et je dus avouer à contrecœur qu'il avait raison, je me sentais plus rassurée dans cette rue avec lui. Je faisais attention ou je mettais les pieds, ne prêtant pas attention au blond dans mon dos. Il avait accepté de me laisser fouiller les archives du ministère sans poser de questions. Je le trainais même dans une rue malfamée du Londres moldu et il n'en posait toujours pas. Ce garçon était un mystère…

J'approchai d'un énorme bâtiment ressemblant à une manufacture. Je pris la petite ruelle sous-jacente, ou le numéro 29 était dessiné. Deux portes plus loin, j'atterris devant la porte 30, à la peinture défraichie. Deux petites marches m'en séparait et je me retourna vers Robert.

\- **Attendez moi ici** , dis-je.

\- **Très bien,** répondit le blond, en s'appuyant contre le mur opposé.

Je fus décontenancé par sa docilité, mais je n'en montrai rien. Je m'approchai de la porte, prête à tourner la poignée. _Il m'agace !_ Je dû faire volte-face et vins me planter devant lui, énervée.

\- **C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?** Lançai-je, irritée.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné par mon saut d'humeur, mais ne bougea pas.

\- **Vous faites comme si de rien n'était !** M'énervais-je, **je vous demande de fouiller les archives du ministère, vous ne pipez pas mot ! Je récupère une adresse, vous ne me demandez pas d'explication ! Je vous dis de m'attendre ici, vous ne bougez pas !**

\- **Ce sont vos affaires** , lança-t-il calmement, **si vous ne m'en parlez pas c'est que vous avez vos raisons**.

\- **_Arrrgh !_**

Je me retourna et ouvrit brusquement la porte, énervée. Je pénétrai dans le couloir sombre et lança un _lumos._ Le bâtiment était très vieux et en mauvais état. La poussière s'accumulait dans le hall et les murs s'émiettaient. Un grand escalier en bois se tenait sur ma droite, montant vers les appartements. Je le contournai et me dirigea vers le fond du couloir, où se tenait la porte _30a._ Il y'avait du bruit à l'intérieur, quelqu'un habitait là. Je frappa trois coups sonores sur la porte, qui faillit s'arracher sous mon poing. Les bruits à l'intérieur se stoppèrent immédiatement.

\- **Allez-vous en, il n'y a rien pour vous ici !** Tonna une voix féminine, étouffée par le bois.

\- **Je voudrais un renseignement !** Tentai-je.

\- **Allez-vous en !** Réitéra-t-elle, plus sévère.

Elle ne voulait décidément pas ouvrir, et je n'allais pas m'amuser à forcer la porte, ne sachant pas qui se trouvait derrière.

\- **Dina Kossikovskaïa, c'est vous ?** Lançai-je désespérément.

La voix ne répondit pas, mais des pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Le visage sévère d'une vieille dame me toisa, méfiant.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Dit-elle.

\- **Letanny Lestrange madame, je cherche Dina.** Expliquai-je

\- **Hé bien vous la trouverez à l'autre bout de la rue,** lança-t-elle sévèrement. **Au cimetière.**

Dina était décédée. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas renouvelé son permis de séjour. La pauvre ne semblait pas avoir eue une vie facile en Angleterre.

\- **Je suis désolée…** m'excusai-je

\- **Qui vous envoie ? Que voulez-vous ?** Me coupa-t-elle.

\- **Personne m'envoie** , dis-je, **c'est une longue histoire…**

\- **Et bien je ne peux rien pour vous** , acheva la vieille dame en fermant la porte.

\- **Non, attendez !** Dis-je en glissant mon pied dans l'interstice **. Kristov ! Kristov Tcherbakoff !** Tentai-je

Elle rouvrit la porte. Cette fois, son regard sévère avait laissé place à la surprise.

\- **Vous connaissez Monsieur Tcherbakoff ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Oui… Enfin non… Puis-je entrer ?** Suppliai-je

La vieille dame ouvrit la porte et je pénétrai à l'intérieur du petit appartement. Une marmite bouillait sur le feu, dégageant l'odeur de potage. Cette femme n'était pas une sorcière. L'appartement était minuscule et en très mauvais état. Des fuites d'eau dégoulinaient du plafond et les habitants essayaient tant bien que mal de les boucher avec du papier journal.

\- **Je vous sers du thé ?** Demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- **Ça ira, merci.** Refusai-je, **savez-vous où se trouve Monsieur Tcherbakoff ?**

 **\- J'espérai que vous pourriez me le dire,** lança-t-elle en touillant sa grande marmite **. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs années.**

 **\- Elle a habité ici, avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-** ** _Mhhh,_** fit-elle. **Elle est morte quelques mois après son arrivée ici. Cette pauvre fille avait été abandonné par** ** _son gars._**

 ** _-_** **Ce n'était pas la compagne de Kristov ?** Demandai-je

\- **Ciel non !** Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, **d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était son frère. Enfin bon, tout ça c'était leurs histoires, tant qu'ils m'payaient…**

Elle s'assit sur une vieille chaise branlante et reprit son tricot.

\- **Comment est-elle morte ?** Demandai-je

\- **En mettant au monde !** S'exclama-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence. **Les femmes meurent plus à cause de leurs chiards que de la peste !**

Alors Dina avait un enfant, elle était arrivée ici enceinte !

\- **Et cet enfant, où est-il ?** Demandai-je

\- **Ah ! Si je le savais je lui soufflerais dans les oreilles !** S'énerva-t-elle. **Il disparait tous les quatre matins et revient tard le soir, et couvert de boue ! Vous allez voir qu'il va m'entendre ! Il me coûte déjà un bras à nourrir, il faut aussi que je lui reprise tous ses guenilles…**

 **\- Il vit ici, avec vous ?** La questionnai-je.

 **\- Ben oui !** S'exclama-t-elle. **A la mort de cette pauvre femme j'étais prête à l'envoyer dans un orphelinat, mais j'ai reçu une lettre et une bonne somme d'argent pour m'en occuper, avec la promesse d'en recevoir autant tous les mois ! Vous savez ma p'tite, l'argent de nos jours ça ne se refuse pas.**

C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaitre une petite tête blonde couverte de suie. La vieille dame se leva d'un bond et commença à hurler sur le petit garçon, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables. Nos regards restèrent accrocher plusieurs secondes. Il m'avait reconnu. C'était le petit garçon qui se faisait agresser par Alessandre dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, le jour où je devais rencontrer Robert.

\- **Toi !** M'exclamais-je surprise. **Je te reconnais, tu es à Poudlard !**

Le petit garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et la vieille dame se tut immédiatement.

\- **C'est pas vrai !** Dit la vieille dame, **ne me dîtes pas que vous faites partie de ces dégénérés !**

Elle ordonna au jeune homme d'aller se débarbouiller, et me toisa d'un air mécontent.

\- **Les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus chez moi,** m'informa-t-elle, méprisante. **Je me demande encore comment sa mère a pu engendrer un enfant comme…** ** _ça._**

 **\- Il n'a pas choisi d'être un sorcier, et encore moins de grandir chez une vieille harpie,** dis-je, acerbe.

Elle renifla bruyamment, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

\- **Avez-vous gardez ses affaires personnelles ?** Demandai-je, la voix dure.

\- **J'ai vendu tout ce qui pouvait l'être, j'ai brûlé le reste** , m'informa-t-elle. **Monsieur Tcherbakoff a seulement mentionné de conserver son livre, pour le donner au drôle quand il s'ra grand.** **Je lui ai donné en septembre avant son entrée à votre machin là,** ** _poux de lard_** **.** Elle marmonna. **J'ai aussi retrouvé ses correspondances sous les lattes du plancher.**

Elle s'approcha d'un vieux matelas usé et attrapa une sorte de tabatière. Elle en sortit de vieilles feuilles volantes, toutes froissées.

\- **Le drôle sait pas qu'c'est là, et j'comptais pas lui donner** , dit-elle. **Il a assez à faire avec vos** ** _mutations._**

J'arrachai les lettres de ses mains, agacée. Elle me lança un dernier regard méchant, m'invitant à quitter sa maison. Je fis demi-tour et ouvris la porte pour partir. Avant de quitter la pièce miteuse, je lança un regard en arrière et vis le visage du jeune garçon m'observer discrètement. Je fermai la porte, m'éloignant de son enfer.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et Robert était toujours là, appuyé contre le mur. Il se redressa en me voyant sortir et s'engagea dans la ruelle. Apparemment, il semblait vexé de notre dernière conversation. Je le suivis lentement, me remémorant toute la conversation avec la vieille mégère. Avant de m'engager dans la rue principale, je serra mon sac dans ma main et sentis le livre de Tcherbakoff entre mes doigts. Mon cœur se serra et mes jambes se raidirent. Robert s'arrêta en sentant que je ne le suivais plus et me lança un regard inquiet. Ce livre appartenait à ce petit garçon, c'était la seule chose qu'il conservait de sa famille.

Je fermais les yeux, en plein débat avec moi-même. Les informations qu'il contenait étaient trop utiles pour que je me permette de m'en séparer maintenant. Je touchais presque au but et je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je revis les yeux du garçon lorsque j'avais franchi le seuil. C'était un petit garçon perdu, projeté dans une vie qu'il ne voulait pas. _Comme moi_. Je me retourna et partis en sens inverse. Robert haussa la voix, mais je n'écoutais pas. Il fallait que je me dépêche, que je lui rende avant que mes résolutions flanchent. Avant même d'arriver à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le petit blond qui courrait vers moi.

\- **Je ne veux pas rester ici** , supplia-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Ses grands yeux me fixaient, remplient de tristesse. Je m'agenouillai près de lui, attrapant ses poignets.

\- **Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois rester ici** , dis-je d'une voix rassurante que je ne me connaissais pas.

Le ton que je venais d'employer me surprit un peu mais je n'y fis pas attention et sortis le livre de mon sac.

\- **Je crois que ça t'appartient** , lançai-je en tendant l'ouvrage en sa direction.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa le livre entre ses doigts comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais offert.

\- **Je pensais l'avoir perdu,** souffla-t-il. **Comme il n'arrête pas de me courir après dans les couloirs et d'abîmer mes affaires, je l'avais mis en sureté dans la bibliothèque.**

Il parlait surement d'Alessandre. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et plongea dans ses yeux.

\- **Ecoute** , commençai-je. **Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de vivre avec cette dame. Mais je te promets que ça ne durera pas.** Je serra mes doigts autour de ses petites épaules **. Quand ça ne va pas, quand Alessandre te fait peur ou qu'elle te dit des mots méchants, serres ce livre entre tes doigts et penses à ce que je vais te dire. Tu peux y arriver et tu y arriveras. Va à Poudlard, restes-y le plus souvent possible et apprends. Apprends tout ce que tu peux, deviens le meilleur sorcier de ta classe et je te promets qu'après tes aspics, tu pourras partir d'ici et devenir qui tu veux. Mais pour l'instant fais attention à toi, et à ce livre.**

Je me redressai et lâcha ses épaules, prête à partir. J'entendis le petit garçon murmurer un « merci » timide, et la pression de son corps sur le mien. Il venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus troublée quelques secondes et posa mes mains, gauchement, sur ses épaules. C'était surement le premier câlin que recevait ce garçon, et je n'étais surement pas la personne idéale. Au bout d'un moment il se détacha de moi et repartit sans un mot. Je restai immobile quelques secondes. Il avait réchauffé quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas d'exister. Je souffla un grand coup et me tourna vers Robert qui s'était rapproché, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- **Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous** , dit-il d'une voix douce **. Je dirais que je vous ai retenu à la bibliothèque.**

 **\- Bien** , dis-je simplement.

J'attrapa son bras et il transplana jusqu'à Northampton. Arrivés devant le perron, je lui fis face.

\- **Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça Robert ?** Le questionnai-je.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Ca** , dis-je, **avec moi. Un jour je suis une lâche, l'autre vous dites être mon allié, et ensuite vous m'envoyez dans la gueule du loup pour servir vos ambitions.**

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas envoyé dans la gueule du loup Letanny,** corrigea-t-il. **J'ai dit que je vous protégeais et je vous protègerai. Si ça avait mal tourné avec votre père et que je n'avais pas reçu une lettre de votre part, je serai venu vous chercher.**

 **\- Pourquoi me protéger ?** Demandai-je. **Vous m'avez dit une fois que vous en aviez fait la promesse,** ** _mais à qui Robert ? A qui avez-vous jurez de me protéger ?_**

\- **A moi**. Dit-il simplement. **Je me le suis promis à moi-même.**

J'attrapai instinctivement ses mains et chercha son regard. Il était moins dur qu'avant et son visage plus expressif. Je m'adressais enfin au vrai Robert, celui que j'avais vu dans ce village irlandais.

 **\- Je vous admire Letanny** , lança-t-il. **Pour votre détermination à briser les règles. Vous le savez, je suis un homme de loi, un homme qui répond aux règles, pas celui qui les bafoue.** Je le fixai, attentive. **A l'inverse de vous, je sais depuis votre naissance que nous allions nous marier vous et moi. J'étais jeune et on me l'a répété des dizaines de fois, ça semblait tout à fait logique. Tout à fait banal. Et puis…** Il se détacha de moi et mis ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. **Et je l'ai rencontré, à Poudlard. Je ne lui ai jamais caché que notre relation n'aboutirait jamais, que mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas, et on s'est caché durant quatre ans. Après nos aspics, je suis parti étudier le droit à Oxford, et elle a travaillé dans l'entreprise familiale de ses parents. Nous sommes restés en contact et un beau jour, elle a demandé à me voir en urgence. Quand je suis arrivée ce jour-là elle était effondrée et m'a demandé de l'emmener loin d'ici. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était temps de se marier et de fonder une famille. Il lui avait trouvé un mari.** Il leva la tête vers moi. **Je pense qu'elle a toujours espéré au fond d'elle que je brise ce contrat et que je fuis avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses. Alors j'ai refusé, je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, qu'elle le savait.**

 **\- Et ensuite ?** Demandai-je, peinée.

\- **Et ensuite elle est partie. J'appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle était décédée, qu'elle avait sauté dans la tamise.** Dit-il en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, chassant sa peine.

 **\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Robert.**

 **\- Pas autant que moi,** lança-t-il **, je suis le seul responsable de tout ça. Après son enterrement, je me suis promis de ne plus faire souffrir quelqu'un. Pour elle. Pour pas qu'elle soit partie pour rien. J'ai juré de vous protéger corps et âme. Parce que je n'avais pas pu la protéger elle.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça Robert,** dis-je **, je ne mérite pas tout ça, je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un se batte autant pour moi. Vous n'avez pas à me protéger alors que je…**

 **\- Que vous avez choisi de fuir ?** Finit-il. **Je sais que je vous ai traité de lâche, mais en réalité, vous êtes peut-être la plus courageuse de nous deux**

Je baissais le visage, me sentant coupable de le laisser en plan, de l'abandonner. Son index vint entourer mon menton, redressant ma tête. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et approcha doucement son visage. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec délicatesse, et je le laissai faire, n'ayant pas le cœur à le repousser ce soir, n'ayant pas le cœur à le briser un peu plus.

* * *

Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api, à la semaine prochaine !


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici après plusieurs semaines de retard pour trois nouveaux chapitres. Je m'excuse une énième fois de ce retard, mais pleins d'évènements ont retardé mon retour sur FF!

J'espère que vous avez passé trois bonnes semaines, et que ce laps de temps ne vous a pas fait fuir !

Une d'entre vous est venue me voir en privé pour me dire qu'elle avait été outrée (Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot adéquate) de mes remarques face au manque de review. Elle n'a surement pas été la seule à le ressentir de la sorte, alors je tenais à m'excuser de celles ou ceux que j'aurais pu offenser d'une quelconque manière par ma démarche. Mais je tiens aussi à vous dire, que je ne parle pas seulement en tant qu'auteur, mais aussi en tant que lectrice, ayant été moi-même celle qui passait sans reviewer pendant plusieurs années. J'ai compris par la suite, grâce à plusieurs auteurs, que mon comportement n'était pas forcément le plus respectueux envers eux, qui se donnaient parfois du mal à tenir leur délai, à trouver l'inspiration, ou même à organiser chaque semaines des mini-concours.

Il m'a été aussi reproché d'écrire pour la review, alors que la publication était d'un ordre gratuit, et que si il y'avait des reviews, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. A cela je répondrai que j'ai commencé coeur de loup, je l'ai fait pour moi, mais aussi pour tous les fans de Harry Potter, et des Animaux Fantastiques qui comme moi, se connectent des dizaines de fois à la recherche d'une fanfiction à lire. J'ai essayé pendant des mois de tenir mes délais, de publier de façon hebdomadaire et d'essayer de répondre et de lier le plus de contacts avec vous, parfois (souvent) même au détriment de mes cours. Enfin, je ne regrette rien à cette mise en garde un peu brutal -car déjà je n'aurais jamais cessé de publier, même si je n'avais pas eu de reviews- et parce que certain(e)s ont peut-être pris conscience (comme moi à une époque) que laisser une review c'était aussi un partage super sympa avec l'auteur et que, grâce à cela, j'ai rencontré ici des personnes formidables que j'adore lire chaque semaine.

Voila, je vous laisse enfin à vos trois chapitres, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, et je m'excuse une fois de plus pour mon absence et la brutalité de mes propos au sujet suscité

* * *

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse par la fenêtre alors que je parcourais les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Les sorciers n'étaient pas nombreux à rentrer pour les vacances d'hiver et le train était calme. Ma ronde se terminait dans quelques minutes et je marchais déjà en direction du compartiment où Sylver m'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. En ouvrant bruyamment les portes, le blond leva les yeux de son livre.

\- **Tu lis toi ?** Dis-je étonnée.

Il leva son livre vers moi et le _titre Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ se découpait en grosses lettres.

\- **On a eu de la chance** , dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front, **c'était moins une et j'appelais le bureau des aurors pour utilisation d'un Imperium sur ta personne !**

Il rigola et tendit son majeur dans ma direction, dans un signe peu glorieux.

\- **Alors tes vacances ?** Me questionna-t-il.

 **\- Inattendues** , dis-je simplement. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Trop courtes,** rigola le blond **, tu as eu des nouvelles de Julia ?**

Mon sourire se fana. J'avais couru de tous les côtés durant deux semaines et n'avais même pas pensé à Julia une seule seconde. J'étais une terrible amie et ma bouche se tordit en une grimace assez révélatrice.

 **\- Je vois,** lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche **. Tu as des efforts à faire Letanny.**

 **\- Elle t'en a parlé hein ?** Devinai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et replongea dans sa lecture, me laissant m'embourber dans mes propres erreurs. Il avait raison de me le reprocher, j'avais promis à Julia de lui écrire et j'avais brisé mes promesses. Elle était ma plus proche amie dans le château et je la plaçais en second plan depuis quelques temps. Je jetai une œillade à Sylver qui ne daigna pas lever un regard vers moi et ouvris ma besace, fâchée.

Je sortis les correspondances de Dina que m'avait laissé la vieille dame avant de me mettre à la porte. Un énième coup d'œil vers mon ami m'apprit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à mes activités, et je plongea dans ma lecture. J'avais encore deux heures de train devant moi et comptais bien les mettre à profit.

Une heure plus tard, je lâchai des yeux les quelques lettres et m'étira de tout mon long, grandissant mon dos devenu douloureux par ma position prolongée. Sylver dormait sur la banquette opposée, et un filet de bave dégoulinait de la commissure de ses lèvres. _Appétissant_. Les lettres avaient trois destinateurs différents. _Olga_ que je devinais être la fameuse « _O »_ du billet de train, _Kristov Tcherbakoff,_ le fameux auteur mystérieux et _Michel_ …

J'avais dû relire les lettres plusieurs fois pour être sûre que tout ça soit réel, que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Elles étaient toutes écrites en anglais, surement pour que leur contenu soit illisible par les russes. La première lettre d'Olga datait de quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Dina sur le sol anglais.

Elle expliquait qu'elle leur avait tout prévu, qu'ils pouvaient partir sans craintes, qu'ils auraient passé la frontière avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. La vieille dame avait donc tort : le père de l'enfant n'avait pas abandonné Alexandra, il avait été empêché de partir.

Dans la deuxième lettre, datant cette fois ci du mois de mai alors que Dina était en Angleterre, Olga s'excusait de tout ce qui s'était passé, elle disait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, qu'ils avaient été trahis, qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable que son amie soit seule dans un pays étranger et sans repères.

Dans la troisième et dernière lettre, deux mois plus tard, elle promettait de taire le secret de sa grossesse, qu'elle était très triste du déroulement des choses, qu'elle s'en voulait énormément et que la déchirure dans sa famille était terrible. Elle promettait aussi à Dina de lui envoyer de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse élever plus convenablement son enfant. _C'était surement les dernières nouvelles qu'elles avaient reçue l'une de l'autre._

Kristov Tcherbakoff avait lui écrit deux lettres à Dina. Il était le demi-frère d'Alexandra. Dans sa première lettre, terrible, il expliquait que c'était lui, lui qui avait tout raconté, qui avait dénoncé les plans de sa sœur. Qu'elle faisait une énorme bêtise et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans intervenir. Il lui expliquait alors qu'il l'espionnait depuis des semaines et qu'il avait tout raconté quelques jours avant la fuite de son compagnon, avant qu'il la rejoigne pour partir en Angleterre. Il ne s'en voulait pas, il préférait la savoir loin « de son influence néfaste ».

Dans la deuxième lettre, plus brève et datant de deux mois après l'arrivée de Dina, il expliquait qu'il avait fui et qu'il était recherché. Dina l'avait surement mise lui aussi au courant pour l'enfant car il la suppliait de ne rien révéler, de ne pas le dire à ce « démon » qu'elle portait son enfant. Il disait que malgré sa place de majordome au château il n'était plus en sécurité, et cette lettre était en réalité une lettre d'adieu. Il y avait joint aussi son livre pour qu'elle le mette « en sécurité ».

Un bruit sourd me sortit de ma torpeur et je sursautai. Sylver avait lâché son bouquin en bougeant.

\- **Espèce d'imbécile** , murmurai-je en posant une main sur mon cœur.

La dernière lettre, celle du père de l'enfant, Michel, datait du jour du départ de Dina. Il expliquait qu'il avait changé d'avis qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas, qu'il ne partirait pas avec elle. Il était dur dans ses propos, froid et distant. J'avais relu la lettre des dizaines de fois. _Comment un homme qui avait prévu de tout plaquer pour s'enfuir avec une femme pouvait lui parler si froidement, changer d'avis si brusquement, être si détaché, sans pitié_.

Il semblait s'être moqué d'elle, dans une cruauté sans limites. La pauvre avait tout abandonné pour lui, son frère, sa patrie. Elle s'était retrouvée seule en Angleterre, sans argent, sans amis et enceinte de son enfant. Elle était morte dans un appartement miteux, seule et humiliée. Je supposais que son corps avait ensuite était jeté dans une fosse commune de Great Sutton. Sa vie ressemblait tellement à un enfer que ça semblait irréel. Et ce pauvre garçon en payait les frais. J'eus un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il avait peut-être encore un parent dans la nature et qu'il ne le savait même pas.

La corne du train m'assourdit et celui-ci décéléra brusquement, signalant notre arrivée en gare. Sylver se réveilla dans un sursaut et je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires. Nous sortîmes du train dans la cohue, et dehors, malgré la fraicheur du soir, le ciel était encore clair. Sylver traina nos valises dans une des charrettes et je partis à sa suite, contemplant le château dont les tours pointues grignotaient le ciel.

 **OOO**

\- **Et elle t'a vraiment cru ?** Rigola Newt à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- **Je suis pas sure, mais en tout cas elle a fait comme si** , rigolai-je à mon tour.

On avait repris nos vieilles habitudes de se rejoindre dans la salle sur demande lors de mes rondes nocturnes. Newton s'occupait de la salamandre alors que je me battais depuis plusieurs minutes avec les botrucs. Dans un coin de la pièce, le niffleur dormait paisiblement, derrière des barreaux assez serrés pour éviter que la petite créature se fasse la malle une fois de plus. C'était réconfortant de reprendre nos habitudes, d'entendre sa voix, ses rires. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher et il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres. Je l'imaginais avec son petite sourire en coin, s'amusant de me voir gesticuler dans tous les sens, séparant les petites créatures en guerre.

\- **Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ?** Dit-il soudainement, **qu'on arrivera à vivre comme ça ?**

Je me retournai vers lui. Il était assis sur un seau retourné, et arrachait l'écorce d'un bout de bois innocent.

\- **Pourquoi pas ?** Répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. **Tu es fait pour ça Newt.** Je pris un bâton entre mes mains et commença à le décortiquer minutieusement. **La routine c'est pas pour toi, t'as besoin de voir plus grand. Tu mérites plus grand.**

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, jeta son bâton et en prit un autre.

 **\- Et toi Leta ?**

\- **Moi mon truc, c'est d'être là où tu es** , dis-je dans un sourire.

Il leva ses yeux pétillants vers moi, et je ris doucement.

\- **Tu nous imagines nous, les explorateurs du bout du monde ?** Lança-t-il en levant la main devant lui, écrivant la phrase invisible devant nos yeux.

\- **A l'affut de tous les dangers** , rentrai-je dans son jeu.

\- **On deviendra peut-être célèbre** , remarqua-t-il.

\- **Aucun doute là-dessus,** rigolai-je sérieusement **. Tu seras le premier… le premier… magizoologiste !** Dis-je, enjouée.

\- **Magizoologiste ?** Répéta mon ami.

\- **Oui !** Lançai-je sur le ton de l'évidence. **Le premier sorcier à étudier les animaux fantastiques !**

\- **Magizoologiste** , réfléchit-il, **ça sonne bien !** **Et toi tu seras mon acolyte, comme Merlin et Arthur !**

 **\- Fleury et Bott !**

 **\- Barjow et Beurk !** Rigola-t-il.

 **\- Oh non pas Barjow et Beurk !** Rigolai-je à mon tour.

Nos rires se fanèrent après quelques secondes mais mon sourire semblait tatoué sur mon visage, inépuisable. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse quand cet instant. Tout semblait si évident, si clair et limpide. Je voulais lier mon destin à Newton, sceller nos deux vies. Rien n'était désormais plus important que lui, moi, et le voyage de notre vie.

\- **Je t'aime Letanny.**

 **OOO**

\- **Tu as rien dit !** Cria Julia.

\- **Je sais c'était nul ! Je suis nulle !** Me lamentai-je

\- **Bon sang Leta il va falloir te réveiller un jour !** Me réprimanda l'italienne. **Tu ne peux pas rester silencieuse alors que le garçon qui t'aime -et que TU aimes- te le dit pour la première fois !**

\- **Beh la preuve que si…** dis-je en tentant un vague sourire.

\- **Letanny y'a rien de drôle !** S'exaspéra-t-elle. **Il a dit quoi ?**

\- **Rien** , lançai-je, **à force il a compris que je suis aussi sotte qu'un troll quand on me parle d'amour.**

Julia s'affala sur le dossier du fauteuil, désespérée. Je lui fis la moue et je vis un sourire poindre sur son visage démoralisé. Après quelques grimaces de singe, elle capitula d'un rire franc.

\- **Tu es bête Leta** , pouffa-t-elle.

\- **Je sais** , dis-je malicieusement, **je fais tout de travers, tout le temps. Même avec ma meilleure amie…**

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et elle me lança un regard grave.

\- **Je sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter parfois** , avouai-je, **je suis incorrecte et égoïste, et toi tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne mérite pas autant d'amour de ta part Julia.**

Je la fixai dans les yeux à présent. Sa mine grave s'était transformée en une moue compatissante, et un sourire protecteur.

\- **Je n'ai qu'une sœur Leta** , dit-elle les yeux brillants, **je ne compte pas m'en détacher pour si peu.**

 **OOO**

La cloche annonçant la fin de la journée venait à peine de sonner et je passais déjà les grandes doubles portes de la bibliothèque. Mrs Bingley leva à peine les yeux, grommelant une sorte de « bonjour ». Apparemment j'étais passé dans la ronde très fermée des « rats de bibliothèque ». J'aperçus au loin la petite tête blonde que je cherchais.

 **\- Salut,** dis-je en m'approchant **, je peux m'asseoir ?**

Le petit garçon approuva d'un signe de tête et je pris place à ses côtes.

 **\- C'est quoi ?** Demandais-je en donnant un signe de tête sur son parchemin.

 **\- Un devoir de soins aux créatures magiques,** répondit le jeune garçon.

 **\- J'y jette un coup d'œil ?** Demandai-je. **Je me débrouille pas mal dans cette matière.**

Le petit garçon acquiesça et je pris son parchemin entre les mains, parcourant son écriture un peu brouillon. Je rectifiai quelques erreurs sous les yeux attentifs du gryffondor.

- **Tu viens pas souvent à la bibliothèque** , notai-je sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

 **\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai décidé de venir un peu plus souvent** , répondit-il innocemment.

Je souris intérieurement. C'était un petit garçon débrouillard. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, il se donnerait les moyens d'y arriver.

 **\- C'est quoi ton prénom ?** Lançai-je en levant enfin les yeux de la copie. **Tiens, ça devrait être bon comme ça.**

 **-** **Mikhail,** répondit-il.

\- **Salut Mickaël** , le saluai-je en tendant une main dans sa direction, **moi c'est Letanny, mais appelle-moi Leta.**

 **\- Je sais,** dit timidement le lion.

Je lui souris. Ses joues rondes de l'enfance laissèrent apparaître deux petites fossettes en retour.

\- **Tu sais** , commençai-je en chuchotant, **ton livre, tu l'aurais pas avec toi par hasard ?**

 **\- Si, pourquoi ? Tu le veux ?** Lança Mickaël, content de m'être utile.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il sortait le livre de son sac beaucoup trop large pour ses fines épaules. Je saisis le bouquin entre mes mains alors qu'il approchait son nez au-dessus des pages griffonnées, curieux.

\- **Tu n'as pas des devoirs ?** Laissai-je entendre.

\- **Oh, si, bien sûr,** lança le petit garçon en plongeant son nez en trompette dans ses parchemins.

Je parcouru les chapitres à la recherche des informations qui m'intéressaient. Les noms défilaient sous mes yeux à toutes vitesse et je m'arrêtai sur une page bien précise de l'arbre généalogique : la fratrie du tzar.

Mes suppositions étaient justes. Le tzar Nicolas II avait trois frères et sœurs, Xenia l'ainée, _Michel_ son petit frère et _Olga_ la cadette. Je regardai le petit garçon à mes côtés. Ce petit bonhomme aux joues roses et au nez retroussé n'avait même pas idée de la noblesse de son sang. C'était un Romanoff, descendant direct du frère du tzar. Le sang royal coulait dans ses veines.

Maintenant le cheminement semblait logique. Kristov et Dina travaillaient au palais royal. Je supposais que Dina devait être la servante d'Olga pour qu'elles se connaissent si bien, et Michel était tombé amoureux d'elle. Un amour intolérable aux yeux de la noblesse, aux yeux de son frère le tzar. Mais pas pour Olga qui était la petite protégée de son frère Michel, qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Dina et Michel ont donc essayé de fuir mais Kristov a dénoncé sa sœur et le frère du roi, et celui-ci s'était ravisé au dernier moment, abandonnant Dina à son sort tragique.

Restait à savoir pourquoi Michel ne s'était pas battu pour sa belle, pourquoi il avait capitulé si vite, et j'avais ma petite idée derrière la tête…


	22. Chapter 21

L'hiver froid avait laissé place aux beaux jours depuis quelques semaines, et mon nouveau fief -la bibliothèque- commençait à voir apparaître les premiers septième année s'inquiétant pour leur examen final. Il nous restait moins de deux mois avant les aspics et tout semblait s'accélérer. La tension commençait à monter, en commençant par Mrs Bingley qui faisait des crises de dragoncelle à voir circuler autant de sorciers boutonneux dans son antre.

Elle m'avait même pris entre quatre yeux un soir, pour me parler de ses problèmes une heure durant. Depuis cette entrevue cauchemardesque, j'avais décidé de sécher la bibliothèque et je montais réviser avec Newt, dans la salle sur demande.

\- **Newt ?** Demandai-je soudainement en levant les yeux de mes révisions.

 _-_ _ **Hmm**_ , lança mon compagnon alors qu'il semblait en plein effort de concentration.

\- **Comment on va faire pour sortir tous ses animaux d'ici ?** M'alarmai-je.

\- **De la même manière que je les ai faites entrer** , lança-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi, malicieux.

Je roulai des yeux alors qu'il jouait un énième fois ce que j'avais appelé son jeu des mystères. Il se leva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers son petit cabanon au fond de la pièce et je pénétra dedans. Dans la dernière pièce, il souleva une vieille couverture poussiéreuse, laissant apparaitre une vieille malle abimée.

\- **Voici mon plus grand secret** , dit-il avec un sourire entendu, **tu fais maintenant parti de la confrérie**

\- **Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?** Rigolai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire et l'ouvrit sous mes yeux, dans un nuage de poussière.

\- **Cette valise était dans les affaires de ma mère** , m'informa Newt. **J'ai failli la jeter en faisant du tri avec mon père, mais quelque chose m'a intrigué.**

Je m'approchai à mon tour de la valise…tout à fait banal. Il me fit un signe de tête et je posa mes mains dedans, cherchant à comprendre. Après quelques minutes, je frappai trois coups dans le fond de la malle, trois coups qui résonnèrent.

 **\- Un double fond !** Eludai-je

Il me sourit franchement et enleva ce qui servait en fait de trappe. Une sorte d'échelle descendait dans le fond de la valise. Il me fit signe de m'engager et je pénétra dans la valise, suivi de près par mon ami.

 **\- Bon pour l'instant c'est pas très grand,** céda-t-il **, et il y'a besoin de rénovation mais c'est suffisant pour quelques jours.**

 **\- C'est dingue !** M'exclamai-je **. Où a-t-elle trouvé pareille valise ?**

 **\- Je commence à penser qu'elle l'a fabriqué en réalité,** répondit-il en se grattant la joue **, si j'y apporte quelques améliorations, ça pourrait devenir une réserve transportable.**

C'était l'idée la plus folle et la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais entendu. La magie n'avait pas de frontières, pas de limites entre l'imaginaire et le réel.

\- **On va avoir du travail** , lançai-je, entendue.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire, me prit la main avant d'y déposer un baiser, et m'entraina vers la sortie.

Je sortis pour aller dîner, laissant Newt derrière. C'était le rituel. Nous nous séparions avant de quitter la salle sur demande, essayant d'éveiller le moins de soupçons possibles. Je marchai tranquillement vers mon dortoir, rejoignant Julia et Sylver qui m'y attendait. En arrivant dans la chambre, Lyne m'apprit qu'ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes, et qu'elle était chargé de me le dire. Avant de quitter la pièce, une lettre sur mon lit retint mon attention. Je m'approchai de celle-ci et l'ouvris rapidement.

 _Letanny,_

 _Nous avons convenu avec la famille Rowle que, pour le bien de tous, il serait préférable d'avancer le mariage._

 _En effet, Robert a été très pressant, et compréhensif, ton père a accepté de vous marier cet été._

 _Robert tient beaucoup à toi, personne ne peut en douter._

 _Nous nous occupons de tout jusqu'à ton retour, et nous finaliserons les préparatifs après tes aspics._

 _Tendrement, Ambrosia_

Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire ironique _. Robert très pressant._ Apparemment les choses s'accéléraient pour eux aussi, mais Robert n'était pas à l'origine de ce changement de plan, ça venait surement de son père, du mien ou de je ne sais quel traitre qui tirait les ficelles. Robert se doutait que je partirai rapidement après mes aspics, c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté d'avancer la date, ça ne changeait rien pour lui.

Je fis un sourire à Lyne qui m'observait et partis en direction de la grande salle. Il me restait une chose à faire avant de quitter le pays pour de bon, il fallait que je parle à Robert une dernière fois, que je lui explique tout.

 **OOO**

Andrew et Julia fricotait à côté de Sylver qui m'envoyait des grimaces dégoutées. Je rigolai et Julia lui lança une tape sur l'épaule, mécontente. Nous étions assis dans le parc du château, profitant de la journée de printemps plutôt douce. Aujourd'hui on s'était interdit de réviser, c'était la dernière après-midi à Pré-au-lard pour nous.

\- **Ca va me manquer** , dit Sylver.

Il regardait le château, majestueux. Poudlard était une étape magique dans la vie d'un sorcier. J'y avais trouvé mes meilleurs amis, passé mes meilleurs moments, aimé, pleuré, chanté. Tout comme eux. Je croisai les yeux brillants de Julia et détourna rapidement la tête, sentant ma gorge se nouer. Chacun de nous partait maintenant vers des horizons différents.

\- **On s'enverra des lettres hein ?** Fit promettre Julia.

\- **Tout le temps** , ajouta Sylver **. Je vous inviterai à ma première coupe du monde de Quidditch,** **quand je raflerai la coupe.**

 **\- Calme toi Sylver** , rigola Andrew **, c'est pas parce que tu as passé les pré-sélections des frelons que tu es reçu !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** Protesta Julia **, il a assuré !**

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, notre ami était le meilleur capitaine que l'équipe de Serdaigle ait connu depuis des années. Grâce à lui, Serdaigle venait de remporter sa première coupe depuis dix ans.

\- **Tiens mais qui voilà !** Lança Julia, enjouée, en tournant la tête.

Je détourna les yeux de Sylver et suivis le regard de l'italienne. A quelques mètres, une silhouette fluette descendait la colline en notre direction. _Newton_. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux, entouré de mes amis. Il avait fait promettre à Julia, le matin même alors qu'on le croisait dans les couloirs, qu'il se joindrait à nous cet après-midi.

\- **Salut,** dit-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- **Salut !** Répondirent mes amis d'une même voix.

Les discussions reprirent et Newt s'assit à mes côtés. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil de temps à autre, alors qu'un sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Julia nous regardait toutes les dix secondes, et je dus lui faire les gros yeux pour qu'elle arrête.

\- **Tout est prêt** , dit Newton à mon oreille. **Il manque que tes affaires.**

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Le jour de notre départ nous devrons faire vite. On avait la matinée pour rentrer les créatures dans la valise de sa mère avant le départ du train. Après ça se compliquait. On avait décidé d'emporter le moins d'affaires possibles et d'abandonner nos malles dans le Poudlard Express. Arrivé à King Cross, il fallait qu'on se fonde dans la masse et qu'on arrive à sortir de la gare pour enfin transplaner dans le Dorset, ou Newton avait l'habitude d'aller avec sa mère. Ensuite, on partait pour la France.

Nous n'aurions donc que la valise de sa mère en réel bagage. Il avait été convenu que l'on voyagerait à la façon moldue, bien plus discrète si mes parents lançaient un avis de recherche. Newt, lui, laisserait une lettre à son frère et à son père pour tout leur expliquer. Omettant seulement de dire où l'on se trouvait évidemment… A deux, nous disposions d'une centaine de gallions, de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines en faisant attention.

\- **Elles sont prêtes** , dis-je en retour.

Il me sourit franchement et je glissa timidement la main dans la sienne, alors qu'il entrelaça nos doigts. J'étais parfaitement heureuse, entourée de mes amis et de Newton, déterminée à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoique ce soit, Sylver et Andrew se levèrent d'un même mouvement et attrapèrent Julia. La brune se débattit en hurlant alors qu'ils la trainèrent jusqu'au lac dans des éclats de rire. Je rigola à mon tour sous les jurons italiens de la belle, qui avait surement de quoi faire rougir Merlin de honte.

\- **Ils vont me manquer** , dis-je à Newton alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ma main.

\- **Ce ne sont pas des adieux, et certainement pas un livre qui se ferme** , dit-il en observant mes amis.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ?** Demandai-je, incrédule.

Il leva ses beaux yeux verts pour moi et me sourit tendrement. Il était beau, éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui faisait ressortir les taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes. Newton était l'incarnation physique de la bonté.

\- **C'est une nouvelle histoire qui commence.**

 **OOO**

 **\- Je m'en charge,** dit Newton en attrapant ma valise.

\- **On doit faire vite, ils nous attendent en bas** , ajoutai-je alors qu'il disparaissait déjà dans sa valise.

Après quelques minutes, il remonta à la surface et épousseta son uniforme. Comme Julia avait eu besoin de remonter au dortoir pour se changer avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, j'en avais profité pour monter discrètement mes affaires dans la salle sur demande avec l'aide de Newt.

\- **Personne ne t'a vu dans ton dortoir ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **La salle commune était vide, et Lyne avait quitté la chambre.**

\- **Bien,** ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi. **Le plus dur est fait.**

Il m'attrapa la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je récupérai ma baguette que j'avais laissé sur un petit tabouret et la fourra dans ma poche. Elle heurta un petit objet au fond et je glissai ma main pour le déloger.

 **\- Attends !** Dis-je en courant vers le fond de la pièce **. J'ai oublié quelque chose !**

Je me faufilai rapidement dans la valise, descendant dans la réserve magique. En quelques jours le petit cabanon avait changé, débarrassé de sa poussière et des toiles d'araignée. Il semblait maintenant plus chaleureux. Je lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, cherchant ma valise. Newton avait dû les ranger autre part, et j'ouvris le premier tiroir sur ma droite. Seul quelques papiers poussiéreux trainaient dedans. Je sortis le petit étui rose pâle de ma poche et le fourra à l'intérieur. C'était le bijou de ma grand-mère, le seul objet de valeur sentimentale que je voulais garder en témoignage de mon ancienne vie.

 **OOO**

 **\- Aux aspics !**

 **\- Et à l'amouuuuur !**

Les pintes s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois dans le pub des Trois-Balais. Beaucoup de septième années occupaient les tables, profitant de ce dernier rendez-vous entre amis. En quelques heures, les esprits s'échauffèrent et les éclats de voix se distinguèrent du brouhaha incessant. J'avais l'esprit embrumé par les nombreuses bièrreaubeurre, et l'impression d'avoir constamment la tête sous l'eau. Sylver discutait avec deux filles de Poufsouffle qui étaient venues s'installer avec nous, alors que Julia et Andrew s'embrassaient sur les tabourets bancals.

Une des deux filles, occupée à rigoler bêtement aux blagues de Sylver, ne cessait de lancer des regards dans la direction de Newton, bravant mon regard assassin. Comme à son habitude, il ne remarquait rien, et je vins coller nos deux corps un peu plus fort, en signe d'avertissement. La blonde sembla enfin me voir et baissa les yeux en rougissant alors que je la fusillais du regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?** Dit Newton en sentant la pression de mon corps contre son flanc droit.

\- **Rien** , répondis-je sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Il suivit mon regard et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

\- **Tu n'aimes pas Jenny ?** Demanda-t-il, innocent.

\- **_Jenny ?_** Répétai-je, dégoutée.

Son sourire se fit plus large alors que je fis semblant de bouder. Newton n'était pas un être si innocent que ça apparemment, il choisissait simplement de ne pas de se formaliser des relations humaines. Sauf après quelques bierreaubeurre, ou ma jalousie semblait fichtrement l'amuser.

\- **En réalité je n'aime pas toutes celles qui essaieraient de t'approcher de trop près** , lançai-je avant d'avoir pu retenir les mots sortant de ma bouche.

Le silence se fit autour de la table et tous les regards furent attirés sur moi. J'avais parlé trop fort. Je quittai la table précipitamment, un peu gêné par ce que je venais de dire. L'alcool désinhibait mes pensées, sans que je ne puisse apparemment me retenir. Je montai difficilement les marches menant aux toilettes, alors que je me maudissais intérieurement. Je n'étais pas du genre cocasse quand il s'agissait de montrer mes sentiments, et notamment envers Newt. Alors exprimer que je l'aimais ou que je pouvais être jalouse, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi.

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier alors que je m'engageai dans le couloir étroit, menant au fond de la pièce.

\- **Leta, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?** Dit le principal intéressé en arrivant à ma hauteur.

\- **Rien j'ai simplement besoin de me rafraichir** , lançai-je en continuant ma route.

Il attrapa mon bras, et m'obligea à me retourner vers lui. Mon dos se colla contre la tapisserie de mauvais gout et je dus lever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il détaillait mon visage minutieusement, cherchant à comprendre. L'alcool, la chaleur, et l'ambiance du lieu semblait lui donner une assurance nouvelle, évaporant toute sa gêne naturelle.

\- **Tu fuis parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être jalouse, ou de montrer que tu tiens à moi ?** Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- **Les deux,** concédai-je de mauvaise grâce.

\- **Moi j'aime ça,** ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

C'était officiel, nous allions tous les deux regretter cet après-midi. Il continuait à me dévorer du regard alors que j'essayais de ne pas ciller. Ses deux opales, avides, commençaient à allumer un feu bienfaisant dans mon ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vaciller vers ses lèvres, et il ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Il se colla contre moi, et la pression de son torse contre ma poitrine m'empêchait tout résonnement censé.

Comme un instinct primaire, je vins coller mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Nos souffles saccadés se mêlaient à nos respirations haletantes, attisant le désir dans mon ventre. J'agrippa sa nuque d'une main, attrapant ses cheveux entre mes doigts, nous rapprochant un peu plus. En réponse, ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches, nous collant l'un contre l'autre, ne formant qu'un seul et même corps. Une fois de plus, je dus me faire violence pour imprimer toutes ces sensations dans ma tête, gravant notre étreinte dans ma mémoire.

\- **Letanny** , supplia-t-il dans un murmure entre deux baisers, **Leta…**

 **\- Quoi ?** Demandai-je, en renforçant notre étreinte, trop récente pour briser ce moment.

\- **Dis le** , ajouta-t-il en raffermissant sa poigne, **dis-moi que tu m'aimes…**

 **\- Newt, je…** commençai-je en continuant de l'embrasser, repoussant l'inévitable **, je…**

Un raclement de gorge derrière nous me fit sursauter et nous nous séparâmes en vitesse. Un garçon nous regardait, sourire en coin, et nous contourna non sans poser une tape dans le dos de Newton, murmurant un « bien joué mon pote ». Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, nous laissant tous les deux, essoufflés.

Newt s'éloigna de quelques pas, frottant son visage de ses mains, cherchant à se reconnecter à la réalité. Il posa ses prunelles sur moi, toujours appuyée sur le mur et surement complètement décoiffée. Ça semblait surréaliste. Quelques secondes avant, nous étions contre ce mur, en train de s'embrasser dans une étreinte brulante, et nous venions d'être brusquement projeté dans la réalité, une réalité dans laquelle Newton voulait que je lui ouvre mon cœur.

\- **Ecoute Leta je** … commença-t-il, **non laisse tomber, oublie ça.**

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de redescendre dans la salle principale ou l'allégresse battait son plein. Je continua ma route, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et rejoignis le fond du couloir en passant la main dans mes cheveux décoiffés. Avant de pousser la porte des sanitaires, mon regard fut attiré sur la rue en contrebas, dont le bruit était étouffé par les carreaux rendus presque opaques de poussière.

A l'autre bout de l'allée marchande, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée attira mon attention. Elle était adossée contre le mur de l'échoppe, et semblait regarder vers les Trois-Balais. Après quelques secondes, elle sortit une montre à gousset de son costume avant de la ranger soigneusement. La porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes adolescents et la mystérieuse personne se redressa pour les observer. La capuche se releva sur son visage, laissant apparaître quelques mèches blondes encadrant une mâchoire saillante que je connaissais que trop bien.

 _Robert._


	23. Chapitre 22

Attention les plus rapides, il manquait un petit bout de la fin du dernier chapitre, regardez bien si vous êtes à jour ! (Sorry)

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de doutes. La seule chose qui pouvait pousser Robert à attendre ici des heures, en plein centre de pré-au-lard, c'était moi. La vraie question était _pourquoi ?_

Je passa de l'eau froide sur mon visage, cherchant à reprendre pleinement mes esprits, et me recoiffa rapidement. Je descendis l'escalier précipitamment, réajustant mon uniforme. A l'autre bout de la pièce, je vis mes amis discuter joyeusement. Newt me tournait le dos et je passai ma capuche sur mon visage, avant de fendre la foule à toute vitesse, fuyant le pub.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je dus protéger mes yeux du soleil, m'adaptant à la luminosité. Je descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la rue, avant de m'engager dans une ruelle à quelques mètres, sans un regard vers Robert. Je savais qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il me suivait. Je continuais d'avancer, nous éloignant rapidement de l'avenue principale. Quand les voix se firent presque inaudibles, et les rues désertes, je me retourna vers lui alors qu'il comblait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient.

\- **Une simple lettre aurait suffi,** dis-je à l'attention du blond, en écho à mon passage dans son bureau au ministère.

\- **Je me serais passé de venir ici si je l'avais pu** , lança-t-il sérieusement.

\- **Je suis au courant pour l'avancement du mariage** , dis-je, **ce n'est pas grave.**

 **\- Je ne viens pas pour vous parler de ça Letanny, c'est plus grave.** Il jeta une nouvelle fois un œil à sa montre. **Nous avons des problèmes.**

 **\- Quel genre de problèmes ?** Demandai-je plus sérieusement.

\- **Le genre qui nous ferons tuer vous et moi.**

J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'il sortait quelques documents de sa cape de sorcier. Plusieurs parchemins couverts d'encre s'étalaient entre ses mains. Robert les fourra dans mes bras, m'incitant à les lire.

\- **Vous le savez, Théséus n'a plus de couverture** , lança-t-il.

Les premiers documents comportaient des feuilles volantes de dossiers confidentiels du ministère. En les détaillant de plus près, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de bribes d'informations sur les employés du ministère, impliqués dans la milice russe.

\- **Aujourd'hui il est en danger car le ministre ne veut pas s'impliquer, et continue à nier.** Ajouta Robert en faisant les cent pas.

\- **Il faut qu'il se cache** , dis-je bêtement.

\- **On ne peut plus se cacher, Letanny, c'est trop tard.** Il se rapprocha de moi et désigna un document. **J'ai intercepté cette lettre ce matin, elle est de Nott, adressée personnellement au ministre.**

 **\- Alors le ministère est tombé…**

 **\- Pas encore, mais ce n'est qu'une question de semaines. Le ministre est faible et ils font pression sur lui.**

Je levai les yeux vers Robert. Il se frottait la barbe naissante de ses mains puissantes. Ce qui m'alarma le plus, c'était son apparence. Ordinairement, son physique allait de pair avec sa personnalité, impeccablement soigné. Mais ses cheveux mal coiffés, sa barbe naissante et les cernes creusées sous son regard fatigué trahissait l'urgence et la gravité de la situation.

\- **Ton père est malin** , ajouta-t-il, **bien plus que moi.** **Bien sûr, j'ai cru que le ministre allait prendre ses responsabilités, j'avais l'espoir qu'il honore ses promesses. J'ai eu tort.**

 **\- Que sait-il ?** Demandai-je, soucieuse.

\- **Rien de trop important, mais s'il capitule, ce ne sera qu'une question de jours avant que ton père ne remonte jusqu'à moi.**

 **\- Il faut que vous partiez Robert.**

Mon ton était plus suppliant que je le voulais. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit à cause de mon père, je m'en tiendrai totalement responsable. Et je ne voulais pas de sa mort sur ma conscience. Pas une deuxième fois.

\- **Ce n'est plus l'heure de fuir**. Dit-il, grave. **Les prochaines semaines seront déterminantes.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question de fuir Robert, c'est une question de raison, c'est une question de survie !** Le blâmai-je.

 **\- Ca a toujours été une question de fuir !** Rugit-il **. Je n'abandonnerai pas, pas cette fois !**

 **\- Vous allez vous faire tuer inutilement,** lançai-je **, vous ne servirez plus à rien au fond d'un trou.**

 **\- Hé bien si ça peut servir à sauver une dizaine de vie, dont la vôtre, ce ne sera pas vain,** dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- **Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger, je vous l'ai dit ! Après mes aspics, l'Angleterre ne sera plus qu'un souvenir pour moi.** Lançai-je en me détachant de son emprise.

Son regard se fit dur, à l'instar du mien, et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Je commençais à le connaître, et son regard froid et moralisateur me brulait déjà. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, me faisant sentir petite fille une nouvelle fois.

\- **A votre sortie de Poudlard je ne vous donne pas plus de trois heures avant de vous faire tuer, vous et le frère de Théséus.** Lança-t-il froidement.

Mon sang quitta mon visage et je me sentis tout d'un coup vaseuse. Comment avait-il su pour Newton et moi ? Je m'appuyai contre le mur, avant que mes jambes me lâchent bêtement au milieu de la ruelle.

\- **Vous continuez à me prendre pour un idiot Letanny ?** Dit le blond. **Vous croyez vraiment que je ne me soucie que de mes propres problèmes, et que je vous laisse vous envoyer dans la gueule du loup sans vous surveiller ?**

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?** Demandai-je bêtement.

\- **Ca a peu d'importance** , lança-t-il, **mais si je le sais, votre père le sait, ou le comprendra avant même que vous quittiez la gare. Vous pensez toujours que la guerre n'implique que ceux qui s'y intéressent ?** Lanca-t-il, blessant **. Je vous l'ai dit, ça nous concerne tous.**

 **\- Je refuse de…**

 **\- Mais votre père ne se refusera rien !** Tonna le blond. **Il surveille Théséus, comme il surveille son père, ses amis ou son frère ! A votre avis, comment brise-t-on un homme prêt à se rendre en Russie pour combattre ses ennemis, prêt à mourir pour son pays ?**

Je baissai les yeux, idiote. Robert avait encore raison, et j'étais encore fautive.

\- **Dites-moi Letanny, vous qui êtes surement plus maligne que votre père et que moi-même** , insista-t-il. **Dites-moi.**

\- **En s'attaquant à sa famille** , murmurai-je alors que ma gorge se nouait.

\- **Je n'ai pas entendu.**

 **\- En s'attaquant à sa famille,** répétai-je alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue, creusant un sillage salé sur ma joue pâle.

 **\- Si vous décidez de fuir, vous lui offrez la plus belle occasion possible pour tuer Newton et affaiblir son frère** , constata-t-il sinistrement. **Et ce sera inévitable.**

Robert expira bruyamment, et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis sortit une blague à tabac de sa cape et alluma une cigarette, inhalant la fumée blanche. Il tira trois fois sur celle-ci, avant de la tendre dans ma direction. Je refusai d'un signe de tête et il insista. Je la pris gauchement entre mes doigts et la porta à ma bouche, respirant la fumée. Je recrachai bruyamment, toussant à pleins poumons, mais Robert ne cillait pas, concentré. Je recommençai, contrôlant cette fois-ci ma toux, avant de rendre la cigarette au blond.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être un de ses rats prit au piège dans une cage.** Confiai-je en reniflant bruyamment.

\- **Bienvenue dans mon monde** , dit Robert en fumant tranquillement, les yeux dans le vide.

\- **Comment faites-vous pour supporter cette vie ?** Demandai-je, lassée.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, me détaillant silencieusement. Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, la coinça entre ses lèvres, et approcha sa main de mon visage, récoltant une perle d'eau sur son pouce. Il l'observa une petite seconde avant de l'écraser de son index.

\- **Je crois en des jours meilleurs.**

Nous restâmes silencieux plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme de la ruelle. Mes amis avaient surement déjà commencé à remonter vers le château alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Robert écrasa sa cigarette au sol avant dans rallumer une dans la foulée. Je le détestais autant que je l'admirais, et je commençai à croire que ce sentiment étrange était réciproque. En réalité, je le portais responsable de mes malheurs alors qu'il se contentait seulement de me sauver la vie depuis plusieurs mois. Robert n'était pas la source du problème, ni même mon père. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus le nier, la seule responsable, c'était la guerre.

\- **Il y'a quelque chose que je comptais vous dire avant mon départ** , lançai-je.

Il me fixait avec intérêt, m'intimant de poursuivre. Je me redressai et me mis face à lui, cherchant à me donner contenance.

\- **Théséus ne vous a pas tout dit…** Il sourcilla, mais resta silencieux. **Savez-vous ce qu'il cherchait en Russie ?**

\- **Des renseignements, pour moi.**

\- **Je voulais dire** , lançai-je en soutenant son regard, **savez-vous** ** _qui_** **il cherchait ?**

Robert se redressa légèrement, ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir.

\- **Il y'a un homme là-bas, un sorcier se faisant appeler Raspoutine,** commençai-je alors qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. **J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il est derrière tout ça, que s'est lui le cerveau de ce mouvement.**

\- **Comment savez-vous cela ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question,** dis-je en abrégeant. **Mais ce Raspoutine, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que sa réelle identité n'est autre que Gellert Grindelwald.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?** S'impatienta-t-il, **qui est ce Grindelwald ?**

 **\- Un sorcier qui ne nous veut pas que du bien apparemment,** lançai-je **, et un des seuls qui connait la vérité à propos de la mort de la mère à Théséus.**

Robert resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter par intermittence alors qu'il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, encaissant mes révélations. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, et je lui devais la vérité. J'avais fait le rapprochement depuis quelques semaines, mais je ne voulais pas m'impliquer dans cette histoire, et j'avais tout gardé pour moi, lui laissant seulement une lettre explicative après mon départ.

Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, et Robert, Newton, Théséus et moi étions en danger. Si je pouvais lui donner un coup d'avance, lui permettre de nous mettre en sureté tous les quatre, je n'avais plus le choix. J'étais aujourd'hui en guerre, combattant mon père et ses idées. Un soldat inexpérimenté, dépassé et effrayé.

\- **Il était aussi le meilleur ami de Dumbledore, et je pense qu'Albus est aujourd'hui votre dernier coup de poker** , achevai-je en m'éloignant.

Je continuais mon chemin, épuisée. Mon monde venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, et je n'avais d'autres choix que de le voir s'écrouler. Je me battais depuis des semaines pour construire cet avenir meilleur avec Newton, et voilà qu'il venait d'être réduit en cendre sous mes yeux. Je gardais les yeux au sol, et les mains vissées au fond de mes poches, trop fatiguée pour continuer de me battre aujourd'hui.

\- **Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?** Cria Robert à l'autre bout de la ruelle, **pourquoi changer d'avis ?**

Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi, il n'était pas idiot. Mais comme Newton avant lui, il avait besoin de l'entendre de ma bouche, besoin que les mots se portent garant de la vérité, qu'ils s'ancrent dans cette réalité cauchemardesque que je ne m'évertuais à fuir. Je me retournai lentement alors qu'il s'approchait à grandes enjambées, s'accrochant à la réalité comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que ses lèvres s'accrochèrent aux miennes, cherchant la vérité, le repos, le réconfort.

Je le laissai faire, alors que ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à mon visage, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais le repousser, il suffisait que j'éloigne mon visage, que je le pousse, que je proteste. _Mais je ne voulais pas_. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me lâche, qu'il s'arrête. Alors j'accentua son baiser, cherchant à m'oublier un peu plus dans la chaleur de son souffle. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était certain, et son baiser n'avait pas la saveur de celui de Newton. Jamais mon cœur ne battrait d'ailleurs si fort pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Pourtant, en cet instant, notre étreinte réchauffait mon cœur meurtri, comme je savais qu'elle réchauffait le sien. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans nos échanges, aucune douceur, aucune tendresse. On partageait les mêmes secrets, les mêmes blessures. Nous étions simplement deux bêtes blessées par la vie qui essayaient de recoller les morceaux, en vain.


	24. Chapitre 23

Hola everyone !

Me voilà un peu tard dans la semaine, mais je suis la !

Je pense que les derniers chapitres seront désormais mis en ligne le dimanche !

L'histoire touche à sa fin, et je suis très triste de vous poster ce chapitre... Mais il faut y passer ;) ! Merci à toutes et tous d'être toujours là, cette ff a été une merveilleuse aventure avec vous !

Merci **Camille** pour ta review, ou l'histoire approche de la fin ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, bien que j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'aube perçait à travers les rideaux, offrant à mes yeux un point d'accroche. J'étais rester éveillée plusieurs heures, attendant que la vie reprenne son cours au château. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu tout dire à Newton en rentrant au château, tout avouer, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur à le faire. Alors j'avais continué de le rejoindre tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande, pour débarrasser la réserve magique avec lui. Il ne restait qu'un petit mois avant les aspics, et mon échange avec Robert tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

Il m'avait accompagné jusqu'aux grilles du château et j'étais rentrée seule. Depuis ce soir-là, je n'avais plus aucunes nouvelles du monde extérieur. Est-ce que le ministère était tombé ? Est-ce que mon père avait découvert la supercherie ? Est-ce que Robert avait été démasqué ? Je n'avais aucune réponse, et le silence devenait pire que la vérité.

Dans la Gazette, tout semblait banal, quelques articles sur le déroulement de la guerre, sur les célébrités, les faits divers. Rien ne laissait présager que le gouvernement anglais était sur une piste glissante, au bord du précipice.

J'étais la seule petite fourmi au courant de l'orage qui grondait au-dessus de nos têtes, et ça me rongeait. Je devenais malade de ne pouvoir rien dire à personne, alors que mon cœur criait de hurler aux oreilles de chacun à quel point la situation était alarmante là-dehors. Il n'y avait pas un jour ou je ne songeais pas à Robert qui trainait ses casseroles depuis des mois, seul contre tous.

\- **Leta, t'es réveillée ?** Murmura une petite voix de l'autre côté du rideau.

Je le tirai silencieusement et aperçus le visage de Julia dans son lit, encore ensommeillée. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'elle s'étirait de tout son long.

\- **Il te reste encore quelques minutes de sommeil,** chuchotai-je.

\- **Je n'arriverai pas à dormir** , dit-elle, **j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à réviser.**

Elle récupéra les quelques parchemins qu'elle laissait sous son oreiller, et les brandit vers moi. Elle s'était transformée en machine à révision, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Je leva un pouce dans sa direction alors qu'elle les replaçaient précieusement.

\- **Tu ne nous a jamais vraiment dit ce que tu allais faire après Poudlard** , lança-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, fixant un point invisible.

\- **Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Je ne sais plus…**

L'italienne se redressa sur ses coudes, observant le parc par la fenêtre qui séparait nos deux lits. Après quelques secondes, elle tourna son visage vers moi.

 **\- Fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire, car c'est le seul choix que tu ne regretteras pas.**

 **OOO**

 _Avait-il regretté son choix ?_

J'errais dans les couloirs du château, semblant avancer sans but. Pour n'importe qui passant par la, la scène aurait évoqué celle du condamné avançant silencieusement vers l'échafaud, profitant de ses dernières précieuses secondes de vie.

Ça aurait pu paraitre irréaliste, un peu sur joué pour le jeune serpentard me dépassant à l'instant, mais c'était le cas. Chaque pas me rapprochait de la fin, chaque pas ressemblait à la faucheuse, serrant un peu plus la corde autour de mon cou. Je courrai vers l'échafaud, sans options possibles.

 _Fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire…_

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne savais pas ce qui me pousser à avancer, le cœur ou la raison. Et je réfléchissais en vain.

 _Et lui, avait-il écouté son cœur ?_

Maintenant que j'étais à sa place, au point de non-retour, je comprenais. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir d'avoir brisé ma vie comme on avait brisé la sienne. La peine dans son cœur l'avait poussé à faire des choix déraisonné, dénué de sens.

Des dédales d'escaliers magiques s'étalaient sous mes yeux, comme une haie de la mort. Je m'engageai silencieusement, perdue dans mes pensées. Cherchant encore mes mots.

 _Avait-il pleuré ?_

Sans doute. Il avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement, probablement comme je m'apprêtais à le faire. Peut-être n'était-il pas l'homme parfait, peut-être était-il rongé par la cupidité, mais il n'avait jamais autant aimé que comme il l'aimait elle, c'était une certitude.

La porte de la salle sur demande se matérialisa devant moi, et je posai la main sur la poignée, résignée. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, comme il l'avait fait lui aussi, douze ans plus tôt.

Newton était là, occupé à soigner ses créatures, préparant le grand départ. J'avançais doucement vers lui, retardant l'inévitable. Il se retourna rapidement et me sourit avant de partir vers le petit cabanon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut les sourcils froncés.

Il n'était pas dupe. C'était un garçon intelligent, bien plus que moi ou que Robert. Il possédait l'intelligence du cœur, la richesse la plus précieuse des Hommes.

 _Est-ce que sa bien-aimée la possédait aussi, cette richesse ?_

Je ne le souhaitais pas pour lui, car il avait dû se dégouter autant que je me dégoutais. Mes mains tremblaient dans mes poches, alors que ma gorge se nouait.

 _Tremblait-t-il, lui aussi ?_

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Leta ?** Demanda Newton **, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.**

Oh non je n'avais pas vu de fantôme, j'en devenais un moi-même.

\- **Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose** , dis-je en essayant de rester ferme, de ne pas craquer.

\- **Très bien** , ajouta-t-il, **mais est-ce que tu peux d'abord m'aider à mettre ça dans la valise, nous en auront besoin après notre départ.**

 **\- Non Newton.**

 **\- Comment ça non ?** Demanda-t-il, surprit.

\- **Je ne t'aiderais pas à rentrer ça dans la valise.** Dis-je, implacable.

 _Comment avait-il fait pour résister cette envie de renoncer, celle qui brulait mes entrailles en ce moment même ?_

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Leta ?** Demanda-t-il, paniqué par le ton de ma voix, **tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

Il s'avança rapidement de moi alors que je reculais de quelques pas, fuyant sa présence. Je devais rester à une distance respectable. S'il approchait je ne pourrai pas résister de tout abandonner. C'était trop tard. En me voyant le fuir il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant ses bras ballants retomber le long de son corps, impuissant.

\- **Je ne peux pas partir Newton. Je ne partirai pas avec toi.**

On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre un coup de massue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, accusant le coup.

\- **Tu as peur c'est ça ? Fais-moi confiance Leta ! Fais nous confiance, on y arrivera !** Lança-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas pleurer. Ses yeux affolés cherchaient des réponses sur mon visage inexpressif. Il essayait de comprendre l'inexplicable.

\- **J'ai pris ma décision Newton, je ne partirai pas** , répétai-je, essayant moi-même d'accuser la réalité de ces mots.

\- **Tu ne peux pas dire ça,** lança-t-il, suppliant, **je t'en prie Leta écoute moi.** Il avança une nouvelle fois alors que je reculais. **Pourquoi tu me fuis ! Leta pourquoi tu fuis ?!**

Cette fois-ci une larme coula sur sa joue. Cette vision d'horreur déchira mon cœur et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour refouler la vague de tristesse qui risquait de m'envahir. Mon cœur s'émiettait dans ma poitrine, brulant mes entrailles.

\- **Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, regarde-toi** , supplia-t-il en levant les bras devant lui, **essaye de réfléchir je t'en supplie.**

Il avait dix mille raisons de me convaincre de revenir à la raison, et j'avais dix mille raisons de l'écouter, de m'en persuader. Il ne comprendrait surement jamais mon geste, comme elle n'avait jamais compris le sien. Elle était morte en pensant qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il l'avait brisé pour ses propres intérêts, alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

 _Suivait-il son cœur quand il avait écrit ses derniers mots, achevant ses derniers espoirs ?_

Evidemment. Comme je suivais le mien à présent. Lequel du cœur et de la raison parlait-il pour moi ? Le cœur évidemment. La raison est conservatrice, protectrice. Elle m'aurait fait changé d'avis avant le point de non-retour, comme un instinct de survie, elle se serait battu pour me préserver de la souffrance.

Le cœur, lui, était différent. Il était suicidaire, prêt à se sacrifier. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il s'autodétruisait, détruisait probablement celui de Newton au passage, pour protéger sa vie, la mienne, celle de Robert, de son frère. _Pour le plus grand bien_ , songeai-je ironiquement. Mon cœur s'éteignait dans ma poitrine, et je l'achevai une dernière fois, détruisant tout espoir.

\- **Je ne t'aime pas Newton** , soulignai-je avec ironie. **Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'une vie à fuir dans la pauvreté, alors que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux en claquant des doigts ?**

 _Pouvait-il encore se regarder dans le miroir ?_

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous la douleur. _Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver plus belle vie que celle qu'il s'apprêtait à m'offrir._ Son corps fut parcouru de soubresaut alors qu'il attrapait son visage dans ses mains, enfouissant sa peine qui le déchirait. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, _l'achever_.

 _La haine est le meilleur carburateur des cœurs brisés, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il l'avait su lui aussi et l'avait poussé à le détester. Il était plus facile de se sentir détester que bourreau. La haine l'aiderait à survivre, comme il l'avait aidé elle, à vivre.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il finalement, brisé.

\- **Parce que ça m'amusait.** Achevai-je **. Tu étais si manipulable, à boire toutes mes paroles, à croire tout ce que je te disais. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne m'amuse plus, et j'ai d'autres chaudrons à récurer. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.**

Ses traits se déformèrent sous la colère, sous l'incompréhension et la haine. C'était bien, il me détestait, il le fallait.

\- **Ce n'est pas possible !** hurla-t-il. **Ce n'est pas possible !**

Il se mit à frapper tout ce qu'il trouvait, balançant tout ce qui trainait à sa portée. Je reculai d'un pas, surprise par sa réaction.

\- **Tu ne peux pas, pas toi, pas toi !**

Il continuait de hurler et de s'agiter dans tous les sens, possédé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça et je restais figée dans mon coin, incapable de réagir. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, un feulement inquiétant gronda derrière lui, et il se stoppa soudainement. Le percesprit s'approchait bruyamment, en position d'attaque. Il contourna Newton, et ses yeux d'un rouge vif me fixaient, enragés.

\- **Newton qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandai-je, inquiète.

La haine, la colère et la douleur étaient retombées, laissant place à la peur, froide et sournoise, qui glaçait mon dos.

\- **Je… Je ne sais pas** , dit-il, paniqué.

\- **Arrête-le !** Criai-je alors que la bête s'avançait vers moi, d'énormes crocs tranchants à découverts.

L'animal bavait, et une écume jaunâtre se formait sur ses babines dégoutantes. Il se nourrissait des émotions de Newton, et la haine qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt animait la bête.

\- **Je suis désolée** ! Hurlai-je à son attention, **je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ! Arrête-le, je t'en prie** !

Les larmes dégoulinaient sur mes joues alors que je reculai à mesure que le monstre avançait.

\- **Je suis désolé Leta, je ne contrôle rien !** S'excusait Newton, dépassé par la situation.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter un mot de plus, que l'énorme bête bondit en ma direction dans un feulement. La seule chose que je vis fut son énorme gueule s'approchant vers moi, les crocs tranchants en dehors, déchirant ma clavicule. Seul les cris de Newton, à des centaines de kilomètres, brisait le silence de mort.

 **OOO**

Tout était noir autour de moi et je tombais en chute libre, attendant l'impact. Les images défilaient sous mes yeux alors que je glissais dans les abysses. Pourtant, j'étais à ma place, plongé dans la noirceur, au fin fond des ténèbres. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais, l'enfer.

A un moment la chute se stoppa, et je flottais dans les airs, suspendue dans le temps. Mon corps brulait et la moiteur du lieu m'étouffait. Les secondes s'étiraient en des milliers d'années, et des voix sordides martelaient mes oreilles, dans une langue gutturale et inconnue. Ma tête me faisait souffrir comme si l'on y enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles de part en part. J'essayais d'hurler mais aucun son ne franchissait mes lèvres, soudées l'une à l'autre.

 _Alors c'était cela la mort ? Un puit de souffrance sans fin ?_

Michel. Vivait-il le même enfer que moi, les yeux ouverts ? Il avait abandonné Dina à son sort, la protégeant du courroux de son frère. Il avait dû être fou de rage de devoir abandonner la femme de sa vie pour les idéaux de son tzar, de son sang. J'imaginai sans peine sa souffrance, la blessure sanguinolente que la déchirure avait créé dans son cœur. Rien d'étonnant qu'il souhaite la mort de son frère, la fin de son règne.

Ça avait été si facile. Raspoutine était apparu quelques mois plus tôt et j'imaginais sans mal ce frère fou, s'alliant à la noirceur d'âme de Grindelwald. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de le financer, et ce monstre s'occupait de la sale besogne. Michel n'avait qu'à croiser les doigts en attendant la chute du Tzar. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa place, à le piétiner une dernière fois avant de faire revenir Dina.

Mais elle était morte, et il avait tout perdu. Il était tout de même trop tard pour tout arrêter, pour se repentir. Alors son chagrin avait pris le dessus, et Grindelwald avait pris les pleins pouvoirs, écrasant tout sur son passage.

Aurait-il cédé à la folie de Grindelwald s'il avait su combien de vie humaine cela détruirait ? Combien de personnes il mettait en danger ? Aurait-il essayé de nuire à son frère s'il avait su qu'il avait un fils, quelque part en Angleterre ? Que celui-ci était désormais en danger par sa faute ?

J'osais croire que non.

Une lumière éblouissante déchirait les ténèbres et je sentis mon corps aspiré à toute vitesse. Je tourbillonnais dans les airs et l'envie de vomir me prit soudainement. Après quelques secondes, ressemblant à ce qu'on appelait l'éternité, j'approcha de la lumière, prête à rentrer en collision sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je fermai les yeux, aveuglée, me préparant à l'impact.

Je rouvris les yeux sur un mur blanc. Un engin étrange tintait à tempo régulier à côté de moi, dans une tonalité apaisante. Ma gorge sèche me brulait, alors qu'un renvoi acide franchit mes lèvres. J'essuya la bile d'un revers de main, cherchant à me relever. Ce simple geste me fit tourner la tête et la machine s'emballa. Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas m'évanouir, et un grincement sinistre retentit à mes oreilles.

Une médicomage venait de rentrer dans la chambre, et au vu de son regard, elle semblait surprise de me voir réveillée. Elle s'approcha de moi et essaya de me maintenir contre le matelas alors que je me débattais mollement.

\- **Mademoiselle Lestrange restez tranquille, il faut vous ménager**. Ordonna-t-elle

\- **Où suis-je ?** Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un certain temps. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Vous êtes en sécurité à Ste Mangouste, vous avez été attaqué par une bête sauvage.**

 **\- Une bête sauvage ?** Répétai-je, incrédule.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas si vous ne vous souvenez pas, c'est tout à fait normal après la blessure que vous avez subie,** essaya de me calmer l'infirmière. **Un élève de votre école a lancé sur vous une bête sauvage il y'a une dizaine de jours.**

La douleur dans mon épaule se réveilla d'un seul coup et je passai une main fébrile sur le bandage immaculé qui recouvrait ma clavicule dans son intégralité. Ma tête tournait et tout semblait cotonneux, flageolé.

\- **Vous avez dit que ça fait une dizaine de jours que je suis ici ?** Demandai-je en essayant de recoller les morceaux.

Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs trainaient sur la table de la chambre, avec quelques lettres et friandises. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était mon réveil dans le dortoir de Serdaigle avec Julia, le reste semblait effacé.

\- **Tenez buvez ça,** dit l'infirmière en tendant un verre en ma direction. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant**. Je bus la mixture immonde et grimaça de dégout. **Le garçon est hors de nuire, mais vous avez eu de la chance.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** dis-je difficilement **, quel garçon ?**

 **\- Ce garçon qui cachait des monstres dangereux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.** Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. **Celui qui vous a agressé.**

 **\- Newton…**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voilà, il arrive sans prévenir, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue/chapitre de fin !

Moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à finir cette histoire si vite, mais c'est bien réel: **c'est déjà le 24ème chapitre !**

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ( _aujourd'hui c'est férié, donc ça compte pas hein?_ ) Voici un chapitre plutôt long, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Merci à tout ceux qui sont là depuis le début, revieweur acharné ou occasionnel, tous vos mots ont été pour moi un petit moment de bonheur, ancré dans une aventure que je n'oublierai pas !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour la der des ders !

* * *

Après quarante-huit heures interminables d'examens médicaux, j'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser rentrer au manoir. Elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées à l'hôpital, avec moi, à écrire à ses amis les moindres détails de mon hospitalisation, tout en dramatisant les faits.

La morsure du Percesprit avait laissé un poison tenace dans mon sang, me plongeant dans le coma plusieurs jours. J'avais donc à boire une mixture immonde quatre fois par jour pour le neutraliser efficacement.

\- **Tiens assieds-toi la** , dit ma mère en bordant mon lit, **tu as besoin de repos, tu sais ce que le médecin à dit.**

 **\- Quand est-ce que père rentrera ?** Demandai-je peu encline à le voir apparaitre.

Depuis mon réveil, je ne l'avais pas vu. Il n'était pas venu me voir à mon chevet. Ma mère disait qu'il était très occupé par son travail au ministère et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son bureau plus de quelques heures.

\- **Je ne sais pas Letanny. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il veille à ta sécurité, tu ne risques plus rien.**

Elle sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec ma culpabilité. Tout le monde pensait que Newt m'avait agressé, alors que c'était lui qui souffrait le plus de nous deux. En jetant un œil dans la pièce, je vis que la valise que j'avais emmené dans la salle-sur-demande pour notre départ, était sagement posé au pied de mon lit.

Alors mon père savait. Il savait désormais que j'avais prévu de fuir avec Newton, que j'étais prête à lui désobéir. Un frisson parcouru mon dos. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il mijotait, mais j'espérais seulement que Newt était hors de sa portée, car Articus essaierait à tout prix de lui faire payer.

J'approcha doucement de mon secrétaire, essayant de tenir solidement sur mes deux jambes. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait dehors, connaître la vérité. Je sortis des dizaines de parchemins du tiroir et commença à écrire frénétiquement. Julia, Sylver, Filius, Robert, j'avais besoin de tout savoir, des moindres détails, d'où était Newton à présent. Après plusieurs heures d'écriture, je signa la dernière lettre, la cacheta et l'envoya à son dernier destinataire, Albus Dumbledore.

 **OOO**

La première réponse fut celle de Julia et Sylver, qui m'expliquèrent qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, que tout le corps professoral évitait le sujet, et qu'ils s'inquiétaient atrocement pour moi. Ils disaient que les spéculations allaient à bon train, rapportant que Newton était le gardien de la chambre des secrets, et qu'il avait essayé de me tuer. Julia ajouta que lors de l'accident, au moment de mon transfert à St-Mangouste, deux aurors étaient arrivé à Poudlard et avait embarqué Newton.

Il n'était donc plus dans l'enceinte du château, comme je le craignais. Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu à ma lettre, et c'est dans celle de Robert que j'appris qu'après notre dernière discussion, il s'était approché de lui et l'avait fait rentré au Magenmagot, où il se rendait très souvent. Robert n'avait pas évoqué le sujet de Newton, passant nos secrets sous silence, comme à son habitude.

…

Ça faisait donc plusieurs heures que je poireautais dans les couloirs de la justice magique, attendant de voir apparaître Dumbledore. Je ne savais pas s'il y était ce jour-ci, mais c'était ma seule chance de pouvoir lui parler, d'avoir des nouvelles de Newton. Deux employés me bousculèrent sans même s'excuser, et je grimaçai de douleur. J'avança vers un couloir moins fréquenté et surveilla les horizons. Robert ne semblait pas non plus dans les parages, son bureau était plongé dans le noir et fermé à double tour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, de l'agitation frénétique se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, et je vis une dizaine de sorciers débarquer en tenue de Magenmagot, fondant la foule avec rapidité, le visage grave. Je me lança à leur suite, essayant de tenir le rythme, apercevant les cheveux auburn de Dumbledore.

\- **Professeur Dumbledore !** Hélai-je, **professeur !**

Ils avançaient trop rapidement pour moi, mais par chance, un de ses collègues l'arrêta et me désigna. Dumbledore le remercia d'un signe de tête et me fit signe de le suivre, s'éloignant de la foule. Il rentra dans un petit bureau et je m'engouffrai à sa suite, alors qu'il triait rapidement des papiers dans ses archives.

\- **Miss je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.**

\- **J'ai besoin de savoir** , suppliai-je en me rapprochant du bureau, **où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?**

 **\- Il ne va pas bien comme vous pouvez vous en douter,** dit-il gravement, en plantant ses yeux azurs dans les miens.

\- **Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça** , me lamentai-je en sentant les larmes monter.

\- **Je sais miss** , ajouta le professeur en se radoucissant, **mais la portée de nos actes sont imprévisibles et vous n'y pouvez rien désormais.**

 **\- Où est-il ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Il retourne chez son père, sous la plus haute surveillance,** m'informa-t-il. **Des chefs d'accusations très graves sont tenus contre lui.**

 **\- Il y'a un procès ?** Paniquai-je.

 **\- Je sors de la première audience,** dit Dumbledore **, je me suis portée volontaire pour le défendre, mais l'homme en face de moi fait pression sur les plus hauts gradés du ministère, et il veut le voir enfermé à Azkaban.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible !** M'insurgeai-je. **Je veux plaider en sa faveur, je suis témoin de l'histoire, je peux tout expliquer !**

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, et je dus m'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise pour ne pas tomber. Qui pouvait bien vouloir envoyer quelqu'un aussi gentil que Newton à Azkaban, c'était horrible. Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore, suppliant silencieusement qu'il m'aide, qu'il trouve une solution. Son regard était peiné, attristé de savoir Newton en mauvaise posture et de me voir impuissante.

\- **Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter la prison à Newton,** promit Dumbledore, **mais votre père se battra jusqu'au bout pour obtenir le châtiment ultime. Il me faudrait du temps pour préparer sa défense, hélas je n'en ai guère.**

Nous manquions tous cruellement de temps. Newton, Dumbledore, Robert ou moi. Nous étions tous à bout de souffle, alors que mon père obtenait ce qu'il voulait, étendant chaque jour un peu plus son ombre sur nos vies.

 _Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée._

Il pleuvait des cordes sur Londres. Le ciel était aussi gris que mon cœur mais je savais ce que je devais faire, ce qu'il me restait à accomplir. Pour Newton. Je jetai rapidement un œil à la grande horloge au-dessus de ma tête. _19h30_. J'attrapai le bout de papier froissé dans ma poche et le déplia sous mes yeux. Je n'avais plus choix, il fallait que je répare mes erreurs. J'imprima l'adresse sous mes paupières et tournoya sur moi-même.

 **OOO**

J'atterris lourdement sur le trottoir pavé de Londres moldu. Je dus me rattraper à un petit muret pour ne pas vaciller. La pluie me rongeait jusqu'aux os, et je regarda rapidement autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'ait vu. Heureusement, le temps orageux avait fait rentrer tous les moldus aux abris, au chaud devant leur cheminée.

De l'autre côté de la route, des maisons de villes s'alignaient impeccablement, dont les fenêtres brillaient comme des tableaux, dépeignant la vie moldue. Devant moi, un petit perron montait au numéro 39, comme indiqué sur mon adresse. Je restai appuyé quelques minutes sur le muret, ne trouvant pas la force de me relever. Le transplanage m'avait demandé trop d'énergie et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Ma tête tournait, et après quelques secondes, des taches noires apparurent dans mon champ de vision, couvrant une silhouette athlétique qui couraient dans ma direction.

\- **Tenez, asseyez-vous je vais vous chercher une couverture** , dit Robert en s'éloignant rapidement.

Il m'avait porté jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison, et je me retrouvais sur une chaise de cuisine, totalement frigorifiée. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plaid chaud qu'il déposa délicatement sur mon épaule. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse fumante devant moi.

\- **Buvez ça, ça vous réchauffera** , dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- **Merci** , murmurai-je difficilement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de transplaner jusqu'ici dans votre état, c'est dangereux Letanny,** Gronda-t-il, plus inquiet que fâché.

Il se servit un Whisky-pur-feu et le but d'une traite. Il portait un de ses costumes habituels, mais quelques boutons étaient défaits, laissant apparaitre son torse musclé. J'attrapai la tasse de thé fumante et la porta à mes lèvres, tremblotante. Le liquide ambré aux notes fleuries me réchauffa rapidement, et je repris un peu de force. Robert m'observait silencieusement, attendant que j'ouvre la discussion.

\- **Comment ça se passe au ministère** , demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- **Et bien on va dire que les imprévus des derniers jours me permettent de me retourner,** dit-il **, mais je ne pense pas que se sera suffisant, votre père est à l'affut.**

 **\- Le ministre ?**

 **\- Il n'a pas encore flanché, ce qui m'étonne de lui,** remarqua-t-il en se servant un autre verre.

\- **Vous devriez y aller doucement sur le whisky** , notai-je, **ça ne vous aidera pas à réfléchir.**

\- **Et vous sur les actions idiotes et irréfléchies, ça m'empêcherait d'avoir à réfléchir pour deux** , asséna-t-il, froissé.

\- **Bien,** fis-je, vexée.

\- **Bien.**

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, terminant nos verres. Robert était le genre d'homme agaçant à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

\- **J'ai besoin de vous Robert** , demandai-je.

\- **Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas passé chez moi pour une visite de courtoisie** , remarqua-t-il.

Je souris amèrement à sa remarque mais ne me laissa pas démonter pour autant. Je le connaissais, il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la déstabilisation.

\- **Il faut que vous demandiez une deuxième audience pour Newton, dans quelques semaines.**

\- **Je ne peux pas,** lança-t-il froidement, **ce n'est pas mon dossier.**

\- **Vous êtes le directeur de la justice magique, tous les dossiers sont les vôtres.**

 **\- J'ai autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de la bêtise de votre petit-ami.** Dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux orageux.

 **\- Albus a besoin de temps pour convaincre l'assemblée,** suppliai-je.

\- **Nous avons tous besoin de temps** , nota-t-il, implacable, avant de débarrasser la table.

Je me levai à sa suite, alors qu'il jetait la vaisselle dans l'évier, énervé.

\- **Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour Théséus**. Lançai-je.

\- **Pourquoi ?** **En remerciement de ses mensonges durant plusieurs mois ?** Ironisa-t-il.

\- **Newton n'y est pour rien !** Criai-je au bord des larmes.

\- **Il a failli vous tuer !** Hurla-t-il à son tour, en jetant un verre à l'autre bout de la pièce, **il est coupable !**

Il se retourna et je vis ses phalanges blanchir, s'accrochant durement au plan de travail. Son souffle était erratique alors que son dos se soulevait frénétiquement, et il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de se calmer.

\- **Il aurait pu vous tuer** , répéta-t-il durement.

\- **Mais je suis là** , dis-je en m'approchant de lui, posant délicatement une main sur son épaule, à l'affût de sa réaction.

\- **Pour quelle raison je voudrais le faire sortir de son trou ?** Demanda-t-il, en broyant le bois sculpté du meuble une nouvelle fois.

\- **Faites-le pour moi Robert** , répondis-je d'une voix douce, **comme un cadeau de mariage.**

 **OOO**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis une semaine. Les aspics approchaient et il ne me restait que quelques jours avant mon retour à Poudlard. Je quittai la fenêtre des yeux, me concentrant sur mon parchemin. J'allais me marier avec Robert, je n'arrivais même pas à l'imaginer. J'avais accepté le mariage, contre un retard d'audience. Bien sûr, il était un homme de parole et avait obtenu trois semaines à Dumbledore.

Malheureusement, les aspics, Poudlard, c'était terminé pour Newt. Il avait été renvoyé pour mise en danger d'autrui avec un animal, alors que j'étais la seule fautive. Mon père avait hurlé de rage en apprenant le report de l'audience, mais il avait tout de même obtenu la destruction de la valise de Newton, et la mise à mort des créatures. Dorénavant, tous les espoirs de le voir enfin libre reposait sur les épaules de Dumbledore.

Je terminai mon exercice de soins aux créatures magiques et regarda ma montre. J'avais rendez-vous chez le vieux Tom dans vingt minutes, rendez-vous qui pouvait faire pencher la balance en ma faveur.

…

Je fixai la porte de l'auberge depuis cinq minutes, attendant impatiemment de voir mon rendez-vous se pointer. Il avait trois minutes de retard et je m'impatientai vivement, trépignant sur ma chaise. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une chevelure flamboyante, et il avança d'un air résolu dans ma direction, un sourire en cœur placardé sur le visage.

\- **Alors c'était vrai, la fille d'Articus s'est fait déchiqueter par une monstrueuse créature,** lança-t-il en avisant mon bras en écharpe.

\- **Bonjour Septimus,** saluai-je le fils Weasley.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ?** S'enquit-il, **ta lettre semblait urgente, t'es en manque d'amour ?**

 **\- Septimus je ne suis pas là pour rigoler,** le coupai-je **, j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **\- Letanny, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi,** dit-il en approchant son siège **,** prêt à rentrer dans la confidence.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis le bal de Noël, c'était un charmeur invétéré. Nous étions toujours restés plus ou moins en contact, échangeant quelques lettres durant les vacances.

\- **Tu m'a bien dit que tu travaillais au bureau de recensement des créatures magiques et illégales non ?**

 **\- Attends Letanny, ou tu veux en venir ?** Demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

\- **Bien sûr, comme tout le monde au ministère, tu as entendu parler de celles qui étaient enfermées à Poudlard ?**

Il approuva d'un signe de tête ne comprenant toujours pas ou je voulais en venir.

 **\- Que sont-elles devenues ?** Demandai-je

 **\- Elles ont été recensées et on attend la fin du procès pour recevoir les ordres,** m'expliqua-t-il **, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?**

 **\- Que tu les enlèves, et que tu me les ramènes.** Dis-je de but en blanc.

Il éloigna sa chaise et leva les bras vers moi, incrédule.

 **\- Non Letanny, ce que tu me demandes de faire là, c'est la folie !** S'insurgea-t-il.

 **\- Septimus il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider,** le suppliai-je.

\- **C'est un aller pur et simple vers Azkaban !** Se défendit-il, **si je fais ça je perds ma place !**

 **\- Je t'en prie !** Dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir **, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, demande-moi ce que tu veux !**

 **\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi Leta, je regrette…**

 **\- Je ferai tout ce qui est possible et inimaginable pour récupérer ces créatures, je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose dont tu rêves ?** Tentai-je une dernière fois.

\- **C'est complètement dingue Letanny, tu vas nous envoyer en prison avec tes conneries** … Remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête, désabusé.

Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pesant le pour ou le contre. Après quelques secondes, il souffla bruyamment, capitulant.

\- **Y'a cette fille à Poudlard, tu la connais, Cedrella Black.**

Un flash me revint soudainement lors du bal de Noël. Alors que je venais de le quitter quelques minutes plus tôt, Septimus se retrouvait sur la piste de danse avec une jolie brune à son bras, rigolant aux éclats.

\- **Oui Cedrella, le bal de Noël**. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- **Elle et moi… Enfin tu sais** , balaya-t-il d'un revers de la main. **Le problème, tu le connais.** Il me fixait dans les yeux. **C'est qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, à cause de nos deux familles…**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?** Demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

\- **Elle est effrayée et son père n'est pas un tendre** , dit-il, **j'ai besoin que tu la convainques de me rejoindre.**

\- **Un rendez-vous ? C'est dans mes cordes**. Dis-je.

\- **Non Letanny, tu dois la convaincre de partir avec moi, et de ne jamais revenir.**

 **OOO**

Septimus me demandait l'impossible. Comment convaincre une fille, en moins d'une semaine, de tout abandonner et de s'enfuir avec un homme ? Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois pour m'en convaincre moi-même, c'était mission impossible. J'avais six jours pour la faire flancher. Le lendemain des aspics, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui sur le chemin de Traverse. S'il venait avec la valise, c'est qu'elle avait accepté. S'il n'apparaissait pas, alors…

Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait que je récupère la valise de Newton, et toutes les créatures saines et sauves. Si le fils Weasley ne se faisait pas prendre, la disparition de la valise ne serait même pas remarquée. Robert allait passer à l'offensive après le mariage, et le grabuge qu'il allait créer dans le gouvernement couvrirait le vol et la disparition de la fille Black, c'était certain. Le monde sorcier comme on le connaissait s'apprêtait à basculer.

\- **Leta, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** Me héla Julia.

Je détacha mon regard de la fille Black et rejoignis mes amis. Ça faisait deux jours que j'étais rentrée à Poudlard, et je faisais office de bête de foire. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, comme l'attraction du moment. Sauf les Pouffsouffle, qui me poignardaient du regard à la moindre occasion.

Les blaireaux étaient loyaux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que l'un des leurs puisse s'attaquer à un élève de Poudlard. Et ils avaient bien raison. Rosie, _ou Rosa_ , avait déboulé en furie à mon arrivée pour me gifler et me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, dans la Grande-Salle. Tout le monde était divisé au château, cherchant lequel de nous deux était responsable.

…

\- **Ne fait pas attention à eux** , lança la jolie italienne en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- **Ils me regardent tous comme si ça les amusait** , dis-je, **ils ne savent rien.**

 **\- Ils ne cherchent pas la vérité, tu le sais,** continua la brune **, ils veulent seulement du spectacle, alors ne leur donne pas l'occasion d'être satisfaits.**

 **-** ** _Hmmm_** **,** grognais-je en m'enfonçant sous ma couette.

Julia se coucha à son tour et se tourna vers moi, m'observant. Les Aspics avaient débuté et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Cedrella et toutes mes pensées étaient tournées à l'extérieur, vers Newton.

\- **Il me manque** , confessai-je tristement.

\- **Je sais** , dit-elle simplement, me couvrant d'un regard désolé.

\- **N'aie pas pitié de moi** , dis-je en grimaçant, **je l'ai mérité**.

Elle se leva de son lit et vint me rejoindre, s'enfouissant sous les couettes. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et elle soutenait mon regard, assurée.

\- **Letanny, tu l'as fait pour vous protéger, tu entends ?** Me blâma-t-elle. **Tu n'es pas coupable de tout ce qui arrive, tu es la victime, comme lui.**

…

J'étais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, assise sur une cuvette sale depuis plusieurs minutes. J'avais noté qu'après chaque épreuve, Black se rendait aux toilettes avant de retourner voir ses amies. Ce matin, en me levant, j'étais allée jusqu'au calendrier dans la Grande-Salle, pour noter ou les Gryffondors passaient leurs démonstrations de sortilèges.

Je me retrouvais donc dans les toilettes sales, à attendre qu'elle se pointe. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis les portes grincer, et une fille rentrer dans la cabine collée à la mienne. J'ouvris discrètement la porte, face aux lavabos.

Après quelques secondes, la silhouette se découpa dans mon champ de vision, de dos, et se dirigea jusqu'au robinets. Je reconnus sans mal ses longs cheveux clairs onduler sous sa démarche. C'était à moi de jouer. J'ouvris la porte innocemment et vint me poster à côté d'elle. Ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules. Elle récitait surement pour sa prochaine épreuve.

\- **Si j'avais un conseil à donner, de fille à fille, je le ferai dans ces toilettes.** Dis-je innocemment en frottant mes mains sous le jet d'eau.

Elle fut un peu perturbée par ma réplique, ne sachant pas si j'étais folle ou si je m'adressais bien à elle.

\- **Mais je ne suis que la pauvre Serdaigle qui s'est fait broyer le bras par un monstre au septième étage**. Continuai-je.

Elle semblait déboussoler et fit comme si je n'existais pas.

\- **Alors je ne dirai surement jamais à une fille qu'elle devrait choisir sa vie au lieu de subir son destin… Je ne lui dirai pas non plus qu'elle passe à côté de son bonheur en restant sous le joug de son père.** Je repris une autre dose de savon. **Oh et puis, je ne lui dirais surement jamais que, là, dehors, un homme n'a pas passé une journée sans penser à elle depuis le bal de Noël.** Je frottai mes mains énergiquement. **Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle est chanceuse d'avoir cette opportunité de pouvoir saisir sa chance.** J'essuyai mes mains sur le vieux torchon sale. **Ce serait d'ailleurs stupide de penser que j'aurais pu lui confier que, moi aussi, j'aimais un homme, mais qu'on m'avait retiré la chance de fuir avec lui.** Je sortis un papier de ma poche. **J'oubliais… Je n'aurais surement jamais l'occasion de lui dire que, cet homme qui l'aime, l'attendrait à cet endroit avec le fol espoir de pouvoir faire sa vie avec.**

Je tendis le papier en sa direction et elle le récupéra timidement. Je lui tourna le dos et partis rapidement, incapable d'endurer sa décision. Les dés étaient lancés.

 **OOO**

Je faisais le pied de grue près de la ménagerie aux hiboux. Septimus n'apparaissait pas, et l'heure tournait. Je tapa du pied plusieurs fois, observant chaque coin de la rue. Les aspics c'étaient terminées la veille, et je n'avais aucune idée de ma réussite. J'espérais seulement que la fille Black ait pris la bonne décision, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Je me ré-appuya sur le mur, désespérée. C'était terminé, j'avais échoué une fois de plus. Newton allait tout perdre par ma faute. Je sortis ma montre une dernière fois. Il avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Ça signifiait donc qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je me relevai et prit le chemin en sens inverse, rentrant bredouille.

Quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais une jeune femme amoureuse, aimée de ses amies, prête à suivre sa moitié à l'autre bout du monde. J'étais désormais brisée, meurtrie, et désespérément seule. Sylver partait rejoindre son équipe de Quidditch préféré, Julia retournait en Italie, et je restais seule, avec pour mari un homme que je n'aimais pas.

Je relevai la tête. Au loin le soleil brulait, réchauffant les pavés du chemin de traverse. Le procès de Newton approchait, et apparemment, Dumbledore bataillait ferme pour le gagner. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir après tout. Le professeur Dumbledore était l'un des hommes les plus respecté de Grande Bretagne, un sorcier et un orateur hors pair.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut en haut du chemin, dévalant les pavés à toute vitesse, une valise à la main. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine alors que je m'approchais de lui, incapable de réaliser qu'il était là.

\- **Leta t'es complètement tarée !** Rugit Septimus, essoufflé. **Tu m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y'avait une salamandre géante !**

 **\- T'as réussi !** M'exclamai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, **bouse de dragon, t'as réussi !**

Je récupéra fermement la valise. Maintenant que je l'avais entre les mains, c'est hors de question que je la vois disparaître une fois de plus.

\- **Doucement chérie, je te rappelle que je ne suis plus célibataire** , rigola mon ami.

\- **Ce que tu as fait Septimus** , commençai-je, cherchant mes mots. **Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ça** , finis-je époustouflée par la prouesse qu'il avait réalisé.

\- **Traverser le ministère avec une valise illégale, c'est vrai que c'est pas de la tarte à la citrouille, mais… C'était étrangement fun !** Dit-il, enjoué.

\- **Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?** Lui demandai-je plus sérieusement.

\- **Nous allons rejoindre l'Irlande probablement.** M'expliqua-t-il. **Il ne faut pas que l'on tarde de trop.**

\- **Restez quelques jours, jusqu'à mon mariage** , lui expliquai-je. **Je me débrouillerai pour faire inviter les Weasley,** coupai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. **Fais-moi confiance. Vous aurez toute la soirée pour vous mettre d'accord.**

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'attendre le mariage** , expliqua-t-il, **son père est occupé au ministère pour le moment…**

\- **Fais-moi confiance Septimus, attendez quarante-huit heures après la cérémonie,** confiai-je **. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer de plus, mais crois-moi, tu seras le dernier souci de son père à ce moment-là.**

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'allé, et se pencha vers moi.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez Letanny, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi,** lançai-je **. Allez dans le comté de Cork, en Irlande. Là-bas, une petite bonne femme tient une auberge. Tout le monde la connait, elle s'appelle Sive. Dis-lui que tu viens de la part de Robert, elle t'accueillera.**

Je sortis une bourse pleine de ma cape et la tendit dans sa direction.

 **\- Prends-ça avec toi,** ajoutai-je. **Vous aurez de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines avec cet argent.**

Il repoussa mon bras, refusant la bourse.

 **\- Non Letanny, c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter cet argent !** Dit-il. **Ce n'est pas quelques semaines, c'est des années entières là !**

 **\- Prends le,** affirmai-je en dégageant mon bras **, prends-le tu en auras plus besoin que son propriétaire.**

 **\- Tu as volé cet argent à qui ?!** Dit-il, mi impressionné, mi inquiet.

 **\- J'ai simplement fais un détour chez ma sœur,** rigolai-je bêtement **. Allez prends cet argent et file, tu as un départ à préparer !**

Il prit la bourse et la fourra dans sa cape. Il m'embrassa furtivement et s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le regardai fendre la foule, heureux et insouciant. Après quelques mètres il se retourna vers moi, tout souriant.

 **\- J'espère qu'on se reverra Letanny Lestrange !**

 **OOO**

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule personne à voir. Je déambulais entre les sorciers, valise accrochée au poignet. J'avais fixé se rendez-vous au culot, je devais l'avouer. J'aurais pu me pointer sans valise, ce qui l'aurait furieusement mis en colère. Et il n'était pas négligeable qu'il me pose un lapin. Mais j'avais tout de même envoyé le hibou ce matin-même, espérant qu'il vienne.

Je m'approchai rapidement de l'allée des embrumes, et pénétra dans la ruelle sordide. J'enfonça un peu plus mon chapeau sur mon visage, essayant de marcher de manière assurée. Cet endroit me collait la chair de poule, mais c'était un parfait repousse-sangsue. Et mon rendez-vous en avait des dizaines de collées aux fesses.

Je bifurquai dans la petite ruelle vide. Il devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je restai aux aguets, surveillant l'heure tourner sur ma montre. _Stupide endroit_. Au moment où la trotteuse franchit le douze, une rafale de vent souffla dans mon dos, signe qu'il était arrivé.

\- **Toujours à l'heure soldat** , me moquai-je en me retournant.

\- **Ne perdons pas notre temps** , siffla le jeune homme.

Théséus se tenait en face de moi, visiblement remonté. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais, mais la façon dont il me dévisageait me rendait furieuse.

\- **J'ai récupéré la valise,** dis-je en lui tendant, **comme je l'avais dit.**

 **\- C'était la moindre des choses,** rouspéta-t-il froidement.

Il arracha la valise de mes mains et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

\- **Comment va-t-il ?** Tentai-je.

\- **Pitié ne jouez pas à ça avec moi** , rigola-t-il, amer. **Je ne sais pas ce que Robert vous trouve, mais vous n'êtes qu'une vipère.**

 **\- Pensez ce que vous voulez soldat, votre avis ne m'importe peu,** m'emportai-je froidement.

\- **Comment mon frère a-t-il pu tomber dans les pièges d'une femme si manipulatrice,** cracha-t-il.

Je restai stoïque alors qu'il crachait son venin, perfide et méchant.

\- **Vous n'êtes qu'une...**

\- **Ça suffit !** Criai-je. **Vous n'êtes pas meilleur Théséus ! Vous êtes aussi coupable que moi !**

\- **Ne me parlez pas comme ça !** Cria-t-il à son tour.

\- **Vous l'avez mis en danger ! Et vous avez mis Robert en danger lui aussi !** Hurlai-je. **Nous sommes de la même race vous et moi, et je n'accepterai pas que vous me crachiez dessus de la sorte !**

 **\- J'essayais de le protéger !**

 **\- Vous avez menti !** Explosai-je **. Vous avez menti à Robert pour servir vos ambitions personnelles et nous sommes tous les victimes de vos actes ambitieux et irresponsables !**

Il s'approcha de moi, furieux.

 **\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton,** siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sous ma gorge. **Robert est peut-être mon frère d'armes, mais si vous vous approchez de Newton une nouvelle fois, je vous tuerai de mes mains.**

Je soutins son regard de braise, prête à me battre. La rage bouillait dans mes veines et les mots poisons remontaient dans ma gorge, diffusant leur venin dans ma bouche.

 **\- Robert ne vous le demandera jamais,** lâchai-je finalement **, mais que vous a-t-il dit, lorsque vous l'avez enfin trouvé là-bas, en Russie ?** Assénai-je d'un rictus machiavélique.


	26. Epilogue

**Hello !**

Enfin le voilà, l'épilogue clôturant l'histoire de Leta et Newt. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de cette fiction, qui est d'ailleurs la plus longue histoire que j'ai écrite.

Je sais que ces deux derniers mois, mes passages par ici étaient plus désordonnés et que j'ai parfois manqué de temps pour répondre à vos reviews, et même pour me corriger (désouléééee), mais je reste dans le coin pour d'éventuelles questions concernant cette fanfic, ou non !

PS: Merci guest, pour ta review que je n'ai pas compris haha, mais qui es-tu ? x)

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, pour la dernière fois !

* * *

 **Londres. Septembre 1918.** ** _Deux ans plus tard_**

Les premières lueurs brillaient doucement au rythme de la vie londonienne. Par la fenêtre, j'observais les quelques écureuils se réfugier dans les arbres bordant l'avenue résidentielle. L'immensité de la mer et son caractère indomptable me manquait. Le « clic » du grille-pain me fit sortir de mes rêveries et je replongeai dans ma cuisine. Je fis tourner les tranches de bacon d'un coup de baguette et fis léviter une cruche de jus de citrouille jusqu'à moi, me servant un verre bien frais. J'avais quelques rendez-vous au ministère dans la matinée, mais rien de très important aujourd'hui. J'avais enfin une après-midi à moi.

Les choses commençaient tout juste à rentrer dans l'ordre depuis ma sortie de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, une alliance argentée brillait à mon annulaire gauche. Après notre mariage, Robert était passé à l'offensive comme prévu. En quelques jours, il avait envoyé toutes les preuves qu'il détenait à tous les dirigeants sorciers de la Triple-Entente, fait publier les dessous de la guerre dans la Gazette des Sorciers et lancé des mandats de perquisitions et d'arrestations chez tous les sorciers complices de Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore avait servi de médiateur international, accroissant la puissance de son nom hors des frontières anglaises, porte-parole de la vérité.

A partir de ce moment, ce fut le grabuge total en Angleterre et partout ailleurs. Des dizaines de familles ont été pourchassé durant des semaines par les aurors. Les procès se sont enchaînés, les protestations se sont déchainés et la peur à envahit les rues de la capitale et des villes alentours. L'Italie et la France, épargnées par la montée sorcière du fascisme de Grindelwald nous ont épaulé durant des mois, ainsi que l'empire Russe, malheureusement gangréné. S'en est suivi de la révolution bolchevik, qui a fait tomber la famille Romanov, et commencé à stopper la folie de Grindelwald, anciennement financé par Michel Romanov. Depuis, les plus grandes nations sorcières lui courraient après, sans relâche.

\- **Où est mon badge ?** Scanda une voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- **Je l'ai arraché de la bouche de ta fille,** dis-je en arrivant dans le salon, **il est sur le buffet.**

Robert se tenait dans le salon, dans son costume de magistrat. Il attrapa son badge en vitesse et le fourra dans sa cape de sorcier. Il n'avait pas changé en deux ans, seuls ses cheveux avaient poussé de quelques centimètres et la fameuse « ride du lion » commençait à apparaître sur son front, mais il restait toujours aussi imposant et autoritaire, prêt à renverser le monde.

\- **Un sorcier ressemblant à Grindelwald a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises en Bulgarie** , m'informa-t-il.

\- **Oui, Magda m'en a parlé** , lui appris-je.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis se décontracta.

\- **Je trouve que tu es bien proche de Magda** , dit-il avec des yeux moqueurs.

\- **Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule à m'informer des dernières nouvelles, contrairement à mon mari** , complétai-je entendue.

Il rit à ma remarque et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, non sans poser un baiser sur mon front. Il attrapa sa tasse de café fumante et la but rapidement en lisant distraitement la gazette.

\- **N'oublie pas que nous mangeons au Couard-des-liasses ce soir, avec Septimus et Cedrella**. Dis-je en arrivant à sa suite.

\- **Il ne t'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il me voulait ?** Demanda le blond sans lâcher son journal des yeux.

\- **C'est à toi qu'il veut parler, pas à moi** , lançai-je, alors que des pleurs s'élevèrent d'une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. **Promets-moi que tu vas faire un effort.**

 **\- Hmm,** fit-il en se levant.

Je fis rapidement son nœud de cravate alors qu'il me regardait attentivement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?** Demandai-je devant son sourire en coin.

\- **Tu ne voudrais pas un deuxième enfant ?** Lâcha-t-il malicieusement.

\- **Occupe-toi de Grindelwald et je reconsidérerai la question** , dis-je, avec le même sourire en coin.

\- **Alors j'y vais de ce pas.**

Je souris alors qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser et il s'éloigna rapidement. Avant qu'il puisse quitter la maison, une voix derrière lui le héla.

\- **Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non, il faut bien que je te tire les oreilles avant cette nouvelle année !**

Robert se retourna sur un jeune adolescent aux grands yeux bleus, tenant des couvertures immaculées entre ses bras. Mikhail me tendit Lucy qui s'était rendormi et je la serrai contre mon cœur. Son petit visage était tout détendu et ses joues rondelettes lui conféraient des airs d'ange tombé du ciel. Robert posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mikhail, paternel.

\- **Fais honneur à ta maison jeune homme** , lança-t-il **, tout travailleur est un jour récompensé de ses efforts. Et cette fois-ci, évite la forêt interdite ou je te promets que tu auras le droit à des cours de soutien en histoire de la magie durant toutes les vacances de ta scolarité.**

 **\- Oui, chef !** Répondit le jeune homme.

\- **Et arrête avec ça** , dit-il avant d'embrasser Lucy une dernière fois.

Robert partit en vitesse, nous laissant tous les trois.

…

\- **Allons jeune-homme on se presse, vous avez un train à prendre !**

Après une dernière accolade et de grands au revoir, le train s'ébranla, emmenant Mikhail à Poudlard. Je m'étais toujours occupée de lui, lui envoyant de l'argent ou des vêtements, et nous l'avions pris sous notre aile au mois de décembre. Bien sûr, après le scandale, ma mère s'était chargée de me déshérité alors que mon père croupissait en prison. Robert lui, avait hérité tout le patrimoine de la famille Rowle, impossible à renier puisqu'il était le dernier homme de sa famille. Nous avions donc pris la décision d'accueillir l'adolescent dans notre foyer, quelques mois après la naissance de Lucy, lui offrant une adolescence plus convenable.

 **OOO**

\- **Letanny !** M'appela une voix féminine, **Letanny !**

Je me retournai sur une silhouette fluette courant dans ma direction, ses cheveux flamboyants flottant derrière elle.

 **\- Robert m'a chargé de te remettre ces documents** , dit-elle en me tendant de la paperasse **, et de te dire que votre déjeuner de ce midi est annulé, le directeur du DRAME doit se rendre expressément en Irlande.**

 **\- Merci Magdalith,** dis-je en feuilletant les documents **, et où déjeune-t-il alors ?** Lançai-je innocemment.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux des papiers pour savoir que la jeune protégée de Robert arborait son sourire en coin habituel. Elle avait quitté son Irlande natale pour la vie trépidante de Londres quelques mois plus tôt, et Robert l'avait employé dans son service comme secrétaire. J'imaginai aisément qu'il voulait garder un œil vigilant sur elle. Depuis, elle et moi avons liées des liens d'amitié, et elle déjeunait souvent avec nous le dimanche.

\- **Je crois qu'il sera avec cette Esmée, ou Imogen du département de la coopération magique internationale, la grande blonde à la voix cassante...**

\- **Je vois** , lançai-je, **alors dit lui qu'il a intérêt à se comporter en parfait gentleman au dîner de ce soir, ou je lui ferai ravaler ses idées de deuxième bébé.**

\- **Un deuxième bébé !** S'exclama la rousse.

\- **Minute papillon, ne vendons pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué** , lançai-je en m'en allant, laissant l'Irlandaise à son excitation palpable.

Je traversai le département de la justice rapidement, évitant les sangsues m'apostrophant au moindre imprévu. Quelques sorciers me saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors que j'évitais tant bien que mal les travailleurs qui courraient dans tous les sens. Robert était un homme très respecté, et en tant que son épouse et son bras droit, je l'étais devenue malgré moi. Même dans les rues sorcières, beaucoup d'inconnus me saluaient d'un signe de tête, me serraient la main, ou évitaient même de croiser mon regard. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à cette vague de respect que je ne maîtrisais pas, et que je méritais encore moins.

Je quittai le ministère et marcha jusqu'au chaudron baveur. J'aimais le Londres moldu, tellement différent de celui que je côtoyais au quotidien. Les moldus étaient bien plus agaçants que les sorciers en réalité. Ils donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir un détraqueur aux fesses et manquaient clairement d'éducation, mais ils avaient ce petit quelque chose en plus, que je n'arrivais toujours pas à définir. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur grain de folie, leur imagination trop débordante ou même leur insouciance naturelle.

Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans le petit pub et salua furtivement le vieux Thomas et son fils, un peu plus vieux et un peu plus laid qu'à mon dernier passage. Je m'avançai vers le fond du bar et tapota sur le mur de brique. J'avais décidé à notre emménagement, deux ans plus tôt, de ne pas engager d'elfes de maison, au grand damne de Robert qui ne comprenait toujours pas mon choix. Mais j'avais appris à aimer ces petites créatures lors de mes années à Poudlard, et il était hors de question qu'ils deviennent mes esclaves de maison, en souvenir de Winlinky.

Nous avions donc simplement engagé Anita, une nanny pour Lucy, qui m'aidait également dans les tâches ménagères. C'était une petite sorcière replète et bienveillante, qui veillait sur nous comme une maman veille sur ses enfants. Elle était devenue rapidement un membre à part entière de notre famille, recollant quelques morceaux de nos deux familles torpillées par la guerre.

 **\- Mrs Rowle, je suis heureuse de vous voir !** Lança une voix enjouée, alors que je venais de franchir les portes de Mme Guipure.

 **\- Bonjour** , dis-je en m'avançant vers le comptoir en souriant, **je crois qu'Anita est venu récupérer les costumes de mon mari.**

 **\- Ce matin-même,** confirma la vendeuse avant de faire ses comptes, **ça fera cinquante gallions.**

Je payai rapidement et sortit de la petite boutique. J'appris d'un regard à ma montre qu'il était midi passé. Je remontai l'allée en vitesse, alors que mon estomac criait famine. Puisque Robert avait décidé de m'abandonner pour cette Esmée, j'avais décidé de manger chez la Sorcière Claudette, le meilleur restaurant du chemin de traverse. J'évitais les sorciers affamés sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'être frappé de pleins fouets par un boulet de canon. Le choc me coupa la respiration quelques secondes alors que son attaché case vomissait tous ses papiers sur les pavés.

\- **Excusez-moi** , dis-je en me penchant pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées, alors que le sorcier les rangeait déjà dans sa valise.

 **\- C'est moi,** s'excusa-t-il **, je ne regardai pas où j'allais…**

Je me relevai et lui tendit les documents et il en fit de même. Mon bras retomba mollement le long de ma hanche alors que je reconnus le visage familier de Newton. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit. Nous restâmes sans bouger de longues secondes, incapables de parler.

\- **Mes papiers** , lâcha-t-il finalement en désignant les feuilles que je tenais dans ma main.

 **\- Oh oui, tiens** , lançai-je en lui donnant, **je… je ne savais pas que tu étais à Londres.**

 **\- Moi non plus,** dit-il en regardant furtivement autour de lui. **Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Londres…**

 **\- Et bien à vrai dire je n'y habite pas vraiment,** éludai-je simplement **. Tu… je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner chez la Sorcière Claudette, si tu m'accompagnais ?** Demandai-je en désignant l'enseigne quelques mètres plus loin.

Son visage passa par toutes les expressions possibles, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là.

\- **Ecoute j'ai du travail… et j'ai des trucs à faire… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…**

 **\- Newton…** Lançai-je alors qu'il levait ses yeux sur moi. **C'était il y'a deux ans tout ça, il y'a prescription. On devrait oublier le passé… Accepte s'il te plaît, ça me ferait plaisir.**

Je le suppliai du regard alors qu'il pesait le pour ou le contre, résigné. Il n'avait pas grandi depuis Poudlard, mais les rondeurs de son visage avaient totalement disparue. Ses épaules s'étaient aussi élargi bien qu'il demeurait très mince.

\- **Bien** , céda-t-il, surement à contre cœur.

Nous avançâmes en silence vers le restaurant. Mon statut me procurait quelques avantages, et je savais que même sans réservation, j'avais le droit à une des meilleures tables de la quasi-totalité des restaurants sorciers de Londres. Simplement grâce à mon nom, en gage de prestige social.

\- **Miss Rowle** , me salua l'hôtesse, **une table pour deux ?**

A force du temps, je m'étais habituée à mon nouveau nom d'épouse, le préférant même au fardeau que représentait celui de la famille Lestrange. Mais là, l'entendre prononcer devant Newton, me donnait l'envie de plonger dans un trou de souris et de ne plus en sortir. Ce fut donc avec les joues rouges qu'elle nous emmena jusqu'à une table en retrait des bruits parasites de la salle.

\- **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre mariage,** lança Newton en s'installant en face de moi.

\- **Hé bien considère que c'est fait** , lançai-je bêtement avant de me cacher dans la carte du menu.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de me retrouver là avec lui. C'était un des fantômes de mon passé, comme je l'étais pour lui, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans, cachée sous les couettes et terrifiée par les ombres projetées au plafond. Que devais-je lui dire ? M'excuser ? M'expliquer ? C'était bien trop tard pour tout ça, et il ne valait mieux pas rouvrir les anciennes cicatrices.

\- **J'avais entendu dire que tu n'étais plus sur le sol anglais** , lançai-je finalement, après avoir commandé deux menus du jour.

\- **C'était vrai** , éluda-t-il, **après…** ** _tout ça,_** **je me suis engagé sur le front à l'est… pour me racheter une conduite…** Finit-il gêné.

 _Mauvais sujet Leta_ , me frappai-je mentalement.

\- **Tu m'as dit que tu ne vivais pas vraiment à Londres ?** Enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

\- **Oui… enfin quelques semaines par an seulement,** expliquai-je **. On a acheté un cottage sur la cote Irlandaise. C'est beaucoup plus calme, on préférait une vie moins exposée pour élever Lucy.**

\- **Oh alors vous…** commença-t-il, **c'est bien…je ne savais pas…**

\- **Oh je pensais que tu…** Essayai-je de me rattraper en moulinant des bras.

\- **Non, ce n'est pas grave,** me coupa-t-il **, j'ai été absent longtemps en réalité. Félicitations.**

Il leva son verre, et je fis de même. Décidément ces retrouvailles s'enlisaient dans la situation la plus gênante que je n'avais jamais vécu.

\- **Alors tu travailles au ministère** , remarqua-t-il.

\- **Oui, comment tu… ?** Demandai-je

\- **Oh la presse tout ça,** balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main timide **, j'ai souvent croisé ton nom.**

 **\- Oui,** reconnus-je **, il y'a eu une époque où on ne pouvait compter que sur une petite poignée de personnes,** expliquai-je, **j'ai donc aidé Robert et c'est resté comme ça depuis deux ans.**

 **\- Vous vous entendez bien,** remarqua-t-il.

Je levai un regard gêné vers lui, mais il ne me jugeait pas, il constatait simplement.

\- **Et bien nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux, par la force des choses…** dis-je **, je lui confierai ma propre vie, oui.** J'entrepris de plier ma serviette pour évaporer la gêne de ce moment alors que Newton se racla la gorge. **Que fais-tu depuis ton retour ?**

\- **Et bien je travaille aussi au ministère de la magie depuis plusieurs mois,** m'expliqua-t-il, **au bureau de régulations des créatures magiques.**

 **\- Oh… Et c'est ?**

 **\- Ennuyant. A mourir.** Rigola-t-il doucement.

Je rigolai nerveusement à mon tour, et quelques secondes plus tard ce fut une crise de rire, incapable à contrôler. Après plusieurs regards réprobateurs des tables alentours, nous revinrent difficilement au calme, soulagés. Nous restâmes assis en silence, incapable de se regarder dans les yeux. Après tous nos efforts, nous venions de rouvrir les cicatrices du passé, bien mal cautérisées.

\- **J'ai besoin de savoir Letanny,** commença-t-il peu sûr de lui, **quand as-tu su que tu allais te marier ?**

Il gardait les yeux baissés sur la nappe blanche, jouant avec sa serviette. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Je savais pertinemment que ce moment allait arriver. Ces questions avaient dû le bruler durant de longs mois, si elles ne le faisaient plus aujourd'hui.

\- **Et bien…** commençai-je **, tu sais le soir du bal de Noël quand je me suis enfuie…**

 **\- C'était une mauvaise idée,** dit-il en se levant brusquement, **bonne journée, Letanny.**

Je me levai d'un bond et le rattrapa par la manche. Il se retourna vivement vers moi. Ses yeux exprimaient la même douleur que celle que je lui avais infligé deux ans plus tôt. Ça n'avait jamais été le passé pour lui, les plaies étaient toujours ouvertes, et il vivait avec. Tant bien que mal.

\- **Je ne t'ai jamais menti Newton, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi,** dis-je précipitamment.

Il baissa le regard sur ma main qui enserrait son poignet et je le lâchai rapidement, gênée. Je plissai ma robe, chassant la boule pesante au fond de ma gorge.

\- **Tu avais raison, tout ça c'est du passé** , dit-il finalement avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue et de partir.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, chassant les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Quelques secondes plus tard je les ouvris brusquement et déposa plusieurs gallions sur la table avant de m'enfuir en courant. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Dehors je me stoppai net, tournant la tête frénétiquement, cherchant dans quelle direction il était parti. J'aperçus sa chevelure à plusieurs mètres et me mis à courir jusqu'à lui, bousculant les passants mécontents.

 **\- Newton !** L'appelai-je, **Newton !**

Il se retourna, agacé et les sourcils froncés. J'abattais ma dernière carte, définitivement masochiste.

\- **Il y'avait un collier**. Dis-je essoufflée **. Dans ta valise il y'avait un collier.**

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- **Après ça, tu t'en vas.** Lança-t-il sans se départir de son air renfrogné et me tendit la main, résigné, et l'attrapa dans un tourbillon familier.

Nous atterrîmes dans une rue calme. Il s'avança vers une petite garçonnière, coincé entre des dizaines de studios en enfilade. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte et il pénétra à l'intérieur. L'endroit était chaleureux, rappelant l'intérieur de son cabanon magique. Plusieurs boursoufs se coursaient dans la pièce à vivre, et je dus lever les pieds plusieurs fois pour les éviter. Des petits oiseaux colorés piaillaient dans une cage dorée, accrochée près de la fenêtre, donnant sur un petit parc sauvage.

\- **Bienvenue chez moi,** lança-t-il sèchement, en enlevant sa cape de sorcier. **Un thé ?**

Son ton était sans équivoque, et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de m'en offrir un. J'acquiesçai pourtant, afin de le mettre un peu plus en boule. Il soupira et parti dans la petite pièce adjacente. Des dizaines de parchemins s'étalaient sous mes yeux, et je les contemplai les uns après les autres. Des croquis d'animaux, des notes, des informations en tout genre jonchaient le papier, écrites rapidement, voire en abrégé.

\- **Sur quoi tu travailles ?** Lançai-je à haute voix, pour qu'il m'entende de la cuisine.

Il revint avec un chiffon dans les mains, s'approchant de moi. Apparemment, lui parler de ses projets le rendait un peu plus docile. Il contempla les documents à son tour, se penchant au-dessus de mes épaules.

\- **Peut-être bien que je prépare quelque chose.** Dit-il, coupant court à la conversation.

\- **_Hmm_** , lançai-je à mon tour. **Les animaux fantastiques, vie et habitat ?**

 **\- Non.** Dit-il, tranchant **. Ce projet-là est tombé aux oubliettes, comme tout le reste.**

 _Outch_. Peut-être que je l'avais mérité celle-là. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé et continua l'observation de la pièce. Elle ressemblait en tout point à son propriétaire : chaleureuse, imprévisible, avec un parfum prononcé pour la liberté.

\- **Je ne t'ai pas menti tout à l'heure,** continuai-je, **je n'avais pas prévu d'épouser Robert.**

\- **Ne te fatigue pas Letanny,** me coupa-t-il, **tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, et je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tout ça c'était bien plus grand que toi et moi**.

Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers lui. Son visage était fermé, mais il soutenait mon regard.

\- **Il te serait arrivé bien pire si on avait fui ensemble.**

 **\- J'avais pris ma décision.**

La théière siffla et il tourna sèchement son poignet, faisant apparaître des tasses devant lui. Je m'approchai lentement, décontenancé pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il d'insinuer qu'il aurait pu mourir pour nous deux ? Pour cet espoir fou ?

Il rangea sa baguette et leva les mains, m'attendant. Je me hissai près de lui et me retourna, attendant qu'il fasse glisser ma cape de mes épaules, comme tout hôte bien éduqué. Ses mains se posèrent sur moi, et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Il la fit glisser doucement, me provoquant des frissons le long de l'échine. Arrivé à mon épaule dénudée, ses doigts rencontrèrent involontairement ma peau, et je dus retenir mon souffle. Il sentit mon trouble et s'arrêta brusquement. Son souffle chaud se rapprocha de ma nuque, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons.

\- **Un problème ?** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors que l'atmosphère s'électrisa brusquement.

J'expirai bruyamment et il lâcha ma cape qui vint léviter docilement jusqu'au porte-manteau. Ses mains rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois ma nuque et ses doigts dessinèrent des courbes délicates sur ma peau, suivant les contours de ma cicatrice maintenant blanche. Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant ce souvenir particulièrement douloureux. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, attendant que je bouge. Je vins coller ma tête contre la sienne, rapprochant nos corps. J'avais lancé le signal. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma carotide, dont le pou battait frénétiquement. Je ne répondais plus de rien, guider par les pulsions de mon corps, et incapable d'arrêter ce moment dont j'avais rêvé secrètement durant deux longues années. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni Robert, ni personne. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, et ses mains sur mon corps.

Il se colla contre moi, épousant parfaitement mon dos, alors que je soupirai de plaisir. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules pour enfin descendre le long de ma taille, alors que j'attrapai sa nuque d'une main, l'empêchant de briser le contact. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me fit pivoter face à lui, et je tombai sur ses deux iris fiévreuses, brûlantes de désir.

\- **J'ai rêvé de toi des nuits entières** , susurra-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, brûlante de désir et d'envie. Avait-il connu d'autres femmes ? Cette simple idée me rongeait de jalousie. J'imaginais aisément sa souffrance à m'imaginer passer toutes ces nuits à coté de Robert, alors qu'il les passait seul. Ma robe glissa sur ma peau, alors que j'accentuais notre étreinte. Je me sentis tourbillonnée quelques secondes, me retrouvant coller au mur sous le poids de Newt. Je m'agrippai à son cou, enlaçant sa taille de mes jambes, alors qu'il couvrait ma poitrine de baiser.

Je fus de nouveau aspirée, et j'ouvris les yeux sur une pièce plus sombre que je devinais être sa chambre. La seule pensée de ce qui allait se passer me décrocha un nouveau soupir, inondant mon bas ventre de plaisir. Il attrapa mes hanches alors que j'embrassais sa mâchoire, que j'avais des milliers de fois auparavant parcouru de mes yeux. Je tombai lourdement sur le matelas, écrasé par son torse. Il enleva rapidement sa chemise, nous collant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais je ne l'avais eu si près de moi, et cette proximité me faisait tourner la tête.

J'observais les traits de son visage dans la pénombre, gracieux, ardents et désireux. Il était beau, et j'en étais amoureuse plus que jamais. Il m'observa à son tour, surprit par mon regard inquisiteur. Son parfum m'entourait, j'en étais ivre, dépendante, et j'en voulais toujours plus. Après quelques caresses, j'ouvris les jambes, prête à cueillir le cadeau qui m'avait été refusé deux ans plus tôt. Je le sentais tout contre moi, prêt lui aussi, attendant le bon moment, attendant ces quelques mots chèrement payés.

\- **Newt…** susurrai-je.

\- **Leta…**

 **\- Je t'aime,** lançai-je en plongeant mes yeux brulants dans les siens, alors qu'il scellait notre amour.

 **…**

Je me réveillai brusquement, ahurie. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Je bougeai doucement mon bras et frotta mon visage. La lumière filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Le corps de Newton était collé au mien, endormi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Je me tournai discrètement face à lui, l'observant dormir. Il était beau, détendu. Ses cheveux décoiffés encadraient son visage, et son torse dénudé se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. J'aurais voulu passer l'éternité à le regarder dormir, user de sa beauté irréelle sur moi, de ses charmes enivrants. Le choix de nos deux destins était encore entre mes mains. Pourquoi le monde s'évertuait-il à placer le carré d'as entre les mains du plus mauvais joueur ?

Je pouvais rester avec lui, attendre son réveil et repartir à zéro maintenant, alors que mon père était hors de nuire. On pouvait tout reprendre, tout reconstruire, achever nos rêves ensemble. Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et un avenir nouveau s'ouvrait sous mes doigts. Je fixai le plafond, pensive. Deux joues rondelettes se dessinèrent sous mes yeux. Lucy, le sang de mon sang. Ma chair. _Et celle de Robert_. Ma fille avait besoin de son père et de sa mère pour affronter ce monde de brute. Pas seulement de l'amour maternel démesuré que je lui portais, mais aussi celui de son père, de Robert.

Il avait tant fait pour moi depuis trois ans. Il s'était mis en danger pour me protéger, pour nous protéger. Mais même au bout de deux ans à ses côtés, jamais je n'avais ressenti le quart de ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

Pourtant j'aimais Robert, autrement, mais je l'aimais. Il était mon allié, mon confident, mon ami, mon époux. Il avait confiance en moi et j'avais confiance en lui, on avançait à deux dans ce monde. Il était clair que m'arracher à lui, c'était déchirer mon âme en deux. Robert était tout pour moi, il était ma famille.

Je sortis doucement des couettes, laissant ma place vide, attendant d'être comblé par une autre, certainement meilleure que je l'étais. Newton méritait bien mieux que moi. Je récupérai les quelques morceaux de tissus m'appartenant dans la pièce et sortis en silence. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, et j'attrapai les miens en vitesse. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'apprit qu'il était seize heures passées. Anita allait s'inquiéter. Je récupéra une plume qui trainait sur la table et chercha rapidement un bout de papier vierge. J'allais recommencer une nouvelle fois, l'abandonner, et je ne pouvais pas partir sans laisser un mot, sans bruit. Je posai la plume sur le papier, mais rien ne me venait. J'avais tellement de choses à dire et si peu de temps.

Du bruit résonna au-dessus de ma tête. Il venait de se réveiller. Je griffonnai une phrase dans la précipitation et récupéra mes chaussures, alors que les bruits étouffés s'accélérèrent en haut. Je me mis alors à courir, fuyant les pas dans l'escalier qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. La poignée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et je la pressa en vitesse, me retrouvant dehors. Je sautai les quelques marches et mes pieds rencontrèrent les pavés de la rue. Je me retournai furtivement avant de transplaner, et la dernière chose que je vus fut le visage de Newton dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les traits déformés par la douleur et l'incompréhension d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois.

 **OOO**

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

\- **Votre mari a été prévenu madame, il ne devrait plus tarder !**

La voix résonnait à mes oreilles alors que d'énormes gouttes de sueur tombaient sur mes yeux, brouillant ma vision. Mes entrailles me brulaient une nouvelle fois, et je criai de douleur. Le travail avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt, et je ne savais plus vraiment quelle force m'avait poussé à transplaner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

\- **Robert…** Gémis-je dans un râle.

\- **Votre mari arrive madame** , continua la voix de la médicomage, **mais vous devez rester avec nous maintenant, la tête se présente !**

J'hurlai à plein poumons, alors que le feu irradiait une nouvelle fois mon bas-ventre. Une autre médicomage vint poser un chiffon d'eau froide sur mon front brulant. Tout mon corps était ankylosé et je ne sentais plus mes jambes ni le bout de mes doigts.

\- **Poussez madame, poussez !**

J'hurlai une énième fois. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, se mêlant à ma sueur. J'étais épuisée, je voulais dormir, fermer les yeux et partir. D'un seul coup, la douleur diminua, et je perçus un fourmillement dans mon ventre, puis les ombres autour de moi recommencèrent à s'agiter. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, alors que des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce.

\- **C'est une fille madame, beau travail** , s'éleva une voix au fond de la pièce.

Je jouais des coudes pour me redresser, chercher ma fille des yeux, mon sang, mon bébé. Une dame vint m'aider à me relever alors qu'on posait délicatement la petite boule d'amour encore humide sur ma poitrine. A son contact, la fatigue et la douleur s'évaporèrent et je posai mes mains sur sa peau frêle, la couvrant de mon amour. Ma fille était contre moi.

Je tournai délicatement la tête pour l'apercevoir. Sa peau, rougie par l'effort était si fine, si pure. Ses yeux étaient clos, et quelques petits cheveux bataillaient sur sa petite tête pas plus grosse que ma main. La femme en blouse blanche me la reprit quelques minutes, me détachant de cet amour inaltérable, et je levai mon regard vers elle, cherchant ma fille des yeux alors qu'elle la lavait précautionneusement.

\- **C'est un beau bébé,** me dit une nouvelle femme en s'approchant de moi alors que je ne lâchai pas ma fille des yeux.

\- **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

\- **Holly, elle s'appelle Holly** , lançai-je rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon bébé fut remis dans mes bras, cette fois-ci sec et enveloppé dans sa couverture de naissance. Sa peau si douce, ses lèvres si roses, elle était un cadeau tombé du ciel.

\- **Alors c'est mademoiselle Holly… ?**

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Ma main frôla délicatement sa petite tête. Sur le dessus de son crâne, des petits cheveux aussi fins et soyeux que du fil de soie brillaient, non pas blond comme ceux de Lucy, ceux de Robert et sa famille, mais d'une couleur plus chaude, au reflet de miel. Elle ouvrit enfin ses petits yeux sur moi, s'offrant à son nouveau chez soi, et je tombais sur deux petites billes opales, que j'avais aimé si chèrement pendant tant d'années.

Une main forte se posa sur mon épaule, alors que les lèvres chaudes de Robert rencontrèrent ma joue encore brûlante. Il se pencha au-dessus de Holly, l'observant attentivement. Cette éventualité avait écourté nombres de mes nuits durant ma grossesse, éveiller des doutes en moi, des doutes inavouables. Mais Robert n'était pas idiot. D'un simple coup d'œil, il l'avait su et n'avait rien dit, espérant surement que cet enfant naisse aussi blond que les blés, aussi blond que lui. Je levai un œil vitreux sur lui, alors qu'il plongeait son regard d'acier dans le mien.

\- **Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de son nom de famille…** Réitéra la femme à mes côtés.

Son regard orageux était posé sur moi, indéchiffrable. Il était l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui j'avais construit ma famille, construit mon monde, et recollé les morceaux. Robert était tout pour moi, et j'étais tout pour lui. Sa main glissa de mon épaule, pendant mollement contre son corps, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit, son regard toujours braqué sur moi.

\- **Rowle** , lâcha-t-il finalement, **Holly Rowle, c'est notre fille.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous les fidèles qui ont pris le temps de venir régulièrement ici, commenter ou lire. C'était une super expérience pour moi, très enrichissante ! J'espère un jour revenir ici, en tant qu'auteur ou lecteur, et vous recroiser sur ff, car j'y ai passé d'agréables moments.**

 **J'espère quelques uns de vos retours pour cet ultime chapitre, et je vous souhaite le meilleur ! LilyPorridge**


End file.
